


MewGulf The Series: 12 ep and special

by kumiho_m



Series: MewGulf The Series [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Behind the Scenes, Drama, M/M, Psychology, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 100,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Когда заканчивается любимый сериал, то невольно ищешь, как продлить удовольствие. И к моему изумлению TTTS плавно перетек лично для меня в MewGulf The Series)) Этот фанфик - фантазия на тему того, как все зарождалось и к чему пришло.!!!Warning: основано на реальных событиях
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf The Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821979
Kudos: 24





	1. -1. Кастинг. Мью

**Author's Note:**

> Я не первый год варюсь во всем этом и не понаслышке знаю, что такое фансервис (в к-попе в частности), но эти ребята меня капитально удивили - причем настолько, что я с головой упала в фандом, потому что я им поверила. Теперь в англоязычные фанаккаунты в твиттере хожу каждый день как на работу за новой дозой. Я постоянно ловлю себя на мысли, что влюбилась в их любовь))) *ах, какая ванилька поперла*
> 
> Важная ремарка:  
> Для меня тема с сериалом WTD (What the duck), Артом и всей той херней - дикий триггер, поэтому будет упоминаться вскользь и почти что намеками, ибо мое психическое здоровье мне дорого как память. Прошу понять и простить, ибо тут у меня сильно болит сердце за Мью.
> 
> Важная ремарка 2:  
> Никогда не писала НЦу, поэтому сложно обещать что-то на эту тему, но в планах есть - авось получится...
> 
> Важная ремарка 3:  
> Планируется много стекла и рефлексии. Очень много. Я предупредила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Маме - автор новеллы о Тарне и Тайпе  
> Пи’Ти - режиссер лакорна  
> Ролик с кастинга:  
> https://twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1244862896397373440  
> Факт с бумагой - абсолютно реален, о нем рассказывала Маме  
> Мью и Галф на самом деле выбрали друг друга после кастинга  
> Мью - единственный, кто смог заставить Галфа покраснеть во время проб

Мью остановился перед дверью и сделал глубокий вдох. Так, спокойно, спокойно… он профессионал, а это всего лишь очередной кастинг. Сколько таких он уже прошел? В том-то и дело, что достаточно много. Из последних неудачных - это 2Moon2, где он оказался недостаточно хорош для роли Фаны. Вот спрашивается, нахрена он во всё это лезет? Мало ему было предыдущего проекта? Мало??? Отдача была такая, что он до сих пор чувствует себя побитой собакой, хоть внешне и старается держать лицо перед окружающими.

Зачем он опять идет пробоваться? А потому что это его мечта, от которой он, черт побери, не собирается отказываться, даже если весь мир ополчится против него. Да, он суперкрут в инженерии - продолжает получать ученую степень, ему и правда очень нравится прокачивать свои скиллы и пытаться нащупать пределы возможностей своего мозга. Но это больше для семейного бизнеса, для родителей, чтобы они гордились сыном, чтобы было, кому продолжить дело. А вот актерская стезя - это его внутренний порыв, желание привнести в этот мир частичку себя, которая, может быть, затронет сердца других людей и сделает их чуточку счастливее… Так наивно для человека, которому уже скоро 30 лет, правда? В эти годы уже давно надо было понять, что пора смириться с неизбежностью и принять реальность, быть хорошим сыном, влиться в бизнес семьи. Но Мью продолжает и продолжает пробовать, продолжает спотыкаться, падать и набивать себе шишки такими родными уже граблями. Поэтому он открывает дверь и входит в помещение, где проводится кастинг для актеров TharnType the Series.

А дальше все как обычно: регистрируется, берет бейдж с номером и присоединяется к толпе таких же ожидающих. Однако, а их достаточно много несмотря на специфическую тематику, потому что BL-сериал не каждый потянет. Но желающие всегда находятся, как и сегодня: много смазливых молодых мальчиков, которые надеются быстро стать знаменитыми на волне хайпа слэш-тематики, такой популярной у девушек, а потом уже уйти в “серьезное” кино. Увы и ах, такая схема вроде и выглядит легкой для реализации, но по факту все не так просто. Потому что надо не просто засветиться красивой мордашкой, а еще быть не совсем бревном в кадре и выдать химию с партнером по съемкам. И не увязнуть в этой химии с головой, правда, Мью? Не погрузиться в роль настолько, чтобы потом не перенести ее в реальность… и не расхлебывать последствия до сих пор. Потому что он продолжает ловить настороженные взгляды даже сейчас, когда прошло столько времени. Конечно, BL-мирок не такой уж и большой - слухи расползаются почти мгновенно даже среди новичков: вот он, тот самый, который заигрался в любовь - осторожнее с ним.

Да пофиг! Морду кирпичом для окружающих, чарующая улыбка для фанатов, которые пришли его поддержать сегодня - и вперед, покорять вершины! Ага, вот листик со сценой для проб - почитаем… Пи’Сан - не такой уж и сложный персонаж, он должен справиться. Сыграть опытного старшего, дающего советы - не вопрос, уж он-то теперь на своей шкуре знает, каково это быть умудренным жизнью. Мью несколько раз в голове прогоняет реплики, пытается настроиться на персонажа - вроде не так уж и сложно. Поэтому когда его вызывают по номеру и просят пройти к команде кастинга, то он уже спокоен как удав: мило улыбается (важно им понравиться сразу, да), представляется, ждет “action!” от режиссера и начинает отыгрывать сцену, в которой пытается успокоить нервного Тайпа и помочь его отношениям с Тарном. Ровным уверенным голосом он увещевает истеричного молодого человека, который дико ревнует своего бойфренда, что так он сделает только хуже, а на душе в это время так погано… Видимо, это и засекла Маме, потому что попросила его остановиться, так и не позволив до конца дочитать свои реплики. Блять, опять провалился… Но он терпеливо ждет вердикта.

Маме подозвала Пи’Ти, режиссера, о чем-то пошепталась, поглядывая на Мью, и буквально убила его наповал:

\- Пи’Мью, а давай ты попробуешь прочитать реплики Тарна?

Чтоооо? Мью от неожиданности на пару мгновений даже потерял дар речи - он и не думал претендовать на главную роль. Куда ему играть девятнадцатилетнего студента, когда из него фактически песок уже сыпется на фоне молоденьких мальчиков-зайчиков? По меркам BL он уже почти что вышел в тираж, поэтому столь щедрое предложение моментально отозвалось в его сердце тахикардией, но надежда - это такое сладкое чувство…

Видя его смятение, Маме мягко улыбнулась:

\- Мне почему-то кажется, что ты справишься. В тебе есть скрытая сила. И ты знаешь, что такое боль.

От этих слов Мью дернулся. Ну да, она тоже знает… Ожидаемо. Но чем черт не шутит? Он подходит и берет из ее рук новый лист с репликами, начинает читать. И понимает, что его сейчас может просто вынести, потому что это сцена расставания с любимым. И если для реплик Пи’Сана ему нужно было время, чтобы настроиться на образ, то здесь ему нужно было совсем обратное: не утонуть в эмоциях с головой.

Время, отведенное на подготовку, истекло. Мью решительно тряхнул головой и начал:

\- Тайп, я не хочу с тобой расставаться… Пожалуйста, - голос практически сразу начал дрожать и прерываться, глаза помимо его воли наполнились слезами. - Тайп, я люблю тебя, - по сценарию Тарн опускается на колени перед возлюбленным, но Мью этому даже рад, потому что ноги его уже не держат. Демоны, которые так долго были взаперти, взвыли, почувствовав свободу, и теперь пытаются всеми силами вырваться на волю, чтобы в очередной раз утопить его в отчаянии. Они шепчут ему _Ты недостаточно хорош, чтобы тебя любили. И снова тебя бросают, когда ты умоляешь о прощении, хотя ни в чем не виноват. Снова и снова… Зачем ты опять это начинаешь? Зачем? Ты никому не нужен, ты не достоин любви..._

\- Прошу, дай мне ещё один шанс, - он задыхается от эмоций, переполняющих его, но все еще пытается придерживаться текста. - Обещаю, я больше не причиню тебе боли… Не заставлю тебя плакать. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, не бросай… - последняя фраза звучит тихо, почти безнадежно. Мью всячески старается не сорваться, цепляется за реальность, но силы его покидают с каждой секундой, вытекая из дыры, что зияет сейчас на месте его сердца...

\- Снято! - Пи’Ти решительно прерывает сцену. 

В комнате очень тихо, все замерли и смотрят на парня, который пытается отдышаться и вернуться в реальность. Маме улыбается ему ободряюще, с пониманием:

\- Я рада, что не ошиблась, Пи’Мью. Спасибо. Чуть позже мы тебя пригласим для проб с партнером - отдохни пока.

Мью сложил руки в жесте _вай_ , тихо поблагодарил и покинул комнату, чтобы попытаться прийти в себя после случившегося. Он до сих пор полностью не осознал, что же там произошло, но, конечно, догадывался: эта сцена разбередила старые раны, которые, как он думал, уже достаточно зажили, чтобы двигаться дальше. Но нет, они продолжают кровоточить и давать о себе знать до сих пор. Эти несколько реплик смогли буквально за секунды сорвать плотину и выпустить поток эмоций, которые, как он надеялся, давно и глубоко похоронил внутри на самом дне.

Сейчас у него нет сил общаться с фанатами, которые явно хотят его внимания и стайкой кружат недалеко от него, поглядывая с любопытством. Он вымученно им улыбнулся и покачал головой _пожалуйста, хочу немного отдохнуть_. Те сразу стали более серьезными, притихли и отступили. _Благослови Будда этих ребят за их понимание и тактичность!_

Примерно через час Мью уже достаточно успокоился, чтобы вернуться к своему обычному уравновешенному состоянию, потыкать в телефоне в SNS и даже поболтать с поклонниками, смеясь их шуткам и привычно флиртуя - маскировка уровня “бог”. А в голове в это время крутилась мысль _неужели_. Неужели ему и правда так повезло, что его заметили и он получит главную роль несмотря на почти-что-срыв? Конечно, рано еще об этом говорить, потому что предстоит вторая часть проб с… партнером. И это очередная проблема для него, потому что многие из них уже _в курсе_. И он не знает, как они будут реагировать на попытку сблизиться даже в рамках сценария.

\- Пи’Мью! Пи’Мью! - он капитально увяз в невеселых мыслях, поэтому не сразу услышал, что его снова пригласили в комнату. В этот раз он там был не один: на него кто-то с опаской, кто-то с любопытством поглядывали другие участники конкурса, которые тоже прошли первый тур.

\- Итак, вы все молодцы - успешно справились с первым испытанием. Но теперь мы хотим проверить, насколько вы сможете не только демонстрировать свои эмоции, но и разделять их с другими. Точнее с другим, - Маме опять взяла слово, чтобы обозначить дальнейшие действия. - Сейчас вы все по очереди сыграете сцену с потенциальным партнером, чтобы мы поняли, есть ли между вами та самая “химия”, - она лукаво улыбнулась своим мыслям. - Прошу взять сценарий. Там совсем мало слов, поэтому мы не стали заранее вам выдавать для изучения - хотим посмотреть на максимально натуральную, естественную реакцию друг на друга. 

Мью тоже взял бумагу и начал вчитываться. Хм, ожидаемо: сцена поцелуя. А как вы думаете еще в BL-лакорнах тестируют химию? Лакмусовой бумажкой?)) Ну что же, он тут не новичок - справится, тем более, что никто от них не требует настоящего поцелуя, достаточно имитации.

Итак, у него есть 7 “Тайпов”. Четверо сразу отпали: они смотрят на него с плохо скрываемым опасением, _знаааают_. Если они не смогут расслабиться, то грош цена их совместным усилиям. Еще двое стоят с отрешенным выражением лица, тут ничего не понятно - разберемся в процессе. А вот седьмой его озадачил. На него крайне внимательно смотрели глазами олененка Бэмби со … страхом? Нет, не похоже… Любопытством? Уже ближе. Парень как будто немного подвис, потому что не отвел взгляд, когда Мью пристально на него посмотрел в ответ. На пару секунд они оба замерли, изучая друг друга, но потом какой-то резкий звук со стороны заставил их вздрогнуть, опомниться и отвести взгляд. Ну неприлично же как-то так пялиться в самом деле… Но краем глаза Мью продолжил изучать парня и все никак не мог понять, почему он пробуется на роль Тайпа. Высокий, даже выше его самого, наверное, достаточно спортивного телосложения, крепкий, мужественный. Ну какой из него пассив? С другой стороны Маме виднее... 

Тем временем пришел черед Мью отыгрывать взаимодействие в паре. Тут ничего сложного: он стоит спиной к партнеру, “Тайп” при этом играет его волосами, а потом притягивает его для поцелуя. На сцену буквально минута нужна, ну еще пару сверху, чтобы настроиться на нового актера, да. И по закону подлости этот Бэмби будет самым последним, когда Мью уже окончательно выдохнется в попытках выжать из себя и партнеров хоть каплю романтики… Ну да, тут всё ожидаемо: четверо “испуганных” так и не смогли переключиться на персонажа и выдавали в сценке всё тот же страх по отношению к Мью. Какой нафиг поцелуй? Какая чувственность? Скажи им _Бу!_ \- они тут же бы сорвались и с криками ужаса сбежали бы, как будто он какой-то маньяк-насильник. Еще двое - деревяшки, увы. Причем паникующие: руки тряслись так, что чуть волосы ему не вырвали, а при попытке приблизить лицо вся мимика сходила просто на нет. Мдяяяя, печально. Ребятки, вы хоть бы на курсы сходили, чтобы понимать, как с другими актерами работать, потому что вам в сериале не монологи читать.

Ну вот и попытка номер семь. Хоть ты-то справишься, малыш? Видно же, что тоже нервничаешь. Мью дожидается кивка парня _готов_ , слышит “action!” от Пи’Ти и опять включает своего Тарна: мягкого и романтичного, насколько он вообще сейчас способен на такие эмоции. Он старается изобразить на губах легкую полуулыбку. И чувствует робкое прикосновение руки к волосам, очень робкое, но нежное и деликатное. Ого, начало уже неплохое - парень явно старается. Мью-Тарн усмехается:

\- Развлекаешься?

\- Развлекаюсь, - слышит он усмешку в голосе в ответ, но совсем мягкую, даже смущенную. О, это уже интригует! Он стесняется? Или это он так в роль погрузился?

\- Ну тогда продолжай, - улыбается он в ответ и делает вид, что занят своими делами, пока его “парень” продолжает ласкать его волосы в приступе неожиданной для них обоих нежности. Далее “Тайп” по сценарию должен притянуть голову возлюбленного к себе и поцеловать. Ну как поцеловать, сделать вид, конечно - никто от них не требует реализма. Но тут Мью делает то, чего он сам от себя не ожидал: когда парень потянулся к нему для “поцелуя”, он поднимает вверх листик с описанием сцены и их репликами, помещает его между их лицами и уже через него касается губ партнера. Буквально на мгновение, но и его хватило, чтобы почувствовать теплоту губ парня напротив и… дрожь. Что?.. Ему настолько противно? Мью мгновенно убирает эту чертову бумажку, клянет себя всеми словами за экспромт и уже готов выдать речь с извинениями, когда его взгляд падает на ярко-алые уши “Тайпа”. Ой… не только уши, все лицо и шея буквально горят. А в широко раскрытых глазах, что не мигая смотрят на него, нет ни страха, ни отвращения, а только удивление, смущение и … волнение? Это что-то новое…

\- Сняяяято! - Пи’Ти тут же завершил сцену.

\- Эй Нонг, ты в порядке? - почти что шепотом Мью пытается сгладить возникшую неловкость.

\- Да, Пи, конечно, я просто не ожидал, - голос тоже тихий, но достаточно уверенный, пусть и смущенный.

\- Ок, все равно извини за такую отсебятину - мне, наверное, нужно было с тобой сначала это обсудить.

\- Все нормально, я знал, куда шел, - ой, а вот эта лукавая усмешка уже стала неожиданностью для Мью.

Тем временем Маме поднялась с места:

\- Всем спасибо, это было отлично. Нам теперь нужно немного времени, чтобы посовещаться и принять решение. Давайте все соберемся в холле в 8 часов для объявления результатов. Но перед этим у меня к вам всем небольшая просьба: я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас назвал того партнера, с которым, как вам кажется, у вас получится лучше всего сыграть. Прошу подойти по одному ко мне и назвать его номер.

Все зашевелились и потянулись к съемочной команде, чтобы побыстрее выйти и хоть немного отдохнуть. А Мью тем временем поглядывал на парня с цифрой 64. И тут его как обухом по голове огрели: он вспомнил, что перед вторым туром он болтал с фанатами и те настойчиво просили обратить его внимание на парня с этим номером на груди, они даже узнали его имя, инстаграмм и сделали фото. Шта??? Как такое может быть? Он, конечно, не сомневался, какое число он назовет Маме, но сейчас у него мурашки побежали по коже от какой-то нереальности происходящего…

Когда он наконец вышел, к нему подбежали фанаты со словами поддержки - ох, как приятно же! На их деликатные расспросы Мью ответил, что все прошло хорошо и теперь они все ждут результатов. 

\- А что нонг Галф? Как он?

Он даже запнулся немного перед ответом, до сих пор пребывая в шоке от таких совпадений:

\- Мне кажется, что у меня с ним лучше всего получилось сыграть.

\- Ооооооой, - фанаты не стали стесняться в выражении эмоций. Мью в очередной раз смутился:

\- Но почему вы о нем опять спрашиваете?

Поклонники на несколько мгновений замешкались, но потом самая смелая из них выдала фразу, от которой парень тихо отъехал:

\- Знаешь, Пи’Мью, он _так_ на тебя смотрел, что я решила, что это не просто так.

***

\- Ну что же, спасибо всем еще раз за участие, - съемочная группа опять в полном составе уже была в холле, Маме начала объявлять результаты, чтобы поскорее отпустить уставших людей по домам. - На самом деле это было непростое решение, потому что многие из вас весьма и весьма талантливы. Но сегодня произошло одно крайне интересное событие: когда я попросила вас назвать наиболее подходящего партнера, то только двое назвали друг друга - и это помимо той химии, что они продемонстрировали во время сцены с поцелуем. Я считаю это крайне хорошим знаком, поэтому рада объявить, что на роли Тарна и Тайпа утверждены Мью Суппасит и Галф Канавут. Поздравляю, ребята!

Сказать, что Мью был в шоке - это ничего не сказать… Он почти на автомате принимал поздравления, кланялся в ответ, улыбался, а сам не мог отвести взгляд от парня, который… _выбрал его_? Правда выбрал? Кажется, он снова куда-то вляпался… В гипнотический взгляд этих бэмби-глаз так точно.


	2. -0.5. Кастинг. Галф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшой спойлер от автора: фанфик пишется вот по этой заявке *закадровый смех*  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/535697  
> Как говорится: хочешь почитать интересный фанфик - напиши его сама)) 
> 
> Основная часть повествования планируется от лица Мью, но эту главу мне захотелось показать с обеих сторон, чтобы больше раскрыть героев.   
> Крайне рекомендую для погружения ознакомиться с фото и видео:  
> 1) Галф смотрит на Мью:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMtRZ-IXYAAupV9.jpg  
> https://twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1248118729176543233  
> В начале видео - "пируэт" Мью:  
> https://twitter.com/intomyfantasy/status/1251530108235665408  
> 2) Мью после первой пробы:  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ETiUv0KVAAAv8jK?format=jpg&name=medium  
> 3) Сцена с совместных проб:  
> https://pm1.narvii.com/7090/cdba5b805f98b9e0f9179f70b14a72a6bd90cc5dr1-1024-682v2_uhq.jpg  
> На фото видно, что в процессе Галф сменил прическу))  
> 4) Галф действительно пробовался на обе роли

Вы когда-нибудь смотрели на солнце без боязни ослепнуть? Нет, речь сейчас не о применении специального оборудования или очках. А о том, что сиять может не только звезда на небе.

Когда Галф увидел _его_ , то даже не поверил своим глазам. Этот человек и правда реален? На самом деле? Он как вихрь пронесся мимо парня, сделав изящный пируэт и обдав потоком свежего воздуха, смешанного с ароматом туалетной воды, ярким и притягательным, заставляющим с невольной жадностью вдыхать глубже и интенсивнее, чтобы продлить приятное ощущение. И это все для того, чтобы вызвать восторженные крики фанатов, которые скопились в ожидании этого _чуда_ , готовые фотографировать каждый его жест и внимать каждому его слову. И Галф их понимает: если бы не друзья, пришедшие с ним на кастинг, то может быть, преодолев природную робость и панику интроверта, он бы тоже подошел поближе к _нему_. Чтобы просто погреться в его лучах - ну как можно так ослепительно улыбаться? И как можно быть такие красивым - это вообще законно? Поэтому он продолжал сидеть в стороне, пытаясь не слишком _пялиться_. Правда, не особо успешно, как оказалось, потому что приятели сразу спалили его повышенное внимание и начали подкалывать _что, уже готов к BL полностью, раз на парней западаешь_? Галф и сам не понимал, почему его так привлек этот человек. Он и до этого видел очень красивых парней - вон сколько их тут в одном помещении, один другого краше. Но именно в нем было что-то, что притягивало взгляд. Харизма? Бархатный мягкий голос? Или что-то большее?

Интересно, на какую роль он будет пробоваться? Галф очень надеется, что не на роль Тайпа, потому что тогда нет никакого шанса, что они смогут поработать вместе… Ого, а это было уже даже неожиданно для него самого: он уже начал представлять, каково это работать с _ним_. Может даже играть в одной сцене, если уж сильно повезет. А может просто греться в лучах этого сияющего солнца. Вот правда, откуда в нем столько тепла и энергии, что люди невольно стремятся подобраться к нему поближе, чтобы получить хоть немного этого позитива и света.

А Галф совсем не такой, можно сказать, что полная противоположность: достаточно замкнутый интроверт, который крайне сложно к себе подпускает людей близко. Тогда что он делает тут на пробах? Наверное полностью на этот вопрос он даже сам не может ответить. Вообще-то он пришел за компанию с другом (это официальная версия, да), но скорее всего это вызов себе самому, что он может быть кем-то большим. Что он может выбраться из своей уютной раковины и не бояться смотреть на этот мир, пусть и глазами персонажа. А почему BL? Ох, ну а почему бы и нет… Пара поцелуев с другим парнем ничего не решат, у него есть девушка, их отношениям два года - поэтому он должен справиться без особых проблем, а ревности будет в разы меньше, чем если бы он играл любовь с какой-нибудь хорошенькой актрисой. 

Ну вот, уже его очередь - пора вспоминать, как это делается. У него была маленькая эпизодическая роль в сериале пару лет назад - какой-никакой, а опыт. Но волнение все равно подкатывает, это крайне сложно контролировать. Галф заходит в комнату, представляется и ждет отмашки режиссера. Но тот не спешит начинать, потому что слово берет Маме:

\- Нонг Галф, я бы хотела, чтобы ты попробовался на обе роли. Я знаю, что ты пришел показать нам своего Тайпа, но давай еще ты примеришь на себя и Тарна? Я думаю, что у тебя типаж подходящий.

Вот это было несколько неожиданно, да. Галф берет в руки еще один лист, пробегает глазами: сцена расставания… Окееей, надо попробовать. Такого опыта у него нет (расставание в детском саду с подружкой на пару месяцев не считается), поэтому придется импровизировать на ходу. Так, надо вспомнить что-нибудь грустное, грустное… Блин, ничего в голову не приходит, хоть ты сюжет слезливой мелодрамы в голове прокручивай! Но делать нечего - придется играть:

\- Тайп, я не хочу с тобой расставаться… Пожалуйста, - блин, да что же так все плохо-то!? С таким тоном молоко в магазине покупают и спрашивают, не вчерашнее ли, а не просят любимого остаться. - Тайп, я люблю тебя, прошу, дай мне ещё один шанс. Я обещаю, я больше не причиню тебе боли… Не заставлю тебя плакать. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, не бросай…  
Видимо не только Галф понял, что что-то пошло не так, так как команда переглянулась между собой и Маме мягко кивнула:

\- Ок, давай теперь посмотрим твоего Тайпа. Ты какую сцену выбрал? Я бы хотела увидеть его с разных сторон, потому что персонаж сложный, он сильно меняется на протяжении всей истории.

\- Первую ссору с Тарном.

\- Отлично, начинай.

Галф присел на стул, который стоял в центре комнаты в качестве реквизита. На лице его отобразились беспокойство, волнение, даже легкая паника - это он умеет, да, достаточно представить себя в толпе людей, которые могут случайно до него дотронуться. Пытаясь оставаться в этом же ощущении, парень начал произносить реплики по сценарию:

\- Тарн, я должен у тебя кое-что спросить, - так, голос немного дрожит, его тон постепенно повышается - отлично, просто отлично. Глаза бегают от тревоги. - Ты гей?

Галф-Тайп встает, он нервничает, поэтому старается свое волнение перевести в агрессию в отношении воображаемого собеседника - стандартная защитная реакция психики:

\- Тогда я буду честным: я ненавижу геев, - да, вот так, по больному надо бить, чтобы никто не понял, насколько тебе самому страшно… - Или ты, или я должны съехать! Мне противно быть рядом с тобой, - глаза как будто продолжают избегать чьего-то прямого взгляда, потому что он чувствует неуверенность, чувствует, что он не прав, но кто в таком случае защитит его? Он просто не может сдаться вот так просто… - Тарн, повторю еще раз: я НЕНАВИЖУ геев до глубины души! Знай я, что ты такой, я бы и близко не подошел к тебе! Мерзкий извращенец! - голос дрожит, кулаки стиснуты, тело максимально напряжено - держаться! Не паниковать! Расслабиться можно будет потом, когда он спрячется в свое привычное убежище, где комфортно и безопасно…

\- Стоп, снято! - Пи’Ти вроде бы доволен, по крайней мере он одобрительно кивает головой.

\- Спасибо, нонг Галф, это было весьма достойно, - Маме улыбнулась ему. - Ожидай, пожалуйста, мы пригласим тебя на пробы с партнером.

Парень смущенно выдохнул, улыбнулся и практически выбежал из комнаты, чтобы перевести дух. Всё-таки такие эмоции гнева, почти ярости для него мало свойственны. Он скорее предпочитает уйти от конфликта, чем вот так на него фактически нарываться. Но, видимо, у него получилось выразить чувства вполне реалистично, раз его хотят увидеть во втором туре?..

И тут он замечает толпу молодых людей, которые шушукаются и как-то подозрительно на него поглядывают. Он с недоумением смотрит на них в ответ, брови поднимаются с вопросом _что-то случилось_? Видимо это было то разрешение, которое они все ждали, так как его тотчас же обступили и начали расспрашивать, как его зовут, сколько ему лет, как его можно найти в социальных сетях. Пребывая в небольшом шоке от такой активности и неожиданного внимания, Галф смущенно улыбался и отвечал на вопросы _фанатов?_ Да ну, откуда им взяться - его давний-давний проект, наверное, никто и не вспомнит. И тут он понимает, что эта группа ранее окружала _его_. В подтверждение его догадок он со всех сторон периодически слышит _Пи’Мью, Пи’Мью_. Самого Пи поблизости нигде не было - наверное он тоже на пробах. Только вот и как это все понимать? Почему они так им интересуются? Слишком странно, чтобы для этого было какое-то логическое объяснение... 

Пока фанаты отвлеклись на что-то в своих телефонах, Галф тихонько слинял, невнятно бормоча слова благодарности за внимание и делая _вай_. Фух, наконец-то можно забиться в угол и посидеть тихонько, чтобы прийти в себя после первого этапа кастинга - а он оказался не таким легким, как он думал. Теперь предстоит еще сыграть с партнером, а на это нужно морально настроиться. Но этому помешало появление _его_. Только что это с ним? Куда пропали его свет, его сияние? Он вымученно улыбнулся фанатам, кивнул и как будто тоже решил спрятаться, усевшись в какой-то закуток напротив Галфа. Сначала он просто сидел, закрыв лицо руками, полностью отрешившись от мира. И было что-то в линии плеч, в наклоне головы, в подрагивающий пальцах такое, что прямо-таки провоцировало парня на совершенно несвойственные ему вещи: подойти к незнакомому человеку, сказать что-то ободряющее и… обнять? Ну уж нет, это точно не про него! Как можно трогать кого-то чужого?]

Тем временем парень напротив него вроде бы немного пришел в себя, по крайней мере он начал посматривать по сторонам, поэтому Галф быстро отвел взгляд, чтобы его не поймали за подглядыванием. Пора бы уже и о себе подумать: ему предстоит взаимодействие с другими актерами. _Мужчинами_. Вот он и проверит, насколько он реально подходит для сцены и насколько сильны его предрассудки в отношении BL.

Но пока есть одно очень важное дело: ему надо срочно сменить прическу! Потому что как раз возле Мью висело большое зеркало, в котором Галф увидел испуганного парня с большими глазами и каким-то безумным начесом на волосах. Вот и куда он смотрел утром, когда решил сделать себе модную укладку? На фоне сверхэлегантного и утонченного Пи он казался себе смешным и нелепым школьником… Поэтому парень подхватился и быстро направился в туалет, по пути позаимствовав у друга расческу и средства для укладки (не спрашивайте даже, зачем тот с собой это все таскает). На скорую руку ему удалось немного исправить положение - теперь на него смотрел все еще взволнованный молодой человек, но уже прилично выглядящий. Надо будет еще и переодеться, наверное…

***

Когда пришло время второго этапа, на Галфа напал привычный уже мандраж. Мало того, что это опять толпа чужих людей, так еще и это настолько неловко, что придется с ними сближаться, пусть и в рамках сценария. Он окинул взглядом помещение, чтобы немного отвлечься и успокоиться - и сердце пропустило удар. Тут был _он_. Уже спокойный, уверенный в себе, не такой светящийся как раньше, но все еще приковывающий взгляды окружающих. Вот и как можно было не пялиться, когда его глаза буквально гипнотизировали своей глубиной и выразительностью? В них же можно просто утонуть… И тут Галф словил прямой взгляд этих черных омутов. Как там говорится? Если долго всматриваться в бездну, то бездна начнет всматриваться в тебя. Галф не был чудовищем как в первоисточнике и не предполагал, что Пи такой, но в глазах напротив была целая вселенная, правда почему-то безумно печальная, но при этом такая притягательная… Какой-то резкий звук заставил парня вздрогнуть, опомниться и в смущении отвести глаза. Ну вот, ведет себя как неопытный подросток, который не может себя контролировать и неприлично глазеет на окружающих.

Тем временем их уже разбили на группы и попросили начать отыгрывать сцены с другими актерами. Итак, ему предстоит сыграть с пятью Тарнами сцену с поцелуем, чтобы съемочная команда смогла оценить потенциал их как пары - эта одна из важных составляющих успеха BL-лакорна в конце концов. И тут Галф опять вздрогнул, когда понял, что один из его потенциальных партнеров - это _его_ Пи. Его… как странно это звучит по отношению к человеку, с которым ты даже словом не перебросился. И по закону подлости (и жеребьевки) им играть самыми последними. Ну что за черт, он же изведется от волнения и ожидания… Но по крайней мере он сможет порепетировать с другими и хоть немного подготовиться к общей сцене.

Так, первый, вполне симпатичный высокий парень примерно его возраста. Они становятся на исходную позицию и начинают разыгрывать сцену. Галф пытается настроиться на волну, включиться: трогает волосы партнера, произносит нужные реплики, в конце приближает лицо, имитируя поцелуй. Ну вроде не страшно: никакого отвращения он не испытывает, это просто прикосновения к другому человеку. Просто нужно немного преодолеть себя, начать - дальше уже легче. Ура, начало положено!

Второй, третий, четвертый - с каждым разом все проще и проще дотрагиваться, позволять к себе приближаться, нарушать личные границы. Он все-таки актер, он должен уметь переступать через себя, через свои комплексы и включать в себе персонажа. Галф подождет где-то глубоко внутри, пока Тайп будет взаимодействовать с Тарном.

Но вся его бравада моментально испарилась, когда к нему подошел Пи’Мью и встал на исходную позицию. Руки тут же похолодели, под ложечкой предательски заныло, но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть _готов_ \- и сценка началась.

Дрожащая рука тянется, чтобы прикоснуться к волосам “Тарна”. Боже, какие же они мягкие… Это буквально тактильный оргазм, когда под твоими пальцами жидкий шелк волос, такой легкий и невесомый. Галф ловит себя на мысли, что готов гладить их вечно, только чтобы не прерывать это ощущение, чтобы трогать и трогать…

Тем временем Мью-Тарн усмехается:

\- Развлекаешься?

\- Развлекаюсь, - да, точно, у него же есть слова. Не забываем про сценарий, Галф! Соберись, тряпка!

\- Ну тогда продолжай, - улыбается “Тарн” в ответ и делает вид, что занят своими делами, пока парень продолжает ласкать его волосы. Далее он должен притянуть голову “возлюбленного” к себе и поцеловать. Галф все еще трясущимися руками тянется и разворачивает парня напротив, чтобы приблизиться к его лицу, имитируя поцелуй. Правая рука “Тарна” ложится на его щеку, так нежно, деликатно и… обыденно, будто каждый день у них это происходит, каждый день он смотрит в эти дурманящие глаза, от избытка эмоций хватает его за рубашку в области сердца, ладонью чувствует бешеный стук этого загадочного органа и замирает от волнения, затаив дыхание и не смея даже моргнуть, чтобы не спугнуть это волшебство… А Пи’Мью тем временем поднимает вверх листик с описанием сцены и их репликами, помещает его между их лицами и уже через него… касается губ Галфа. Буквально на мгновение, но и его хватило, чтобы почувствовать теплоту губ старшего. Вот теперь точно все… Сердце сначала пропустило несколько ударов, замерло, а потом разогналось до такого бешеного ритма, что, казалось, все тело затряслось - и это от одного невинного недопоцелуя через бумажку?! Но коварный орган на этом не остановился и перегнал всю кровь в уши, лицо и шею, чтобы все уж наверняка узнали о его бедственном положении... 

Мью, наверное, испугался такой реакции, потому что мгновенно убрал лист, его лицо побледнело от... испуга? Что это, Пи’? Сожаление в твоих глазах? Нет, не надо... 

\- Сняяяято! - а вот это Пи’Ти поспешил завершить сцену.

\- Эй Нонг, ты в порядке? - он слышит практически шепот Пи’Мью, который пытается успокоить его? Утешить?

\- Да, Пи, конечно, я просто не ожидал, - боже, Галф, надо быстро прийти в себя, чтобы не пугать окружающих.

\- Ок, все равно извини за такую отсебятину - мне, наверное, нужно было с тобой сначала это обсудить, - старший все еще продолжает просить прощения, хотя по факту, наверное, все-таки он сам запорол эту сцену своей такой красочной реакцией на банальное прикосновение. Вот и какой из него актер после этого?

\- Все нормально, я знал, куда шел, - Галф попытался улыбнуться, чтобы показать, что с ним все в порядке, и даже сыронизировать над ситуацией.

Пока парень собирал себя по кусочкам, Маме завершила вторую часть прослушивания:

\- Всем спасибо, это было отлично. Нам теперь нужно немного времени, чтобы посовещаться и принять решение. Давайте все соберемся в холле в 8 часов для объявления результатов. Но перед этим у меня к вам всем небольшая просьба: я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас назвал того партнера, с которым, как вам кажется, у вас получится лучше всего сыграть. Прошу подойти по одному ко мне и назвать его номер.

Ох, ну для него-то все понятно и так, кто главная звезда этого вечера. Чьи глаза, руки и _губы_ заставили его понервничать настолько, что вся съемочная команда, наверное, смеется над наивным мальчиком, который пришел пробоваться в BL-лакорн, но застеснялся минимального скиншипа. Но он явно завалил эту попытку, поэтому ему даже не стоит надеяться, что его высоко оценит тот единственный, чье мнение так неожиданно стало важным для него.

***

Время до объявления результатов тянулось безумно медленно. Галф уже пересмотрел все новости в соцсетях, полайкал фото всех друзей и практически свернул шею, наблюдая за тем, как весело болтает Пи со своими фанатами. У того, казалось, нет вообще никаких проблем. И правда, он же опытный актер, для него такие кастинги - явно обычное дело.

Наконец съемочная группа в полном составе появилась в холле, слово традиционно взяла Маме:

\- Ну что же, спасибо всем еще раз за участие. На самом деле это было непростое решение, потому что многие из вас весьма и весьма талантливы. Но сегодня произошло одно крайне интересное событие: когда я попросила вас назвать наиболее подходящего партнера, то только двое назвали друг друга - и это помимо той химии, что они продемонстрировали во время сцены с поцелуем, - на этих словах Галф похолодел, все внутри буквально рухнуло. Это точно провал… о какой химии может быть речь, когда он засмущался как подросток.

Но следующие слова автора новеллы буквально выбили из него дух:

\- Я считаю это крайне хорошим знаком, поэтому рада объявить, что на роли Тарна и Тайпа утверждены Мью Суппасит и Галф Канавут. Поздравляю, ребята!

Что? ЧТОООООО? Галф от растерянности даже не понял, что и правда назвали его имя вместе с Пи. Его глаза расширились от изумления, в голове осталась только гудящая пустота, но вселенная в глазах напротив была уже такой знакомой, такой притягательной, что он совсем не против в ней пропасть навсегда...


	3. -0.25. Crush and total google research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Традиционный спам от автора в начале главы:  
> 1) Это не реклама (хотя почему бы и да, привет, мвенж!), но данный пост как нельзя лучше подходит к тому, что кто-то словил краш на Мью))  
> https://vk.com/wall-192389277_12763  
> 2) Фото Мью из инсты с глазами побитой собаки (на них мое сердце кровоточит)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpuOIf_lVLq/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BsK_uQtl7kr/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpwIXIpFXGh/  
> 3) Галф действительно видел Мью до кастинга в сериале WTD - об этом он говорил в их совместном интервью развлекательному порталу ТЕР  
> 4) Ну и на десерт из свежего, чтобы добавить позитива и разбавить наше любимое стекло: реальные MewGulf The Series последних дней, над которыми орет весь фандом, выпуск 1 и 2  
> https://twitter.com/mewmeow_boobii/status/1248213012684476416
> 
> В прошлый раз я говорила, что повествование будет по большей части от лица Мью, но что-то пошло не так, и после второй главы этот мальчик буквально начал перетягивать одеяло на себя… Ничего не могу с этим поделать, герои начинают жить своей жизнью отдельно от меня и требуют эфирного времени)) Глава небольшая, но она нужна для раскрытия Галфа, его мотивов.  
> Напоминаю про важную ремарку номер 1. У меня с этим все плохо, поэтому оооочень осторожно ступаем босиком по стеклу

Если бы Галфа попросили описать самого себя, то первое, что бы пришло ему на ум - замкнутый. А все остальное как будто вытекает из этого качества: нелюдимый, мало друзей, интроверт, молчаливый. Окружающим он может показаться даже немного грубым и отстраненным, потому что крайне сложно идет на контакт. Зато ему нет равных в искусстве избеганий любого дополнительного общения. В конкурсе “Придумай 5 причин за 5 секунд, чтобы не встречаться с людьми” он бы точно всегда брал призовые места, потому что тренировался этому всю свою жизнь. Может поэтому его так привлек Пи: яркий, общительный, динамичный, который не лезет за словом в карман и явно не испытывает проблем с коммуникациями.

Он и сам не очень понимает, откуда у него такие тараканы, но факт остается фактом: его никак нельзя назвать душой компании. Ему сложно взаимодействовать с незнакомыми людьми, он всеми силами избегает толпы и … прикосновений. Но не всех, нет: его семья входит в тот круг людей, с которыми он с удовольствием обнимается, подставляет свою голову как котенок, чтобы его погладили, приласкали. Но это для него настолько интимно, что только очень близким людям такое позволено делать.

Галф - это своеобразно перекрученный шиворот-навыворот кинестетик. Он безумно любит трогать разные текстуры: бархатистую поверхность замшевой сумки, шелковистую теплую шерстку белой пушистой ангорской кошки, пропускать между пальцами горячий песок на пляже, дотрагиваться до холодной плотной кожицы на листе суккулента во дворе… Он и правда познает этот мир через прикосновения, как будто собирая их в коллекцию, чтобы потом по одному извлекать из памяти воспоминания и смаковать приятные моменты. 

И в то же время у него в голове есть жесткий блок: чужим. нельзя. его. касаться. Категорически нельзя. Даже поездка в час пик в общественном транспорте для него становится проблемой, потому что так сложно избежать этих нежелательных прикосновений. В такие моменты он предпочитает отключаться, чтобы не ощущать ничего - так проще для него. Как будто это не с ним происходит, а сам он погружается в музыку или глубоко в свои мысли - это еще один вариант раковины для него. Он очень хорошо умеет прятаться от этого мира...

Но произошло исключение, которое Галф пока никак не может себе объяснить: почему на кастинге прикосновение Пи’Мью для него было таким… привычным? Естественным? Как такое может быть? Это же абсолютное табу. Ему понадобилось 4 попытки с предыдущими партнерами, чтобы хоть как-то настроиться на то, чтобы дотронуться до них, а тут все так просто, так органично вышло, что вместо традиционного рефлекса отшатнуться поскорее он невольно чуть сильнее прижался к теплой руке с потрясающе красивыми пальцами, которые как будто легонько его поглаживали, пытаясь _успокоить?_

И у Пи это и правда получилось, но ровно до того момента, пока его сердце не сорвалось в галоп от другого прикосновения, куда более интимного - и куда более неожиданного. Галф сейчас практически ощутил это фантомное касание и поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до губ и убедиться, что ему это только кажется. Кажется, что дыхание другого человека согревает его уста и сливается с его собственным...

Он тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения. Сейчас не время для рефлексии, надо взять себя в руки и воспользоваться возможностями информационных технологий. Ага, google еще никто не отменял, а ему жизненно необходимо узнать хоть что-то о человеке, с которым ему предстоит достаточно долго работать и общаться. Очень тесно общаться. Очень.

Mew Suppasit _enter_

Начнем традиционно с соцсетей? Инстаграм? 

А он и правда модель… знает, как себя подать, “свои” эффектные позы, которые максимально выигрышно презентуют его внешность. Но было в его фотографиях что-то, что подспудно тревожило парня. И тот никак не мог понять, что именно, поэтому пролистывал снимок за снимком, читая игривые и не очень подписи самого Мью и комментарии его фанатов, пока не наткнулся на фотографию в джинсовой рубашке. Нет, с ней все вроде бы отлично: удачный кадр, красивый Пи. Но было что-то в его выражении лица, что невольно приковывало взгляд. Галф на пару минут завис, пытаясь поймать какую-то ускользающую от него мысль, даже скорее ощущение… Боль. Он видит в его глазах ту же самую боль, которую он разглядел во время кастинга. Да, точно: губы немного поджаты, в чертах лица напряжение, как будто он сдерживает что-то, буквально рвущееся изнутри, а в глазах все та же безумно печальная вселенная. 

От сделанного открытия Галф немного опешил. Как так? Он начинает судорожно листать другие фото - и видит все то же самое. Да, на некоторых снимках Пи улыбается, но как-то не так… Блин, неужели другие этого не замечают? Он начинает читать комментарии фанатов, но там в основном признания в любви и слова восхищения. Эй, что происходит?

Мозг парня начинает вскипать в попытке понять хоть что-то… Он возвращается к странице поиска, пробегается глазами по результатам - и его взгляд цепляется за слова _драма, скандал, WTD_. И тут он вспоминает, что действительно видел старшего ранее, когда готовился к прослушиванию и просматривал BL-сериалы, чтобы хоть немного подготовиться. Помимо Сотуса ему на глаза попался и What the duck, в котором его поразили весьма откровенные сцены… _с Мью_ , как он теперь осознал. Тогда он мучительно покраснел и быстро закрыл видео, но теперь уж ему-то точно надо знать, что произошло.

Дрожащей (что? почему?) рукой он кликает на ссылку.

_Скандал…  
MewArt…  
Плакал на видео…  
Домогательства…_

Галф внутренне холодеет. Его мозг отказывается переваривать полученную информацию. _Его_ Пи… домогался партнера с прошлого проекта? Не может этого быть.

Парень начинает лихорадочно кликать по остальным ссылкам, жадно вчитываясь, но информации безумно мало, буквально крохи. В основном это фан-аккаунты, которые “ведут” эту BL-пару. Галф смотрит видео, на котором Мью, играючи, дотрагивается до какого-то симпатичного парня, а тот буквально от него отпрыгивает. Выражение удивленного недоумения и даже обиды застывает на лице Пи, видео заканчивается. А вот какой-то фанмит - они отмечают чей-то день рождения? Галф видит торт и шарики… Оба парня улыбаются, общаются с фанатами.

И вот оно, то самое видео. Тук-тук. Туууук. Сердце невольно замедляет ритм, руки практически немеют и не желают слушаться. Ну что, момент истины? _Клик._ Плачущий парень, который говорит о том, что спал у Пи’Мью, а тот его поцеловал, хотя Арт этого не хотел… Все, хватит. Хватит! Трясущимися руками Галф выключает ролик и несколько минут сидит, невидящим взглядом уставившись в монитор. Тууууууук. Как будто какой-то анабиоз сковал тело парня, он не может шевелиться, а в голове в это время только одна мысль _не может быть_.

Да, он совсем не знает Пи, совсем. Они виделись буквально пару раз: на пробах и после них, когда их вместе снимали для промо-ролика. Но… он видит боль. Видит ее в фотографиях того периода, видит ее и сейчас, спустя столько времени в глазах старшего. И не верит, что человек, который так страдает, может быть насильником, может сделать что-то настолько дурное.

На глаза ему попадается еще одна ссылка, на этот раз там слова самого старшего _мне не важен пол человека, которого я люблю_. И тут другой факт его буквально оглушает: это значит, что Пи’Мью нравятся… _мужчины?_ Он гей? И… как он сам к этому факту относится? Галф замер, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, пытаясь упорядочить хаотичные обрывки мыслей, роящиеся в его гудящей голове. Он вспоминает их первую встречу (ну как встречу, он просто подглядывал за сияющим Пи), печального и какого-то отчаявшегося Мью, который отрешился от окружающего мира после первого этапа отбора, их совместную сцену, когда тот так нежно касался его щеки и губ, а потом всячески извинялся, пытаясь успокоить. И глаза, в которых он увидел целую вселенную, полную боли. _Свою вселенную._

И поэтому Галф понял, что у него нет ни капли отвращения или пренебрежения к тому предположению, что этот человек может любить мужчин. Пока его чувства достаточно сумбурны и мало понятны для него самого, но он четко ощущает сильное желание как-то помочь Пи, хотя бы ободрить его. Он действительно не знает, почему он так включился на Пи’Мью, на его боль, на его ситуацию. Может это потому, что он с первой секунды восхищается им как опытным актером, который умеет привлечь к себе внимание - и Галф хочет научиться тому же? Или он настолько поражен его харизмой, что постоянно зависает, глядя на старшего, слушая его голос, наблюдая за грациозными и пластичными движениями? Нет, он пока не может дать ответ на этот вопрос. Но парень теперь точно знает: он хочет, чтобы _его солнце_ всегда сияло - и он сделает для этого все возможное.


	4. 0. Воркшопы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще один небольшой спойлер от автора  
> Работа задумывалась как описание того, как по мере съемок эпизодов изменялись отношения Мью и Галфа и что с ними происходило. Отсюда и необычная нумерация глав, поэтому 0 — воркшопы, далее перейдем к сериям, чередуя их при необходимости с главами-связками, таким образом получается своеобразная временная шкала. Да, это не количество алкоголя, которое я принимаю, чтобы пропускать через себя все это стекло, хотя очень хочется, ага))  
> Свечку я не держала, а также не знаю, в какой последовательности снимались те или иные сцены, поэтому понять и простить, если где-то что-то напутаю.
> 
> Традиционный спам для освежения памяти и атмосфЭры (если кто-то еще не понял — у меня краш на такие вот детали,хехе):  
> 1) Крааааайне рекомендую почитать интервью с режиссером Тарнотайпов.  
> На английском (все достаточно понятно, язык очень простой):   
> https:/medium.com/@tharntype05/a-chat-with-pi-tee-bundit-sintanaparadee-director-of-tharntype-the-series-season-1-19f7452c099d  
> Ну и лайкните пост, пожалуйста — ребятам, которые провели интервью и потом еще перевели на английский для инофанов, будет крайне приятно))  
> На русском есть в группе ВК по тэгу #ptee@domikmewgulferov:  
> https:/vk.com/domikmewgulferov/ptee
> 
> 2) В данной главе важной является эта часть:   
> https:/vk.com/wall-192389277_2153  
> О том, как Мью и Галф прогоняли сцену поцелуя из фильма «Назови меня своим именем» (Call me by your name), сама сцена из фильма тут:   
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=5vEjFogIuCs  
> Реакция других актеров каста на CMBYN:  
> https:/twitter.com/yourlocalYgirl/status/1241670102677745665  
> И про взаимодействие Мьюгалфов на воркшопах и съемках:  
> https:/vk.com/wall-192389277_1370
> 
> 3) Об этом они говорят во многих интервью: Галф удивил всех, в том числе и Мью, когда реально поцеловал Пи во время этой сцены, хотя на воркшопах такое обычно не практикуют. И Мью ему ответил, “чтобы не прерывать сцену” (ага-ага, фандом так и поверил).
> 
> 4) В интервью порталу ТЕР Галф говорит о том, что он уверен, что Мью его защитит:  
> https://vk.com/video-89672372_456241576?t=1m52s   
> В сабах используется слово “позаботится”, но Галф сказал protect - защитит. Мью искренне и радостно этому удивляется.  
> 5) Фото и видео с воркшопов:  
> https://twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240593955579781120  
> Зажатый Галф:  
> https://sun9-64.userapi.com/c855420/v855420490/2119f3/OFANDMlZjlE.jpg  
> Мью и Галф устанавливают контакт:  
> https://twitter.com/walaas98/status/1235238096737882112  
> 6) Все мы немного Каона возле Мьюгалфов)))  
> https://twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1233162051834396672  
> 7) И оффтоп, но важный для раскрытия персонажей: про 5 языков любви  
> http://www.psychologies.ru/standpoint/pyat-yazyikov-lyubvi/  
> Думаю, что это очевидно, но все же: для кинестетиков крайне важны прикосновения. Они так выражают любовь и получают ее. Это может быть не единственный “язык” - часто это, конечно, комбинация нескольких, но явно основной.

После кастинга время понеслось просто безумно стремительно, поэтому того, что сегодня стартуют воркшопы, как будто никто не ждал: _как? уже?_ Но тем не менее целая толпа собралась в большом репетиционном зале, чтобы поближе познакомиться друг с другом для дальнейшей продуктивной работы. Галф по привычке затесался в самый уголок, чтобы исподтишка за всеми наблюдать. Особенно за гиперактивным Пи, который, казалось, вовлекал в разговор всех, кто был в этой комнате. Он улыбается так ярко, активно жестикулирует, что-то взахлеб рассказывая и хохоча. Вот и как ему это удается? Это же просто энерджайзер в чистом виде!

Но спокойно отсидеться парню никто не дал: в зал вошла Маме с другими членами съемочной команды и объявила начало ~~Голодных игр~~ игр на сближение. Под руководством преподавателя по актерскому мастерству все они начали выполнять безумно смешные вещи: брались за руки, фактически водили хороводы, хихикая и переглядываясь, учились доверять друг другу, падая спиной на коллег, которые должны были успеть подхватить тело, иначе быть синякам и ушибам.

И Мью, и Галф тоже принимали активное участие в этих тренировках. Если поначалу они были в разных группах, знакомясь и общаясь с коллегами, то потом обнаружили себя сидящими бок о бок во время очередной инструкции от преподавателя. Галф все еще был достаточно зажат — об этом буквально кричала его поза: он руками обхватил колени и максимально близко притянул их к туловищу, голова была также прижата — как будто он сгруппировался для того, чтобы быть как можно более незаметным. Старший поглядывал на него время от времени, а в голове крутились тысячи мыслей…

_Он знает, да. Он сам сказал в том интервью, что видел мой предыдущий проект. Что я опытный. Опытный… Я тогда отшутился, но только боги знают, чего мне это стоило  
Он точно в курсе про ТОТ случай. Он просто не может не быть в курсе. Если не он сам нашел информацию (благо ее предостаточно везде), то кто-то точно ему рассказал, чтобы предостеречь  
Но он сказал, что я его смогу защитить. Защитить?! И что он уверен в этом! Боже, откуда это дитя взялось на мою голову…  
И что мне с тобой делать, Галф? Я вижу, что ты смотришь на меня украдкой, но никак не могу понять, что ты думаешь — ты слишком хорошо умеешь закрываться. Но я-то видел твои глаза на кастинге — и в них не было страха. Надеюсь, он не появится и в дальнейшем, потому что я точно все сделаю для того, чтобы тебе не навредить. Я не могу предать твое доверие, маленький наивный мальчик_

Тем временем его поток сознания жестоко прервали — преподаватель вытянул их обоих из неги отдыха и усадил на пол друг напротив друга:

— Мью, нонг — сейчас начинаются самые необходимые для вас тренировки. Так как вам предстоит играть пару и демонстрировать любовь между вашими персонажами, то крайне важным является установление контакта между вами. Вы не должны стесняться прикосновений, даже самых интимных, прямых взглядов друг другу в глаза, поэтому над этим мы сейчас и начнем работать. Возьмитесь за руки и попробуйте наладить связь при помощи глаз. Почувствуйте партнера, попробуйте настроиться на его волну, услышать его мысли.

Мью внимательно посмотрел на парня и протянул обе руки ладонями вверх, вопросительно приподняв брови _можно? могу я до тебя дотронуться? взять тебя за руку?_ О да, он прекрасно выучил урок: даже если у тебя кожа зудит от желания кого-то коснуться, это не значит, что у другого человека есть такое же намерение. Он больше не будет повторять этих ошибок — он слишком дорого заплатил за это знание. А этот мальчик всем своим видом дает понять, что он не любит, когда его трогают, особенно без предупреждения.

Но… тот без промедления кладет свои руки сверху, поощрительно сжимая пальцами ладони Мью. И только смущенная улыбка говорит о том, что для парня напротив это что-то необычное. _Так он и правда доверяет? Он не боится? Ему не противно даже после того, как он узнал?_ Мью чувствует, как какой-то теплый комок возникает в области грудной клетки. _Благодарность? Признательность?_ Он не знает, но желание защитить этого человечка только укрепляется.

Галф же пытается преодолеть традиционное для него смущение, хотя тело его привычно выдает: руки становятся немного влажными (Пи явно это чувствует, черт), уши краснеют (и не только они, да), но о том, как колотится его сердце никому знать совсем не обязательно. Он застенчиво улыбается Мью и замирает, вглядываясь в его глаза. И опять, опять в них проваливается, но зато у него есть “официальное” разрешение не отводить взгляд — и он беззастенчиво этим пользуется, чтобы разобраться, какой человек _его Пи_ , ведь глаза — это зеркало души (ой, банально как, но Галф тут старомоден). И да, он не ошибся за те краткие мгновения, когда они смотрели друга на друга на кастинге: в самой глубине плещется боль, такая темная и безнадежная, хроническая. Нет, это не яростная истерика, которая сметает все на своем пути, а как будто постоянно ноющий нарыв, который вроде и не мешает жить, но постоянно напоминает о своем существовании, только чуть его задень. А еще тут тревога — и сильная. _Что беспокоит тебя, Пи? Ты боишься за меня? Меня? Не надо, ты последний человек, которого бы я хотел обидеть… Но я так бы хотел тебе помочь._

Чтобы не утонуть окончательно, Галф отводит взгляд от глаз на лицо Мью. Он впервые так близко к старшему, поэтому может себе позволить рассмотреть эти почти идеальные черты. Он опускается взглядом по линии носа до губ, и тут же воспоминания об их тепле и ощущениях на своих собственных нахлынули на парня. _Интересно, они такие же мягкие, какими кажутся на первый взгляд? И какие они на вкус?_ Ой, что-то не туда его понесло… Он продолжает жадно исследовать лицо Пи'Мью, замечая каждую деталь. Вот непослушная прядь волос забавно опустилась на бровь — так и хочется ее убрать, чтобы повторно ощутить на кончиках пальцев этот жидкий шелк, но его руки заблаговременно сковали теплые ладони старшего, поэтому это желание так и осталось висеть в воздухе. А его правая бровь так смешно топорщится… Ой, а у него прыщик на левой скуле! Такая неидеальная деталь на идеальном Мью почему-то так сильно умилила Галфа, как будто свидетельствовала о том, что Пи — это не божество, спустившееся к простым смертным со своего Олимпа, а реальный человек. И этот факт по какой-то причине безумно согрел парня изнутри: _он настоящий, он живой, его можно коснуться._ Вспомнив об упражнении, Галф снова взглянул в глаза своего партнера — и снова “поплыл”. Он не знает, сколько они так просидели, молча всматриваясь друг в друга, но никакой робости, никакого смущения не было и в помине, как будто они это все делали миллион раз, как будто знают друг друга миллион лет.

***

В конце первого дня воркшопов случилось две вещи.

Сначала Пи’Ти раздал им всем задания для следующей репетиции, для Галфа и Мью оно было, конечно, особенным:

— В качестве задания выбирал сцены для всех актеров, так как хотел, чтобы все попробовали разыграть что-то, наиболее близкое к персонажам, чьи роли они будут исполнять в сериале. Я просматривал эпизоды из фильмов и сериалов, сравнивая их, чтобы увидеть, какие сцены подойдут для каких актеров. И для вас, Мью и Галф, это будет сцена из фильма «Назови меня своим именем». Мне кажется, если вы посмотрите его, то сможете лучше понять своих персонажей, потому что с точки зрения эмоций и актерского мастерства Тимоти Шаламе и Арми Хаммер очень хорошо разбираются в том, что они делают. И если вы увидите такой пример хорошей игры, то сможете научиться и понять своих персонажей быстрее. Я думаю, что этот фильм — это любовная история с эротическими сценами, но которая на первый взгляд может показаться вульгарной. Когда же ты на самом деле смотришь его, ты не чувствуешь эту вульгарность, потому что это история любви, рассказанная настолько художественно и изящно, что делает ее очень привлекательной для зрителей. Поэтому я хотел, чтобы вы попробовали сыграть этих персонажей, так как и Тарн, и Тайп достаточно мужественные, и персонажи в «Назови меня своим именем» тоже мужественные. Я выбрал для вас 2 сцены: сцену в полевых условиях с захватом промежности и сцену, когда Оливер делал Элио массаж ног после того, как у последнего было кровотечение из носа. 

Если парни и были удивлены, то они не подали и вида. Мью молча изучал сценарий к этому воркшопу. Ага, все-таки сцену смягчили и убрали захват паха — он не был уверен, что Галф сможет вот так без подготовки это сделать, пусть даже и на репетиции. Старший бросил осторожный взгляд на парня рядом. Тот тоже внимательно читал выданный материал: казалось, что от усердия у него даже уши шевелились, так он старался поглубже вникнуть. Поэтому Мью инициировал вторую важную вещь этого вечера:

— Нонг, можно тебя на пару минут?

— Да, Пи’Мью, конечно, — Галф с готовностью вскинул голову и с любопытством посмотрел в ответ.

— Мне кажется, что нам стоит немного задержаться, когда все уйдут, и обсудить эту сцену, — он искренне надеется, что это предложение не испугает парня.

— Да, конечно, — в ответ он получил неуверенную, но улыбку.

Когда все разошлись, они сели вдвоем на диване. Мью первым прервал немного напряженную тишину:

— Нонг’Галф, у нас еще не было до этого возможности обсудить нашу с тобой совместную работу, поэтому, я думаю, сейчас крайне важно оговорить некоторые вещи. По сценарию у нас с тобой будет очень много интимных сцен, прикосновений, поцелуев. И я хочу, чтобы ты четко понимал: это только работа. Это не Галф и Мью будут целоваться и трогать друг друга, а Тарн и Тайп. Ты не должен этого смущаться, здесь нет ничего постыдного. Мы — актеры, чья работа — донести до зрителей чувства наших персонажей, чтобы в них поверили, чтобы им сопереживали. У меня уже есть некоторый опыт в этом, поэтому я буду рад помочь тебе, если же, конечно, ты захочешь. Сегодня, когда мы все играли и пробовали взаимодействовать друг с другом, я почувствовал, что тебе это дается сложнее, чем другим. Я не знаю, с чем это связано, но поддержу тебя, если тебе это понадобится, как только сумею, — в голосе Пи несмотря на все его старание четко слышалась тревога. _Ты в порядке? Ты справишься? Ты меня не боишься?_

Галф замер на пару мгновений, переваривая услышанное и прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Чтобы убедиться окончательно, он протянул руку и коснулся ладони Мью, которая лежала возле его бедра на диване. _Тепло, очень тепло. Комфортно. Не страшно._

— Да, Пи, я понял. Мне кажется, что с тобой я могу об этом не волноваться — ты поддержишь и защитишь меня, — он еще раз повторяет ту фразу с интервью, чтобы уже наверняка удостовериться, что старший его точно услышал. И в ответ он видит, как в глазах напротив загораются светлячки тепла, губы растягиваются в мягкой улыбке, а его руку сжимает ладонь этого человека, который так боится за него и который так его оберегает.

***

Ну вот и второй день репетиции. Все остальные актеры “отстрелялись” первыми, а его с Мью оставили “на десерт”. От этой мысли у Галфа все внутри скрутилось в тугой жгут. Ему нужно будет на глазах у всех разыграть достаточно интимную сцену со своим партнером по съемкам — и как-то не облажаться в процессе, не спрятаться, как он это любит делать, в свою раковину. “Все, я — в домике” больше не прокатит… Пора ломать себя и гнать поганой метлой всех своих тараканов, если он и правда хочет быть актером.

Тем временем Пи’Ти усадил их посреди зала, все остальные актеры развалились неподалеку кто где, чтобы понаблюдать издалека за главной парой этого сериала. И _action!_

Галф-Элио положил руки под голову, потянулся и с нескрываемым удовольствием выдохнул фразу _мне так нравится_. Мью-Оливер вздохнул в ответ _что?_ и посмотрел на парня. Тот продолжал вглядываться в “небо”: 

— Все это. 

Мью хмыкнул в ответ и отвернулся:

— Ты про нас?

— Тоже неплохо, неплохо, — Галф пытается словить расслабленное настроение персонажа, представляя жаркое солнце Италии, которое опаляет его тело, и бездонное голубое небо над головой.

Мью приподнимается, облокачивается на левую руку, а правой прикасается к губам Галфа, которые тот с готовностью открывает, тяжело дыша, когда пальцы Пи начинают исследовать их поверхность, лаская. Тугой комок моментально образуется в животе парня от этих легчайших как прикосновение крыла бабочки касаний. Кажется, что все нервные окончания тела в один миг решили дружно перекочевать на губы, потому что их чувствительность явно обострилась в разы. Тем временем рука Мью соскальзывает на подбородок и поворачивает голову Нонга к себе, который смотрит помутневшими глазами, сначала широко раскрытыми, но потом веки немного опускаются — и взгляд становится безумно томным. Теперь уже Мью нервно сглатывает, потому что не только Галф может реагировать на эту сцену. На кончиках пальцев, что касаются нежной кожи, он чувствует легкое покалывание, которое превращается в тепло и по венам течет дальше, распространяясь по всему телу. И конечным пунктом назначения его становится сердце, что начинает усиленно перекачивать эту насыщенную электричеством кровь.

В ответ Галф-Элио тоже приподнимается, и Мью снова берет его за подбородок, приближая к себе лицо парня и имитируя поцелуй. Но у последнего были явно другие планы! За доли секунды в его голове пронеслись миллионы мыслей, результатом обработки которых стало решение: он должен попробовать, должен понять, как он реагирует на Пи, на идею о том, что он будет целоваться с _этим_ мужчиной. Потому что реакция тела — это единственное доказательство, которое ему нужно. Оно никогда не врет, и если разум можно затуманить, заболтать, уговорить, то на телесном уровне ложь всегда выплывает — важно только уметь себя слушать, а этот навык Галф развил в себе в совершенстве. Поэтому он прижимается к губам Мью, затаив дыхание. Это пока не полноценный поцелуй, лишь прикосновение, но его губы чувствуют теплоту и нежность, а также … чужое дыхание, потому что Мью от удивления немного приоткрыл рот. Галф не стал дожидаться, пока тот опомнится, и взял инициативу в свои руки: максимально нежно обхватил верхнюю губу, чуть потянув ее на себя, потом переключился на нижнюю. Он уже думал отстраниться, израсходовав запас своей смелости, когда почувствовал, что ему начали отвечать. Сердце вздрогнуло и заколотилось еще сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно — и Галф решил пойти ва-банк: его язык скользнул между губами Пи _можно?_ И тут же получил эмоциональный отклик, когда его незамедлительно вовлекли в более глубокий поцелуй. Они продолжали друг друга целовать, пока, видимо, Мью не вспомнил о сценарии и не отстранился. Галф обессиленно выдохнул и почти рухнул рядом с партнером, оперевшись на локти.

— Уже лучше? — ах да, это же реплика Оливера. А Пи и правда профессионал, раз может помнить о таком.

Галф коснулся своих губ, как бы вспоминая о случившемся, а потом резко подхватился, навис над Мью и снова увлек его в глубокий поцелуй, яростный и беспощадный. Но “Оливер” очень быстро его оттолкнул, хотя уже и начал снова ему отвечать:

— Нет-нет, нам пора.

— Но почему? — Галф буквально чувствовал жажду Элио.

— Я себя знаю, ясно? Мы не сделали ничего такого, за что потом было бы стыдно — и это хорошо. Понимаешь?

В ответ Галф-Элио кладет руку на внутреннюю сторону бедра Мью. Да, в оригинальной версии он должен был потрогать пах, чтобы доказать Оливеру его собственное желание, но им дали послабление. И даже этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить дикое напряжение мышц Мью. О тяжелом дыхании даже не стоило говорить, как и о мерцающей тьме в его глазах.

— Я тебя задел? — риторический вопрос, но Галфу нужно было проговорить эту реплику. Мью в ответ берет его руку, крепко сжимает и кладет ее на колено парня:

— Не надо, — он хлопает Нонга по голени и встает.

— Ээээээээ, снято, — а это уже голос опешившего Пи’Ти.

Парни возвращаются в реальность и слышат гул голосов вокруг: все в шоке от того, что случилось, переговариваются между собой и кидают настороженные взгляды на них. Ну да: на воркшопах актеры не целуются же. Галф обращается взглядом на лицо Мью — на нем отображен просто весь спектр эмоций: от паники до тревоги, от удивления до … _возбуждения?_ Пока сложно определить их все, но что парень осознал очень четко: ему нравится целоваться с Пи. _Очень нравится._


	5. 1. Злость и боль, ночь и неудержимые желания

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Три слова от автора (ладно, не три):  
> 1) “ночную” сцену и правда снимали очень долго, около 45 минут, потому что Галф никак не мог перестать целовать Мью в ответ. На интервью он потом оправдывался, что делал так, как мог вести себя пьяный человек  
> 2) для затравочки — его реакция на эту сцену  
> https:/twitter.com/jikookbeliever/status/1247545437701189638  
> 3) Мью потом жаловался, что у него сильно болела спина из-за многочисленных дублей  
> 4) CMBYN — это Call me by your name  
> 5) В каком-то из интервью Мью говорил, что думал действительно уйти из индустрии развлечений после скандала

Вот и что это было? На следующий день после воплощения ими сцены из Call me by your name Мью все еще пытается переварить произошедшее. И хоть как-то себе все это объяснить. Ну допустим, Галф действительно не знал, что на воркшопах не целуются — и правда, откуда бы? Это его первый BL-сериал. Но он-то сам уже опытный игрок — мог бы сразу помочь коллеге выйти из неловкой ситуации, а по факту он не оттолкнул и просто позорно поддался искушению _узнать_. Каковы на вкус его губы. И так ли приятно их касаться не только пальцами по сценарию — ведь им все равно предстоит рано или поздно это делать.

Что же, подтвердились его самые худшие опасения: все было чертовски сладко, даже слишком. И это знание наряду с тем особым волнением, которое бередит кровь и заставляет неметь кончики пальцев, вызвало еще и почти что приступ паники _только не снова_. Нет. Нееееееет. Он не хочет еще раз через это все проходить. Опять падать в этот омут, поддавшись очарованию глаз напротив и ложным надеждам на взаимность, какими бы привлекательными они ни были. В прошлый раз это практически стоило ему карьеры актера: он действительно думал навсегда уйти из индустрии, потому что чувствовал себя полностью разрушенным, размазанным по всем поверхностям, извалявшимся в грязи. Казалось, что абсолютно все так или иначе обсудили тот скандал. Конечно, в глаза ему прямо никто ничего не сказал, но за спиной он четко улавливал перешептывание _это он, посмотрите, как низко он пал_. И это настолько отравило ему жизнь, что он даже трусливо сбежал на какое-то время, что совсем ему не свойственно, полностью погрузился в учебу, взваливая на себя нечеловеческие нагрузки — как страус спрятал голову в песок. Теперь же, когда он собрался с силами и практически призвал остатки гордости и храбрости…. теперь он не ошибется снова. 

Но воркшопы продолжались — и Мью все так же терялся в догадках, что же ему делать дальше, потому что Галф рвал все его шаблоны, которые он успел сложить в своей голове из разрозненных кусочков пазла. Этот парень, который с первой встречи буквально орал всем своим телом _не подходи, не трогай меня_ , позволял старшему приближаться к себе так… легко. Мью вообще всегда был очень тактильным: он любил выражать свою привязанность через прикосновения, например, похлопав приятеля по плечу или обняв от переизбытка чувств. В случае с Галфом он сознательно себя тормозил, каждый раз осаживая, когда рука тянулась прикоснуться, чтобы банально привлечь внимание коллеги. Но Галф тут же давал понять что _все нормально, Пи_ , и как будто придвигался ближе. И все же на этом моменте Мью чувствовал себя растерянным и не знал, как вести себя дальше. Вроде бы перед сценой CMBYN они обсудили, что это просто работа, что это Тарн и Тайп будут трогать друг друга, а не Мью и Галф, но все равно он чувствовал себя неуверенно, каждый раз инициируя скиншип, пусть и в рамках репетиций. 

Галфа в это же время беспокоили совсем другие мысли, но и его привычные сценарии тоже рушились. Он никак не мог понять, почему с Пи’Мью ему настолько комфортно физически. Начиная с самого первого дня он очень четко это улавливает на телесном уровне, а поцелуй вообще дал ему полную уверенность: прикосновения этого человека для него очень приятны. Он поначалу думал, что с ним происходят какие-то глобальные изменения, и теперь он намного более открыт к людям, но нет: в общем зале он продолжал инстинктивно максимально избегать других коллег, но только стоило Пи оказаться рядом, как он невольно расслаблялся и придвигался к нему поближе, потому что _так хорошо_. Он видел, как старший пытается до него дотрагиваться в своей обычной манере гипер-экстраверта, но невольно замирает, как будто чего-то боясь. Поэтому всем своим видом он старался давать понять _продолжай_. В ответ же он замечал какое-то необычайно светлое выражение лица, мягкую благодарную улыбку _спасибо, что доверяешь_. И когда в один из таких раз рука Мью оказалась на плече Галфа, вероятно, совсем автоматически со стороны ее владельца, тот только чуть теснее прижался, мысленно отмечая, _как же тепло_. 

Иногда он смелел настолько, что сам мог дотронуться первым, положить голову на плечо, тут же лихорадочно осматриваясь, проверяя реакцию окружающих. Но те как-то настолько ровно относились к этому факту, что Галф расслаблялся и успокаивался, словив предварительно теплый взгляд человека, чей ответ для него был самым важным. Но парню все равно еще достаточно сложно самому инициировать прикосновения, поэтому сейчас, на данном этапе, он просто по большей части позволяет касаться себя — так опосредованно получая то тепло старшего, к которому он начал привыкать и на которое он начал невольно подсаживаться.

***

Сцены с футболом давались Галфу легко и непринужденно — это все благодаря тому, что данный вид спорта был его страстью, когда в процессе он отключался от внешнего мира и полностью погружался в игру, просчитывая каждый пас и получая удовольствие от взаимодействия с командой, от того, как приятно гудят его мышцы после тренировки. Поэтому сыграть опытного футболиста в сериале не составило для него большого труда.

Но вот дальше все было намного сложнее… Ему нужно было изобразить гнев, почти ярость, когда Тайп узнает о том, что его сосед — гей, поэтому пришлось усиленно заниматься с преподавателем по актерскому мастерству, чтобы научиться управлять своей мимикой, своим голосом, своим телом так, чтобы в кадре зрители чувствовали его злость почти физически. А потом наступил самый ад: съемка сцены первой ссоры Тарна и Тайпа. И теперь, в отличие от дня кастинга, он должен был это сделать вместе с Пи, а не с каким-то воображаемым собеседником. Несмотря на все прогоны на воркшопах в день съемок его колбасит, но безжалостное _action_ не дает ему никаких вариантов, кроме как начать. 

Тайп по сценарию ощутимо волнуется перед этим разговором — это полностью соответствует внутреннему состоянию Галфа, поэтому ему не нужно даже играть:

— Тарн, я должен у тебя кое-что спросить.

— А именно? И ты чего так напрягся? — Мью даже не поворачивается к нему лицом — это и отлично, поэтому так проще испуганно-зло выпалить следующий вопрос:

— Ты гей? Ну? — Галф-Тайп нервно встает и ждет, пока к нему повернется собеседник.

— Да, — тихий и спокойный ответ.

— Тогда я буду честным: я ненавижу геев, — он должен включить страх Тайпа, его злость, его отчаяние. Но вместо этого он жадно ловит взглядом реакцию парня напротив. 

— Что ты от меня хочешь? 

— Или ты, или я должны съехать! Мне противно быть рядом с тобой, — Галф продолжает проговаривать реплики, выслушивать ответы, но внутри все замерло в ожидании эскалации конфликта. И вот все и случилось:

— Тарн, повторю еще раз: я НЕНАВИЖУ геев до глубины души! Знай я, что ты такой, я бы и близко не подошел к тебе! Мерзкий извращенец! — его голос дрожит, кулаки стиснуты, тело максимально напряжено — все как на кастинге, но причина совсем другая. Он видит, как исказились черты его Пи, как сквозь образ Тарна проступает реальный Мью, которому тоже сейчас плохо. _Ему больно…_ Как будто это не экранные герои ссорятся, а Галф лично бьет старшего наотмашь такими словами, унижая его, стараясь утвердиться за его счет в своей правоте, прикрыть свои страхи за счет боли другого человека. И от этого как-то подозрительно сжалось сердце, но он находит в себе силы доиграть сцену до конца, до того момента, когда “Тарн” выходит из комнаты.

Вроде бы режиссер доволен, и пока он вместе с остальными просматривает отснятый материал, Галф подбирается к вернувшемуся в комнату старшему поближе: 

— Пи, с тобой все в порядке?

— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Мне почему-то показалось, что эта сцена была для тебя нелегкой, поэтому я хочу узнать, могу ли я как-то помочь тебе.

Мью аж опешил от неожиданности. Здесь и сейчас его нонг проявляет какую-то безумную интуицию и буквально за минуты считывает то, что, как он думал, хорошо спрятано внутри. Да, эта сцена невольно откинула его к событиям, когда он услышал в свой адрес очень похожие слова… Но сейчас не время и не место для таких откровений, поэтому он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться:

— Я и правда в порядке, мой маленький нонг. Просто погрузился в Тарна немного глубже, чем планировал, — ну вот и разумное объяснение нашлось как будто само собой. _Эта маленькая ложь тебя успокоит, Галф?_

Но беда не приходит одна: пока они не вышли из образов, им нужно было снять еще одну стычку — и тут у Галфа появились проблемы совсем иного рода помимо грустного взгляда Мью. Тайп провоцирует еще одну ссору с соседом, срывает с Тарна наушники и кидает в него со злостью. Тот не выдерживает, подрывается и прижимает парня к стене, а Тайп руками изо всех сил упирается, чтобы оттолкнуть — и вот он, пушистый степной зверек, который подкрался незаметно: вместо того, чтобы испытывать злость и страх своего персонажа, Галф плывет от того, как под его пальцами ощущается тело Пи, от того чувства, какое оно твердое и горячее. Там, где он должен был по сценарию и по отработанным на репетиции действиям отталкивать "Тарна", он начинает помимо своей воли наоборот цепляться за него, чтобы ощущать более полно. Пальцы, лежащие на груди, как будто вообще живут своей жизнью и начинают поглаживать _Пи’Мью, успокойся_ , хотя мозг понимает, что это Тарн так агрессивно ему отвечает… 

И опять нужно снимать ссору — на этот раз перед общежитием, когда Тарн насильно хватает Тайпа и целует его в щеку. И им пришлось сделать 5 дублей, потому что Галф никак не мог выдать в ответ агрессию — это же Пи его трогает, что тут не так? Решение в итоге оказалось самое банальное: ему нужно было закрыть глаза в этот момент — тогда получилось включить Тайпа, который с кулаками накинулся на соседа. Но тенденция настораживает, да… Ему придется много работать с преподавателем, чтобы уметь активировать “злого” Тайпа.

***

Если бы до кастинга Галфа спросили, какая роль с его точки зрения самая простая — он бы ответил “спящего человека”. Ну правда же: лежишь, ничего не делаешь, а работа вокруг тебя кипит — это ведь остальным нужно отдуваться. Как же он заблуждался…

Несмотря на то, что на воркшопах они обсудили до деталей, как будут снимать “ночную месть Тарна”, парень все равно нервничал, потому что по факту это их первая с Пи совместная интимная сцена на камеру, а к такому крайне сложно подготовиться даже на репетициях. Видя смятение младшего, Мью ободряюще приобнял его за плечи:

— Нонг, попытайся расслабиться. Я понимаю, что для тебя это первый такой опыт, но все же попробуй. Тем более, что от тебя требуется фактически только лежать, поэтому потерпи пару минут, — и чтобы хоть немного снять напряжение Мью решил подколоть, лукаво усмехнувшись. — Как говорится, расслабься и получай удовольствие. Ну или закрой глаза и думай об Англии — смотря что тебе ближе.

На последней фразе Галф не сдержался и фыркнул со смеху. Но своей цели Пи такой незамысловатой шуткой все же достиг: его партнер уже был не такой напряженный и смог переключиться от своих тревожных мыслей, глядя в теплые улыбающиеся глаза напротив — Мью все-таки умел найти подход к людям и сказать нужные слова. Тем временем на съемочной площадке закончили последние приготовления, выставили свет и пригласили их на “исходную позицию”. Пи’Ти раздает последние указания:

— Ребята, все как на воркшопах: Тайп напился и отключился, поэтому ты, Галф, изображаешь красивый полутруп, иногда немного шевелишься в ответ. Мью, снимаем вас со стороны окна, и твоя задача — дать максимально красивую картину, поэтому основная нагрузка пойдет на левую руку — справишься? Ну что, готовы?

Галф ложится на постель Тарна, вытягивает руки вдоль туловища и закрывает глаза. _Думай об Англии_ — он опять, но уже мысленно, фыркает. И _action!_

Мью подходит к кровати и садится рядом. Его рука тянется, чтобы коснуться волос лежащего парня, нежно поглаживает его ухо. Галф невольно вздыхает и сглатывает от приятных ощущений.

— Тайп, почему меня так тянет к тебе? — рука “Тарна” продолжает скользить по шее, нежно ее оглаживая и вызывая толпы мурашек уже у реального Галфа. — Ты, наверное, и правда меня ненавидишь. Но это начал ты…

Мью начинает расстегивать рубашку “Тайпа”, медленно и мучительно, пуговица за пуговицей, при этом кончики его пальцев касаются кожи на груди парня, что не добавляет тому спокойствия. Галф изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не начать ерзать или выгибаться навстречу, дабы увеличить площадь соприкосновения, потому что такие касания только дразнят. Но с пуговицами наконец покончено — и та самая рука, которая испытывала на прочность его терпение ласками в районе шеи, решила теперь подразнить в другой области: Пи нежно проходится пальцами по контуру брови и распространяет свои мучительные касания дальше по лицу.

— Ты же это понимаешь? Сейчас ты похож на ребенка, но когда просыпаешься — просто кусок идиота, — и на безумном контрасте со словами действия: Мью ласкает губы Галфа большим пальцем правой руки, проходясь снова и снова по их поверхности, как будто с первого раза не распробовал, каково же трогать эту нежную кожу, а тот невольно открывает их, тяжело дыша _пожалуйста, продолжай_. Но нет, все будет по-другому: старший нависает над Галфом и начинает целовать его шею, медленно, вызывая дрожь в тех местах, где губы касаются голой кожи. Галф, не осознавая, тянется рукой к темноволосой голове, что склонилась над ним, чтобы прижать ее сильнее. Он уже зарывается пальцами в такие знакомые мягкие волосы и почти стонет от наслаждения, когда его коварно прерывают: ладонь Мью в томной ласке скользит вверх по руке парня, их пальцы на секунды сплетаются _о боже, как это приятно_ , но потом ее вероломно прижимают возле головы, фактически обездвиживая _нельзя касаться_. От негодования Галф почти вскидывается, но есть же вторая рука: и она тут же поднимается по груди Мью, проходится по шее и буквально впивается пальцами в мускулистое плечо, прижимая как можно ближе, в то время как Пи продолжает оставлять дразнящие поцелуи на подбородке и сверхчувствительной шее. Галф фактически начинает ерзать, когда наконец слышит реплику Тарна:

— Хочу посмотреть на тебя, когда ты проснешься и узнаешь, что провел со мной ночь. Как сильно ты будешь сходить с ума? — и опять эти жалящие поцелуи, приносящее сводящее с ума удовольствие, смешанное с мукой. Правая рука Галфа все сильнее стискивает Мью, раз левая все еще находится в плену, ее пальцы практически вонзаются в плоть — наверное, завтра на этом месте у старшего будут заметные такие следы. Но это сейчас совсем не волнует Галфа, потому что Мью, оставляя обжигающие поцелуи на каждом сантиметре дрожащего под ним тела, поднимается к его лицу, уделяя такое же нежное внимание глазам, носу, лбу. _Ну же, ну же!_ Да, наконец их губы встретились — и парень стонет от наслаждения, впиваясь поцелуем в ответ.

— Стоп, снято! — режиссеру явно не понравилась такая самодеятельность. — Галф, солнышко, помним же: красивый полутруп. Тайп напился до отключки, поэтому никакой повышенной активности с твоей стороны.

Галф смущенно потупился: это же надо было так накосячить в первом же дубле. Тем временем Мью отстранился от него и взглядом спрашивает _ты в порядке?_ Парень кивает, но он чувствует себя явно не в своей тарелке.

— Ребята, продолжаем со второй сцены, реплики переснимать не будем. Готовы? — он дожидается, пока Галф ляжет на постель, разведет в стороны полы белой рубашки, которая так и осталась расстегнутой с предыдущего дубля, а старший нависнет над парнем, зажимая его левую руку, пока тот правой опять цепляется за плечо Пи. — Action!

Мью снова прижимается губами к чувствительной коже груди. Для него эта сцена тоже оказалась весьма непростой, потому что он вынужден изо всех сил сдерживаться, чтобы не выйти за рамки рейтинга. Чтобы поцелуи выглядели легкими и дразнящими, а не страстными, голодными, буквально пожирающими парня под ним. Он реально начинает думать о том, как бы выглядели засосы на этой золотистой коже, но нет, увы: их для следующего эпизода нарисуют гримеры — у Мью нет такой привилегии. Но ему нравится дразнить нонга, ловить такую естественную реакцию его тела, ощущать губами практически вибрацию в ответ на его прикосновения. А часть, когда он касается нежными поцелуями всех частей лица по очереди — вообще его любимая, как оказалось, он бы не отказался от пары-тройки дублей, чтобы запомнить, чтобы буквально запечатлеть на подкорке, как Галф с придыханием реагирует на каждое такое касание, как приоткрывается его рот от переизбытка чувств, как он практически неслышно стонет (даже для чувствительных микрофонов неслышно, но Мью-то совсем рядом, пара сантиметров отделяют его от источника этих волнующих кровь звуков). А вот и кульминация: он прижимается к губам, опять же легко, почти что невинно, пробует на вкус верхнюю губу и собирается переходить уже к нижней, как его планы опять резко нарушают. Галф стонет уже намного громче, выгибается, запуская руку в волосы, чтобы прижать сильнее, чтобы сократить последние остающиеся между ними сантиметры, пока его язык скользит между губ старшего, стремясь углубить поцелуй. И на пару мгновений Мью забывает о том, что вокруг съемочная команда — и отвечает, потому что уж очень отчаянно за него хватается Галф, как будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Стоп, снято! — Пи’Ти уже недоуменно смотрит на них. — Галф, в чем дело? Просто лежать, никакой инициативы — мы же говорили. Тайп в отключке, поэтому не может так реагировать.

— Да, Пи’Ти, простите… — парень окончательно с головой погружается в смущение. — Мне просто показалось, что пьяный может, не осознавая, отвечать на поцелуй, — мдя, так себе отмазка, но ничего лучше на данный момент не смог придумать. Вот и что он скажет? _Простите, господин режиссер и съемочная команда, я опять облажался, потому что не могу себя сдерживать, когда меня целует Пи’Мью? Что моя шея настолько чувствительная, что малейшее прикосновение к ней заставляет выгибаться и всем своим видом умолять о большем?_ Поэтому пусть думают, что это он так импровизирует. 

Галф бросает взгляд на Мью — тот выглядит как-то неважно. Брови парня приподнимаются в вопросе _в чем дело, Пи?_ Старший невольно кривится и тихо отвечает _спина_. Блииииин, Галф и забыл, что пока он тут лежал, расслаблялся (ну почти) и получал удовольствие (о да, несомненно), его Пи отдувался за двоих, держа вес на своих руках, нависая над парнем во время поцелуев, чтобы дать красивую картинку для камеры. И теперь он обессиленно свалился возле Галфа, гримаса страдания исказила его лицо, а тело тем временем пытается найти то положение, при котором будет не так больно. 

Видимо, режиссер тоже это уловил, поэтому объявил перерыв на 20 минут _отдохнуть, успокоиться и настроиться_. А Галф кидает виноватые взгляды на Мью, сгорая со стыда за свой эгоизм, который так дорого всем обходится. Поэтому он придвигается поближе к Пи и шепчет _ляг на бок спиной ко мне_. Тот если и удивляется, то не подает виду, а разворачивается, невольно простонав при этом. Парень хватается левой рукой за плечо старшего, а правой начинает сжатым кулаком разминать область позвоночника, двигаясь сверху вниз и обратно. Для него эта техника весьма знакома: когда-то он помогал своей маме справиться с болями в спине, а сейчас делает это для Пи, которому явно нужна его поддержка.

Мью же замирает от неожиданности, когда человечек, обычно скупой на прикосновения, опять сам идет на контакт — да еще и в таких целях. Для него настолько непривычна данная ситуация, что он не знает, как реагировать, потому что как правило он сам выступает в роли “дающего”, того, кто заботится. А тут он внезапно оказался объектом опеки — и это практически новый для него опыт. Но очень приятный опыт, да, потому что руки, проходящиеся по его спине аккуратно, но в то же время интенсивно, снимают тонус перенапрягшихся мышц — и боль постепенно стихает.

Третий дубль. Теперь Галф будет терпеть изо всех сил, потому что ему совесть не позволит так калечить Пи’Мью. В этот раз он послушно подставляет шею под поцелуи, напрягаясь, чтобы не сильно выгибаться в ответ. Только румянец на щеках выдает его волнение, когда губы Пи касаются лба, глаз, носа и, наконец, губ. Он позволяет себе только немного шевельнуть губами в ответ на нежные прикосновения — и вот она, финальная реплика Тарна:

— Спокойной ночи, соседушка…

Опять сдержанное касание губ Пи к его губам, и только их руки с переплетенными пальцами, покрасневшими от силы сжатия, выдают то, чего им стоит сдерживаться и не запороть еще один дубль.  



	6. 2. Личные границы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этот раз нет интересных фактов об эпизоде, поэтому давайте дружно погрустим о том, что было безжалостно вырезано и не вошло в сериал ввиду ограниченного тайминга:  
> https:/twitter.com/MG0212340/status/1235220276264284161  
> Ну и маленькое исследование, как менялся Галф и как расширялись его личные границы:  
> https:/vk.com/wall-192389277_9635?hash=b4c46f3fa086aa6bd7

Через несколько дней после съемок первого эпизода началась подготовка ко второму, не менее сложному для Галфа, но уже по другому поводу. Именно эта серия потребует от него задействовать все те навыки актерского мастерства, что он успел освоить во время интенсивного обучения с преподавателем. Но была еще одна проблема, которую он никак не мог для себя решить, а именно настроиться на персонажа, вникнуть в его боль и переживания — и это сильно беспокоило младшего. Это тревожное состояние заметил и Мью, поэтому выдернул парня во время обеденного перерыва посидеть в закутке съемочной площадки на импровизированном ложе, состоящем из накинутых друг на друга матрасов, одеял и подушек. Они часто использовали это место, чтобы прогонять друг с другом сценарий или репетировать какие-то сцены — сейчас же Галф несколько обессиленно привалился к старшему, сидящему в позе лотоса, положив голову тому на плечо и задумчиво смотря в никуда. Мью в ответ легонько приобнял его за плечи и решил инициировать разговор, раз младшему было сложно начать самому:

— Нонг хочет о чем-то поговорить?

— Не знаю, Пи… Я в каком-то раздрае, я не понимаю, как мне сыграть этот эпизод с истерикой Тайпа, потому что я, к счастью, никогда не был в такой ситуации, поэтому мне сложно представить, как он себя чувствует, — мало-помалу Галф выжимал из себя признание в, как он думает, собственной некомпетентности. Ему несколько стыдно в таком признаваться, но Пи, пожалуй, единственный, кому он может рассказать о своих сомнениях.

Мью на некоторое время задумался, как будто осознавая услышанное, а потом задал еще один вопрос:

— А как ты думаешь, в чем состоит основная ошибка Тарна в этих двух эпизодах? Что он сделал не так?

Галф тоже погрузился в раздумья:

— Ну, он вел себя достаточно агрессивно в ответ на прямые нападки Тайпа, но я не вижу в этом ничего необычного — это была защитная реакция.

— И лично тебя ничего не смутило в его поведении? — Мью продолжает упорствовать, подталкивая нонга к пока только ему самому понятным выводам.

— Ну не знаю, Тайп сам виноват, что его провоцировал, — Галф все еще продолжает оправдывать героев.

— Да, они оба “хороши” — не спорю. Но Тарн переступил грань, когда воспользовался тем, что его сосед заснул пьяный. Да, он, конечно, не изнасиловал его — об этом и речи нет, ведь Тарн по сути все-таки положительный герой. Но то, что он сделал, можно назвать сексуальным домогательством, пусть даже Тайпу это и понравилось в какой-то степени. Тарн посчитал, что он вправе так нарушить личные границы другого человека, пусть даже если они в ссоре, и отомстить таким образом. 

Галф замер в полуобъятиях Мью, обдумывая услышанное. Он как-то даже не рассматривал ситуацию под таким углом, поэтому начал размышлять вслух:

— У Тайпа была в детстве травма, которую он не излечил до сих пор, поэтому утром, когда он проснулся в одной постели с Тарном и подумал, что им опять воспользовались без его на то согласия, испытал ярость, которой он маскировал свой страх и ужас, свою беспомощность. И потом, когда Тарн в следующий раз зажимает его на кровати — он опять проваливается в свой детский кошмар, поэтому начинает плакать и просить его отпустить. Он не осознает, кто с ним это делает, что он уже не маленький мальчик и может дать отпор, потому что психика блокирует работу мозга, и на выходе остаются только чистые эмоции: паника, сводящая с ума, — кажется, он начал улавливать то, что ему хотел сказать Мью.

— Да, все верно, — тот одобрительно кивнул в ответ, притягивая голову нонга чуть ближе и тепло дыша ему в макушку. Тот забавно передернул плечами в ответ _щекотно, Пи_ , но прижался немного ближе:

— Я понял, в чем моя проблема оценки той ситуации с ночной сценой: я не увидел в ней ничего крамольного, потому что я там был _с тобой, Пи_. Я знал, что я тебе могу доверять, что ты меня никогда не обидишь, поэтому чувствовал себя в безопасности — в отличие от Тайпа, для которого вся жизнь — это попытка бегства от самого себя и своих страхов, подстерегающих его на каждом углу, — Галф невольно начал кивать головой в такт своим мыслям, пока не наткнулся взглядом на лицо Мью, на котором застыла совершенно чудная смесь из удивления, благодарности и какой-то невероятной теплоты. — Что? Я что-то не так сказал?

— Нет, все так, мой маленький нонг. Просто ты в очередной раз меня немного удивил таким безграничным доверием, — Мью мягко улыбнулся в ответ, глядя на это чудо в его руках.

— Ну а как же иначе, Пи? Я же не слепой, я с самого начала вижу, насколько бережно ты ко мне относишься — иногда даже слишком. Я понимаю, как ты сдерживаешь себя, когда хочешь до меня дотронуться, потому что ты видишь, что у меня все сложно со скиншипом. Я замечаю, какую деликатность ты проявляешь к этой моей особенности и как ты помогаешь мне преодолеть это все. Я вижу и ценю это, — Галф сам не ожидал от себя такой тирады, но он так давно хотел сказать это Пи’Мью — и сейчас был, как ему казалось, самый подходящий для этого момент. — Ты не давишь на меня, ты позволяешь мне выбирать степень взаимодействия, поэтому мне так комфортно с тобой. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько это для меня важно.

— Нонг… — у Мью даже голос немного охрип от переизбытка чувств. Он явно не предполагал услышать от своего мальчика такое признание. Рука практически непроизвольно потянулась к волосам этого немного замкнутого, но такого наивного и искреннего парня — и буквально за сантиметр до касания зависла, как будто все еще ожидая разрешения. Глаза старшего встретились с мягким взором Галфа, в котором была такая теплота, такая... нежность, что сердце Мью пропустило удар. И оно просто понеслось вскачь, когда нонг сам прижался головой к ладони парня, принимая ласку. _Котенок. Какой же он все-таки котенок._ Дикий и неприступный для окружающих, но такой мягкий с теми, кого он подпускает к себе, кому он доверяет. И старший чувствует даже гордость, что ему оказана такая честь.

Мью тихонько перебирает волосы, пропуская их пряди между пальцами, и практически слышит мурлыканье в ответ. Конечно, ему это просто кажется, но безмятежное удовольствие на лице Галфа давало ему надежду, что в своей голове он и правда издает какие-то похожие звуки. Старший смотрит на прикрытые глаза, на нежную полуулыбку, на расслабленно прильнувшее к нему тело — и его сердце щемит от нежности. Он не знает, как правильно описать то, что он чувствует сейчас, но может и не нужны слова? Есть просто два человека, которым хорошо вместе здесь и сейчас — и какая разница, каким термином это обозначить?

***

Галф в очередной раз вспомнил разговор о личных границах, когда пришла пора снимать, как Тайп… мастурбирует. Понятно, что это лишь имитация, его руки будут находиться под одеялом, совершая характерные движения — вся нагрузка пойдет на его лицо, которое должно изображать крайнюю степень удовольствия. И не то чтобы он никогда этим не занимался — ему уже 21 год в конце концов — но делать это на глазах у стольких людей… Это было настолько неправильным, настолько нарушало его интимность, что первые два дубля он безбожно запорол практически сразу, потому что его лицо выражало крайнюю степень неловкости, а не испытываемое наслаждение.

Мью, увидев его мучения, видимо, сжалился над неопытным коллегой и подошел во время перерыва между съемками дублей:

— Нонг, ты слишком серьезно к этому относишься, — мягко начал он, успокаивающе поглаживая по плечу лежащего под одеялом парня, который как будто пытался скрыться от всего внешнего мира. — Попытайся представить, что это игра, даже шутка: тебе нужно обмануть своего знакомого, поставить его в неловкое положение, что он подсмотрел за такой пикантной ситуацией, а по факту это ты сам его разыграл. И тогда не будет нарушения твоих личных границ, а просто забавный розыгрыш с повышенным рейтингом.

Галф на несколько секунд замер, обдумывая услышанное. В таком варианте все звучит не так уж и страшно… Он благодарно улыбнулся Мью и крепко сжал успокаивающую его прикосновениями ладонь _спасибо Пи_.

И _action!_

Галф лежит в постели, выгибаясь от воображаемого удовольствия после оргазма — гримеры даже немного намочили его шею для достоверности картинки. Он прикрыл глаза, выдавая самое экстатическое выражение лица, на которое вообще способен в такой ситуации. И тут его героя грубо прерывает звук открывшейся двери — _ой_. Галф инстинктивно натягивает одеяло почти что на голову, чтобы максимально прикрыться. Хитрая и почему-то довольная мордашка “Тарна” явно не добавляет ему уверенности в этой ситуации:

— Какого хрена ты там лыбишься? — Галф продолжает укрываться по уши одеялом, с испуганным выражением лица наблюдая, как Мью-Тарн подходит к его постели, ставит почти пустой стакан с баббл-ти на прикроватный шкафчик и окидывает его бесцеремонным взглядом:

— Вот оно как…

— На что уставился? Убирайся! — “Тайп” не собирается так просто сдаваться без боя!

— И почему же? Ты вроде в курсе, что это наша общая комната, — парирует его сосед, уверенно уперев руки в бока и не упустив возможности подколоть парня. — А я-то думал, что противен тебе. Или у тебя есть чувства ко мне?

— Какого черта? — увы, но голос звучит совсем неуверенно, так как Тайп явно не в своей тарелке от такого развития событий. — Я ненавижу тебя так сильно, что даже не хочу дышать с тобой одним воздухом. Почему я должен делить с тобой комнату? — и дальше ему нужно найти хоть что-то, что оттолкнет Тарна, что заставит его отстать. — Тебя папа в детстве не любил? Поэтому ты за мужиками бегаешь?

У “Тарна” предсказуемо сносит крышу от гнева — и он кидается к парню, стискивает его руками, чтобы тот не смел шевельнуться, и злобно выпаливает:

— Не оскорбляй моего отца! 

— Что ты делаешь? — Тайп же не может позволить себе отступить. Не сейчас, нет, не тогда, когда начинает накатывать паника. 

— Хватит с меня твоего дерьмового отношения, Тайп, — Мью резко откидывает одеяло с парня, оставляя его без последней призрачной защиты, и зажимает его левую ногу, максимально придвигаясь к его телу.

Галф в своей голове пытается предельно абстрагироваться от происходящего _это не Пи’Мью... это не Пи’Мью... это совсем чужой для меня человек так бесцеремонно меня лапает_ — и это помогает: перед глазами все плывет, он уже плохо различает лицо человека перед ним, поэтому он испуганно-агрессивно выдает:

— Хватит, отпусти меня, — и пытается оттолкнуть “насильника” ногой.

— Ударь меня, попробуй. Ударь, — тот, кажется, еще больше распаляется от сопротивления своей жертвы и, почти играючи преодолев его, еще ближе прижимается с горящими от возбуждения глазами.

— Я сказал — отпусти! — паника в голосе Галфа нарастает, он все еще надеется достучаться до агрессивно настроенного парня, буквально нависающего над ним.

— Почему я должен делать то, что ты говоришь? — тот явно не собирается сдаваться так легко и идти на уступки.

— Отпусти! — дыхание становится рваным, неровным, глаза испуганно бегают, а руки пытаются вырваться из железной хватки.

— Ну и где тот наглый мальчишка, который оскорбил моего отца? — оппонент тоже уже понял, что вся агрессия и бравада — это напускное, а по факту “Тайп” уже напуган до чертиков его напором.

— Пусти! Пожалуйста, пусти! — голос Галфа начинает дрожать от подступающих рыданий, горло стиснуто спазмом. — Не делай мне больно… Прости… — да, это почти капитуляция, но это малая цена за то, чтобы его пощадили. Левая рука вырывается из плена и скользит по груди агрессора, как будто пробуя успокоить, умилостивить такой незамысловатой лаской. Правая же судорожно стискивает рубашку парня, пытаясь хоть немного сохранить дистанцию между ними. — Прости меня... Отпусти, пожалуйста, — он почти плачет.

Но… что это? “Тарн” смотрит на него уже совсем другими глазами: в них нет злости или ярости, а только какое-то неуловимое чувство тревоги и беспокойства. Откуда они? Парень практически прижимается вплотную к “Тайпу”, смотрит прямо в глаза, кончики их носов соприкасаются:

— Я хочу помочь тебе расслабиться, — такого от него точно никто не ожидал. Его правая рука начинает скользить по направлению к бедру Галфа, пытаясь этой лаской его успокоить, может даже утешить. Ладонь продолжает свой путь до колена, нежно оглаживая обнаженную кожу, а потом возвращается обратно, делая попытку проникнуть под одежду, чтобы не прерывать такой интимный контакт.

Галф же, ощущая эти жуткие для него прикосновения, уже на грани истерики: он закрыл глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть происходящее, его руки все еще судорожно цепляются за своего мучителя, как будто это сможет хоть как-то помочь, а сжатое от сдерживаемых рыданий горло продолжает выдавливать из себя умоляющее:

— Отпусти меня… 

“Тарн” явно в шоке от происходящего. И Мью — тоже, потому что он видит, как парня под ним буквально трясет от ужаса. И прикосновения, такие сокровенные для него, стали настоящей пыткой для его партнера. Поэтому он испуганно смотрит на Галфа, его левая рука тянется к лицу парня, чтобы попытаться его успокоить:

— Ты в порядке? — это реплика была по сценарию, но она как нельзя лучше подходит для этой ситуации, потому что старший и правда взволнован тем, что он улавливает от нонга. Тот же как будто находит в себе последние силы, чтобы оттолкнуть своего “ласкового палача”:

— Отстань от меня! — парень опускает взгляд, явно не в силах выдерживать последующий вопрос в глазах оппонента:

— Да что с тобой такое, Тайп? — “Тарн” явно тоже в раздрае, потому что тревога в его голосе смешивается с раздражением от того, насколько эта ситуация для него непривычна и непонятна. 

— Я ненавижу тебя! — все, что он слышит в ответ. Его лицо искажает гримаса боли, он подрывается с постели и быстро выходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь.

Галф обхватывает себя руками и горько плачет от осознания того, какой он по сути слабый и беспомощный. И все, что он может — это проговаривать _Все хорошо, Тайп_.

_Стоп, снято!_

В комнату тут же влетает Мью, падает на кровать рядом с Галфом, который как будто еще пребывает в состоянии транса, сидя и покачиваясь от рыданий, обхватывает его и максимально близко притягивает к себе в объятия:

— Тише, мой хороший, тише… Это я, твой Пи, я тебя не обижу никогда в жизни. Пожалуйста, возвращайся ко мне — я тебя прошу.

Он нежно гладит его плечи, голову, как будто немного убаюкивает, чтобы попасть с ним в один ритм и таким образом достучаться до сознания парня. Мью чувствует, как руки младшего судорожно впиваются в его плечи, но это не попытка оттолкнуть, а желание максимально прижаться — и это наполняет его радостью, что _его нонг_ к нему возвращается. Дыхание парня в его объятиях мало-помалу успокаивается, становится более ритмичным, рыдания стихают. Они сидят так уже довольно долго — и никто не смеет их прерывать, так как видят, в каком состоянии находится Галф после этой сцены. И тут Мью слышит слабый хриплый шепот:

— Теперь я все понял, о чем ты мне говорил, Пи. О том, насколько неправильно повел себя Тарн, когда вломился в личные границы Тайпа. Я смог отвлечься во время сцены и представил другого человека, _не тебя_ — и чуть не сдох от ужаса и беспомощности Тайпа, а ведь у него еще и травма, которая блокирует те немногие силы, которые он смог в себе аккумулировать за все эти годы... 

— Все так, нонг Галф, все так… Но ты безумно меня напугал в процессе — я уже хотел просить остановить съемку, — в голосе старшего явно читалась сильная тревога, поэтому парень в его объятиях поднял голову, которая так уютно лежала на знакомом плече, посмотрел в глаза Мью — и задохнулся от того калейдоскопа эмоций, что он в них увидел. Эта смесь нежности и волнения заставила его сердце в очередной раз дрогнуть от пока еще непонятных для него самого чувств. Но он нашел в себе силы повторить мантру, в которую он сам уже давно верил — осталось только в этом окончательно убедить своего Пи:

— Но я же был с тобой — и там, где-то глубоко внутри, под сознанием Тайпа, я все время помнил и знал, что ты меня всегда защитишь.  



	7. 3. Казнить нельзя помиловать

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спам от автора к главе:  
> 1) Спят вместе:  
> https:/twitter.com/MacaWaanjai/status/1236669601586589697  
> https:/twitter.com/EHypo555/status/1240880671805050880  
> https:/twitter.com/MGForevah/status/1237675164017385479  
> 2) Обнимашки мьюгалфов:  
> https:/twitter.com/ppn_jip/status/1250103515193593856  
> 3) Мини-словарь:   
> Хом — это тайский поцелуй. Со стороны он выглядит как некое обнюхивание, чем, по сути, и является: главное в этом поцелуе — глубоко вдохнуть воздух в непосредственной близости от кожи другого человека, как будто наслаждаясь ароматом. Кожа почувствует легкое, как дуновение ветерка, прикосновение воздуха — в этом и заключается прелесть тайского поцелуя.  
> 4) Пум — уже бывшая девушка Галфа.
> 
> Поясню немного задуманную идею: в моей картине мира актеры иногда сливаются с персонажами (фактически на какое-то время ими становятся), иногда проживают свои эмоции вместе с ними. То есть например, в прошлой главе Тайпу стало страшно по сценарию в сцене — на это включился Галф и свалился в свой собственный страх, поэтому его так колбасило в конце, так как он не смог отделиться от эмоций Тайпа. В этой же главе Тайпа почти нет — у Галфа не получилось его включить, большая часть реакции — это его собственные эмоции. Поэтому моя задумка была отобразить вот такие перетекания от реального человека к персонажу — и обратно.

Незаметно для самого Мью у него появилась новая привычка: постоянно искать взглядом в толпе одного конкретного нонга, а найдя — тут же перемещаться к нему поближе, чтобы рукам было удобно его касаться, обнимать, трогать волосы. Или просто положить голову на плечо, сидя рядом и просматривая сценарий на воркшопе. Или завалиться на их “ложе” в репетиционном зале, где можно без зазрения совести обниматься или лежать друг на друге — это же все, _**конечно же**_ , для проработки героев, для генерации близости между ними, потому что им предстоит снимать достаточно горячие и интимные сцены, поэтому между ними должен быть максимальный контакт.

Галф же пока сам себе не мог объяснить тот факт, почему у него со старшим так много скиншипа — и дело тут было не только в работе. Он уже давно понял, что ему это нравится, что ему очень комфортно рядом с Пи, что он таким образом получает поддержку как в последнем случае на съемках, поэтому он… просто позволял этому происходить. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что он так подпитывается от Мью эмоциями, когда греется в его теплых объятиях или подставляет голову под ласковые руки. В нем это отзывается почти сразу каким-то внутренним трепетом, ощущением, что его _любят?_ Нет, _**конечно же**_ , Галф не имеет в виду какую-то романтическую любовь — это скорее что-то про связь… друзей? В этом он не уверен, они пока не очень хорошо друг друга знают. Братьев? Тоже не совсем про них, он не воспринимает Мью как, например, одного из своих кузенов. Родственных душ? Хм… Пока ему сложно определить точно их отношения, но они явно вышли за рамки коллег — и это явно только начало. И он почему-то упорно продолжает делать “морду кирпичом” и принимать вид, что он-то тут точно не причем — что это именно Мью нужен постоянный скиншип как сверхтактильной личности, но глубоко внутри он точно знает, что это не так: он жаждет этого не меньше, а иногда даже и больше старшего. 

Следующим заданием от съемочной команды было… заснуть вместе. По их мнению это уж точно поможет Мью и Галфу уловить ту атмосферу, которая создается между реально близкими людьми, что достигли такого уровня единения, когда ты можешь сладко и безмятежно спать рядом с другим человеком. Сказано — сделано: после очередного прогона сценария для третьего эпизода они с Галфом уже почти что обыденно завалились на матрас и уткнулись в гаджеты. Мью как обычно слушал музыку в наушниках, а младший просматривал новости в соцсетях. И так как все это происходило после достаточного плотного обеда, а ежедневные выматывающие нагрузки никто не отменял, то ввиду хронического недосыпа их почти сразу же начало клонить в сон. 

Галф уже не вспомнит, в какой позе он заснул (и немудрено), но проснулся он с осознанием того факта, что под его головой мерно вздымается чья-то грудь, а волосы на макушке согревает теплое дыхание. И при этом его охватывают сильные руки его Пи, как будто согревая и защищая от окружающего мира, а своей ладонью он чувствует ритмичное _тук-тук-тук_ чужого (разве?) сердца. Галф замер в неге полудремы, запечатлевая в свою коллекцию драгоценных моментов этот, когда он как будто полностью во власти другого человека, но при этом он ни за что на свете не хотел бы избавиться от этого сладкого плена, в котором ему так уютно. Для полноты картины ему не хватает несколько штрихов — и он поднимает голову, чтобы рассмотреть лицо Мью. Спящий Пи — это совсем новый для него опыт: черты его лица смягчились, они расслаблены, в них нет того хронического напряжения, которое так часто ловит Галф. Он бы еще какое-то время позалипал на такого беззащитного старшего, может даже кончиком пальца проверил бы, такие ли мягкие его пушистые ресницы как ему это представляется, но внезапно наткнулся на взгляд темных с поволокой глаз, которые также пристально его изучали. И на какое-то время они замерли, просто глядя друг другу в глаза — и не нужно было ничего говорить. Не было никакой неловкости и стеснения — просто два человека, которые устанавливают контакт таким простым и таким естественными для них способом, держа друг друга в объятиях.

— Я тебя разбудил? — тихо-тихо, чтобы не разрушить атмосферу.

В ответ Мью легко и светло улыбается, качает головой и … дотрагивается до его носа кончиком своего. И в отличие от сцены, в которой этот жест был между Тарном и Тайпом как попытка сократить дистанцию, достучаться, здесь это было просто проявлением нежности _я рад, что ты со мной_.

***

Еще одной привычкой, которая появилась у Галфа, стало обсуждение персонажей с Мью перед съемками, когда в очередной раз у него случается затык с понимаем их мотивов. Вот и сейчас нонг, уже почти что обыденно привалившись под бок к старшему на _их матрасе_ , озадачился вслух:

— Я никак не могу понять, почему Тайп разрешил Тарну себя трогать в душе, целовать и даже… — тут он запнулся, внезапно засмущавшись произнести перед Пи слово “минет”.

— И даже позволил заняться с собой оральным сексом? — Мью пришел ему на помощь, усмехнувшись над таким стеснением нонга, за что получил тычок локтем в бок. — Ох, вот за что…

— Это я репетирую сцену после душа, — в ответ Галф показал ему язык и ехидно хмыкнул. Но потом опять стал серьезным. — И все таки — почему? До этого он так остро негативно реагировал на прикосновения, на попытки Тарна до него дотронуться, когда тот пытался его утешить. А теперь что? Куда делась его травма?

— Она никуда не “делась”, нонг. Просто ты пропустил очень важную часть развития их отношений — давай разберемся по порядку. Самое главное, что произошло — Тарн понял, что был неправ, что он поступил плохо с Тайпом и тогда ночью, и в сцене после мастурбации. Он по реакции Тайпа осознал, что дело не в гомофобии или дурном характере парня, а есть что-то другое, гораздо более серьезное. И окончательно это понимание к нему пришло той ночью, когда во время кошмара Тайп умолял помочь ему, умолял _именно Тарна_. То есть в его жизни было что-то настолько страшное, настолько ужасное для него, что он был готов просить своего ненавистного соседа о помощи… И именно это заставило Тарна все переосмыслить. Именно поэтому он утешал плачущего соседа, чувствуя свою вину за случившееся. А когда Тайп проснулся окончательно, осознал происходящее, а потом оттолкнул и ударил его — он, возможно, в какой-то степени посчитал, что заслужил это как наказание за содеянное, поэтому его ответная реакция была не такой резкой как обычно, а с примесью горечи и сожаления. 

Галф прильнул к старшему, оперевшись головой о руку и задумчиво прикусив губу, обдумывая услышанное, но потом встрепенулся:

— Да, но как это соотносится со сценой в душе? Почему все зашло так далеко?

— А тут мы подходим к самому интересному, — Мью внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, чтобы не упустить малейшей реакции на его вопрос. — Вот скажи, как ты выражаешь чувства к человеку, которого ты любишь? 

— Люблю?.. — Галф снова задумался, пытаясь анализировать свои отношения с Пум. — Ну, я стараюсь проводить с ним больше времени, наверное…

— Хорошо, а как _ты_ понимаешь, что тебя любят? Вот что даст тебе 100%-ую уверенность в этом?

— Хм… — да, сегодня старший заставляет мозг парня конкретно поднапрячься — и вообще он столько о таких серьезных вещах за предыдущие несколько лет не думал, как за последние дни с Пи. — Наверное, когда для меня что-то делают приятное, когда заботятся, — но все-таки Галф предпочел умолчать о том, как особенно он воспринимает прикосновения. Почему-то ему было неловко признаваться в этом. И в том, как ему это нравится получать от Пи.

— Воооот, — видимо Мью остался доволен ответом, так как он улыбнулся и взъерошил волосы нонга, на что тот фыркнул и тряхнул головой, устраивая еще больший беспорядок на голове. — Вот и Тайп понял, ну или по крайней мере почувствовал, что Тарн для него — особенный человек, потому что он позаботился о нем, пока тот болел — и скрыл этот факт, чтобы не травмировать. Это первое, на что нужно обратить внимание. А второе — как Тайп реагирует на прикосновения Тарна, когда тот гладит его и отгоняет кошмары. Он через них осознает, что есть человек, который о нем заботится, который своими действиями изгоняет страх из его снов и который, наконец, дает ему таким образом ощущение безопасности и комфорта. И в его голове как будто формируется четкая связь “Тарн трогает меня — мне хорошо, безопасно”. Поэтому он как будто отменяет наказание для Тарна за все то, что он сделал ранее, потому что тот раскаялся и заслужил помилование в его глазах такими своими бескорыстными действиями. И поэтому сердце Тайпа замерло, когда он вернулся в их комнату и увидел Тарна, который с надеждой смотрит на него. С надеждой на другие отношения между ними — и Тайп, можно сказать, что неосознанно, но позволяет этим отношениям случиться, когда не отталкивает его в душе, когда принимает его прикосновения, потому что где-то глубоко внутри себя он знает, что они для него безопасны. А Тарн в свою очередь чувствует, что его сосед несмотря на свои страхи явно неровно к нему дышит, поэтому ведет себя так смело и идет на риск. 

Галф очень надеется, что ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице после этих озвученных мыслей, потому что он невольно похолодел от того факта, что Пи описал именно его ощущения. Он сам признавался ранее, что ему очень комфортно рядом со старшим. Но то, что произошло недавно на съемочной площадке — это было уже чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, когда Мью одним только своим присутствием, своими прикосновениями и голосом смог вывести его из болезненного состояния паники и беспомощности, в которое он свалился, пытаясь прожить эмоции Тайпа, а вместо этого утонув в своих собственных. Он думает также о том, что он уже подсел на ласковые прикосновения и скиншип Пи, его милые подтрунивания, на то, как он перебирает длинными музыкальными пальцами его волосы или нежно их ерошит. Как он через эти прикосновения получает часть теплой энергии этого человека, этого солнца. _Его личного солнца._ Как он чувствует себя нужным. Цельным. Важным для Пи. _Любимым?_ Последнее слово эхом расходится в его голове, но он все еще надеется, что Мью не заметил его состояние, поэтому улыбается и кивает:

— Теперь мне понятно, Пи. Спасибо, что объяснил, — и отводит взгляд, потому что боится. Боится, что Мью узнает. Боится, что он сам узнает о себе что-то такое, что окончательно и бесповоротно изменит его жизнь.

***

Сцена в душе — это очередное испытание для выдержки Галфа, для тестирования его актерских способностей. Он должен доказать всем, и в первую очередь себе самому, что он справится, что он сможет отключить стыд и стеснение, что он сможет на какое-то время стать кем-то другим, более смелым и открытым.

Парни выслушивают последние наставления от Пи’Ти о том, как им надо двигаться и как взаимодействовать, и проходят в ванную комнату, где уже стоят камеры и выставлен свет. Галф бросает неуверенный взгляд на старшего и нервно сглатывает. Тот замечает реакцию парня и кладет руку на плечо, несильно его сжимая _не волнуйся, ты справишься_. Галф в этом не уверен, но _action!_

Он стоит топлесс возле стены, только полотенце на бедрах, а под ним — плотно облегающие боксеры телесного цвета, чтобы создать иллюзию наготы. Его рот приоткрыт, а глаза с волнением смотрят, как Мью одним движением стягивает с широких плеч белую рубашку и подходит еще ближе. Рука Галфа касается его груди, чтобы _оттолкнуть?_ , но по факту эффект совсем обратный: ладонью он чувствует учащенное сердцебиение Пи, которое эхом отдается в его голове. Рука сжимается в кулак, чтобы не дать тому придвинуться… или чтобы не позволить себе трогать еще больше? 

Мью томно смотрит на парня перед собой и пытается приблизиться к нему, фиксируя положение младшего руками по обеим сторонам его тела и тем самым заставляя его прижаться к холодной стене, от чего Галф невольно вздрагивает, но все еще пытается удержать встревоженно-недовольное выражение лица Тайпа, упираясь сжатой в кулак ладонью в мускулистую грудь старшего. Тот как будто не обращает внимание на сопротивление, прикрывает глаза и крааааайне медленно наклоняет голову, чтобы вызвать табуны мурашек на коже, коснувшись области ключицы носом и подарив партнеру хом. Свежий приятный аромат наполнил легкие Мью, и тот невольно улыбнулся, почувствовав легкую дрожь реакции младшего на свои действия. Он почти что нехотя поднимает голову, смотрит в настороженное лицо “Тайпа” и говорит сущую правду:

— Ты приятно пахнешь.

— Что ты делаешь? — ах да, Тайп же должен сопротивляться и выражать неудовольствие. Но руки Галфа пусть и сжаты в кулаки, но упираются в грудь партнера только для вида. “Тарн” это тоже понимает, поэтому усмехается и наклоняется, чтобы подарить этому упрямцу поцелуй. Но тот с гримасой отворачивается:

— Какого черта ты творишь?

Но это, видимо, мало смущает парня — он нежно целует Галфа в щеку, а потом постепенно опускается вниз по шее, помечая касаниями губ каждый сантиметр кожи на своем пути. Но “Тарну” этого мало, поэтому он мягко дотрагивается ладонью до лица парня, поворачивая к себе, чтобы встретиться глазами и уже наконец коснуться губ, таких теплых и нежных... _раскрывающихся ему навстречу с готовностью и желанием продолжить и углубить поцелуй?_

— Стоп, снято! — Пи’Ти прерывает их — ему явно что-то не понравилось. Пока парни пытаются отдышаться и немного вернуться в реальность, он обращается к младшему. — Галф, мы же проговаривали на воркшопах: Тайп не отвечает на поцелуй в полную силу, он сейчас просто позволяет себя целовать Тарну, поэтому никаких интенсивных ответов с твоей стороны быть не должно! Ребятки, прогоняем с самого начала эту сцену, так как снимаем длинным кадром. Мью, надевай рубашку — и на исходную позицию.

Галф потупил взгляд — ему опять стало стыдно… он по неопытности продолжает запарывать дубли и доставлять неприятности коллегам. Но его плеча касается рука Пи — он поднимает глаза, видит участливое внимание во взоре старшего _все хорошо, нонг, не переживай_ и тепло улыбается в ответ.

_Action!_

И опять в воздухе разлилась атмосфера томного ожидания. Рубашка красиво падает с рельефных плеч Мью, Галф зажат в тиски между руками старшего и продолжает делать вид, что сопротивляется. Но в этот раз Тайп никак не активируется, как бы ни напрягался парень, поэтому младшему приходится отдуваться за двоих: всем своим видом показывать, что ему неприятны прикосновения Пи, и отыгрывать реплики по сценарию, сдерживая внутреннюю дрожь от прикосновений старшего. И вот он, переломный момент, когда он _не должен отвечать на поцелуй_ — и он почти справляется. Почти. 

Мью нежно касается сжатых губ парня, который старательно всей своей мимикой демонстрирует неприязнь, но его тело говорит об обратном: левая рука, которая скрыта от камер их телами, практически судорожно в него цепляется, притягивая ближе. И на следующие его поцелуи мягкие губы нонга уже начинают отвечать, но почти незаметно, крайне сдержанно, практически преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление. И от этого дуализма у Мью почти сносит крышу: его и притягивают, и отталкивают одновременно, отвечают на поцелуи — и показывают, что этого не хотят. Поэтому он забывается и углубляет поцелуй, чтобы уж наверняка узнать, чего хочет его партнер. Но тот, увы, отталкивает его:

— Тарн, отпусти меня! — ах да, сценарий… _Мью, ты увлекся и забылся._ Он опускает голову, чтобы коснуться нежными поцелуями чувствительной кожи груди, ключиц — и искренне рад, что ему сейчас не надо смотреть на лицо парня, потому что боится не выдержать выражения удовольствия на нем, потому что ему достаточно тихих вздохов и дрожи тела под его губами, чтобы быть крайне близко к помешательству и забить на сценарий, когда руки нонга судорожно стискивают от избытка чувств его плечи и даже царапают короткими ногтями кожу. Он снова поднимает голову, смотрит в полуприкрытые затуманенные глаза и целует так, как ему хочется: нежно, трепетно, давая привыкнуть к ритму губ и дыханию, успокаивая, пока его рука медленно ползет по бедру парня, проникая под полотенце — и он чувствует, как левая рука Галфа тут же отзывается на это прикосновение судорожным сжатием на его спине.

Дальше — самое сложное, по крайней мере для выдержки Мью. Он, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев, медленно и томно опускается на колени перед своим чувственным божеством, чтобы губами попробовать на вкус нежный животик, который тут же напрягается от его прикосновений, а руки Галфа в это время буквально расчерчивают его спину ногтями, но _who cares_. Боже, как хорошо… как хорошо, что для кадра нужен только вид его спины с руками нонга на ней, потому что это дикое от сдерживаемых эмоций выражение лица Мью явно не соответствует задумке режиссера. Осталась еще одна сцена — снять демонстрацию удовольствия от минета на лице Тайпа, поэтому Мью стоит на коленях, рука Галфа практически конвульсивно стискивает его плечо, в то время как его лицо выражает… Мью не хочет думать о том, что представляет младший в это время. Не хочет. Потому что боится сорваться в этот самый момент, но сцену надо завершить, поэтому он дожидается финального почти болезненного выдоха нонга, после которого рука на его плече расслабленно разжимается — и так же медленно, как ранее опускался, поднимается с колен, чтобы увидеть послеоргазменное лицо “Тайпа” и выдохнуть практически ему в полуоткрытые губы с довольной усмешкой:

— Я уже говорил тебе, что не только разговаривать умею, — и потянуться с поцелуем к таким желанным губам. Но сценарий безжалостен и беспощаден: Галф изображает на лице недовольство и отталкивает старшего:

— Идиот… — он подхватывает с пола упавшее полотенце и швыряет в Мью. — Сам постираешь! — и выходит из кадра.

Мью закидывает полотенце на плечо и довольно ухмыляется, глядя ему вслед.

_Стоп, снято!_

Старший тут же глазами ищет Галфа, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, но тот почему-то отводит взгляд — _стесняется?_ Мью подходит и кладет руки тому на плечи:

— Нонг, все в порядке? — ему нужно убедиться, что он нормально перенес съемки такой интимной сцены.

— Да, Пи, конечно, — голос младшего звучит немного странно, но, видимо, тот еще не отошел от образа, поэтому Мью кивает и участливо сжимает его плечи руками, чтобы поддержать.

А Галф смотрит в прострации вперед, ничего не видя перед собой, потому что он пока никак не может себе объяснить, почему во время съемок, когда он изображал удовольствие от минета, перед его глазами стоял образ Мью, который потрясающе эротично пил воду в предыдущей сцене.  



	8. 4.1 Катарсис

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы к главе:  
> 1) Проработка сцены, Галф плачет на воркшопе:  
> https:/twitter.com/knwccnk/status/1250802017955491841  
> BTS, от которого меня уносит в уву 😩😩😩  
> https://twitter.com/Horizonmew/status/1253590494690586625  
> 2) По его признанию в одном из интервью эта сцена для него была одной из самых тяжелых в плане выражения эмоций персонажа  
> 3) Я даже соцопрос устраивала в твиттере, так как в ру-фандоме актера, играющего Текно, все зовут Милдом, а я его всегда про себя Майлдом называла… Послушала видео тайцев — даже Мью его Майлдом кличет, а как я могу спорить с этим шикарным мужчиной?)) Поэтому простите все, кому будет резать ухо/глаз, но у меня в фике он будет Майлдом по всем правилам чтения английского языка  
> 4) BTS в данной главе — это behind the scene, то есть съемки за кадром, вне сцен сериала. Про одноименную группу я тоже в курсе — они прекрасные и талантливые ребята, может даже будут упоминаться в одной из частей для раскрытия героев, так как есть у меня одна идея…  
> 5) Катарсис (от греч. katharsis — очищение) — процесс острого или длящегося негативного переживания, в своей верхней точке превращающийся в позитивное переживание. Кипение переживаний, превращающее темные, трудные и больные переживания в переживания чистые, светлые и благородные.   
> В современной психотерапии словом катарсис в общем смысле обозначают терапевтическое высвобождение эмоций или снятие напряжения, включая и то, что могло сознаваться или быть связано с осознаваемыми переживаниями.   
> 6) Историю про сонного Галфа, Мью и мороженное рассказала одна из OP — так называют, если я не ошибаюсь, стафф, который ведет съемки для фанатов в процессе производства сериала.  
> 7) Свидетельства ОР про зеленую (тут почему-то перевели как голубую) майку:  
> https:/twitter.com/cutiegkms/status/1249982160112480257  
> 8) Желтые майки:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240934748165263360  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240935392204820480  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240935696883281920
> 
> От автора:   
> 1) изначально я планировала, что в одной главе будет сцена из одного эпизода, но 4 серия оказалась настолько насыщенной на события — и они настолько диаметрально противоположные по посылу, что мне пришлось разбить ее на две части.  
> 2) признание: я почти заплакала, когда писала сцену в этой главе — она и правда очень сильная по эмоциям

— Мью, можно тебя на минутку? — Майлд был настолько давним другом, еще со времен прошлого проекта старшего, что он мог позволить себе иногда при личной беседе опустить вежливое обращение и звать Мью просто по имени.

Они небольшой компанией сидели и отдыхали после очередного прогона сценария для четвертого эпизода, когда этот забавный паренек, так хорошо умеющий всем вокруг поднимать настроение, решил вытянуть Пи` отдельно от всех попить холодный лимонад. Мью не особо и сопротивлялся — он всегда рад побеседовать с этим нонгом, который стал для него близким товарищем еще с тех пор, когда от него все отвернулись… Поэтому они с напитками уселись снаружи среди растений в саду, чтобы почилить и поболтать, как думал старший. Но у Майлда оказались немного другие планы:

— Пи, я беспокоюсь о тебе, — а вот это было неожиданным, да. Брови Мью приподнялись от тут же возникшего вопроса:

— Ээээ… почему? Вроде все хорошо продвигается с репетициями.

— Нет, я не об этом. Я беспокоюсь о тебе из-за нонг’Галфа. 

— А что с ним не так? — озадачился Мью еще больше, пытаясь сообразить, с кем мог конфликтовать вообще этот застенчивый парень.

— С ним все “так”, но ты вообще понимаешь, что между вами происходит?

Мью с непониманием уставился на друга, поэтому тот продолжил:

— Тут нет слепых, Пи. И я, и все актеры, и стафф — все мы видим, что вы не отлипаете друг от друга, причем это началось буквально со второго воркшопа, когда ваш поцелуй при проигрывании сцены из Call me by your name вогнал в краску всех, кто имел неосторожность наблюдать за вами.

— Ну мы же вроде уже обсудили этот случай — Галф просто не знал, что на воркшопах не целуются по-настоящему, поэтому проявил инициативу, а я всего лишь не стал его отталкивать, чтобы не прерывать сцену.

— Ну-ну, а ночную сцену для первого эпизода вы 45 минут снимали тоже потому, что Галф не знал, что ему не надо тебя целовать в ответ? — он не смог удержаться, чтобы не подколоть старшего, который все так же продолжал отрицать очевидные для Майлда вещи.

— Он просто импровизировал — может не совсем удачно, — и тут у Мью нашлось “убедительное объяснение”.

— Мью, давай начистоту — просто услышь меня: между вами такая химия, что у всех в радиусе пяти метров волосы дыбом встают… А остальные, находящиеся вне зоны поражения, просто не могут на вас двоих не пялиться — и не снимать, попрошу заметить! Мне кажется, что у BTS с воркшопов будет просмотров на официальном канале не меньше, чем у финальных серий в итоге — и все из-за того, что вы оба творите! 

Мью внутренне похолодел _так все очевидно?_ , но взглядом дал понять _продолжай_. И Майлда было уже не остановить:

— Вы оба вообще осознаете, как это выглядит со стороны? Да практически не бывает такого, чтобы вас можно было засечь в разных частях комнаты! Если мне везет — я вижу только одного из вас, праздно шатающегося и выискивающего второго. Сказ о том, как нонг проснулся и начал в состоянии сонного зомби ко всем приставать с вопросом _а где же его Пи’Мью?_ , в то время как ты всего на 15 минут вышел за мороженным, вообще уже стал легендой TTTS — только ленивый не пересказал это внутри съемочной команды. Думаю, что скоро и фанаты об этом узнают. Ваши постоянные обнимашки, бесконечный скиншип… ты вообще что-то можешь делать, не дотрагиваясь до нонга? В тот день, когда у нас был дресс-код “желтая майка”, вы вообще были как сиамские близнецы и буквально висели друг на друге. Такое ощущение, что ты вообще читать сценарий не сможешь, если не лежишь на Галфе! А эта чудная история, как ты принес свою зеленую майку, когда у нонга не оказалось дома одежды нужного цвета? И после всего этого ты хочешь мне сказать, что ничего не происходит?! — Майлд аж запыхался, пока вываливал на Мью все то, что накопилось у него в голове.

Тот же молча сидел и переваривал услышанное, постепенно мрачнея. _Он слишком увлекся, играя в Пи, Нонга и фансервис между ними..._ Эта речь друга стала для него ушатом холодной воды, который привел в чувства и вернул его с небес на землю. Он и правда получал такое искреннее удовольствие от возникшей близости, так беззастенчиво этому радовался, что совсем не подумал о том, как это может выглядеть со стороны, особенно учитывая его _прошлое_. И как к этому может относится его наивный и доверчивый нонг… Поэтому он горько усмехнулся и потускневшими глазами взглянул на Майлда:

— Я тебя услышал, друг мой. Спасибо, ты очень помог мне взглянуть на всю эту ситуацию со стороны — я был все это время эгоистом, у которого появилась надежда на нормальную жизнь после того, как Пи’Маме дала мне этот шанс, когда я уже совсем отчаялся. Но я забылся и совсем упустил из вида, что слово “нормальный” ко мне не применимо… Поэтому я хочу тебя успокоить: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы _та история_ никогда больше не повторилась — я костьми для этого лягу, но не допущу. Не с этим нонгом — нет, я не могу и его так подставить, поэтому наши отношения не выйдут дальше тех, что прописаны контрактом и рамками фансервиса. Это только работа. А теперь прости — мне надо немного подумать, — он снова печально улыбается, встает и уходит вглубь сада, чтобы побыть одному.

Майлд смотрит ему вслед — и его сердце предательски ноет из-за этого человека. Он знает его уже столько лет, видел все то, через что Мью прошел, видел, как невзгоды чуть не сломали его, но тот выстоял, осознал свои ошибки и смог двинуться дальше. И пусть внутри все заходится от боли и сожаления, что для Мью он всегда будет только другом, но он сделает все возможное, чтобы его старший больше никогда так не страдал. И для этого, если понадобится, он даже вмешается в зарождающиеся, как ему кажется, отношения, чтобы не дать им развиться во что-то большее.

***

Четвертый эпизод обещает быть одним из самых насыщенных в лакорне — и Галф это понял еще на воркшопах, когда Пи’Ти и преподаватели по мастерству снова и снова прогоняли с ним и Мью сцену откровеннного признания Тайпа о травме, но его все равно одолевали сомнения, что на съемочной площадке он сможет достаточно погрузиться в образ и выдать что-то достоверное. Поэтому нисколько не сомневаясь в гениальности своей идеи, он уже привычно нашел Мью в репетиционной комнате среди остального стаффа и утянул его подальше от толпы, чтобы обсудить предстоящую сцену только вдвоем. Они как обычно упали на матрас, и Галф уже было потянулся, чтобы завалиться в привычные теплые объятия, как заметил некоторую отстраненность и мрачность старшего. Парень тут же умерил свою прыть и начал вглядываться в лицо Пи, но оно было непривычно непроницаемым, как будто что-то глубоко внутри его сильно тревожило.

— Пи’Мью? — надо сначала осторожно прощупать почву.

— Да, нонг? — даже его голос какой-то тусклый сегодня.

— У тебя все в порядке? Я хотел с тобой еще раз разобрать сцену признания Тайпа, но теперь мне кажется, что это тебе нужно о чем-то со мной поговорить.

Мью замер и молча посмотрел на Галфа. Он только-только немного отошел от разговора с Майлдом, поэтому не уверен, что сейчас “потянет” еще один такой же душещипательный разбор персонажей, как в прошлый раз, поэтому решил сменить тему:

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую — ничего страшного, не переживай. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Хм, правда? Ну ладно, береги себя, Пи — ты очень много работаешь и учишься и так мало спишь. А поговорить я с тобой хотел о том, что мне кажется, что я просто запорю съемки сцены с рассказом Тайпа о его травме. У меня такое ощущение, что я никак не могу нащупать его образ, чтобы он получился достоверным. Со мной такого никогда не случалось, поэтому мне так сложно уловить, каким Тайп должен быть во время этой сцены, — Галф решил поверить в отговорку, ну или по крайней мере отложить до другого раза этот разговор и все-таки задать интересующий его вопрос.

— Есть один способ, который может тебе помочь. Ты что-нибудь слышал об эмпатии? — Мью с радостью ухватился за шанс уйти от неприятной для него темы, поэтому почти что с энтузиазмом продолжил. — Эмпатия — это отклик человека на чувства и состояние другого. Заметь, именно другого — не свои собственные. В прошлый раз ты меня очень сильно напугал, когда вместо переживаний Тайпа ты начал выдавать свои, но очень сильно обостренные из-за глубокого погружения в образ. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова так себя травмировал, поэтому попробуй по-другому: услышь и почувствуй его боль, его травму, но как будто со стороны, не падая в них — и помоги ему с этим разобраться. Пройди с ним путь признания, практически исповеди перед Тарном — и финалом всего этого станет высвобождение из плена страха, потому что он откроет свою тайну человеку, которому доверяет, пусть он даже не до конца это сам осознает.

В такие моменты Галф испытывал трепет перед старшим: насколько он опытный, насколько он мудрый — и с каким терпением он все это разжевывает и объясняет молодому коллеге… Поэтому в очередной раз благодарно улыбнулся и уткнулся головой в плечо Пи` — ему предстоит длинная ночь, чтобы обнаружить в себе ту самую эмпатию…

И все так и получилось: вечером он после душа привычно улегся в постель и начал усиленно прогонять в голове своего героя, пытаясь вызвать у себя чувство глубокого сопереживания его проблеме. Но вместо этого перед глазами у него стояло сегодняшнее бесстрастное лицо Пи, которое подспудно вызывало у него какую-то тревогу — и он никак не мог сообразить, чем именно, пока не решил отвлечься и полистать социальные сети, в том числе инстаграм. И тут его осенило: это то же выражение лица, которое его поразило на старых фото Мью — поджатые губы и напряженная тревога в глазах. А он-то думал, что больше такого не увидит, так как в последние дни старший для него был источником энергии, но теперь _его солнце как будто погасло…_

И тут Галф осознал: именно этому человеку он сопереживает больше всего, а не какому-то воображаемому Тайпу, именно его проблемы он хочет помочь решить, именно его боль он хочет разделить. Но для этого ему нужно знать, с чем он имеет дело, и насколько все плохо. В прошлый раз ему не хватило смелости выяснить все до конца, поэтому он решительно вздыхает, вводит имя в поиск и… падает в пучину всего того, что так хорошо умеют генерировать нетизены.

_Отвратительно…  
Насилие, домогательство...  
Грязный ублюдок… извращенец...  
Он опозорился на весь мир...  
Даже твои фанаты от тебя отвернулись — уходи! Никто не захочет с тобой больше работать...  
Как ты мог так грязно поступить?  
Он еще и гей оказался — это омерзительно…  
Бедный мальчик, как он пострадал от этого урода… Вы видели, как он плакал?_

Телефон падает из ослабевших рук Галфа, к такому океану дерьма он оказался не готов. А как тогда выдержал его Пи эти потоки ненависти? Как справился? Как смог подняться с колен и пойти дальше? Он не может себе это даже представить… но теперь четко знает, за кого его сердце будет болеть и чьи эмоции он будет разделять.

***

Последние приготовления перед чуть ли не самой тяжелой сцене этого сериала, в которой и Мью, и Галф должны по-максимуму себя проявить как актеры. Младший находит взглядом партнера по съемкам, но вместо ободрения в его глазах он впервые за все это время видит какую-то обреченную пустоту — и понимает, что сегодня его очередь помогать, сегодня он должен стать спасательным кругом для Пи, который вытянет его из этой бездонной пучины боли, что так явно читается в глазах человека напротив.

И _action!_

Галф лежит в постели Тайпа, укрытый одеялом, и усиленно изображает, что чем-то увлечен в телефоне. Но где-то в фоне у него зудит какое-то тревожное чувство, которое он невольно транслирует и на своего персонажа. 

Хлопнула дверь — это в комнату с пакетом ужина на двоих зашел Мью. Так, Галф сделал вид, что не замечает, но все равно скосил глаза в сторону парня и с недовольным видом отвернулся.

— Ты и сегодня занятия прогулял? — голос грустный, озабоченный. Но Галф вынужден почти что огрызнуться:

— Оставь меня в покое, — и дальше уткнулся в телефон, не глядя на старшего.

— Я говорил с Текно. Он сказал, что ты пропустил все лекции, — тот продолжает упорствовать в попытках достучаться до соседа. — Я в курсе, что на перекличке он тебя прикрывает, но ты уже неделю на занятия не ходишь.

— Не зуди, — да, это грубо, но против сценария не попрешь. В ответ Мью устало вздыхает:

— Тебе нужно заново выучить язык: слова “зудеть” и “беспокоиться” имеют разное значение. 

Галф в ответ опять морщится, но немного поворачивает голову в сторону собеседника:

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? Сейчас помру со смеху!

— Смейся тогда, — а вот это прозвучало крайне горько, что заставило Галфа нервно сглотнуть, а Тайпа — всего лишь на какое-то мгновение повернуть голову к Тарну и потом снова отвернуться. 

— И все же, давай поужинаем, — Мью тянет младшего за плечо, пытаясь его поднять. В ответ слышит сухое _я не голоден_ , поэтому делает еще одну попытку:

— Тайп, встань и поешь чего-нибудь, — еще раз. На что парень с агрессией подкидывается:

— Я же просил держаться от меня подальше! — и замирает от той боли, что видит в глазах старшего. _Все так плохо, Пи`? Прости, но придется продолжать._ — Я не просил тебя покупать мне ужин. Я никогда не просил хорошо ко мне относиться. Кусок дерьма! — блииииин, у Мью такое выражение лица, как будто он его ударил. Тот откидывает сумку, до этого висящую на плече, становится коленями на кровать возле парня и стискивает плечи Галфа почти до боли. 

— Какого черта ты делаешь, Тарн? — глаза младшего испуганно останавливаются на лице Пи`, а руки сжимают мускулистое плечо, которое сейчас на ощупь как камень от напряжения. — Отпусти! Тарн, отпусти!

Но тот в порыве отчаяния опускает голову на плечо Галфа, прижимается к нему лбом и тяжело вздыхает:

— Пожалуйста, поешь что-нибудь, — тихо и печально. — Пожалуйста. Не важно, видишь ты во мне гея или еще кого-нибудь, кого ненавидишь. Просто поешь, пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, — и каждое слово как игла впивается в мозг нонга от того, с каким тихим отчаянием они были произнесены. _Да, ты можешь называть меня как угодно — я все это заслужил… И ты точно об этом знаешь, мой маленький нонг. Ты — мой судья, и ты же — мой палач._

— Умоляешь такого подонка, как я? — да, даже Тайп понимает, что он сильно перегнул палку.

Мью в ответ поднимает голову — и Галф вздрагивает от вида невыплаканных слез в его темных глазах, которые с болью смотрят на него:

— Я знаю, что это не твоя вина, — он еще умудряется как-то свои реплики произносить… _Конечно, это я во всем виноват. Это я все тогда испортил, но я не сделаю это снова, не совершу эту же ошибку — можешь быть спокоен._

— Но меня весь универ осуждает, — тихо и уже без злости — для нее уже нет места между этими двумя людьми. Вместо этого Галф чувствует, как его глаза тоже наполняются слезами — и это не его боль, не его… Эмпатия, чтоб ее!

— Мне плевать на то, что говорят люди. Для меня ты невиновен, — и снова этот пронзительный взгляд, от которого можно вскрыть вены.

— Даже если я ненавижу геев? Даже если я ненавижу тебя? — боже, как больно это говорить… горло буквально сдавлено спазмом, но у Галфа просто нет выбора. Поэтому он продолжает смотреть своему Пи` прямо в глаза, не отводя взгляд, чтобы помочь ему, чтобы разделить с ним эту пытку. 

— Да. Даже если ненавидишь меня, — очень тихо и очень проникновенно. Адски больно. — Тайп, ты можешь поделиться со мной, чем угодно. Я всегда тебя выслушаю, — тут в голосе появляется уже надрыв. — Я на твоей стороне. Пожалуйста, Тайп, — на последних звуках имени от эмоций голос съезжает в сторону фальцета. — Ты можешь рассказать мне.

Мью плачет. Он действительно плачет — и это не Тарн, это не чертов сценарий! Это реальное страдание его Пи`! Но Галф вынужден придерживаться своих реплик — снова:

— Когда мне было одиннадцать, один ублюдок кое-что сделал со мной, — не отводя взор, глаза в глаза, чтобы Мью понимал, что он не один тут. — Он был кровельщиком на курорте моего отца, я видел его каждый день. Он сказал мне, что знает, где футбольное поле — и я пошел за ним. Потом он ударил меня… Я был совсем мальцом и не смог дать ему отпор, — слезы катятся из глаз младшего. Мью не отводит взгляд, будто тоже догадывается, что это не эмоции Тайпа он сейчас видит за этим текстом, но садится рядом на кровати и ждет кульминации.

— Он связал мне руки, — опускает глаза и видит, как нежные пальцы Пи` гладят его запястья, будто пытаются таким образом стереть те воспоминания на коже. — Сколько бы ни умолял, он не отпускал меня. Воспоминания все еще ясные… То место было таким грязным… — далее он поднимает голову и взглядом встречается с глазами Мью. — Ты же дал мне кончить, да? 

Лицо напротив — это просто квинтэссенция горечи, боли и сожаления, поэтому младший снова отворачивается, чтобы суметь закончить свой монолог:

— Но я, ненавидящий геев, сделал это с мужчиной, когда мне было одиннадцать. Это было ужасно, — слезы уже безостановочно текут из глаз. Каждое слово делает еще хуже. — Отвратительно. Мучительно. Я задыхался. Слезы текли по моему лицу, а он лапал меня и раздевал! — вот теперь точно все… силы кончились.

Мью хватает его и со всей силы заключает в объятия:

— Все, Тайп, — слезы льются практически потоком по его лицу, которое даже сейчас прекрасно в своем страдании, и Галф чувствует, как его футболка промокает наскозь, ее буквально прожигает каждая капля, как будто это кислота. — Ничего не говори. Прости меня. Прости, — и руки нежно охватывают, чтобы в очередной раз утешить и дать поддержку. _Но сегодня это моя роль, Пи`_ _:_

— За что ты извиняешься? — и рука стискивает рубашку на спине старшего, чтобы хоть немного удержаться в этом бушующем море эмоций — и удержать вместе с собой Мью. _Не извиняйся за свою боль. Я здесь с тобой, чтобы разделить ее. Не извиняйся за все то, что ты преодолел — это сделало тебя только сильнее, лучше. Я здесь с тобой, чтобы быть твоей поддержкой и опорой. Не извиняйся, Пи` — передо мной ты ни в чем не виноват. И прости меня за эти слова — клянусь, что больше никогда ты их от меня не услышишь:_

— Я ненавижу тебя. Ненавижу таких, как ты.

— Да и черт с ним — ненавидь, я пойму.

Они не слышат “ _стоп, снято!_ ” от Пи`Ти, они не слышат гул голосов команды, которые обсуждают столь сильную сцену. Есть только двое людей, которые судорожно цепляются друг за друга, разделяя слезы и одну боль на двоих, чтобы сгореть в ней дотла, а потом переродиться и воспрянуть из пепла как фениксы после катарсиса.   



	9. 4.2 Misekakunoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ваш любимый (я надеюсь) традиционный спам от автора (в этот раз многабукаф):  
> 1) Предвосхищая возможные вопросы о названии главы: эта фраза уже стала мемом в фандоме  
> https:/twitter.com/neeshaaY_/status/1245567940528721923  
> Для тех, кто смотрел с озвучкой, а не с субтитрами — это так на тайском звучит “переспи со мной”  
> 2) Тот-самый-поцелуй с другого ракурса  
> https:/twitter.com/simplelove_love/status/1236695586621063169  
> 3) Ссылка с таймингом на интервью о том, как они репетировали поцелуй со льдом  
> https:/vk.com/video-89672372_456241802?t=4m9s  
> 4) Эта сцена — любимая у Галфа, как он признался в другом интервью, потому что именно тогда Тайп в открытую выразил свои чувства к Тарну   
> 5) Думаю, что многие уже в курсе, но на всякий случай упомяну: Мью и Галфа режиссер постоянно просил помнить о рейтинге и не использовать при поцелуях языки, что те все равно постоянно делали несмотря на запрет, поэтому приходилось снимать много дублей и вырезать те части, которые не проходили цензуру.  
> Но это им совсем не помешало: фанаты с лупой все засекли (чисто в научных целях, конечно XDXDXD)  
> https:/twitter.com/Dispatchsnc/status/1246556749420789760  
> И правда: кто мы такие, чтобы не давать мьюгалфам целоваться на съемках всласть)))  
> 6) Кхун’Пи` и Яй’Нонг — обращения, которые иногда используют Мью и Галф по отношению друг к другу, если переводить дословно — что-то вроде “уважаемый старший” и “милый младший”, если не вдаваться в особенности тайского языка.  
> https://twitter.com/akanishijin_k/status/1241239401029455872  
> 7) В психологии выделяют 5 ключевых стадий реакций на изменения: отрицание, гнев, торг, депрессия и принятие.   
> Такие стадии в том или ином варианте проходят люди в своих эмоциональных реакциях, столкнувшись с необходимостью адаптации к новой реальности. Длительность каждой стадии может быть разной — тут все сугубо индивидуально. В этом фанфике я постараюсь вместе с Галфом прожить все эти стадии, провести его персонаж к принятию новой для него действительности. Сейчас он застрял в стадии отрицания, но скоро (спойлер-спойлер!) кто-то будет злиться и перейдет к стадии гнева…  
> 8) В моей картине мира Мью — это человек с невротическо-нарциссическим складом психики (?), если можно так выразиться. Это не оскорбление и не диагноз — просто особенность личности)) Немного можно почитать об этом тут:  
> https:/gestaltclub.com/articles/psihoterapia/3686-sizoidnyj-narcisticeskij-i-nevroticeskij-sposoby-postroenia-i-zaversenia-kontakta  
> Как невротик после травмы в прошлом он тревожный и очень боится ее повторения, не верит в свои силы и возможности, при этом тонко чувствует и хорошо понимает свои эмоции, так как много рефлексирует и прорабатывает свои переживания, делает работу над ошибками. Нарциссическая часть проявляется тогда, когда он включает демонстративное поведение, например, для фанатов с характерными позами “смотрите, какой я красивый — любите меня”, когда проявляется его экстравертность, яркость личности. Но именно сейчас это выступает как маска для сокрытия внутренних проблем, потому что искренне верит, что его нельзя любить — эта мысль у него постоянно проскакивает вместе с чувством вины. Самообвинение и самобичевание — любимые практики невротиков.  
> Да, жанр “Психология” в фанфике не просто так: у меня на этом тоже пунктик нарисовался, поэтому по мере сил и способностей пытаюсь препарировать развитие их отношений с данной точки зрения))

Позади съемки двух эмоционально сложных сцен, минета в душе и признания Тайпа, а их главные участники до сих пор находятся в сильном раздрае — и каждый по своей причине.

Галф до сих пор пытается понять, почему именно эротичный образ старшего стоял перед его глазами, когда ему нужно было изображать экстаз в сцене первого секса (пусть и орального) Тарна и Тайпа. Это беспокоило его настолько, что он решил основательно подойти к вопросу и разобраться в нем по пунктам. Как прилежный (нет) студент он даже взял бумагу с ручкой и замер в раздумьях.

Итак:

1) Пи`Мью и правда очень привлекательный — тут вопросов нет, потому что Галф при первой их встрече сам невольно залип на него, на его улыбку, на его голос, на его харизму. Поэтому ничего удивительного, что он многим нравится уже поэтому.

2) Аналогичные чувства Тайп испытывает к Тарну, потому что с самого начала в новелле обозначено, что он считает своего соседа весьма горячим парнем.

3) Поэтому Галф во время сцены словил этот настрой Тайпа, его чувства к Тарну — поэтому в голове сложилась такая картинка. Эмпатия же, точно! Это Тайп так проявился.

Профит!

Вполне довольный собой он практически сразу успокоился, гоня поганой метлой гадкую мысль _эй, не так все просто же_ — ничто не угрожает теперь его равновесию, поэтому можно поискать Пи`, чтобы по традиции обсудить следующую сложную сцену с поцелуями. Но того неожиданно не было сегодня на послеобеденном прогоне, что вызвало легкую волну беспокойства у Галфа, так как тот привык, что его старший всегда находится в зоне видимости и в полном его распоряжении. Но тут кто-то из стаффа упомянул, что Мью плохо себя чувствует, поэтому на сегодня его отпустили пораньше восстановить силы. И волнение парня усилилось — это впервые, когда он слышал такое о Пи`, поэтому он тут же начал строчить ему в LINE:

“Пи`Мью, как ты себя чувствуешь? Пи`Ном сказала, что ты заболел”.

И тишина в ответ — даже не прочитал. Обычно он моментально отвечает... Через час Галф не выдержал и отправил еще одно сообщение:

“Пи`, с тобой все в порядке? Ответь мне! Пожалуйста...”

Через 15 минут:

“Мью? Мью? Мью?”

И еще одно через полчаса:

“Кхун Пи` решил меня игнорировать, потому что я невежливо с ним разговаривал? Ну прости… только ответь…”

Галф сам не понимал, почему так переполошился, но рушился привычный ход событий его жизни, когда старшего так резко не стало рядом, поэтому он не мог не беспокоиться. Ну наконец-то: неожиданно пиликнул сигнал о входящем сообщении, когда Галф был уже дома.

“Все в порядке, нонг. Я просто спал и отключил звук. Или мне звать тебя Яй’Нонг?” 

А он не может не подколоть в ответ... Фух, вот реально отпустило: в своей голове парень уже успел навоображать всякого, но вот позвонить почему-то не додумался. Ему было как-то неловко беспокоить Мью, когда тот болеет, поэтому он лихорадочно начал строчить в ответ:

“Нет, нонга будет вполне достаточно 🤪 Я просто хотел с тобой обсудить следующие рейтинговые сцены, но, видимо, остановимся на том, что прогоняли на воркшопах, раз ты плохо себя чувствуешь”.

Но у старшего, похоже, было другое мнение:

“Погоди, сейчас освежусь немного в душе и наберу тебя”.

И правда, через 15 минут мессенджер Галфа начал проигрывать оповещение о том, что некто Пи`Мью желает с ним побеседовать по видеосвязи. Лицо старшего хоть и не выглядело каким-то чрезмерно болезненным, но все равно вызывало у нонга какую-то подспудную тревогу, потому что у того как будто обострились черты лица и усилились синяки под глазами, хотя Пи` только-только проснулся и должен быть бодрым после душа. А может просто дело в освещении? Ну да, такое может быть…

— Какие у тебя вопросы, Нонг’Галф? — да, и голос тоже звучит как-то хрипло и неровно. _Пи`, с тобой точно все в порядке?_ Но Галф решил не лезть старшему в душу, раз тот как-то избегает этой темы, а все-таки проговорить волнующие его проблемы:

— Помоги мне настроиться на Тайпа. Я вот вроде понимаю, что мы с тобой будем делать, но при этом не могу уловить его мысли на этот счет.

— А как ты думаешь, как он в целом воспринимает эту ситуацию? Почему просит Тарна переспать с ним? Ты же понимаешь, что это явно не про какой-то там долг.

— Да, долг тут совсем не при чем. Мне кажется, что он таким образом пытается с помощью Тарна справиться со своими демонами, которые его никак не отпустят. С ним Тайп чувствует себя в безопасности, поэтому, наверное, он решил, что клин клином вышибают — и ту травму, связанную с сексуальным насилием, он может прожить и отпустить только в том случае, если в этот раз у него с мужчиной будет секс, во время которого он будет контролировать ситуацию и при этом чувствовать свою защищенность, потому что это Тарн — человек, которому он доверяет, — соображения Галфа на этом закончились, поэтому он с вопросом в глазах уставился на экран телефона на лицо Пи`, чье выражение в полусумерках ему было сложно различать. Тот кивнул и продолжил мысль младшего:

— Все так, но есть еще одна вещь, о которой стоит помнить: при этом Тайп еще и проверяет свои чувства к Тарну. Во время сцены в душе он фактически позволял это с собой делать, практически не откликаясь, если не брать в расчет язык тела — отсюда и попытки сдержать ответные поцелуи и оттолкнуть. А сейчас он хочет для себя понять, действительно ли прикосновения именно этого человека приносят ему удовольствие, действительно ли от его поцелуев он плавится, действительно ли его объятия являются самым вожделенным местом для Тайпа. То есть ему нужно помимо травмы разобраться со своей сексуальностью, поэтому и поцелуев у них несколько — и все разные. Сначала — это волевое усилие Тайпа, он преодолевает свои барьеры, но это дается ему крайне сложно, поэтому поцелуй длится буквально пару секунд, в течение которых тот понимает, что его тело не выдает никакой негативной реакции на подобную близость. Второй поцелуй — это когда инициативу перехватывает Тарн, и Тайп уже начинает проверять, как его тело так реагирует _именно на Тарна_ , поэтому он не закрывает глаза, чтобы уж убедиться в этом наверняка. Чтобы видеть лицо человека, который его целует. И уже только после этого, когда он понял, что это только Тарн его так возбуждает — тогда он начинает отвечать. Если рассмотреть их взаимодействия на протяжении всех эпизодов, то после своего рода сексуального домогательства в первом, молчаливого, но неявного согласия на минет в третьем, сейчас — это первый раз, когда Тайп полностью осознает свои действия и выражает свое активное желание открыто, то есть тут они впервые взаимодействуют как равные партнеры без давления с чьей-либо стороны.

Об этой стороне взаимоотношений Галф как-то даже и не подумал, потому что был сосредоточен на травме Тайпа, но тут поток его мыслей опять прерывает Мью — и в этот раз его голос звучит еще более странно, он как будто ломается от волнения, на что Галф резко вскидывает голову:

— Есть еще одна вещь, которую я бы хотел с тобой обсудить, — пауза, как будто Пи` собирается с силами. Тяжелый вздох, его глаза смотрят куда-то вбок, но не на младшего. — Я думаю, что ты в курсе ситуации, которая произошла на прошлом моем проекте.

Ох… Теперь понятно, почему у Мью было такое выражение лица с самого начала разговора — вот что его мучает. Хоть его руки и трясутся, но Галф продолжает пристально вглядываться в экран смартфона, чтобы не упустить ни одной детали, вслушиваться в тихий и напряженный голос старшего, чтобы не пропустить ни одного слова.

— Да, ты явно знаешь, раз молчишь… Что же — это вполне ожидаемо. Я не думаю, что стоит ворошить прошлое и еще раз все проговаривать — об этом в сети не высказался только ленивый. Я только хочу сказать тебе, что ни за что на свете не допущу повторения этой истории — поэтому ты можешь не волноваться. Наши отношения не выйдут за рамки фансервиса, мы — это _только Пи` и Нонг’_ , которые были выбраны на роли Тарна и Тайпа, поэтому наши взаимодействия будут обусловлены _только работой_ над персонажами несмотря на весь скиншип и поцелуи, которые у нас происходят во время воркшопов и съемок. Ты — _и только ты_ — контролируешь степень близости и в любой момент можешь все прекратить — я пойму это, только дай мне знать, что тебе что-то неприятно.

Галф продолжает молча смотреть на исказившееся от эмоций лицо Мью несмотря на то, что тот всячески пытается себя сдерживать. Его горло сдавил спазм, стало трудно дышать, поэтому он невольно откашлялся и практически прохрипел в ответ:

— Я услышал тебя, Пи`, — и все, дальше пустота в голове… вакуум. _Как ему сказать, что он не боится? Как все-таки убедить, что он доверяет ему? Он говорил об этом раньше, но его Пи` продолжает в этом сомневаться, раз начал этот разговор. И это после той их сцены, когда Галфу показалось, что они стали на какое-то мгновение одним человеком с общими проблемами и одной болью на двоих… Но даже совместный катарсис не убедил Пи`, что младший на его стороне._

Но, видимо, Мью принял его молчание за страх, поэтому, глядя больными глазами, поспешил завершить разговор:

— Прости, нонг, что-то я все еще себя неважно чувствую — давай на сегодня закончим. Отдыхай.

— Да, Пи`, спокойной ночи… — и соединение разорвано.

Галф продолжает молча сидеть, уставившись невидящим взглядом на телефон в своих руках. Он не знает, как описать свои чувства от того, что сейчас произошло, потому что ощущает себя таким потерянным, таким _отвергнутым_ … 

А в другой части города в своем роскошном доме сидит парень, который в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками, чтобы хотя бы таким образом отрешиться от внешнего мира и на какое-то время забыться. _Какой же он трус все-таки…_ Он малодушно сбежал сегодня с воркшопа, впервые соврав, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, так как безумно не хотел начинать этот разговор с Галфом, но необходимость его назрела — он понял это еще после съемок сцены в душе, когда он был крайне близок к тому, чтобы сорваться. Потому что его коллега оказался настолько чувственным и сексуальным, что его руки до сих пор трясутся, когда он вспоминает об этом... Финальной точкой стал тот факт, что нежный животик Галфа, к которому он имел возможность прикоснуться губами во время съемок, стал его новым фетишем. Он просто не может держать руки при себе и, когда обнимает младшего, невольно тянется ладонями к этой привлекательной части тела, чтобы погладить, помассировать… В общем, сублимирует как только получается, потому что целовать эту нежную плоть он уже точно не сможет. _Блять. Блять. Блять!_

Второй же вещью, которая так его напугала и спровоцировала совершить это, помимо разговора с Майлдом, стала та эмоциональная близость, которая возникла между ними, когда они снимали сцену признания Тайпа. Он сам не понимает, откуда пришло это ощущение, но и тогда, и сейчас ему кажется, что Галф действительно понял, почему ему было тогда так плохо, почему он скатывался в истерику вместо Тарна — и разделил эту боль с ним. Что он каким-то образом услышал мысли Мью, поэтому давал ему поддержку, плакал и переживал вместе с ним. _Вместо него. Эмпатия..._ И сейчас он надеется, что после этого разговора нонг осознает всю сложность и опасность ситуации и поможет ему не упасть окончательно в эту бездну, потому что сам он в себе уже не уверен.

***

После вчерашнего вечернего откровения старшего Галф находится в смятении. Более того, он расстроен, что Пи` не воспринял всерьез его слова о том, что Галф ему доверяет, что ему комфортно рядом с ним — и сейчас буквально отталкивает своим признанием, говоря, что это всего лишь фансервис и работа. А ему-то казалось, что между ними есть какая-то близость, которая позволяет так тонко чувствовать друг друга, что иногда это воспринимается почти как мистика. Вот как еще объяснить тот факт, что Галф всегда знает, что старший в одной комнате с ним, даже если его не видит? Что он почти что кожей ощущает его присутствие: как будто теплые волны расходятся в пространстве от Мью, а нонг настроен таким образом, чтобы моментально их улавливать — прямо какая-то занимательная физика получается… Или то, как легко им разговаривать практически на любые темы? Галф и сам не понимает, как любая их беседа может затянуться на несколько часов, если они не уследят за временем — или их коварно не прервет кто-то из стаффа _эй, ребятки, пора бы и поработать_. В такие моменты они вообще как будто выпадают из реальности и сконцентрированы только друг на друге.

Поэтому перед съемкой сцены первого секса Тарна и Тайпа (а по факту их первых настоящих поцелуев) у Галфа назрело какое-то непонятное даже для него самого протестное настроение: _ах так, ты меня отталкиваешь? останавливаешь? тогда посмотрим, сможешь ли ты сопротивляться, когда я проявлю инициативу._

И _action!_

Несмотря на многочисленные репетиции и боевой настрой Галф ощутимо волнуется, когда садится на кровать и нервно смотрит на Мью, который подходит с бокалом с кубиками льда в руке и располагается рядом. Тот прикусывает нижнюю губу и несколько неуверенно смотрит на младшего:

— Готов?

Галф отводит на мгновение взгляд, но потом снова решительно смотрит в эти темные глаза:

— Хватит тянуть время, — да, Тайп все еще не отличается особой деликатностью даже в таких вопросах. — Я весь день ждал, — а руки тем не менее нервно сцеплены между собой — он невольно зеркалит аналогичную позу Пи`. — Просто сделай — и покончим с этим.

— Знаешь, что? — глаза Мью сосредоточены на его губах — и он не может оторваться от этого зрелища. — С такими вещами нужно быть терпеливым.

Галф из-за внутреннего смятения сглатывает:

— В чем отличие от обычного секса? Начинаешь и заканчиваешь, — он нервничает от такого пристального внимания старшего, хочется от возбуждения облизать губы, но он себя сдерживает.

— Ты обычно так и делал с бывшими?

— Да.

Мью все больше приближается к парню, а тот невольно отклоняется назад, чтобы сохранить дистанцию между ними, когда его настигает реплика:

— Давай научу тебя. Такие вещи больше, чем “просто начинаешь”, — и снова этот алчный взгляд на губы, а левая рука тем временем мягко опускает Галфа на постель, чтобы наконец приступить к самой важной части этой сцены. Руки Тайпа все еще сопротивляются, поэтому упираются в грудь Мью, но рот Галфа уже приоткрыт в ожидании, что полностью противоречит его словам:

— Без поцелуев.

Мью это тоже наверняка видит… но продолжает прописанный диалог:

— Я не буду спать с тем, кого не могу поцеловать.

— Проклятье… — ну да, нужно же изобразить притворное недовольство Тайпа, хотя у него самого ладони просто ноют, чтобы поскорее схватиться за Пи` и коснуться его губ своими — и он тут же это делает, с наслаждением зарывшись пальцами в шелковые волосы и прижавшись, просто прижавшись к чужим устам. Это даже не поцелуй — а так, проба, буквально касание в течение 2-3 секунд. И тут он вспоминает, о чем говорил ему Мью: Тайпа тут нет и в помине, но реакция самого Галфа безусловно положительная — и ему мало этого прикосновения… Но он вынуждено отстраняется, смотрит прямо в глаза и... осознает, что старший пока все еще спокоен, поэтому выдает:

— Теперь счастлив? — и видит легкую усмешку в ответ:

— Мне этого недостаточно, — и все так же с усмешкой Пи` начинает целовать его пока еще сжатые губы, нежно захватывая то верхнюю, то нижнюю губу, отчего у Галфа перехватывает дыхание — и он не закрывает во время этого поцелуя глаза, потому что _как и Тайп_ понимает, что касания именно этого человека для него так приятны и волнующи. Но Пи` все еще в образе, все еще невозмутим — и это пробуждает в младшем какое-то непонятное желание пробить брешь в этой стене, разрушить эту баррикаду, который Мью возвел между ними. _Ах, все только в рамках фансервиса? Это только работа? Тогда что ты скажешь на это, Пи`?_ И с жадностью приникает к губам старшего, скользя языком между ними и впиваясь руками в волосы, чтобы как можно ближе притянуть к себе. Мью буквально на секунду замирает, шокированно открыв глаза, а потом с еле слышным стоном отвечает. Но… _стоп, снято!_

Пи`Ти, кажется, недоволен такой экспрессией:

— Ребята, никаких языков — мы с вами не порно снимаем, поэтому давайте с момента “Мне этого недостаточно” — остальное склеим, так как получилось неплохо.

Мью с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрит на Галфа, а тот пытается отгадать мысли старшего. Он недоволен таким экспромтом? Расстроен, что младший вышел за рамки проработанного сценария? Но ему остается только догадываться, потому что объявляют следующий дубль — и _action!_

И снова поцелуй “глаза-в-глаза” — и теперь очи Мью подозрительно потемнели, что вызвало у Галфа всплеск радости _ну наконец-то я достучался_ , но у всего есть последствия, и цена, которую платит младший — это дрожь во всем теле от следующего поцелуя, когда Пи` вовлечен в него не меньше, а то и больше, чем сам парень. Он чувствует чужое прерывистое дыхание, когда Мью с упоением целует его так, как будто не может насытиться, как будто это для него сейчас жизненно важно — и младший тихо, почти неслышно стонет, все-таки касаясь языком губ старшего _надеюсь, режиссер этого не заметит и не прервет их снова_. А дальше… Мью отстраняется. _Что, почему?_ Ах да, лед. Тот самый, который добавит пикантности этой сцене по задумке сценаристов.

Пи` кладет небольшой кусочек себе в рот, глядя прямо в глаза Галфу, а тот в очередной раз борется с желанием облизать губы, но продолжает терпеливо ждать, ухватившись руками за Мью. Тот улыбается и медленно склоняется, чтобы передать этот прохладный осколок младшему. Языком. Коснувшись этой же части тела нонга. И контраст между горячим прикосновением и холодом льда стал воистину тем катализатором, который запустил химическую реакцию между ними — и поцелуи явно вышли за рамки целомудренных. Парни буквально поглощали друг друга, сплетаясь языками и не давая другому даже шанса отстраниться. Таящий кубик добавлял к этому еще желание буквально упиваться партнером, выпивать всю его страсть и желание. _Что, Пи`, это все еще работа? Или тебе действительно нравится целоваться со мной?_ Но тот снова отстраняется — на этот раз, чтобы стянуть майку, и Галф в очередной раз замирает, увидев это тело античного бога — просто чертово произведение искусства, которого он может сейчас коснуться, потому что Пи` хватает его левую руку и кладет себе на грудь в области сердца. И Галф чувствует, как под его ладонью учащается сердцебиение, а кожа становится невероятно горячей. Мью продолжает управлять его рукой и ведет ею вниз по торсу — и мышцы на нем тоже отзываются на это прикосновение сокращениями — Галф сглатывает, потому что дрожь передается и ему тоже. Но его левую руку берут в плен, прижимая возле головы — и снова обжигающие поцелуи, в которых младший буквально растворяется, чувствуя горячие губы на своих и дразнящий язык, проникающий между ними, но крайне осторожно, чтобы Пи`Ти их снова не запалил… С другой стороны тогда будет еще один дубль, хм… _А он, кажется, совсем не против._

Но все мысли окончательно улетучиваются, когда Мью от страстных поцелуев в губы переходит к его шее — и это уже подло, потому что тут чувствительность просто зашкаливает, особенно когда старший чередует поцелуи, хом и… скрытые касания языком, от которых окончательно плывет сознание. И все, что может Галф в ответ — это выгибаться, подставляя шею под эти сладострастные пытки, тяжело дышать, сдерживая стоны, и изо всех сил цепляться свободной рукой за плечи и спину Мью, может даже опять оставляя там следы — пофиг! Он слишком хочет ощущать как можно больше, поэтому пальцами оглаживает каждый сантиметр горячей кожи под ними, кайфуя от того, что так легко может заставить мускулы на спине напрягаться от малейшего касания — это его власть над старшим сегодня, как бы тот ни отрицал очевидное. _Это власть Тайпа над Тарном, правда же?_ А он только пользуется ее плодами. 

И снова их губы соединяются, снова ненасытное желание слиться с партнером и продлить эту агонию пусть еще на пару мгновений, снова попытка незаметно углубить поцелуй, тайно касаясь языком нежных губ — и уже непонятно, кто из них сейчас нарушает правила — да и какая разница…

_Стоп, снято!_

Но они не слышат, продолжая целоваться с упоением, как будто это единственный способ сейчас удержаться на плаву и не утонуть окончательно. Или они уже погрузились на самое дно? Только повторный окрик режиссера заставляет их оторваться друг от друга и замереть, встретившись взглядами: темный и горящий у Мью и взволнованный, но как будто бросающий вызов у Галфа. Пока они пытаются отдышаться и прийти в себя, где-то в фоне слышно, как Пи`Ти подводит итоги съемки сцены:

— Что же, с рейтингом все-таки у нас все сложно — кто-то не слушает рекомендации, — тот с укоризной смотрит на актеров, — но материал отснят с разных ракурсов, поэтому я думаю, что что-нибудь нарежем из этого. Если что — доснимем отдельные кадры. Без языков, — тот все-таки не смог не съязвить, на что Галф невольно покраснел. — Но а теперь, пока вы не вышли из образов — давайте снимем вторую NC-сцену эпизода.

Вторую… Это слово проходится эхом в головах и рассыпается искрами на пока еще непотухшее томление, чтобы не дать этому пламени угаснуть раньше времени. Но парни усиленно делают вид, что это просто рабочий процесс — ничего необычного — поэтому Галф начинает стягивать майку, которая до этого его как будто защищала от еще более интимного скиншипа, но теперь по задумке режиссера пал и этот рубеж. Стилисты поправляют им макияж и растрепанные жадными до прикосновений руками волосы, проходятся влажной тканью по лицу и шее, чтобы имитировать испарину (хотя еще пара минут таких интенсивных поцелуев — и в такой “доработке” образов уже не возникло бы надобности) — и их приглашают на исходную позицию. Кровати уже раздвинуты снова, свет выставлен — осталось только завершить действо.

Галф ложится на постель и с напряжением смотрит на старшего — тот отвечает каким-то замершим взглядом, даже настороженным, но все-таки подходит, ложится сверху и накрывает их обоих по пояс одеялом. Кожа к коже, глаза в глаза — и ощущения от этого обостряются до предела, хотя Мью стоически держит свой вес на напряженных руках, опираясь ими по бокам тела нонга. Но все-таки полностью исключить соприкосновение их тел невозможно…

_Action!_

Правая рука Галфа вцепилась в плечо Пи`, пока левая в то же время касается груди старшего, как будто сдерживая его, но по факту просто продлевая возможность чувствовать жар кожи. Мью приподнимается еще больше и отклоняется в сторону, в то время как парень изображает на лице реакцию на… хм… извлечение: глаза закрыты, черты лица искажены то ли мукой, то ли удовольствием. Он слышит выдох наслаждения рядом с собой, поворачивает голову, приоткрывает глаза — и выпадает из реальности от того экстатического выражения лица, что застыло на лице Мью, но он вынужден озвучивать свои реплики с недовольным видом:

— Да что же ты за конь с яйцами? Кровать снова грязная, — и чтобы снова не залипнуть на ослепительно красивого парня рядом он отворачивается. Блиииин, если это он так играет, то как же Пи` тогда реально выглядит после… Но мысли его прерывает уже Тарн:

— Тайп, — и снова этот глубокий грудной голос, от которого мурашки. Поэтому срочно, срочно… что там дальше по сценарию?

— Я переночую на твоей кровати. Моя грязная — я не хочу на ней спать, — в ответ он слышит еще один усталый(!!!) удовлетворенной вздох и вопрос:

— Ты свободен в субботу вечером?

Галф оборачивается — и понимает, почему Тайп так отвечает:

— Если только секс, то да, — потому что мужчина возле него — это просто какая-то ожившая мечта, но с реально горячей кожей и огнем в глазах, пусть даже черты его лица несут в себе некую расслабленность и даже истому. В ответ же он видит радостную довольную улыбку, от которой внезапно становится так тепло:

— Кто говорит о сексе?

— Ау, — и правда, Тайп, неловко как-то вышло, но Галф на его стороне в этом вопросе.

— Хочу попросить сходить со мной за новой простыней, — Мью все еще улыбается ярко-ярко, на что в ответ парень спешит перевернуться на другой бок спиной к Пи`, но его бордовые уши моментально выдают нарастающее смущение. Черт! Теперь самое сложное…

С довольным выражением лица Мью прижимается к парню — кажется, что между ними не остается и сантиметра пространства. Что же, теперь его очередь отплатить Галфу за все то, что тот делал во время предыдущей сцены. _А ты что думал, нонг, когда провоцировал меня? В эту игру могут играть двое…_ Его рука обвивает талию парня, нежно поглаживая чувствительный, как он ранее выяснил, живот, а его губы находят те самые области на шее младшего, от прикосновения губ к которым того начинает бить явная дрожь. _А вот и твоя точка G, правда? Ты думал, что я этого не замечу? Что я не вижу, как ты начинаешь выгибаться, стоит мне буквально легонько коснуться твоей шеи?_

Мью продолжает дразнить шею младшего поцелуями, пока не слышит слово _“снято!”_. А в это время все внутри Галфа заходится в панике от осознания того факта, что нежные поглаживания руки и поцелуи вымышленного экранного персонажа в исполнении Мью вызвали реальное напряжение внизу его живота.


	10. 5. Праведный гнев и луч солнца золотого

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спам-спам-спам:  
> 1) во время съемок сцены с покупкой простыни ребята были в ссоре — Галф явно где-то накосячил и просил прощения у Мью  
> https:/twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1249999023739527174  
> 2) Не целоваться во время репетиций? Пфффф, мы не знаем про это 🤪  
> https:/twitter.com/R_akNaDekNgo_KM/status/1241212531240132609  
> 3) Воркшоп: как пнуть Тарна ногой и чуть не завалить любимого Пи` 😄  
> https:/twitter.com/babymewgulf/status/1244387855901720576  
> 4) Мью несет Галфа, чтобы тот не запачкал ноги перед сценой поцелуя лодыжки  
> https:/youtu.be/a6iMjG2QOT8?t=152  
> 5) И простите, не к главе, но к сцене в эпизоде: эти фанкамы к хренам разнесли все мои мысли на тему “ну может у них это фансервис такой”. Галф так счастливо улыбается, когда слышит “я не могу жить без тебя” — и Мью потом тоже, что я просто подыхаю от рыданий из-за красоты их любви (режим фанючки mode on) 😩😩😩  
> https:/twitter.com/tharntype05/status/1226492782807699456  
> Ну и можно было не целовать по-настоящему 🤪 Два раза 🤪🤪   
> https:/twitter.com/malec_larry/status/1226500806196809728  
> 6) Взаимодействие Мью с Майлдом:  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1252032836917477376  
> И мое ИМХО: у Майлда явно не все так просто по отношению к Мью...
> 
> Под предыдущей главой у некоторых читателей возникли вопросы (спасибо вам за это!), поэтому позволю себе здесь процитировать их и свои комментарии по этому поводу, чтобы немного прояснить картину и для остальных.
> 
> Вопрос-удивление по поводу реакции Галфа на признание Мью: а почему он так себя ведет? и чего он этим добился?  
> Ответ: в предыдущей главе Галф проявляет скорее не свои чувства, а свой инфантилизм и какую-то детскую обиду: «у меня отняли любимую игрушку (ну или хотят отнять) — я разозлился, поэтому буду пакостничать». Именно с этим посылом он провоцирует Мью — это не поведение взрослого человека в ответ на достаточно откровенный разговор о прошлом. Где-то его обида перетекает в даже раздражение, когда Пи сначала не поддается на провокации — это я попыталась передать в его внутреннем диалоге. А это в дальнейшем уведет его в стадию гнева.  
> Небольшое пояснение: гнев в данном случае — это не буквальное состояние эмоций человека, а общее описание стадии его реакции. Например, это может проявляться в том, что он раздражается больше обычного, цепляется к мелочам, может даже выдавать агрессию по отношению к тому, что обостряет его чувства — он это воспринимает как провокацию.
> 
> Вопрос: Мью так легко сдался несмотря на прошлый негативный опыт? И так быстро смог поговорить о травмирующем событии?  
> Ответ: не сдался, совсем нет. Он — человек, который из-за травмы в прошлом безумно осторожен в настоящем, но может «наказать» своего капризного нонга и ответить таким вот приятным для обоих способом)) Поэтому «в эту игру могут играть двое». Он позволяет мальчику заиграться, но при этом последнее слово (а точнее действие) осталось за ним. И в силу имеющегося опыта он намного лучше себя умеет контролировать на всех уровнях, как физическом, так и эмоциональном.  
> Что касается его признания — до того, чтобы излить душу, еще очень далеко. Здесь он скорее простраивает границы для них двоих (вспоминаем главу с таким же названием) — фактически устанавливает правила «игры». Ему страшно и больно даже мельком этого касаться, но гораздо кошмарнее — снова пройти через травму, если бы он этого не сделал. Ведь по сути вся та история с Артом — это о том, что они не проговорили все сразу, не обозначили границы, а потому все закончилось весьма трагически, особенно для Мью. Сейчас же мы видим, что он сделал работу над ошибками и строит между собой и Галфом стены — невротик перестраховывается)) Но при этом он не может сопротивляться той части невротической сущности, которая постоянно жаждет любви — это проявляется и в постоянной потребности в прикосновениях к нонгу. Такая недолюбленность чаще всего закладывается в детстве, когда ребенок не получает от родителей подтверждения, что его безусловно любят. В этом дуализме — основная проблема Мью в этой работе 😔 Иногда может показаться, что у него раздвоение личности, но это то, как травма может обострять акцентуацию личностных черт.

Съемка последней NC-сцены не прошла для Галфа без последствий. Еще бы: внезапно осознать, что от прикосновений другого мужчины он может начать возбуждаться, пусть даже проживая образ своего героя — так себе реальность. К такому он не был готов, когда шел на кастинг TTTS — более того, он был уверен, что такое с ним никогда не случится, но что-то пошло не так...

Он исподтишка наблюдает за старшим, но тот себя ведет как ни в чем не бывало: улыбается всем подряд, шутит и заливисто смеется над очередной шуткой Майлда, который, как парню кажется, вообще не отлипает от Пи` в последние дни. Нет, он, конечно, понимает, что они давние друзья еще с прошлого проекта — и их явно связывает нечто большее, чем просто работа. Но тут происходит явно нечто странное, потому что стоит только Галфу появиться и попытаться приблизиться к Мью, как тут же откуда ни возьмись появляется этот давний друг юности и моментально оттесняет нонга, переключая все внимание старшего на себя. Он постоянно его трогает, обнимает, виснет и даже целует в шутку… Ладно это было бы один раз — можно было бы списать на совпадение. Но после второго раза Галф уже озадачился, после третьего — встревожился, а потом уже начал реально злиться! У него появилось ощущение, что его банально вытесняют подальше от Пи`, потому что никак по-другому не мог интерпретировать то, что происходит. Но случай буквально перед самыми съемками сцен в торговом центре стал последней каплей в море безграничного терпения парня.

Майлд уже _как обычно_ повис на старшем и начал притворно ныть:

— Ну Пи`... Пи`Мью… ну пожалуйста… ну купи мне попить — твой нонг погибнет от жажды, пока дождется своей очереди сниматься сегодня, — он реально почти болтался на Мью, уцепившись руками за его шею так, что тот практически его тащил, пытаясь высвободиться из “объятий” капризного Майлда.

На что Галф уже не выдержал и почти что ехидно прошипел:

— Ну да, у “нонга” же ноги отвалятся пройти пару десятков метров до кафе и взять себе напиток.

Две пары глаз уставились на него: удивленные и немного шокированные Мью и какие-то тревожные и настороженные Майлда. Галф тут же понял, что перегнул палку, но было уже поздно, хотя он и попытался перевести свою реплику в шутку:

— Вот я уже отказался от эксплуатации Пи` и вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться, — и потряс перед лицом большим пластиковым стаканом, в котором от движения зашуршали кубики льда в лимонаде. Но что-то в лице Мью заставило его стереть уже наметившуюся на лице улыбку. Что-то крайне болезненное и даже тревожное, потому что тот тут же высвободился из кольца рук друга, бросил короткий взгляд на Галфа, пробормотав что-то про подготовку к сцене, взял сценарий и быстрым шагом направился к месту съемок в глубине торгового центра. 

Парень уже понял, что глобально накосячил, поэтому, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Майлда и сунув ему в руки свой стакан, которому он даже не притронулся, подхватился и рванул за Пи`. Тот шел настолько быстро, что Галфу пришлось реально ускориться, чтобы догнать его и схватить за локоть:

— Пи`... — тот продолжал молча идти, реально _игнорируя_ младшего. _Что??? Теперь и ты не обращаешь на меня внимание?_ — Пи`... Ну прости… Пожалуйста, Пи`Мью! — и снова игнор. — Кхун’Пи`, извини своего Яй’Нонга… — в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия в виде жалобных глаз олененка Бэмби, но по крайней мере это сработало, потому что Мью остановился и с укоризной на него посмотрел:

— Ну и что это было, Нонг’Галф?

— Прости, Пи`, я не хотел никого обидеть, — снова этот умоляющий тон, который обычно моментально действовал на старшего, но не в этот раз почему-то, хотя стало понятно, что он все-таки смягчился, потому что в его глазах промелькнула уже знакомая парню печаль:

— Я понимаю, что тебе сложно, нонг. Я вывалил на тебя свои проблемы, можно сказать, что поставил перед фактом — и тебе надо как-то с этим взаимодействовать. Но я тебя очень прошу: ты можешь злиться на меня, вымещать свое недовольство на мне столько, сколько понадобится, но не надо задевать моих друзей и делать больно им.

У Галфа резко кончился воздух… _так он воспринял это все на свой счет? И начал думать, что ему настолько неприятно, что он начал задевать Майлда вместо него? Ох…_ Но надо было что-то ответить, а так как причину такой злости он даже сам себе не мог объяснить — пришлось вываливать то, что первое пришло в голову:

— Пи`, ты так устаешь, что я переживаю за тебя — а тут еще и Пи`Майлд добавляет тебе нагрузки такими вот просьбами, — ну а что, неплохо же получилось, Галф почти что сам себе поверил — осталось еще раз 100 проговорить как мантру для закрепления материала. Но черты лица Мью в ответ и правда смягчились, он протянул руку и уже привычным жестом потрепал волосы парня:

— Какой же ты в сущности еще ребенок иногда… — но Галф решил не обижаться на такой сомнительный комплимент, потому что эта теплая ласковая рука как будто разогнала тучи над его головой и дала понять, что его место возле Пи` священно и незыблемо несмотря на всяких там друзей. 

Он даже потом нашел Майлда во время очередного воркшопа и начал уже было рассыпаться в извинениях, когда словил крайне внимательный и изучающий взгляд старшего, в котором как будто застыл немой вопрос, но тот его так и не озвучил, а перевел все в шутку, как он обычно это делал. Но у Галфа все равно осталось ощущение какой-то недосказанности, было какое-то смутное чувство, как будто его _проверяют?_

При этом отношения с Мью как будто вернулись на прежние рельсы: тот уделял нонгу почти все свое внимание, максимально заботился о нем, оберегал, но уровень скиншипа значительно снизился, словно старшего опять откинуло в период их первых воркшопов, когда Галф был зашуганным мальцом и сторонился каждого прикосновения. Поэтому когда парня уже совсем стало ломать без привычной дозы обнимашек, он решил, что настала пора расставить все точки над i — и утянул Пи` подальше от глаз съемочной команды. По иронии судьбы это оказался тот же участок в саду, в котором состоялась не так давно беседа Майлда с Мью, поэтому у последнего от чувства дежавю даже немного закружилась голова, особенно когда он услышал от нонга:

— Пи, я беспокоюсь о тебе, — вот тут старшему захотелось тряхнуть головой, чтобы сбросить это наваждение. _Как — опять? В парня вселился дух Майлда?_

Но Галф, к счастью, не имел понятия о том, в какое состояние вогнал собеседника, поэтому продолжал:

— Мне кажется, что ты неправильно все понял и накрутил себя… То есть я хотел сказать, что… Блин, как же сложно, — он неожиданно начал волноваться, а мысли стали путаться. Вот и как внятно выражаться, когда он двух слов связать не может от переживаний, что накосячит и опять Пи` от него отдалится.

— Что я неправильно понял? — тот решил помочь нонгу, мягко коснувшись его плеча рукой в ободряющем жесте _продолжай_.

— Тот наш разговор по LINE, когда ты рассказал про ту ситуацию… Я хочу, чтобы ты _правильно_ понял: я тогда не ответил тебе сразу только потому, что очень удивился, что ты поднял эту тему — не более. Ты должен знать еще одну вещь: я был в курсе еще до того, как начались воркшопы, поэтому все то, что я тебе говорил тогда — правда. Что с тобой мне комфортно. Что я полностью уверен, что ты меня защитишь. Как бы иначе я смог подпустить тебя к себе так близко, Пи`? — он с волнением смотрит в глаза старшего, _понял ли он, услышал ли он_. Чтобы повторить, если потребуется, еще сотни раз, пока Мью не поверит в то, что Галф ему окончательно и бесповоротно доверяет. И… он видит, как в очах напротив расцветает нежность и _благодарность_ , а рука с плеча медленно поднимается вверх, на секунду остановившись на щеке парня в мимолетной ласке, чтобы потом погрузиться в рассыпанные в беспорядке волосы _спасибо, что веришь в меня, что веришь мне_. 

Ну и последнее, но немаловажное, что так хотел сказать Галф:

— Пи`, может это прозвучит немного странно, учитывая, как недолго мы друг друга знаем, но я хотел бы, чтобы мы стали с тобой друзьями, а не просто близкими коллегами. Я хочу знать о твоих увлечениях, обсуждать любимые фильмы и книги, может даже твою учебу — если я смогу, конечно, хоть что-то в этом понять… Поэтому — давай попробуем? — и с надеждой глазах он ждет ответа. В ответ Мью мягко улыбается:

— Конечно, нонг. Я бы тоже этого очень хотел. Давай попробуем стать друзьями. 

И следующая сцена, которую они снимали вечером, как нельзя больше подходила к этому диалогу: поцелуй Тайпа и Тарна в баре. В этот раз подготовка заняла больше времени, чем обычно, так как это были выездные съемки, а не в павильонах, но тем не менее команда справилась с задачей — и _action!_

Галф сидит за столиком бара с недовольным скучающим видом — это Тайп наблюдает, как его сосед весело выпивает с друзьями, пока тот завис в одиночестве. Но вот Мью, которому гримеры не пожалели румян, чтобы обозначить легкую степень опьянения, появляется в кадре, вразвалочку подходит к столику и присаживается напротив парня. Тот, подперев голову кулаком, окидывает его равнодушным (нет) взглядом, но на Мью это почему-то не действует, потому что он улыбается и спрашивает:

— О чем ты говорил с Пи`Джид?

— Ни о чем особенном, — а кто-то все еще не в настроении из-за игнора. — Она говорила о тебе.

Мью переспрашивает: 

— Обо мне? 

— Да, — а вот тут ревнивый Тайп вступает в свои права. — Сказала, что тут повсюду цыпочки, когда ты играешь.

— Она немного преувеличила, — Пи` смущенно улыбается в ответ, но это явно не успокаивает парня напротив:

— Ты очень дружелюбный, — вроде комплимент, но из уст Тайпа это звучит как обвинение.

— Я же сказал, что это — работа. Рабочая улыбка, помнишь? — Тарн пытается успокоить своего “друга по сексу”, но тот как-то не верит и недовольно отворачивается, на что старший предпринимает еще одну попытку помириться — куда более рискованную, хотя Тайп пока об этом даже не догадывается: он наклоняется к парню и пытается заинтриговать:

— Хочешь знать, что прошептала мне Пи`Джид?

— Что?

— Если хочешь узнать, — немного манерно растягивает гласные Мью, — подвинься поближе. 

И Тайп поддается на провокацию: 

— Ты такая заноза в заднице, — и наклоняется к старшему. — Мм?

Тот, не отводя глаз от губ Галфа, закидывает удочку:

— Она спросила меня, — а потом глаза в глаза, крайне пристально и внимательно, как будто это _не Тарн_ задает вопрос, — правда ли я вижу в тебе только друга?

Галф вздрагивает от того, насколько это перекликается с их сегодняшним диалогом, но затем все мысли мгновенно вылетают из его головы, потому что Мью крайне медленно, просто невыносимо медленно наклоняется еще ближе и почти что невесомо касается его губ поцелуем. И если в предыдущих NC-сценах это была страсть, почти яростная и неукротимая, то здесь — это средоточие нежности, от которой щемит сердце. Это вопрос, на который Тарн хочет получить ответ. _И Мью тоже._ Легкие прикосновения губ старшего, раз за разом, без попытки углубить поцелуй — только бережная ласка, от которой глаза нонга невольно сами закрываются, чтобы погрузиться как можно глубже в это ощущение того, как смешивается их дыхание, как начинают в унисон биться сердца. 

Один поцелуй. Второй. Третий...

И так же медленно Мью отстраняется, сохраняя визуальный контакт на эти такие короткие и такие длинные мгновения:

— Ты тот друг, с которым я хочу сделать это, — его глаза смотрят крайне взволнованно, слишком взволнованно для Тарна. И Галф замирает, когда последняя фраза Мью набатом звучит в его голове _друг, с которым я хочу..._ , но старший тянется к нему повторно: их губы почти что соприкасаются, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть… Но Тайп по сценарию вынужден оттолкнуть парня напротив рукой буквально за доли секунды до.

— Тайп, — тот явно расстроен.

— Ты пьян, — ну конечно, мастер правдоподобных отговорок снова в игре. _Не так ли, Галф?_

— Я не пьян, — уже даже обида в голосе Тарна.

— Ты пьян.

— Я не пьян, — ну что за детский сад “Ромашка”, ей-богу! — Пара стаканов меня не свалит.

Галф в смущении поправляет волосы:

— Если ты не пьян, то какого черта ты это сделал? — и снова отводит взгляд.

— Алкоголь не затуманивает мой разум — он придает мне смелости, — _вот да, некоторым бы она точно не помешала, чтобы признать некоторые свои мысли…_ Но Мью старается об этом не думать. — Ты знаешь, Тайп? Я давно мечтал сделать это с тобой, — и взволнованный взгляд, от которого собеседник решает сбежать, потому что _это правда, которую тот пока не готов слышать_ :

— Я хочу уйти. Подожду снаружи.

Мью провожает взглядом буквально вылетевшего из кадра парня и обреченно вздыхает, запустив пятерню в волосы. Кажется, ему тоже придется когда-нибудь напиться, чтобы получить ту же смелость так открыто говорить о своих чувствах, как это делает Тарн.

_"Стоп, снято!"_

***

После последнего разговора тет-а-тет все, кажется, вернулось на круги своя: Галф продолжает на постоянной основе нежиться в объятиях старшего на всех их репетициях — и даже вне их, просто _потому что_. Он искренне считает это компенсацией за те разы, когда его место на какое-то время занял Майлд. Не то чтобы тот вообще перестал привлекать внимание Мью — нет, гиперактивность этого человечка, наверное, не выключить никогда. Но Галф всячески себя сдерживает, когда видит такое близкое взаимодействие этих двух Пи`, потому что очень хорошо помнит болезненную реакцию старшего — а повторно обижать Мью ему точно не хочется. Да и Майлд как будто тоже что-то почувствовал, потому что снизил интенсивность… хм… подкатов. Ну а как еще Галф может назвать его предыдущие постоянные попытки потрогать Мью, погладить, прислониться, обняться? И еще эти взгляды… Да, сейчас парень начал ловить на себе внимательные взгляды Майлда все чаще, как будто тот его _оценивает?_

При этом их отношения с Мью и правда изменились, как будто перешли на качественно другой уровень — по крайней мере по ощущениям Галфа, потому что перед ним начал постепенно открываться совсем другой Пи`. Или все тот же, просто он до этого никогда не сталкивался с этими его гранями? Теперь они обсуждали не только развитие их персонажей и навыки актерского мастерства, а вообще, кажется, все на свете.

Приятным открытием для Галфа стала страсть Мью к компьютерным играм, особенно к ROV, в которой мог часами залипать и сам парень. Поэтому теперь помимо разговоров по душам к их совместной активности еще добавились малосодержательные, но очень экспрессивные диалоги:

— Пи`, ты что совсем слепой? Слева заходи, я сказал: слева!

— Да не могу я, меня заблокировал этот урод!

— Сейчас этот орк у меня получит! Но и ты тоже соображай, куда полез… С твоей амуницией тебе там нечего делать — мозги включай! Надо было у меня броню взять, когда я тебе предлагал, так что теперь ползай в своей модной жилеточке, которая от ветра даже не защитит.

Да, онлайн-игры — это зло… особенно когда ты после завершения рейда остываешь и осознаешь, КАК ты называл своего старшего и КАК ты с ним разговаривал в пылу боя за очередной уровень. Но поиграть получалось в редкие свободные часы, чаще всего по ночам, а в остальное время их занимали активные репетиции и съемки. Следующие сцены требовали от них особой отдачи, потому что в них нужно передать максимальную трепетность отношений Тарна и Тайпа, когда первый уже полностью упал в них с головой, а второй никак себе в этом не может признаться и держится версии друзей по сексу. _Хм, друзей._

Комната персонажей уже была готова для съемок, даже погода была настолько солнечная, что им не понадобилось выставлять дополнительный свет. И _action!_

Галф сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати Тайпа и делая вид, что залип в игрушку в телефоне. Но он ждет — и дверь в комнату открывается, поэтому он поднимает голову и окидывает настороженным взглядом вошедшего парня. Но… делаем вид дальше, что игра очень интересная. Мью молча проходит мимо к постели Тарна, на которой предварительно вывалены баночки со Спрайтом — любимым напитком героя — и также молча начинает их собирать, выставляя на тумбочку возле кровати. Галф исподтишка посматривает в сторону парня, но все еще он не должен выдавать интерес Тайпа. А попытка последнего извиниться проваливается:

— На самом деле тебе не нужно этого делать, — голос Пи` звучит и правда очень грустно.

Галф агрессивно возражает:

— Ну кто-то же должен начать? — дааа, это лучший способ помириться — опять поругаться. Гениально! — Если у тебя проблема — просто скажи. 

Мью вздыхает в ответ:

— Мне нечего сказать, — и продолжает собирать банки с постели, не смотря на парня. Тот же подхватывается с места и подходит к старшему очень близко:

— Тарн, — но тот отводит взгляд в сторону, избегая такого интенсивного контакта глаз:

— Ты должен быть счастлив, что я веду себя так, — и пытается уйти, но Галф ему не дает, заступая перед ним. Влево. Потом вправо. _Нет, ты не уйдешь от разговора._

— Этой ночью я сплю у друга, — теперь Мью смотрит прямо в глаза. Он хочет выглядеть жестким, но в глубине плещется боль — и Галф тоже это видит. Точнее Тайп, Тайп же. Поэтому левой рукой он удерживает Пи` за плечо, на что тот обреченно вздыхает, сначала опустив взгляд, а потом бросает прямой вызов в лицо собеседника:

— Мне больно.

В ответ Галф тянется и нежно целует старшего в уголок губ, несколько секунд прижимаясь к горячей коже, немного дольше, чем этого требовал сценарий. Это поцелуй-извинение. Поцелуй-уступка. _Прости, что я был таким засранцем и причинил тебе боль._ Это чьи мысли, его или Тайпа? Он не знает, да и глаза напротив тоже смотрят с вопросом и какой-то надломленностью во взоре. Теперь уже Тайп должен отступить, но Тарн его удерживает, обхватив ладонью его голову так, чтобы пальцы зарывались в волосы, а большой палец в нежной ласке касался скулы. Галф головой понимает, что это касание им буквально 15 минут назад ставила преподавательница по актерскому мастерству, но в исполнении Мью именно сейчас оно воспринимается как-то особенно интимно. 

А дальше — тот самый нежный поцелуй с открытыми глазами. _Я вижу, кого я целую. И я хочу этого не меньше, чем мой партнер._ Но на одном касании никто не хочет останавливаться — и снова горячие губы встречаются, и снова одно дыхание на двоих, и снова то касание языков, от которых идет дрожь по телу. Но… Тайп снова отталкивает, от чего у Галфа уже скоро реально крыша поедет _ну сколько можно же_ :

— Ты так хотел этот проклятый поцелуй. Теперь ты понял — я не буду с тобой мириться, не смей мне улыбаться. И можешь валить куда угодно, — вот что он несет? Он же не меньше Тарна хотел этого… Но сценарий в окно не выбросишь (а очень бы хотелось иногда, да), поэтому Галф отворачивается с недовольным лицом, чтобы тут же ощутить, как сильные руки Пи` нежно обнимают его, охватывая ладонями живот, а сам он прижимается всем телом и кладет голову на плечо, чтобы тихо-тихо и интимно признаться, вызывая мурашки:

— Дело не в том, что я хочу идти. Но я не могу жить без тебя, — и закрывает глаза, касаясь носом щеки парня в такой незамысловатой ласке, на что тот невольно улыбается в ответ несмотря на то, что это _Тарн не может жить без Тайпа, а не…_

_"Стоп, снято!"_

Галф немного смущен из-за того, что его накрывают эмоции его персонажа, но он смотрит в лицо Пи`, который одобрительно ему улыбается _молодец, хорошо справился_ , поэтому сейчас не место для рефлексий — надо готовиться к следующей сцене. Они с Мью садятся на кровать Тайпа и переглядываются _да, все как на воркшопах, мы это уже отрабатывали_. И надо как-то не покалечить Пи`... 

_"Action!"_

Несмотря на все репетиции сердце Галфа отказывается выдерживать такую милоту как бейби-Мью и сваливает к хренам, когда парень видит эту довольную моську на своем плече, в то время как тот всем телом прижимается к нонгу, обхватывая его руками:

— Я ждал тебя, — и нежный взгляд с не менее сладкой улыбкой, от которой гоняющий кровь четырехкамерный орган Галфа все-таки решил, что хватит с него этого "дерьма" — и остановился на минуточку. Но Тайп все еще чем-то недоволен:

— Я же сказал, что не собираюсь с тобой мириться, — в ответ Мью опускает голову, пытаясь скрыть хитрую довольную улыбку. — Подожди, ты сказал так, будто знал, что я это сделаю, — на что парень обхватывает Галфа еще сильнее, утыкаясь головой в грудь. — Черт, Тарн, ты скотина! — и Тайп снова отталкивает Тарна. Но тот, кажется, не слишком расстроен:

— Но в конце концов ты даешь мне знать, что заботишься обо мне, — и радостная улыбка на лице, которое так близко к Галфу, поэтому приходится возразить, чтобы не подпасть под его очарование:

— Я не забочусь… — но его тут же перебивают:

— Ты разозлился, что я молча ушел домой.

— Я не…

— Ты купил Спрайт, потому что знаешь, что он мне нравится. И ты поцеловал меня, потому что знал, что я этого хочу. Я прав? — вот она, сладкая победа!

— Да, ты прав! — но ею не дают насладиться сполна, потому что Галф отодвигается. — Но кое-что ты забыл, — и ногой спихивает Мью с кровати. Тот сидит возле постели Тарна на полу и смотрит, как парень встает и подходит, чтобы “добить”:

— Ты забыл сказать, что обманул меня.

Но взгляд старшего… блин, каждый раз, когда Галф его отталкивает в рамках роли — снова этот взгляд, снова эта хроническая боль в глазах:

— Но в ту ночь мне было реально больно.

Видимо даже Тайпа это проняло, потому что он явно чувствует свою вину. Галф медленно присаживается на корточки рядом, чтобы услышать:

— И я правда так думаю. Ты для меня больше, чем просто друг.

Ту-дум! Ту-дум! Да, сердце парня сегодня испытывает повышенные нагрузки… Он молча поднимает руку, чтобы в том же нежном жесте коснуться лица Мью, как тот делал в предыдущей их сцене, добавляя поглаживания большим пальцем гладкой горячей кожи скулы, на что старший закрывает глаза, принимая эту ласку. Когда же Пи` открывает глаза и ловит взгляд напротив, парень кивает:

— Ладно, просто забудь этот удар. Считай это наказанием за то, что обманул меня, — он встает и идет к своей постели, но у его собеседника совсем другие планы: он хватает нонга за лодыжку, чтобы тот фактически упал на кровать, а сам заваливается сверху, счастливо улыбаясь.

— Какого черта,Тарн? — голос недовольный, сжатые в кулаки руки уже привычно упираются в грудь старшего, но внутри тепло-тепло от этой улыбки.

— Тайп, кто я для тебя? 

_Отличный вопрос, Пи`. Я бы и сам хотел это знать…_

— Таааайп. Кто я для тебя? — и снова этот вопрошающий взгляд, но Тайп безжалостен к нему:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал “мой парень”, не так ли? 

— Ммм, я надеюсь на это, — и выжидающая усмешка, которая разбивается о:

— Случайный любовник, — даже удивленно-обиженное лицо старшего не может изменить эти реплики. — Да, случайный любовник. Никто из друзей так не целуется, — опа, а тут Тайп попадает не в бровь, а в глаз, но уже Галфу, когда тот вспоминает их с Мью поцелуи не только на съемках, но и во время воркшопов, когда целоваться было совсем не обязательно… Но от этих мыслей его отвлекает старший, который скатывается с парня, ложится рядом, все еще обнимая:

— Случайный любовник? Лучше, чем ничего, — и закрывает глаза, потягиваясь.

— Ты быстро согласился, — а вот тут Тайп прямо образец логики, да. В ответ Мью опять подхватывается и нависает над младшим, нежно придерживая его голову рукой, чтобы тот не смог отвести взгляд:

— Или я могу быть чем-то большим? — и надежда в глазах, но Тайп такой Тайп:

— Не испытывай удачу, — поэтому не признается до последнего. — Да, и еще кое-что: если еще раз дернешь меня за лодыжку — тебе негде будет жить. 

Мью в ответ довольно и как-то хитро улыбается — и вот он, тот момент, ради которого старший нес его на своей спине на место съемок, а сам Галф судорожно тер ногу влажными салфетками. 

— Отпусти меня уже, — это реакция на хом в области шеи, который так любит делать Тарн. _Или Мью?_ — Тааааарн.

Но тот как будто не слышит и продолжает медленно спускаться вдоль тела Галфа, касаясь губами, вдыхая запах нонга сквозь его одежду и наблюдая за его реакцией. Тот приподнимается и облокачивается, чтобы лучше все видеть. Видеть, как его Пи` опускается на колени у ног младшего.

— Что ты делаешь?

Галф не понимает, было это специально так задумано или обстоятельства так сложились, но яркое полуденное солнце создает вокруг Мью ореол света, от чего тот выглядит совсем неземным, невероятно прекрасным созданием, практически ангелом, который опускает голову и касается нежным поцелуем лодыжки парня. Целовать ноги своего возлюбленного, чтобы показать, насколько трепетно он к тому относится, практически как к божеству... Ноги в тайской культуре — это самая “грязная” часть тела, прикосновение к которой унижает, но здесь это наоборот превозносит оказывающего почести настолько, что Галф невольно проникается красотой поступка и … _завидует Тайпу_ , что у него есть человек, который настолько его обожает. Но ему только остается смотреть в лучистые глаза напротив и видеть трепетное выражение лица:

— По крайней мере этот случайный любовник — твой.

В ответ Галф имеет право только кивнуть со смущенной улыбкой и отвести взгляд, чтобы потом услышать слово _“снято!”_. И стараться не думать о том, какие же теперь они с Пи` _друзья_.  



	11. 6.1 Эскалация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6 серия богата на события, поэтому будет две главы по ней, так как обе сцены, на которых я хочу сосредоточиться, крайне сильные по эмоциям, но так отличаются друг от друга по посылу.
> 
> Занимательный факт: у Галфа аллергия на некоторые морепродукты (если я не ошибаюсь — отдельные виды креветок). Один раз он по ошибке съел омлет с креветками — ему тут же стало плохо. Мью переполошился и весь день проверял, все ли в порядке с Галфом, прошла ли реакция:  
> https:/twitter.com/lovemewgulf26/status/1253344312303030272
> 
> Также предлагаю вашему вниманию немного компиляций из обсуждений в комментариях под предыдущей главой о мотивах Мью.
> 
> Мью прекрасно видит реакцию Галфа (а точнее его тела) на то, что с ним происходит (я про NC-сцены в том числе) — в силу своего опыта и понимания собственной сексуальности. Также он четко осознает, что находит коллегу сексуально привлекательным для себя, поэтому с его стороны и была попытка оттолкнуть, чтобы опять не повторилась та ситуация. Он травматик, поэтому из-за негативного опыта в прошлом будет до последнего сопротивляться этому факту до тех пор, пока не поймет, что не только тело Галфа его хочет (реагирует), но и его голова (сердце, душа). В одном из интервью у него прозвучала фраза, что так как в свое время он достаточно страдал, то признается (в своих чувствах) только тогда, когда будет на 100% уверен в партнере. 
> 
> Также не забываем, что Мью — невротик, который во всем всегда винит только себя (опять же в силу негативного опыта), поэтому для него моментально отметается ревность как причина злости Галфа в сцене с Майлдом, так как он опять думает, что накосячил своим признанием и нагрузил этим младшего. Для такого рода людей подвергать сомнению сам факт, что его могут любить — обычное дело, даже после многократных подтверждений, потому что из-за травмы любое действие может отбросить его к начальной точке (“меня никто не может любить”), поэтому только проработав это, он сможет построить здоровые отношения без этих “притяни — оттолкни”.
> 
> Нельзя при этом сказать, что Мью несерьезно отнесся к чувствам Галфа — просто потому, что он пока не верит в их наличие. По сути он где-то и прав: как таковой любви между ними нет — есть та безумная химия, от которой у окружающих волосы шевелятся, есть какое-то притяжение, томление, может что-то похожее на влюбленность. А получится ли из этого любовь — он не знает. Более того: смертельно боится снова любить. Но при этом он очень сильно хочет сохранить ту близость, которая между ними возникла — поэтому соглашается на дружбу. И он доооолго будет придерживаться этой политики партии по моей задумке 🙃
> 
> Поэтому по моей задумке локомотивом этих отношений является Галф. А у него есть свои проблемы: на телесном уровне он тоже чувствует притяжение, но головой пока к этому не готов, поэтому начинаются игры в «подразнить», «друзей» и прочие способы обмануться. И пока наш малыш не пройдет все стадии вплоть до принятия факта своих чувств к мужчине — будут эти зайчики мучиться, а мы — жрать стекло вместе с ними 🤪
> 
> И вообще: все проблемы — от того, что люди не умеют разговаривать друг с другом. Ртом. Поэтому буду на протяжении всей работы учить этих ребят пользоваться им не только для NC-сцен 😄

Та-дам! Входящее сообщение в LINE. И уже по первому его слову, отображающемуся на экране блокировки телефона, Галф понимает, кто отправитель, и невольно морщится: “оппа” — он терпеть не может, когда девушка зовет его так на корейский манер, но той почему-то это кажется безумно милым, особенно когда она воображает их парочкой знаменитостей. Пум искренне считает, что так оно и есть: она — модель, имеющая уже известность в определенных кругах, а он — начинающий актер и также ранее светился в некоторых проектах. Ну чем не звезды… Но парень не разделяет этих фантазий, хотя и позволяет себя так называть, чтобы не провоцировать очередное обиженное молчание или даже ссору, потому что девушка часто не сдерживает себя в проявлении таких эмоций. Тем не менее он берет телефон в руки, потому что долгий ответ тоже чреват последствиями.

“Оппа, ты совсем меня забыл 😭😭😭 Мало того, что я не помню уже как ты выглядишь из-за твоей дурацкой работы, так ты даже мне не пишешь! Поэтому никаких отговорок: сегодня в семь встречаемся в моем любимом кафе — и только попробуй не прийти”.

Ох… как все сложно иногда. Они встречаются уже почти три года, поэтому крайне обидно от нее слышать про “дурацкую работу”, особенно когда Пум знает, что он так жаждал ее получить и столько прослушиваний прошел. Но вообще она права: Галф уже не может припомнить, когда они последний раз виделись. В этом месяце? В прошлом? Из-за плотного режима воркшопов, чередующихся со съемками, у него и правда вообще времени не осталось ни на что другое кроме поспать несколько часов в том месте, где упал — какая уж там романтика… Да и по правде с ней и до проекта была небольшая напряженка, потому что с самого начала отношений Галф никак не мог себя приучить к таким проявлениям чувств, на что Пум очень обижалась. А теперь у них вообще какой-то хиатус нарисовался, мда.

Озадаченное и задумчивое выражение лица Галфа, видимо, уловил и Мью, с которым они привычно валялись на матрасе в репетиционной, потому что вопросительно приподнял брови _что такое?_ Эммм, они же друзья — да? Поэтому, наверное, можно поделиться и такими личными вещами:

— Все нормально, Пи`. Просто моя девушка в очередной раз на меня обиделась, что я мало ей времени уделяю. Но тут я и правда виноват: в последние месяцы из-за наших плотных графиков у нас не получается видеться.

Но Мью после слова “девушка” уже слабо различал сказанное. Девушка… Девушка… И дальше белый шум в голове. Ну а чего он ожидал? Нонг — весьма привлекательный парень, студент, спортсмен — конечно, он будет пользоваться популярностью у противоположного пола. А все свои надежды на какую-то там взаимность Мью может засунуть как можно глубже, чтобы даже солнечный свет на них не попадал и не давал прорасти. Поэтому он искренне надеялся, что ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда он попытался ободрить Галфа и дать “мудрый жизненный совет от старшего брата”:

— Думаю, что она права: тебе надо уделять ей время тоже, а не жить одной только работой.

Но младший пристально на него посмотрел, потому что где-то на подсознательном уровне уловил в ответе какое-то скрытое напряжение. _Показалось?_ Потому что дальше Пи` тут же вернулся к обсуждению работы:

— Кстати о девушках: ты разобрался в конфликте Тайпа с Тарном из-за Пуйфай?

— Мне кажется, что да. Тайп все еще пытается отрицать, что ему нравится Тарн, поэтому пробует начать то, что он считает нормальными отношениями, — Галф даже с удовольствием переключился на этот вопрос, чтобы хоть на какое-то время отложить решение своих проблем. Он подумает о них вечером. — Но у него несмотря на энтузиазм с этим возникают сложности, потому что постоянно думает о своем соседе — и вынужден с самого начала врать своей потенциальной подружке. И даже на ее день рождения он размышляет о том, что это кафе понравилось бы Тарну.

— Да, и при этом он свое отрицание где-то переводит в агрессию по отношению к Тарну, когда отталкивает его снова и снова, делает больно. Когда говорит, что его не касается, с кем Тайп встречается или спит. Когда отправляет ему список правил для “друзей по сексу” — то есть он пытается отстроиться от своего соседа таким вот способом, потому что уже сам не уверен в себе, — _как знакомо, правда, Мью?_ Но он продолжает тщательно разбирать персонажей. — При этом изначально Тарн надеется на развитие их отношений, он пытается сблизиться, чтобы Тайп лучше узнал его — поэтому у них по сценарию разговор о том, какую еду кто любит. И Тарн прекрасно осведомлен о пристрастиях возлюбленного, потому что они для него важны, и хочет, чтобы тот тоже про него что-то узнал. То есть он со своей стороны пытается вывести отношения, которые начались с секса, на уровень хотя бы близких друзей.

— Но Тайп блокирует эти попытки, — подхватывает мысль Галф, — поэтому окончательно к нему осознание приходит тогда, когда его тело дает четкий сигнал, что девушка его не возбуждает как сексуальный объект.

— Да, примерно так и есть: в тот момент, когда тело и голова приходят к согласию. Но все равно это для него достаточно сложно, поэтому он довел ситуацию до того, что оказался в постели с Пуйфай — и только тогда уже понял и осознал все, — Мью довольно кивает головой: его младший явно делает успехи в раскрытии мотивов персонажей. _И он очень надеется, что своего старшего нонг так просто не раскусит..._

Вечером Галф заранее приходит в кафе — и даже с цветами, чтобы загладить вину за долгое отсутствие встреч. Он терпеливо ждет, потому что его девушка, как обычно, опаздывает — но тут ничего не поделаешь, уж такая она всегда была. И вот дверь открывается, и парень видит модно одетую красотку с точеной фигурой и роскошной гривой волос. Конечно, это — Пум, на которую невольно все тут же начинают обращать внимание, потому что она явно умеет эффектно появиться и выгодно подать себя — навыки модели явно дают о себе знать. Он улыбается и встает, чтобы поприветствовать ее поцелуем, их губы соприкасаются — и ничего… Даже ни намека на теплоту или трепет. Галф озадаченно моргнул. _Может он просто отвык из-за такой длительной разлуки? Или устал? Но на поцелуи с Пи` он реагирует мгновенно..._ Он подумает об этом потом, поэтому продолжает улыбаться и протягивает букет:

— Это тебе. Прости, что так редко в последнее время получается видеться.

Та грациозно принимает презент и присаживается за столик:

— Я рада, оппа, что ты это понимаешь.

Галф внутренне опять кривится на обращение, _а пора бы уже привыкнуть, наверное_ , но сегодня он будет милым парнем:

— Конечно, я знаю, что виноват. Поэтому сегодня ты заказываешь все, что пожелаешь — оппа ( _брррр!_ ) угощает.

Пум довольно улыбается:

— В таком случае давай закажем… — она листает меню, пока не тыкает пальцем в привлекательную картинку, — вот это ризотто с креветками.

Парень вздрагивает и с недоумением смотрит на изящный пальчик, который выбрал блюдо из раздела с морепродуктами. _Она это серьезно???_ Его с головой накрывает недавнее воспоминание, когда он по ошибке попробовал омлет с креветками во время репетиций, потому что не знал о наличии аллергена в составе. Так Пи` тут же сбегал в аптеку за антигистаминными препаратами и потом еще полдня его от себя не отпускал, постоянно проверяя, прошла ли реакция. И теперь лично инспектируют всю ту еду, которая попадает младшему на тарелку. А тут его девушка, с которой они уже столько времени вместе, не знает о нем таких вещей... 

Но раз Галф решил придерживаться стратегии поведения милого парня, который заглаживает вину, то не акцентирует на этом внимание и просто кивает _да, давай_ , а себе заказывает салат. Но весь вечер проходит для него как в тумане, сквозь который он слышит подробный рассказ Пум о ее последнем проекте, но о своей работе ему так и не получается толком рассказать, потому что их прерывает телефонный звонок — менеджер Пум — после которого она срывается и практически убегает, предварительно “клюнув” его в щеку _оппа, прости, мне надо бежать_. А Галф остался сидеть и переваривать то, что только что произошло — и у него пока нет для этого объяснения…

***

_От автора: писалось под Min Kyung Hoon (민경훈) Lost life — рекомендую на повтор для атмосферы для этой части главы. Серьезно — включите, это важно_

На вечер были запланированы съемки самой сложной сцены шестого эпизода, а Мью даже готовиться к ней не надо, потому что он находится в том же положении, что и Тарн: безнадежное отчаяние, глухое, болезненное, глубоко спрятанное. Жуткое слово _никогда_ , с которым так не хочется мириться…

_Action!_

Комната погружена в полумрак, убраны почти все источники освещения — такое же состояние и в душе _Мью_ , то есть Тарна. Он в апатии лежит на кровати и протягивает руку, чтобы взять наушники — тут они с персонажем крайне похожи, старший тоже находит утешение в музыке, когда ему плохо. Звуки музыки хотя бы частично заполняют вакуум, образовавшийся в его душе, поэтому какая разница, что слезы катятся по его лицу. Он умеет беззвучно плакать, поэтому закрывает глаза и отдается мелодии. И почти не слышит, как открывается дверь комнаты и заходит Галф — только спиной чувствует, как тот ложится рядом, а потом — руку нонга на своем животе. Он сглатывает комок в горле, когда до него доносится:

— Тарн, мне жаль, — и рука Галфа буквально впивается в его майку. — Прости меня. Мне правда жаль, — звук его голоса приглушенный, прерывающийся. Мью достает из ушей наушники, чтобы четко услышать ответ на свой вопрос:

— Почему ты извиняешься?

— Я переспал с Пуйфай, — отвечает Галф, а старший вместо этого слышит _у меня есть девушка. Ох…_ — Она пригласила меня к себе в комнату, и внезапно я вспомнил как сказал тебе, что ты можешь заниматься сексом с кем угодно — и это не мое дело. И мне стало больно.

Рука Мью судорожно сжимается в кулак, его тело вибрирует от напряжения:

— Почему?

— Я не знаю! — в голосе уже отчаяние. — Мысль о том, что ты будешь с другим мужчиной сводит меня с ума. Ну почему??? Пока я обнимал ее мягкое тело — я продолжал думать о твоем. Пока я целовал ее, все, о чем я думал — это твой поцелуй, — _ой, а вот это уже несмешно_. Только выученный наизусть текст позволил Галфу продолжить произносить свои реплики дальше, потому что осознание пугающей реальности того, что он произносит как Тайп, заставило его замереть: 

— Всякий раз, когда я с ней — я всегда думаю о тебе, — _блюда с морепродуктами… Почему его Пи` в курсе про аллергию, а его девушка — нет?_ Но ответы на эти вопросы Галф найдет как-нибудь потом, а пока он ждет ответа Мью. Тот медленно оборачивается — и нонг видит его прекрасное заплаканное лицо и вынужден отвечать на последующий вопрос:

— Ты правда с ней переспал?

— Я не могу, Тарн, — он охватывает руками Пи` еще сильнее, будто пытается удержаться в этом штормовом море мыслей и эмоций. — Я больше не могу спать с девушками.

Глаза Мью, полные слез и боли, встречаются с очами нонга:

— Может ты просто устал.

— Нет, я не устал, — Галф мотает головой, а в ней мысль о том, что _этот вариант ему тоже приходил на ум при встрече с Пум…_

— Может ты просто… Она просто тебе не нравится? — это Тарн продолжает подсказывать соседу, но Галфу это совсем не помогает:

— Меня вообще не интересуют женщины.

Как бы Мью хотел услышать эти слова от Галфа, а не от Тайпа в его лице. _Как бы хотел…_ Но увы, ему не повезет так же, как экранному персонажу, поэтому следующая реплика:

— Может быть ты найдешь других мужчин интересными, — в ответ его нонг возмущенно подхватывается и хватает его рукой за майку на груди старшего:

— Тарн, тебе жить надоело? — Тайп трогательный даже в своей обычной агрессивной манере. — Я — мужчина. И я не хочу спать ни с кем другим, кроме как с тобой, — и глаза напротив такие взволнованные, такие тревожные.

— Тогда…

— Ты единственный, с кем я хочу спать, — решительно, с напором. А потом уже мягко и просяще. — Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости меня еще раз…

Левая рука Мью в ответ ласково охватывает лицо нонга, по которому катятся слезы, погружаясь привычным жестом в волосы, чтобы потом нежно прижаться к его лбу в утешающем прикосновении:

— Хороший мальчик, — он гладит чувствительную шею, проводит пальцами по пунцовым (почему?) ушам. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я не смогу на тебя рассердиться. Так что, — он на секунду заминается, сглатывая комок в горле, который образовался от горечи той правды, что эти слова может произнести _лишь Тарн_ , — теперь ты мой.

В ответ он видит решительный взгляд Галфа-Тайпа:

— Это ты мой! Потому что я больше не отпущу тебя, — _как это сладко звучит…_ Мью невольно улыбается в ответ сквозь слезы:

— А еще ты знаешь, что я всегда был твоим, — черт, он ненавидит эти свои реплики, потому что он вынужден их произносить тогда, когда они оставляют шрамы на его сердце из-за своей несбыточности. Но он позволяет себе на мгновения насладиться этой воплощенной мечтой, что его и правда любят, когда Галф сначала целует его заплаканные глаза, потом губами собирает слезы со щеки, а затем горько-сладким поцелуем приникает к губам Мью.

— Так ты загладил свою вину передо мной?

_Нет, нонг, ты ни в чем не виноват. Это моя болезненная надежда привела меня к тому, что я как нищий выпрашиваю эти подачки, эту иллюзию взаимной любви у персонажа, которого я играю. Поэтому позволь мне еще немного в ней пожить…_

— Это единственный способ, который я знаю, — и снова Галф наклоняется к старшему, чтобы завершить эту эмоциональную сцену единственно логичным способом. 

А Мью и ухватывается за эту возможность, чтобы продлить свою агонию: он крепко и отчаянно сжимает руками младшего, чтобы как можно ближе его к себе притянуть, пока их губы сливаются сначала в нежном, а потом уже в эмоционально-болезненном поцелуе. Это не страсть, это — нечто большее: когда ты отчаянно жаждешь, настолько отчаянно, что даже страшно, но при этом у тебя единственная мысль в голове, что ты готов жизнь отдать, чтобы защитить это чувство. Защитить того, кто его разделяет вместе с тобой — пусть даже это и иллюзия, но такая сладкая...

_Стоп, снято!_

Мью со вздохом сожаления разрывает поцелуй и с немного виноватой улыбкой смотрит на Галфа, потому что по сути он сегодня воспользовался сценой для того, чтобы заполнить свой эмоциональный вакуум, чтобы вобрать в себя те чувства, которыми с ним так щедро поделился младший. Но лицо нонга помимо пережитых Тайпом эмоций отражает какой-то немой вопрос, о котором старший может только догадываться.

_Пи`Маме, какого хрена? Какого хрена я становлюсь Тайпом в реальности и начинаю жить как чертов герой твоей новеллы?_   



	12. 6.2 Что-то изменилось

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак:  
> 1) Немного BTS:  
> https:/twitter.com/anndidums/status/1237154884207566848  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1252800434894450693  
> https://twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250471974159056897  
> 2) Немного видео для настроя  
> https:/twitter.com/sunnysuppasit/status/1236665380078120966  
> 3) Галф, вечно сидящий/лежащий на Мью:  
> https:/twitter.com/mewgulfuniverse/status/1253774165074731014  
> В связи с чем в фандоме родилась шутка, основанная на англоязычной игре слов, про suppaseat: зачем Галфу стулья/диваны, когда есть Мью:  
> https:/twitter.com/eternalwaanjai/status/1254560911336980485  
> https:/twitter.com/sunnysuppasit/status/1253885959323545600  
> Их на эту тему не подколол только ленивый.  
> 4) На съемках у них появилась привычка обниматься после сцен, чтобы помочь друг другу выйти из образа, успокоить. Если я не ошибаюсь, это изначально предложил Мью.  
> https://twitter.com/BB_Sstar/status/1254988954719277057  
> В психологии этот прием называется “якорение”, когда какое-то слово, действие, может даже запах возвращают человека в определенное состояние. Что-то вроде рефлекса как у собак Павлова. Подробнее можно почитать тут:  
> https:/www.psychologos.ru/articles/view/yakorzpt-yakorenie  
> Также еще для обозначения негативной привязки иногда используется термин “триггер”. “Триггером” или “спусковым крючком” в психологии называют некий раздражающий фактор, который вскрывает внутреннюю травму человека. С Мью в этой работе такое регулярно происходит, когда какое-то действие или событие откидывает его в невротическое состояние недолюбленности.
> 
> Поздравляю, коллеги: наш Галф медленно, но верно начинает скатываться в стадию торга, когда он ищет любые причины, чтобы оправдать те изменения, что с ним происходят — и искренне считает их правдоподобными. Друзья, погружение в персонажа — и далее по главам он еще много чего придумает)) Его периодически может откидывать обратно к стадии гнева, но, как говорится, процесс пошел.

На съемочной площадке пока не было Мью — его сцены будут снимать немного позже — поэтому Галф по старой привычке забился в угол, на этот раз в комнате отдыха, подальше от всех, чтобы в эти редкие теперь для него свободные минуты подумать — а ему и правда есть, чем озадачиться после вчерашней сцены и вообще событий последних дней.

Он сжал голову руками — вдруг так будет легче — и провалился в свои мысли. 

Пум… Он до сих пор не понимает, как их отношения пришли к такому: мало того, что они почти не видятся (ну ладно, работа сейчас и правда занимает много времени у обоих), так и общение в целом сошло на нет: им не о чем разговаривать по телефону, не о чем переписываться в LINE, потому что жизнь каждого сейчас вертится вокруг их проектов, а не возле друг друга. Ему горько это осознавать, потому что было время, когда они были действительно влюблены друг в друга — ну или по крайней мере Галфу так казалось. Когда они только познакомились, он был под большим впечатлением от красоты этой девушки и был очень рад, когда она благосклонно согласилась с ним проводить больше времени. Но иногда у него проскакивало ощущение, что он для нее как будто какой-то статусный аксессуар, который нужно демонстрировать подружкам и в социальных сетях. Галф до сих пор помнит выволочку от Пум за то, что в то время, когда она снимала очередное видео для инстаграма, у него было “недостаточно радостное лицо”. А он тогда вернулся с очередного неудачного прослушивания, поэтому с хорошим настроением было все крайне сложно…

Но ситуация в кафе его повергла в реальный шок. Вот как? Как может человек, который, наверное, его любит не знать о том, что некоторые продукты для него опасны? Может и не смертельно, но все же. _Как?_ И как об этом может знать другой человек, с которым они знакомы всего пару месяцев, но от него Галф получает столько заботы и внимания, сколько не видел от Пум за все эти годы? 

И есть еще одна проблема — куда более сложная и непонятная для парня на данный момент: что он начинает проваливаться в Тайпа, в его мысли и чувства… Ну а как еще объяснить тот факт, что долбанные строчки из сценария начинают проявляться в его реальной жизни?! Взять хотя бы тот же приветственный поцелуй с Пум: он как будто манекен поцеловал, а не любимую девушку — и такая же реакция была у Тайпа в новелле, когда он пробовал начать отношения с Пуйфай. И поэтому сам Галф невольно перенял это от персонажа — и его тело “активируется” только на поцелуи с _Мью_ , то есть с Тарном. _Правда же?_

Буквально на минуту его перенесло во вчерашний вечер, когда он, уже тогда паникующий, но включившийся в ответ на эмоции старшего, целовал ~~его~~ Тарна. Как дрожали его губы, когда касались плачущих глаз Пи`, как они следовали по дорожкам из слез по щекам, чтобы собрать их все и осушить эту боль, чтобы потом примкнуть к также дрожащим от эмоций губам Мью — и получить от них волнующий ответ. Чтобы на мгновение прерваться на реплики, как того требует, сценарий, а потом снова погрузиться в эту отчаянную и даже нездоровую страсть, когда задыхаешься от нехватки воздуха, но не в силах разорвать слияние губ даже на секунду, потому что от этого почти физически больно… и так же одновременно сладко. 

_Ох… У Галфа и правда проблемы с его персонажем._

Его тревожные размышления прервал гул голосов — это Мью появился в комнате, и все начали его радостно приветствовать. Старший сегодня выглядел тоже как-то подавлено… но с другой стороны это он вчера вытянул всю сцену на себе — Галфу оставалось только радоваться этому факту, потому что вчера его профессионализм дал сбой, раз он не смог отделиться от эмоций Тайпа. Поэтому ему сейчас крайне нужен совет его опытного Пи` — и немедленно! Парень подскочил с места и устремился к Мью, который развалился в единственно свободном кресле и листал сценарий сегодняшних сцен. Он улыбнулся и поприветствовал младшего, на что в ответ услышал:

— Пи`, мне очень нужна твоя помощь… Мы можем поговорить?

Тот озадаченно нахмурился и посмотрел на часы:

— Конечно, Яй’Нонг, но у нас до следующей сцены всего 20 минут — уложимся?

Блин, Галф уже ни в чем не был уверен, но стоит хотя бы попробовать:

— Да, конечно. Только… — он окинул взглядом комнату, — тут негде сесть, а идти искать другое место уже нет времени, — он огорченно вздохнул. Ну вот, его затея проваливается из-за таких мелочей.

— Если тебя не стеснит такой вариант — предлагаю себя в качестве стула, — Мью даже немного хитро улыбнулся и похлопал себя по бедру, полностью уверенный, что нонг засмущается и откажется, покраснев. Он даже уже приготовился подтрунить над такой реакцией, когда Галф неожиданно кивнул, подошел к старшему и, не сомневаясь ни секунды, просто завалился на Пи` сверху, несколько раз еще поерзав, чтобы удобнее умостить свою тушку. Потом он повернул голову и увидел ошарашенный взгляд Мью:

— Ну а что такого? Мы с тобой постоянно валяемся рядом и друг на друге на матрасе — так что какая разница? 

Видимо, не только старший был удивлен — вокруг звучали перешептывания стаффа, их смущенные смешки, кто-то уже начал как обычно снимать. На что Галф сделал морду “кирпичом” _все так и задумывалось_ и продолжил разговор с Пи`:

— Так вот, у меня к тебе вопрос. У тебя когда-нибудь бывало такое, чтобы ты растворялся в эмоциях персонажа, начинал жить ими? _Или жить его жизнью?_

Мью в ответ невольно замер. _Как он узнал? Нонг понял, что вчера в той сцене это был не Тарн, а он сам?_ Но решил все-таки переспросить:

— Жизнью персонажа? Это как?

— Ну когда у тебя возникает ощущение, что это не твои мысли — а _его_ , не твои эмоции — а _его_? Или наоборот: ты не можешь понять, кто сейчас так думает или чувствует… — Галф искренне пытается подобрать слова, чтобы описать то тревожащее состояние, которое его так беспокоит.

— То есть ты не можешь отделить себя от Тайпа? — Мью с облегчением выдохнул.

— Наверное… я до конца еще не понял.

— Хм, такое иногда бывает, когда ты очень сильно погружаешься в роль. А в таких случаях можно попробовать использовать какой-то условных знак, слово или действие, которые вернут тебя обратно и дадут понять, что сцена закончилась, а началась реальная жизнь. Вот подумай, что для тебя может стать таким знаком, — Мью невольно улыбнулся, слыша взволнованное сопение нонга, потому что лица его он сейчас полностью не видел, но по тому, как интенсивно поднимался и опускался живот под его руками (отличный бонус от таких обнимашек), он понимал, что Галф о чем-то переживает.

А тот и правда задумался… он пытался вспомнить то, что дает ему такое ощущение, перебирая в памяти моменты, когда с ним происходило что-то подобное. Точно! Он уже почти было подпрыгнул, но вовремя вспомнил, на _чьих_ бедрах сейчас сидит, поэтому сдержал себя и выпалил:

— Пи`, я вспомнил! Что-то похожее случилось, когда мы снимали сцену для второго эпизода — и мне стало плохо в процессе. Тогда меня обратно вытянул твой голос и то, как ты меня обнимал. Может это оно и есть? — он поворачивается немного боком, чтобы увидеть лицо старшего. 

Тот смотрит на него со смесью удивления и нежности на лице, потому что никак не ожидал, что нонг назначит именно его своим “якорем” — но это так безумно согревает изнутри… и опять возрождает ту глупую надежду. _Уймись уже, Мью, наконец._ Поэтому, не обращая внимание на последнюю, он мягко улыбается Галфу:

— Ну что же, отлично — давай попробуем. В следующий раз, когда ты словишь такое ощущение слияния — просто скажи мне или просто дай понять, что тебе нужна моя помощь, и мы посмотрим, получится ли это.

Видя довольное лицо младшего, Мью невольно чуть сильнее сжал его в объятиях. После событий последних дней он искренне старался держать дистанцию, использовать меньше скиншипа — но здесь как будто само провидение против его планов, потому что Галф моментально проламывает все его защиты. Вот и как он может отказать этому просящему чуду, которое сейчас нежится в его объятиях, как будто так и надо — и ему все равно на перешептывания окружающих и его “дурную” репутацию? Сам же Мью ловит себя на ощущениях, что он в руках держит какое-то драгоценное сокровище, _его прелесть_ , которое он готов защищать от всего мира, если потребуется. Или бросить мир к ногам Галфа, _свой мир_ , если тот просто захочет. _Если захочет…_

***

Несмотря на то, что в серии эти сцены шли в обратном порядке, но снимать их решили в такой очередности банально из-за освещения: сначала утреннее признание Тайпом отношений с последующим поцелуем, а уж потом, когда стемнеет — разговор по душам после воссоединяющего секса.

Мью на съемочную площадку после разговора с Галфом пришел какой-то окрыленный. При этом он не может сказать, что что-то капитально изменилось между ними, но сейчас у него в душе поселилось крайне теплое и трепетное ощущение _а вдруг_ , которое пришло на смену недавнему болезненному _никогда_ , от которого его дико ломало и крючило. Он сам не может для себя объяснить, откуда оно появилось и почему, но, по крайней мере, это лучше, чем та беспросветная тьма отчаяния, что просто сжирала его изнутри.

_Action!_

Он подходит к столу в комнате героев, садится за него и не может не улыбнуться, спрашивая, потому что знает, как это смущает _Галфа_ :

— Ты как? Нормально?

Тот с сонным видом кивает, поэтому можно продолжать пока что монолог:

— О, Тайп, еда холодная. Хочешь — разогрею?

— Ничего, я не против, — вот что любовь с людьми делает: Тайп может ответить, не огрызаясь. Галф медленно вылезает из-под одеяла, встает с постели Тарна и тоже идет к столу, но глаз не поднимает, потому что его персонаж смущен. Мью не прекращает улыбаться, потому что от зрелища такого сонного и милого нонга у него что-то сжимается в груди:

— Ты сегодня отводишь взгляд, — и пытается установить контакт глаз, за что получает удар ногой по голени. Вот да, дурной характер Тайпа _за одну очень бурную ночь_ не исправишь:

— За что ты меня ударил? — и вторая попытка лягнуть, которую Мью пресекает, ухватившись за ногу партнера. Тот явно недоволен:

— Отпусти мою ногу.

— Отпустить? Сначала посмотри мне в глаза, — Мью наклоняется почти к самой поверхности стола и пытается поймать глазами взгляд парня. — Давай!

Тот наконец-то это делает, но смущенный Тайп все еще верен себе:

— Посмотрел. Отпусти, — но Тарна это не устраивает все равно:

— Подольше, — Мью не отказывает себе в небольшом удовольствии поглаживать щиколотку, которая так удобно расположилась в его ладонях. Большой палец скользит по коже в таком простом ласкающем движении, но и этого достаточно, чтобы Галф дернулся:

— Блин, Тарн, щекотно.

— Сначала посмотри мне в глаза, — и испытующий взгляд на нонга. Тот уже смирился и не отводит взор:

— Хорошо, я смотрю. Сдаюсь, — в ответ Пи` отпускает его ногу. — Так неловко. Теперь ты счастлив? — это Тайп все еще продолжает смущаться.

— Я рад, что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи, — Мью в лице Тарна тоже нравится этот милый подкол _его парня, парня Тарна_.

— Как я мог забыть ее?

— Значит ты помнишь, что ты и я… — старший немного манерно растягивает гласные, чтобы его собеседник понял, что от него ждут завершения фразы — и тот не подводит:

— Да помню я все! Помню, что мы _вместе_.

И пусть это всего лишь слова Тайпа, но Мью улыбается так счастливо и ярко из-за этой самой призрачной _надежды_ , что сердце парня напротив невольно ускоряет ход. Ведь сейчас он перед собой видит то самое солнце, что ослепляет людей своим сиянием, но которое дает Галфу то невероятное тепло, что согревает его каждый раз, когда он вместе с Пи`.

_Стоп, снято!_

Нонг невольно тряхнул головой, чтобы сбросить это наваждение, которое его окутало. Но нет, лицо его старшего сегодня и прямо как будто немного светится. Или это у него просто хорошее настроение?

Парни перемещаются к кровати Тайпа, чтобы отснять тот-самый-поцелуй, который был их тестовым заданием на кастинге для проверки химии между ними. Галф ложится на кровать, берет в руки телефон, а Мью садится на полу с нотбуком на коленях, прислонившись спиной к постели.

_Action!_

Пи` потягивается, напрягая мышцы плеч, а Галф невольно залипает на это зрелище. Все-таки такое тело как у старшего — это предмет его тайной… зависти, _пусть будет так_. Он откладывает телефон в сторону, а его левая рука тянется, чтобы погрузиться в уже такой знакомый шелк волос Мью — и его накрывает сильное чувство дежавю, причем в случае Галфа это больше тактильная память. Он вспоминает прохладу и гладкость волос старшего _тогда_ и сравнивает с нынешними ощущениями. Вроде бы все так же, ну может немного другая стрижка и цвет волос, но _сейчас_ ладонь передает совсем другие сигналы в мозг, иначе почему у него так замирает все внутри от нежности? Он продолжает перебирать пряди пальцами — и понимает _Мью это тоже нравится_ , потому что тот невольно подается головой назад, чтобы прижаться к руке нонга, и опять ярко-ярко улыбается — и боже, как же его улыбка отличается от _той, несколько вымученной_ :

— Развлекаешься?

— Развлекаюсь, — Галф тоже невольно улыбается в ответ.

— Хм, — в устах Тарна, вероятно, это должно было звучать как-то из разряда “чем бы дитя ни тешилось”, но у Мью получился такой счастливый звук… — Ну тогда продолжай, — он даже пытается сдержать эту радостную улыбку, но тщетно — и губы Галфа снова сами собой растягиваются в ответной. Поэтому пока Пи` усиленно делает вид, что занят своими делами за ноутбуком, парень продолжает ласкать его волосы, даже с некоторым сожалением прекращая это занятие, чтобы потом максимально бережно охватить лицо Мью руками, немного развернуть в свою сторону, придерживая за шею — и прижаться к губам с поцелуем.

Как же теперь все по-другому… Вместо дурацкой бумажки он чувствует мягкие губы своего Пи`, которые утягивают его в чувственный до щемления в груди поцелуй, от которого начинают дрожать его руки. Но он скорее умрет, чем прекратит это, поэтому продолжает отвечать так, как это чувствует _Тайп_ : с колотящимся сердцем и задыхаясь от нежности. Но он все-таки вынужден отстраниться, чтобы увидеть этот немного растерянный взгляд Мью — _Тайп_ — который вот совсем не добавляет ему эмоциональной устойчивости:

— Я собираюсь вздремнуть, — спасибо тебе, сценарий, потому что теперь можно не смотреть Пи` в его лучистые глаза, не видеть это трепетное выражение лица, а отвернуться и изобразить, что спишь. 

И правда, зрелище, когда Мью прикусывает свои губы после поцелуев и мягко улыбается, чтобы сказать _сладких снов_ — не для слабонервных.

_Стоп, снято!_

Мью со вздохом сожаления (он крайне надеется, что _неслышным_ ) отстраняется и видит взволнованное лицо Галфа:

— Все в порядке? — очень тихо, чтобы никто не услышал.

— Пи`, помоги мне, — еле слышно в ответ. Нонг поднимает глаза — и в них старший видит какую-то невероятную смесь эмоций из волнения и чувственного возбуждения, но вспоминает их сегодняшний разговор, поэтому без дальнейший распросов заключает его в объятия _все в порядке, мой хороший_. 

Галф тут же обхватывает его в ответ и тесно-тесно прижимается, утыкась лицом в грудь Пи`, чтобы никто, в том числе и _Мью_ , не видел, что с ним происходит. Он вдыхает знакомый приятный аромат _интересно, что это запах_ , чувствует узнаваемое на тактильном уровне поглаживание ладоней на своей спине и приятную _уже привычную_ теплоту объятий — и пусть весь мир подождет, пока он успокоится и вернется к своему обычному состоянию, _когда у него не заходится сердце от поцелуев с мужчиной_.

***

До съемок сегодняшней “ночной” сцены осталось полчаса, поэтому Мью завалился в уже знакомое ему кресло, чтобы настроиться и полистать сценарий напоследок. Тут он слышит _Пи`Мью_ , поднимает глаза и видит, что Галф, ни секунды не задумываясь, усаживается сверху — Мью только успевает отодвинуть в сторону руку со сценарием, чтобы тот не помялся. Старший бросает на него удивленный взгляд, так как рядом есть свободные места, на что получает в ответ почти что бурчание:

— Мне так удобно — буду настраиваться на сцену, ведь Тайп тоже почти что лежит на Тарне.

_Вот и что ему на это возразишь?_ Поэтому в ответ Пи' с улыбкой кивает и предлагает разделить сценарий, чтобы прогонять реплики вдвоем. И _не реагирует_ на подколки окружающих. 

Когда их приглашают на площадку, то старший тут же стягивает майку, оставаясь в удобных спортивных штанах, и внимательно смотрит на нонга, потому что знает, что тот несколько стесняется своего тела. Ну не будет же он говорить о том, что это совершенно напрасно, потому что Мью обожает его животик… Но он молча ложится на постель Тарна, укрывает себя по пояс одеялом, чтобы создать иллюзию обнаженного тела, и вопросительно смотрит на Галфа. Тот заминается слегка, но тоже снимает майку, подходит и ложится немного по диагонали, чтобы его голова оказалась на животе Пи`, а старший заботливо максимально прикрывает его одеялом.

_Action!_

Рука Мью нежно гладит волосы парня, пока он сам слушает “исповедь” его героя:

— Я сказал ей, что мы больше не увидимся, — испытующий взгляд в глаза Пи`. — Вернувшись, я удалил ее номер и все остальное. Даже если бы я хотел ее вернуть, она, вероятно, не позволила бы.

— Почему?

— Я сказал ей, что встречаюсь кое с кем, — ну вот, опять Галф такими своими репликами кормит монстра с милым именем _надежда_. Мью уже надеялся, что соскочил с этой иглы, но наркоманы, как известно, бывшими не бывают. Поэтому он изображает удивленный выдох, на что слышит:

— Да, вот, что я сказал. Именно в тот момент, когда был с ней в постели, — а вот это было жестоко по отношению к Тарну, но Мью невольно довольно улыбается. — За это получил пощечину. Но пощечина — это ничто по сравнению с тем, что я сделал ей. 

— Ты не против встречаться с геем? — ох, кто бы знал, как тяжело это спрашивать… пусть даже и устами персонажа.

— Если честно, то я, правда, не знаю. Я любил женщин всю свою жизнь. Я чувствую, что занимаюсь сексом с мужчиной из отчаяния, — и снова смотрит на Пи`.

_Хотя отчаяние явно не имеет ничего общего с теми чувствами, которые возникают, когда Галф целует одного конкретного мужчину._

Но его партнер об этом не знает, поэтому огорченно отворачивается, на что нонг пытается вернуть его расположение, схватив за руку и прижав ее к своей груди:

— Эй, прости! Ты знаешь, что я часто ругаюсь. Не злись…

— На самом деле, когда ты вернулся, я собирался расстаться с тобой, — вот тут Мью целиком и полностью понимает мотивы своего персонажа, потому что жить вот так рядом с человеком, которого ты любишь, и не иметь даже шанса на отношения — невыносимая пытка. Он видит удивленное лицо Галфа-Тайпа, поэтому непроизвольно начинает поглаживать нежное миниатюрное ухо, чтобы успокоить, а то моментально краснеет:

— Но видя тебя сейчас, я никогда не порву с тобой, — и счастливо улыбается. — Удивлен?

— Конечно удивлен, — тот явно не разделяет его эмоций, потому что его лоб все еще нахмурен, а брови сведены вместе, — потому что ты собрался порвать со мной.

Рука Мью соскальзывает на плечо нонга, чтобы теперь через такую ласку почерпнуть сил уже для себя для следующей реплики:

— Всю эту неделю я провел в страхе, что ты первый скажешь о расставании, — и пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза.

— Прости… Я больше не буду вести себя как придурок.

— У тебя еще осталась капелька мозгов, — и довольная улыбка _как приятно подколоть нонга_ и в ответ словить угрожающую гримасу. Мью откидывает голову и улыбается, предлагая:

— Давай в следующем семестре съедем из кампуса.

— Мой отец меня не отпустит.

— Я сам заплачу за аренду, — а вот теперь самая любимая часть старшего, от которой Галф постоянно краснел на репетициях. — Я хочу слышать, как ты кричишь, не сдерживая себя. Думаю, ты будешь так сексуален, — и да, снова это смущение, которое младший тут же прячет под вспышку притворной злости:

— Тебе что, задницу надрать?

Но Мью продолжает ласкать плечо нонга, убеждая его в совершенно очевидных для него самого вещах:

— Я действительно так думаю, — но кто-то ему все еще не верит:

— Насколько я сексуален? — о, старшему есть, что сказать на эту тему… но сценарий его ограничивает, поэтому он изображает задумчивость и с хитрой улыбкой отвечает:

— Тебе знать не надо. Я буду держать это при себе.

— Ты, должно быть, ревнивец, — вот да, тут Галф полностью угадывает, потому что часто Мью ловит себя на мысли, что желает ни на секунду не отпускать от себя нонга, но волевым усилием постоянно душит в себе эти собственнические замашки:

— Можешь ли ты встречаться с этим ревнивцем?

— Я позволяю тебе поступать со мной так, как тебе хочется. А ты как думаешь?

— Тогда позволь мне это делать всю ночь…

— Делай как хочешь, — и смущение на лице Галфа в ответ.

Мью наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать эти манящие губы, пальцами ощущая горячую кожу румянца на щеке, который моментально разгорается, когда они углубляют поцелуй до такой степени, что Пи`Ти обреченно командует _“снято! опять к чертям летит наш рейтинг”_.  



	13. 7. Приветственный подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Любителям ссылок посвящается:  
> 1) Галф в рубашке  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250479848000073728  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250630092889317376  
> 2) БТС   
> перед поцелуем  
> https:/twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1250152898819788801  
> репетиция сценки в кафе  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1242275717762564096  
> покупают кровать  
> https:/twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1245173536244678656  
> 3) Видео для настроя  
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255291566551379969  
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255291570544414723  
> 4) Посмею сделать заявление, что помимо живота Галфа у Мью есть некоторые кинки и на его ноги… Пруфы из недавней трансляции:  
> https:/twitter.com/EHypo555/status/1246852624596340739  
> https:/twitter.com/mewgulfysnation/status/1246798885432864768  
> 5) Галф учит Мью играть в бильярд  
> https:/twitter.com/mewgulfship/status/1254677123375280128   
> 6) Все факты о Мью, приведенных в главе — правда (если я где-то ошиблась — прошу простить). Например, книга:  
> https:/twitter.com/_OceanWind/status/1253016637902651392
> 
> И небольшой дисклеймер-спойлер касательно сюжета.  
> В 7 серии Тайп уезжает к родителям на каникулы, но тут мне кажется, что с точки зрения производственного процесса все сцены на курорте (в том числе и для спешла) снимали за один выезд. Поэтому я позволю себе эти съемки отодвинуть до глав к 11 эпизоду — по смыслу работы они так позволят лучше раскрыть сюжет и персонажей.  
> 

Это был тот редкий вечер, когда можно было позволить себе забыть о любимой, но такой изматывающей работе и просто весело провести время с… друзьями. Да, как-то так само собой получилось, что парни из коллег достаточно быстро стали как минимум хорошими приятелями, поэтому вся честная компания в лице Мью, Галфа, Майлда, Рана, Боата, Тона и Каоны дружно завалилась в бар в свой редкий выходной день, чтобы расслабиться и немного отдохнуть. Ну а какой же бар без дегустирования всех видов алкогольных напитков, что моментально не только повышает градус в крови, но и остроту шуток:

— Эй, вы двое! Может наконец снимите себе комнату в мотеле и не будете смущать приличных людей своим поведением? — начал хихикать подвыпивший Майлд, пихая Рана локтем в бок _бро, ну подтверди же_.

Галф, привычно уже полулежащий на Мью, левая рука которого не давала ему сползти с тела старшего под воздействием беспощадной гравитации, хмыкнул и показал язык:

— Завидуй молча, Пи`! Текно в этом сезоне вообще ничего не светит, поэтому лучше порадуйся за Тайпа, которому повезло намного больше и у которого такой заботливый бойфренд.

— Уиииии, — парни притворно завизжали на манер фанаток, которые не могут спокойно выносить такой лютый фансервис, а потом дружно заржали. Галф тоже к ним присоединился, спиной ощущая колебания груди Мью, который заливисто хохотал под ним, салютуя нонгу бокалом с пивом за отличную подколку. Редко кто может так поставить на место острого на язык Майлда.

Галф, конечно, понимал, как могут выглядеть со стороны такие их отношения: сейчас не съемки или воркшопы, где есть кто-то из стаффа, постоянно снимающий BTS, чтобы потом выложить на ютьюб-канал для продвижения сериала. Здесь, в баре, есть только их компания и… его, откровенно говоря, особо не волнует мнение окружающих, потому что Мью — его друг, с которым они постепенно начали сближаться. А если им обоим комфортно вот так сидеть рядом друг с другом — ну ок, не рядом, а _друг на друге_ — то он может пропускать мимо ушей шутки окружающих, тем более, что те прекрасно знают, что у них с Пи` такой скиншип начался с самого начала совместной работы. Старшему и правда нравится его обнимать, а самому Галфу — принимать такую заботу, так в чем же проблема? Что обычно друзья так не обнимаются? Но Майлд тоже регулярно такое практикует, поэтому… может смело идти лесом со своими приколами. 

Галф невольно “надулся”, прокручивая все это у себя в голове, на что поймал в ответ внимательный взгляд Мью. Он вообще всегда поражался этой способности старшего, почти мистической, как-то улавливать такие перепады его настроения. Стоит только нонгу чем-то озадачиться или из-за чего-то напрячься — тут же эти вопрошающие глаза смотрят на него. Пи` даже не нужно ничего говорить вслух — достаточно просто _вот так_ посмотреть, чтобы Галф тут же осознал, что он не один и в случае необходимости всегда может поделиться своими проблемами с _другом_. Задать вопрос и получить действительно мудрый ответ, потому что Мью как никто другой умеет _слушать_. 

Это еще одна сверхспособность, которая в глазах парня превозносит старшего почти до супергероя, потому что уметь вычленить из иногда сумбурного “потока сознания”, который Галф вываливает на эмоциях, крупицы мыслей, уловить самую суть и потом дать такой емкий ответ, после которого сразу становится понятно, почему у него научная степень — с таким-то мозгом... Он действительно воспринимает всерьез все проблемы своего нонга, потому что никогда не отмахивается от них и не отвечает на “отвали”. 

Младший искренне надеется, что когда-нибудь тоже сможет стать таким же внимательным собеседником, но он все еще этому только учится (хотя его “преподаватель” — явно один из лучших), поэтому пока просто жадно вбирает в себя факты о Пи`: 

_что он любит клубнику  
его любимая женская группа — BlackPink, и он не стесняется танцевать “девичьи” танцы, для собственного удовольствия и чтобы развеселить окружающих, а также побывал на их концерте  
у него очень плохое зрение, почти -10 — это все последствия интенсивной учебы  
он редко носит очки, но даже они ему очень идут  
его Пи` действительно очень любит учиться, он даже думал о карьере преподавателя  
Pillow Thoughts Кортни Пепернелл — книга, которая в последнее время его поразила, и Галф дал себе обещание, что когда-нибудь тоже ее обязательно прочитает и обсудит свои впечатления со старшим  
его любимую собаку зовут Чоппер как одного из героев манги One Peace, фанатом которой является Мью  
у него огромное число коллекционных игрушек — это его страсть  
его легко можно рассмешить, по крайней мере Галфу, и когда он смеется от души — его смех становится особенно звонким и высоким  
когда он искренне счастлив, то улыбается так широко, что глаза становятся щелочками, а нос так смешно морщится..._

Поэтому, вынырнув из своих размышлений, Галф трясет головой _все в порядке, Пи`_ и встает:

— Хочу поиграть в бильярд. Ты со мной?

Мью мотает головой в ответ:

— Нет, нонг, я не умею, но с удовольствием посмотрю, как ты это делаешь — особенно если ты обыграешь вот эту ехидну, — и кивает на Майлда, на что тот вскидывается в притворном возмущении _вот и за что мне это все?_ , но потом с гиканьем подхватывается и летит выбирать себе кий — ну дитя же... Младший весело смеется в ответ и следует за старшим, оставив другого своего Пи` смаковать пиво и болтать с друзьями.

Но покой Мью только снится, потому что он был морально не готов, что такая обычная игра как бильярд заставит его понервничать, потому что он и не думал, что его нонг, одетый по погоде только в майку и короткие шорты, будет _так_ выгибаться над столом, покрытым зеленым сукном, чтобы прицелиться для удара. Из-за этого простого движения одежда на нем натягивается, облегая еще больше поджарое тело, а особенно нижнюю его часть с почти что полностью обнаженными ногами… Мью нервно сглатывает и взглядом ищет, нет ли поблизости какой-то подушки, чтобы случайно не озадачить окружающих своей неконтролируемой реакцией, которая имеет все шансы возникнуть, если это безобразие сейчас же не прекратится. Черт, к такому он точно не был готов… Видимо, выражение его лица, а также направленность взгляда просекает Ран, потому что, тоже не очень трезвый, орет на весь бар:

— Эй, Тайп, не доводи мужа до греха — он уже дышать не может от такого зрелища, — и подло ржет, на что Мью судорожно пытается не покраснеть и завуалировать этот факт смущения смехом. _Ну спасибо, друг…_ Галф же в ответ оглядывается, хмыкает и зазывающим жестом руки приглашает Мью присоединиться:

— Пи`, уходи ты от этого капитана корабля и главного шиппера — пусть он аккумулирует энергию для фанмитингов в одиночестве. Давай я лучше научу тебя играть.

Мью благодарен провидению и нонгу за идею, поэтому поднимается, сует бокал с пивом Рану _на, выпей — только заткнись_ и идет к парню, который уже его ожидает, предварительно отправив Майлда отдохнуть, так как полностью его разбил за эту партию. Он берет в руки кий и озадаченно на него смотрит. Младший начинает инструктировать как правильно держать, как целиться в шар, какое положение тела должно быть при ударе, при этом его рука постоянно мягко касается старшего: то немного сдвинет палец, упирающийся в кий, то изменит захват другой руки, то надавит на спину _вот так надо нагнуться, Пи`_. И вроде такие простые прикосновения, но в них Мью ощущает предельную заботу и внимание — от чего на сердце становится так тепло. Его нонг и правда умеет не только брать, но и давать…

Но несмотря на обучение у старшего пока все получается из рук вон плохо, что вызывает смех у них обоих, когда он в очередной раз пытается загнать шар в лузу, а вместо этого тот подпрыгивает и с грохотом перелетает за бортик. Мью от смеха прикрывает рот рукой, но даже так не может приглушить эти счастливые звуки, потому что давно он так хорошо не проводил свой выходной. А на него в это время смотрят улыбающиеся лучистые глаза нонга, которого весьма забавляет эта ситуация, но при этом он искренне рад, что у них с Пи` появилось еще одно общее воспоминание, не связанное с работой, а как у друзей, имеющих совместные интересы.

Вдоволь нахохотавшись и все-таки умудрившись даже как-то отправить все шары в лузы, парни решили передохнуть, поэтому, захватив по бокалу и тарелку с закусками, вышли освежиться на уличную террасу, потому что в самом баре было уже не протолкнуться. Усевшись на диванчик, они на какое-то время затихли, отдыхая после последней активности. То, что еще очень сильно ценил Галф в их отношениях — это возможность вот так комфортно молчать с Пи` без этих натянутых пауз _ну что там еще сказать_ , просто наслаждаясь чудесной погодой, красивым видом, вкусной едой и теплыми объятиями. Такие банальные вещи, но часто именно они делают людей счастливыми здесь и сейчас.

Но младший через какое-то время решил нарушить тишину, задав интересующий его вопрос:

— Пи`, а я и правда был секси у бильярдного стола?

В ответ Мью чуть не фыркнул, так как в этот момент он, как оказалось, не вовремя глотнул пива, но сумел себя сдержать и, откашлявшись, ответил:

— Вот умеешь же ты задавать такие вопросы, нонг, — и усмехнувшись, потрепал свободной рукой его волосы. Да, ему есть что сказать по этому вопросу, но он совсем не уверен, что этот тот ответ, который хочет сейчас слышать его младший, поэтому он решил обойтись общими фразами. — Да, ты весьма эффектно играл сегодня в бильярд.

— Я не о том, Кхун’Пи`... у нас завтра съемка сцены, когда Тайп возвращается от родителей и устраивает приветственный сюрприз для своего парня. И там он должен быть сексуальным и соблазняющим, а я совсем не умею этого делать.

_О как же ты заблуждаешься, Галф… Ты невероятно притягательный, когда сонный по утрам утыкаешься мне в плечо, чтобы окончательно проснуться минут через 10 и пробормотать “доброе утро, Пи`”. Или когда изображаешь гневного Тайпа, ругаясь и крича, а потом после слова “снято” начинаешься виновато улыбаться и гладить меня по спине “прости Пи`, что нагрубил”. Или когда буквально полчаса назад грациозно выгибался у бильярдного стола…_

Но, конечно, всего этого Мью ему не скажет — его нонгу точно об этом знать не надо, поэтому уж лучше поговорить о персонажах и погружении в роль:

— На самом деле я скажу банальную вещь: красота в глазах смотрящего. Как и сексуальность. Тайп для своего парня — самый красивый и самый желанный просто по умолчанию, потому что тот его _любит_ , а это, как известно, самый мощный афродизиак. Поэтому твоему герою даже стараться не надо, чтобы соблазнить Тарна — достаточно самого факта, что он этого _хочет_. 

Галф кивает, принимая эту точку зрения, и расслабленно откидывается в объятиях старшего, чтобы продолжать чилить этим прекрасным вечером со своим другом, а в его не очень трезвой голове крутится мысль _тогда почему его Пи` всегда такой красивый_. Но он подумает об этом как-нибудь потом...

***

Мью, конечно, догадывался, что съемки этой сцены окажутся для него испытанием на прочность, но теперь он окончательно понял, что это чертова пытка инквизиции, когда увидел Галфа, разгуливающего по съемочной площадке в большой не по размеру рубашке “бойфренда” и боксерах, которые вот ни разу не скрывали, а совсем наоборот вызывающе демонстрировали всему миру ноги младшего почти полностью. Нет, не так: _нооооогиииии_. Пропорционально длине этой части тела, которой бы позавидовала любая фотомодель, а также их идеальной форме. А он еще спрашивал о сексуальности… тут как бы старшему не словить инфаркт не по возрасту и раньше времени. Но его мнением, конечно, никто не интересуется, поэтому они оба становятся на исходную позицию и слышат _action!_

Мью заходит в комнату и снова окидывает взглядом это великолепие: приоткрытые губы, белая рубашка и длинные стройные ноги… И глаза напротив немного смущенные, как и улыбка, которую Галф не может сдержать, когда начинает медленно приближаться. Они встречаются на середине пути, а Мью все еще не может отвести глаз от того, как соблазнительно выглядит сейчас его нонг. 

— Ты опоздал, — вроде бы обвинение, но из уст младшего это звучит так мягко, что парень невольно улыбается в ответ:

— Я сильно опоздал?

— Угу. Я думал, что ты придешь, как только я напишу, — этот флирт дующегося бойфренда такой милый, что и сам Галф еле сдерживается, чтобы не улыбаться.

— Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, но ты не отвечал, — глаза Мью невольно опять смотрят _вниз_ , но он делает над собой волевое усилие и поднимает взгляд, чтобы снова попасть в плен этого соблазнителя. — И я не пес, который бежит к хозяину, когда он домой приходит.

— Так ты не пес? — очень довольная улыбка.

— Нет, — старший подходит еще ближе, чтобы чувственно обозначить, счастливо улыбаясь. — Но твой парень, — и снова эти ноги привлекают его внимание. — Что это на тебе? — он берется рукой за край рубашки, приподнимая его.

— Ну… это приветственный подарок для тебя, — и взгляд с поволокой напротив, который _вот ни разу не сексуальный_ по мнению его обладателя. Тогда почему от него перехватывает дыхание?

— Ммммм… — рука Галфа ложится на плечо Мью, пока тот уточняет. — Ты ничего не забыл?

— Что? — продолжаем играть в непонимание. В ответ старший резко притягивает нонга к себе, от чего у того невольно вырывается сильный вздох, когда тот слышит ответ _"это"_. И чувствует, как губы Мью касаются его в первом кратком приветственном поцелуе. Чтобы потом томно посмотреть в глаза тем особым взглядом, от которого трясутся поджилки и немеют руки — и снова целовать, нежно, трепетно, с напряжением, нарастающим до такого уровня, когда перестает хватать дыхания. Но Галф вынужден прервать эту сладкую для них обоих пытку:

— Я не забыл. Это потому, что ты здорово опоздал.

— Прости за то, что поздно пришел, — Мью не может сдержать взволнованно-восхищенное выражение лица, когда видит этого все еще бунтующего соблазнителя в своих объятиях, поэтому снова приникает к его губам поцелуем, медленно перемещая их в сторону кровати, чтобы опрокинуть на нее Галфа, нависнуть сверху и … увидеть его довольную и счастливую улыбку от удавшегося совращения. _А тебе не надо было и стараться, малыш._ Он на доли секунды замирает, чтобы насладиться этим зрелищем, улыбается в ответ и уже позволяет себе не сдерживаться, целуя жадно и страстно эти такие желанные губы, ощущая, как ему горячо отвечают и как руки нонга исступленно скользят по его плечам и спине, чтобы прижать еще сильнее и чувствовать еще интенсивнее. 

Мью поцелуями спускается еще ниже, чтобы уделить внимание чувствительной шее, потому что прекрасно знает, _как_ его младший реагирует на такие прикосновения — и тот оправдывает все ожидания, когда с еле слышным стоном томно выгибается в руках Пи`, чтобы продлить эти игры с огнем. Но губы Галфа все еще манят, поэтому старший не может отказать себе в удовольствии еще раз приникнуть к ним, снова и снова пробуя на вкус их сладость, задыхаясь от страстного ответа и прикосновения языка, который стремится углубить поцелуй, в то время как правая рука Мью судорожно сжата в кулак, чтобы не поддаться безумному искушению скользнуть вниз вдоль тела нонга и ласкать его гладкие нежные бедра, которые так сильно его соблазняли последние дни.

_Стоп, снято!_

Иногда они чувствуют себя рыбами, которых вот так одной фразой выбрасывает на берег из океана страстей, поэтому они оба лихорадочно глотают воздух и пытаются отдышаться, с неимоверным усилием разорвав поцелуй. На пару секунд Мью позволяет себе остаться в таком же положении, нависая над младшим, чтобы запомнить этот томный взгляд, эти покрасневшие от поцелуев губы, это невинно-соблазняющее выражение лица… В то время как Галф тоже забирает себе в коллекцию еще одно драгоценное воспоминание: какая горячая кожа под его пальцами, как конвульсивно вздымается грудь его партнера от неровного дыхания, как приоткрыты эти губы, которые умеют так гениально-потрясающе целовать его и … как светятся глаза его Пи` тем особенным светом, когда он смотрит на _него_. Но волшебство не может длиться вечно: они слышат команду готовиться к следующей сцене с поцелуями — у них есть 20 минут, чтобы переодеться и отдохнуть. Поэтому они несколько смущенно улыбаются друг другу _все в порядке?_ , поднимаются и идут в подсобную комнату, чтобы попасть в беспощадные руки стилистов.   
После всех приготовлений, когда они усаживаются рядом с друг другом на постели, между ними все еще тянется та нить томления, которая не прервалась во время этой вынужденной паузы, поэтому теперь их задача — укрепить ее в этой сцене.

_Action!_

— Эй! — это Тайп обнаруживает, что у его парня скоро день рождения. 

— Что такое?

— Ты до начала семестра свободен? — ну да, надо же зайти издалека.

— До начала… — Мью немного растягивает гласные, как будто задумался. — Ааааа, ты узнал, — и лукаво смотрит на парня рядом, который изображает смущенное недовольство. — До начала семестра я свободен днем — вечерами мне надо домой.

— Домой? — тот явно не ожидал такого ответа.

— Угу, таково правило моей мамы. Сам день рождения мы отмечаем с кем хотим, но ужин — семейное время, потому мне и надо будет поужинать с семьей

— Значит… А если у тебя появится тот, кого ты любишь? 

— Если у меня появится такой человек, мама позволит мне привести его с собой. Но если мой любимый спросит, почему он для меня не самый важный, мама ответит, что именно она в мучениях меня рожала, потому право выбора — за ней. Моя мама еще добавит, если возлюбленный не понимает, то стоит ему передать вот что: “Если ты не любишь свою семью, как ты можешь любить кого-то еще?” Так что… поехали со мной, — и парень с надеждой в глазах смотрит на Галфа.

— Чего? — сегодня просто вечер удивлений у Тайпа.

— Поехали со мной домой на день рождения, — старший продолжает упрашивать.

— А ты забыл, что… 

— Моя семья в курсе, — Мью разворачивается и садится лицом к Галфу. — Я, — он целует его в плечо, — еще в 12 классе им признался, — еще один поцелуй в плечо. _И не думать про то, как он сам признался родителям, не думать…_ — Так что моя семья знает, что я — гей, — он продолжает целовать нежную кожу плеча раз за разом, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей и вернуться к тому настрою, который царил между ними. Но его собеседник как-то не разделяет его стремлений:

— Сейчас для совращения момент не тот, — и пытается отодвинуть старшего рукой. — Нужно все обсудить.

— Думаю, хватит уже болтать, — тут Мью полностью согласен с Тарном, но немного по другому поводу, черед которого придет чуть позже. — Я поеду домой — вот и подарок мне на день рождения. 

— Я еще ни на что не согласился. Я к тебе не поеду! Хоть твоя семья и знает о тебе, но у меня нет столько наглости завалиться к ним и заявить, что я твой парень, — да, Галф понимает мотивы Тайпа очень хорошо. Для его героя пока еще такой публичный каминг-аут — это что-то за гранью. — Твои родители принимают тебя таким, как ты есть. Но не факт, что они примут друга по сексу их сыночка.

В ответ старший немного грустно улыбается и снова прижимается щекой к нежному плечу:

— Ммм, Тайп… Ты — мой парень, не друг по сексу.

— Просто скажи, чего хочешь, — да, Тайп так просто тоже не сдается несмотря на всю ласку в голосе Пи`. — Но к тебе я не поеду.

— Я уже сказал, чего хочу.

— Когда это? Я слушал внимательно.

— Я говорил, но ты не слушал.

— Хватит игры разводить, — да, раздражение в голосе не помешает тут. Но его тут же на корню убивают нежный поцелуй в губы и приятная улыбка парня напротив. Мью левой рукой обхватывает плечи нонга, правая скользит в ласкающем жесте по его груди, медленно опускаясь на мягкий животик, в то время как губы продолжают красть сладкие поцелуи губ один за одним, но как будто Галф против...

— Я хочу… тебя, — и ни слова лжи, ему даже не нужно играть, чтобы с желанием и трепетом смотреть в эти затуманенные глаза напротив. Галф светло и нежно улыбается, чтобы потом наклониться и поцеловать старшего в щеку. Для Тайпа это пока самый простой способ передать свои чувства:

— Я и так твой.

В ответ он видит очередную яркую от счастья улыбку, которая, тем не менее, предшествует новым поцелуям, куда более страстным и интенсивным, которые моментально повторно разжигают уже немного угасшее томление между ними, чтобы оно вспыхнуло с новой силой, ослепляя и заставляя трепетать обоих, сжимать руками партнера, чтобы продлить эти мгновения, чтобы опять не услышать команду _“снято!”_ , чтобы в смущении отпрянуть друг от друга, когда съемочная команда уже начала вовсю смеяться над их такой избирательной глухотой.  



	14. 8. What do you want from me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спам от автора:  
> 1) Мью не снимался в этот день, но приехал поддержать Галфа  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1241011780215693312  
> Стафф шипперит мьюгалфов  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1250278260539195397  
> 2) Немного БТС:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240994815342301184  
> 3) Я не являюсь поклонницей творчества Адама Ламберта, но почему строки именно этой его песни, одной из немногих, которые я знаю и которые мне нравятся, пришли мне в голову, когда я шла по улице и думала про эту главу  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=X1Fqn9du7xo  
> Мне кажется, что она очень хорошо отражает мысль, что отношения — это всегда движение навстречу друг другу: когда один человек испытывает сложности — второй приходит на помощь  
> Перевод текста на русский язык:  
> https:/www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/a/adam_lambert/whataya_want_from_me.html  
> 4) Небольшая ремарка по сюжету: линия с Пи`Саном в лакорне, которая вскрывает взаимные обиды парней, растянута на 8 и начало 9 серии, но для полноты проработки проблематики я ее рассмотрю в основном в этой главе.  
> По мере способностей я с каждой главой стараюсь все больше отходить от новеллы и рабочего процесса съемок и делать упор на развитие реальных отношений парней с тем посылом, что работы между ними становится все меньше, а личного — больше.  
> 5) Девиз этой главы:  
> Нет NC в эпизоде? Мьюгалфы сами найдут, чем им заняться 😈 
> 
> _Небольшое признание от автора: адски сложно придумывать связки между реальностью и новеллой, потому что по моей задумке они зеркалят друг друга. Сейчас сильно завидую тем, кто пишет AU 😭_

  
Походу уже не только коллеги начали активно шипперить и подкалывать парней, но даже уже и стафф. А всего-то делов: Мью заглянул поддержать друга на съемках, хотя у самого в расписании в этот день не было работы. Наверное никто бы не обратил на это внимание, если бы не Пи`Вик, которая сразу заметила, что старшего не должно быть тут сегодня. Ну а дальше понеслось: смешки, подколы, на что Мью только довольно улыбался и жевал банан, который он стянул с общего стола, так как не успел поесть и приехал за нонгом, чтобы забрать его пообедать или поужинать — в зависимости от того, как быстро тот освободится. Хотя Галф уже закончил работать, стафф все еще не отпускал их, продолжая смущенно хихикать на тему того, как мило старший зовет своего коллегу Яй’Нонгом, на что Пи` моментально парирует с усмешкой, чувствуя теплые объятия младшего, который, как коала, повис на нем сзади:

— Джейн-джейн, если ты хочешь перестать смущаться — отпусти нонга домой уже.

— Нонг’Галф, а почему ты еще тут, а не в университете? — та продолжает смеяться над парнем, который от стеснительности, не зная куда себя деть, начал делать массаж Пи`.

Галф, не прекращая ни на минуту свое увлекательное занятие, усмехается в ответ, подливая масла в огонь:

— Мой семестр уже закончился, поэтому я хочу побыть тут с Пи`.

“Уииииии” — никто не сдерживает себя в эмоциях, пока парни довольно смеются и, прощаясь со всеми, продвигаются к машине Мью, чтобы наконец передохнуть в ней.

— Что ты хочешь поесть? — старшему нужно знать, как проложить маршрут, потому что трафик в Бангкоке всегда просто безумный.

— Ох, Пи`, я так устал от этого шума, поэтому на твое усмотрение — лишь бы там было тихо, — парень почти что обреченно вздохнул и обессиленно откинулся на спинку сиденья машины. Мью вообще до сих пор удивляется, как интроверт вроде Галфа каждый день перебарывает себя и активно работает с такой толпой людей, поэтому, когда ему в голову приходит одна идея, он довольно улыбается:

— Окееей, нонг, есть у меня одна мысль… но потом не жалуйся!

Младший выдает заинтригованное _ммммм_ и пускает все на самотек: он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться. Он только с любопытством наблюдает, как Мью останавливает машину возле лотков уличных торговцев едой, буквально за 10 минут набирает два полных пакета со всякой всячиной, кидает их на заднее сиденье и начинает выруливать подальше от центра города. Галф уже было потянулся, чтобы стащить кусочек чего-нибудь вкусного, чтобы утолить голод, как получил легкий шлепок по руке _потерпи — скоро приедем_ , поэтому досадливо фыркнул в ответ:

— Как я понимаю, ты не скажешь, куда мы едем?

— Ага, пусть это будет сюрприз — тут совсем недалеко, — Пи` продолжает держать интригу до последнего, пока наконец их машина не подъезжает к полузаброшенному парку недалеко от дома Мью, в котором он иногда бывает, когда хочет побыть в одиночестве. 

Старший достает из багажника плед, который постоянно возит с собой на случай вот таких вот незапланированных пикников, которые он чаще всего проводит исключительно в собственной компании, и сует его в руки Галфу, а сам подхватывает пакеты с провиантом, закрывает машину и начинает продвигаться в сторону искусственного водоема, который местные называют почему-то озером. Младший без разговоров следует за ним, только с любопытством озираясь по сторонам: тут он еще ни разу не был. Но его проводник, видимо, хорошо знает дорогу, потому что уверенно пробирается через заросшие кусты, чтобы наконец выйти к небольшой полянке у самой кромки воды под раскидистым деревом, которому, наверное, уже не один десяток лет. 

Нонг восторженно замирает: он и не думал, что в городе есть такое место, практически отрезанное от цивилизации, потому что до него не долетают звуки транспорта и гул большого города — здесь слышны только тихий шелест листвы, плеск воды и какое-то заливистое щебетание птиц… 

— Боже, спасибо тебе за это! — он не может удержать в себе возглас удовольствия, на что слышит рядом довольный смешок:

— Можешь меня и так называть — я не против, — несмотря на подколку лицо Мью выражает крайнюю степень удовлетворения, потому что _его нонгу тут явно понравилось_. Это место — его персональное пристанище, его тайное место силы, где он отключается от всего и отдыхает. А увидев измотанного Галфа сегодня, он почти тут же решил, что хочет поделиться с ним этой своей маленькой тайной — и он искренне рад, что младший оценил это его убежище по достоинству. Он кивает в сторону поляны:

— Расстилай плед и заваливайся отдыхать — Пи` позаботится о всем остальном.

Галфа не нужно дважды упрашивать: он раскладывает плед, снимает обувь и с удовлетворенным стоном вытягивается на нем _как же хорошо_. Мью тем временем извлекает из пакетов коробки с едой, приборы, стаканы с напитками и выставляет все это богатство рядом с младшим, который уже было потянулся снова, чтобы начать насыщать свое бренное тело, как его снова останавливают:

— Погоди, нонг, сначала вот это, — и старший протягивает флакон со… средством от насекомых. — Иначе не ты будешь обедать, а тобой.

Галф не понимает, почему он сейчас испытывает такую щемящую нежность к этому человеку. Мью — это тот, кто _всегда_ о нем заботится: 

_проверяет, комфортно ли ему  
покупает ему еду — именно то, что любит его младший, пусть даже общий стол ломится от угощений  
чутко следит, нет ли случайно на его тарелке морепродуктов  
поправляет ему одежду, чтобы ненароком вездесущие камеры не уловили лишний сантиметр голой кожи  
мчится в аптеку за лекарствами, если ему плохо  
тут отправляет его отдыхать, как только между сценами намечается небольшой перерыв — и присоединяется сам, чтобы отгонять назойливых коллег, которые не упустят шанса подколоть их за такое совместное времяпрепровождение  
внимательно выслушает все его проблемы и поможет советом..._

Даже вот в таких мелочах — это его Пи`, который так щедро отдает ему свое внимание и свою заботу. Поэтому, благодарно улыбнувшись _спасибо_ , младший берет предложенный ему крем и начинает щедро намазывать открытые части тела. Но… он хочет отплатить Мью за все то, что тот для него делает, поэтому, закончив, подползает ближе к Пи` и практически командует:

— Придвинься поближе.

— Что? — тот недоуменно смотрит на нонга.

— Поближе — говорю, я тебя тоже намажу, раз я уже запачкал руки.

Мью все еще не верит своим ушам, но, сидя на коленях, покорно немного наклоняется, чтобы парень смог достать до него. Галф усаживается в позу лотоса возле объекта своих намерений, выдавливает на ладонь немного средства и деловито оглядывает старшего, чтобы оценить поле для деятельности. Потом он решительно поднимает руку и нежно касается лица Пи`, ставя капли-точки на лоб, нос, скулы, щеки, подбородок, чтобы потом начать аккуратно разносить крем по всей коже. И младший не был готов к тому, что глаза напротив затянет та особая дымка, которая заставляет его нервно сглатывать каждый раз, как он ее видит, а губы Мью приоткроются, чтобы теплым неровным дыханием вызывать мурашки на его коже, которые с руки Галфа потом благополучно распространятся на все его тело, вызывая напряжение. Но он стоически продолжает свое занятие, проходясь рукой по нежной коже лица, которая под его прикосновениями как будто краснеет, потому что как еще объяснить этот жар под подушечками пальцев?

Потом ладонь парня соскальзывает на шею — нельзя же, чтобы москиты добрались до нее тоже — и ласкающим движением поглаживает ее, немного забираясь в вырез футболки, чтобы уж наверняка ничего не пропустить. Грудь под его рукой вздымается часто и в рваном ритме, но, как говорится, вижу цель — не вижу препятствий, поэтому нужно уделить внимание еще и рукам — кто виноват, что Мью сегодня выбрал одежду с коротким рукавом? Поэтому Галф выдавливает еще немного средства на ладонь, чтобы потом дотронуться до плеча и одним непрерывным движением пройтись по руке Пи` до кисти, ненадолго задержавшись, втирая крем в тыльную сторону ладони, поглаживая длинные музыкальные пальцы, а затем таким же ласкающим движением подняться вверх по внутренней области, ощущая пальцами каждую эффектно выделяющуюся вену.

Но есть же еще вторая рука, поэтому младший снова тянется за флаконом, а когда поднимает глаза — он уже не уверен, что ему стоит продолжать, потому что выражение лица Мью… неописуемое. _Неужели он настолько удивлен, что Галф может о нем тоже позаботиться?_ Тем не менее нонг считает, что миссию он должен завершить, поэтому левую руку старшего постигает та же участь, так как каждый сантиметр кожи должен быть защищен. И он старается не думать о тех импульсах, которые с его ладони, касающейся каменных мускулов под гладкой кожей, идут напрямую куда-то вглубь его тела, чтобы там аккумулироваться в виде сгустка напряжения, который, подобно метастазе, тут же начинает разрастаться и пробираться куда-то в область его живота, где становится горячим томлением.

— Вот и все, Пи` — теперь можно обедать, — нонг закрывает тюбик, вытирает руки влажной салфеткой и окидывает взглядом расставленную возле него еду, то есть делает все, чтобы только не смотреть в лицо старшего. _Он и сам не понимает, почему._

Мью же смотрит на этого чертенка, который такими простыми прикосновениями вызвал столь бурную реакцию его тела, что ему колоссальных усилий сейчас стоит удерживать непроницаемое выражение лица, а тот даже и не догадывается о том, какой пожар сейчас разгорается внутри… Поэтому он откашливается, вдох — выдох, вдох — выдох, чтобы потом уже почти нормальным голосом принять предложение:

— Да, давай есть.

Искры томления все еще витают в воздухе между ними, но парни усиленно делают вид, что увлечены закусками, поэтому какое-то время тишину разбавляют только довольное _мммм, как вкусно_ и _Пи`, передай мне тот салат_. Хоть физическое насыщение и не имеет ничего общего со снятием напряжения, но постепенно они расслабляются и как обычно начинают болтать обо всем на свете, когда основные запасы уже уничтожены, а сами они, сгрузив мусор в сторону, развалились на пледе.

Галф слышит звук входящего сообщения и поднимает телефон, чтобы узнать отправителя:

— Пи`, это мама — я на 10 минут отвлекусь, надо рассказать ей, как сегодня прошел рабочий день.

— Угу, — старший кивает и достает наушники, чтобы привычно заполнить образовавшуюся паузу музыкой. В плеере у него включена функция рандома, поэтому для него каждый раз загадка, какая песня выпадет на этот раз. И по первым аккордам он тут же узнает трек, удивленно хмыкая: однако, а у его плеера, оказывается, тоже есть чувство юмора... 

_* От автора: да, тут можно включить песню — ссылка приведена выше 😊*_

Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah, I`m afraid  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

_И правда, что ты хочешь от меня, Галф? Чего ты добиваешься такими своими действиями? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я на них реагировал?_

There might have been a time  
I would give myself away  
Once upon a time  
I didn`t give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

_Да, сейчас я уже не тот человек, который с головой кидается в отношения, полностью забыв о себе. Но… вдруг у нас с тобой что-то получится? Я понимаю, что шанс совсем мизерный, но вдруг…_

И следующий куплет Мью начинает практически беззвучно проговаривать, смотря на Галфа:

Just don`t give up  
I`m workin` it out

И ловит его внимательный взгляд, но продолжает все так же почти безмолвно умолять, глядя глаза в глаза:

Please don`t give in  
I won`t let you down  
It messed me up,  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

Видя, что младший уже закончил разговор, он нажимает на паузу и достает наушники из ушей.

— Что за песню ты слушал? — тому явно любопытно, потому что нонг знает, что когда его Пи` вот так начинает проговаривать текст песни — она явно что-то значит для него.

— Она на английском, сейчас поищу перевод для тебя, — Мью в курсе про сложности Галфа с иностранным языком, поэтому быстро находит лирику на тайском, передает ему один наушник, второй оставляет себе, запускает трек с самого начала и протягивает младшему телефон, чтобы тот понимал смысл слов, пока будет слушать.

И снова знакомые аккорды, и снова слова, которые отдаются эхом в голове. Но теперь Мью лежит на пледе на боку, смотрит на парня напротив, который так близко, что он слышит его дыхание, и ловит его реакцию на текст. Галф выглядит глубоко задумавшимся, но он поднимает глаза, когда тоже тихо повторяет, не отводя взора от Пи`:

So, just don`t give up  
I`m workin` it out  
Please don`t give in  
I won`t let you down  
It messed me up,  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me

_Неужели? Неужели он догадался?_

Нонг не слышит этот вопрос — да и как бы он мог, но он четко понимает: это не просто песня, которая нравится Мью. У того никогда ничего не бывает “просто так”: всегда есть глубокий смысл в том, что он говорит и что он делает. Поэтому… его сейчас _просят не сдаваться? Его просят помочь? Но как? И, самое главное, с чем?_ Он не уверен, что сможет достаточно честно ответить себе на эти вопросы после того, что он почувствовал сегодня буквально полчаса назад, когда решил помочь Пи` с кремом, поэтому, когда трек заканчивается, он трусливо спрашивает:

— Это ты так к следующей сцене настраиваешься?

— Что? — Мью на пару мгновений заминается, потому что не понимает, о какой сцене речь. _Ах да, работа. Ну тогда да, пусть будет так._ — Да, эта песня как раз о том, что над отношениями всегда работают двое. И если у одного сложности — он должен об этом сказать, чтобы получить помощь. Вообще все проблемы наших с тобой персонажей из-за того, что они не умеют друг с другом разговаривать, а также не слышат проблем друг друга.

— Ты сейчас о том диалоге, когда они ссорятся после обеда в кафе? — Галф тут же ухватился за возможность поговорить о работе, чтобы отвлечь себя от тревожащих мыслей.

— Да, о нем. Люди очень часто зациклены на своих проблемах и переживаниях — и так редко по-настоящему обращают внимание на эмоции близких людей. Из этого вытекают обвинения в эгоизме, взаимные обиды, поэтому крайне важно в отношениях уметь слышать другого человека, его чувства и желания, учиться понимать его проблемы, а также иметь искреннее желание ему помочь. 

_Как ты это постоянно делаешь для меня, Пи`._

Галф замирает, внимательно глядя на собеседника. Его старший размышляет вслух о героях новеллы, но почему тогда у парня ощущение, что тот говорит о _них_? Поэтому он вспоминает свое стремление узнать как можно больше о Мью, чтобы быть для него хорошим другом. Свое желание помогать ему так же, как это делает Пи`. Но… они же сейчас обсуждают работу? Поэтому нонг продолжает говорить про своего персонажа:

— Тайп тоже старается это делать — пусть и не так очевидно. Он услышал от своего парня “я хочу на день рождения тебя”, поэтому он, преодолевая смущение, подарил коробку презервативов с посылом _я дарю тебе себя_.

Мью хмыкнул, потому что помнит, как _смущался Галф_ , когда они снимали сцену с _“фруктами”_. Но при этом он не может не согласиться:

— Тут ты прав: Тайп делает первые шаги к тому, чтобы не только решать свои проблемы за чужой счет, но и начинает слушать других, потому что ему действительно важно мнение Тарна о нем, пусть он пока и не готов в этом признаться даже самому себе. И он искренне обижается, когда от любимого человека в ответ ловит посыл “ты меня никогда не слышишь”. Но при этом он продолжает бояться, что об их отношениях кто-то узнает, что причиняет боль уже Тарну. И также часто перед людьми стоит трудный выбор: смолчать, чтобы не обидеть, как в случае с едой, которую Тарн не может есть, или сказать правду, чтобы не было в дальнейшем недопонимания. Это сложно иногда сделать, потому что, как правило, самый тяжелый вариант — самый правильный в долгосрочной перспективе.

_Ну да, именно поэтому я молчу как рыба, потому что боюсь разрушить отношения с тобой, вместо того, чтобы прямо сказать о своих чувствах… Но кто-то слишком сильно обжегся в прошлом, поэтому в настоящем мне нужна безумная смелость, чтобы хотя бы прошептать о том, как ты мне нужен и как я жажду взаимности, поэтому я жалко цепляюсь за эту дружбу, которая дает хотя бы иллюзию той близости, о которой я так мечтаю. Да, я трус, но я так сильно боюсь ошибиться в этот раз, потому что ты и правда мне очень дорог — я не хочу тебя потерять..._

— Кроме того, Тарн сообщает любимому еще крайне важную информацию, — отрешившись от грустных мыслей, продолжает Мью. — Он говорит о своем триггере — расставании, потому что его очень часто бросали, и мысль о возможном повторении превращает его жизнь в ад.

Галф вспоминает неоднократно замеченное им лицо старшего с больными глазами — он видит его каждый раз, когда вынужден его отталкивать в рамках роли. _Это твой триггер, Пи`? Это то, что тебе причиняет сильную боль?_ Но он не осмеливается сейчас произнести это вслух, потому что, наверное, Мью еще не готов с ним этим поделиться. _Но может быть когда-нибудь…_

Видя озадаченное выражение лица нонга, старший встряхивает головой, чтобы сбросить с себя накатившую помимо воли тоску:

— Эй, нонг, что-то мы с тобой погрузились в глубокие философские вопросы. А вообще-то по моему плану у нас сегодня пикник вдали от цивилизации и работы, чтобы ты мог разгрузиться и отдохнуть. Поэтому слушай мою команду: забывай про сценарий, отключай телефон и мозг — и просто наслаждайся тишиной и природой вокруг.

Галф тепло улыбается в ответ, потому что Мью как всегда в первую очередь думает о его комфорте, поэтому беспрекословно отключает телефон, откидывает его подальше и опять заваливается на плед, чтобы через несколько минут молчания снова увлечь Пи` в разговор — как у них это обычно бывает — но в этот раз никаких сложных тем. Только диалог взахлеб о том, что им обоим интересно друг о друге, об увлечениях, о вопросах, которые вот прямо сейчас срочно надо обсудить, вроде: почему у этого жука зеленая спинка и тепловая смерть вселенной. 

А о том, что он только что услышал от старшего, Галф подумает потом, тем более, что пищи для размышлений у него более чем достаточно. Как и о фразе Тарна из эпизода о том, что _если отбросить пол, то можно смотреть на вещи шире_.

***

Галфу всегда крайне сложно играть сцены, где они с Мью вынуждены ссориться как Тайп и Тарн, потому что ему кажется, что он как будто по-настоящему обижает Пи`, но производственный процесс нельзя остановить из-за таких вот его личных тараканов, поэтому _action!_

— Тайп, что с тобой? Давай поговорим, — это Мью пытается догнать парня, который буквально влетел в комнату и со злостью бросил сумку на диван. Он хватает младшего за локоть и разворачивает к себе, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить, — с максимальной злостью, на которую Галф сейчас способен.

— Прости. Я не сказал тебе, что не ем сашими, — голос у Мью становится виноватым, он грустно смотрит на младшего.

— Почему не сказал? — обвинение в голосе.

— Не то чтобы я совсем не могу это есть, — это Тарн все еще пытается развернуть ситуацию так, чтобы не сделать еще хуже, но этот номер у него не проходит:

— Не лги мне, Тарн. Тебе ведь оно не нравится, да?! — герой Галфа обижен на такую явную ложь. Поэтому его собеседник вынужден признать:

— Да, не нравится.

Галф хватает старшего за рубашку и встряхивает:

— Так почему мне не сказал? — вот да, это то, что они обсуждали вчера. Молчание, которое порождает обиды. — Я отвел тебя туда, потому что думал, что ты их тоже любишь. Повеселился, притворяясь и делая из меня посмешище? — а вот и выводы, взрощенные на обиде, тоже подоспели.

— Я не притворялся. Я хотел есть и хотел тебя порадовать, — да, тот сложный выбор между сказать правду и не обидеть.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты мне угождал!

— А что тогда ты хочешь?

— Будь честным! Скажи мне, что тебе нравится, а что — нет, — вот реально золотые слова Тайпа. Галф понимает, что его герой здесь проявляет смелость и зрелость, потому что находит в себе храбрость обострить конфликт до такой точки, чтобы он разрешился.

— Когда бы я ни говорил тебе, ты никогда не слушаешь… — а вот тут Мью уже не согласен с Тарном, потому что хоть парень его персонажа и вспыльчивая сорви-голова, но он искренне пытается измениться:

— У тебя был шанс тогда сказать мне. Почему промолчал?

— Как я мог? “Ненавижу это. Не хочу есть”. Знаешь, кто расстроится? Ты.

— Значит, ты решил переложить вину на меня? — вот тут Тайп снова прав, он не просил о таком выборе.

— Нет.

— Ты сейчас это делаешь, — накал обиды возрастает. — Прекрасно! Я никогда тебя не слушаю. Никогда не думаю, что нравится тебе, а что — нет. Меня никогда и ничто не заботило. Но что я тоже ненавижу, так это узнавать что-то о тебе от того парня.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Никогда с ним больше не встречайся, — эммм, Галф искренне считает этот вывод неправильным, но тут ревность Тайпа явно взяла верх над здравым смыслом, потому что не Пи`Сан их главная проблема на данный момент.

— Почему я должен делать то, что ты говоришь?

— Потому что я ненавижу его.

— Я не должен избегать Пи`Сана просто потому, что ты ненавидишь его. Пи`Сан — друг моего брата и старший, которого я уважаю. Что он тебе сделал? — Мью пытается передать боль своего персонажа, которого зажимают в тиски. Но второй герой еще не готов говорить вслух о своей ревности:

— Тебе не нужно знать, что он мне сделал. Все, что тебе нужно знать — это то, что я его ненавижу.

_Да, одна ложь порождает другую и обиды… Недосказанности разрушают отношения — все, как они обсуждали_

— Тебе все равно на то, что я чувствую, — а вот это неправда.

— Тарн! Предупреждаю: не встречайся с ним снова!

— А что, если я не подчинюсь тебе? — эмоции Тарна достигают своего пика, поэтому голос Мью немного дрожит.

— Тогда давай расстанемся, — вот они, слова, сказанные на горячую голову, и поспешные решения, которые делают больно обоим.

Мью отшатывается немного назад, потому что прекрасно понимает, что чувствует его персонаж. Боль, очень сильная боль. 

— Ты ненавидишь узнавать обо мне от Пи`Сана. Но знаешь что? Пи`Сан понимает меня больше, чем ты. Потому что, будь он здесь, то сказал бы тебе, что я больше всего ненавижу слово “расстаться”, — Мью с надрывом смотрит в глаза напротив и медленно уходит из кадра в другую часть комнаты, слыша, как младший с силой бросает рубашку Тарна на пол и ругается матом.

_Да, когда кто-то задевает твою болевую точку — голос разума тут же замолкает, и ты совершаешь поступки, которые делают этому человеку тоже больно. И если Тарн ненавидит расставания, то триггер Мью — это когда его отталкивают, когда ему словом или действием говорят, что он не достоин, чтобы его любили. Как тогда это сделал отец, когда он набрался смелости признаться, что его **могут**_ _интересовать не только женщины, просто потому, что он не видит разницы между полами, когда кого-то любит. Он до сих пор помнит тот потрясенный и разочарованный взгляд, то ледяное молчание в ответ. Мью кажется, что он никогда не будет достаточно хорош для отца, чтобы тот его любил, как бы он ни старался. А потом… что же, теперь он знает, что нельзя доверять внешним проявлениям и на их основании делать выводы, что твои чувства взаимны, потому что потом этот ледяной душ из страха и отвращения, который обрушился на него, надолго заморозил его душу и убил всю надежду._

Мью стоит, прислонившись к стене, и тяжело дышит, осознавая, что _его_ слезы подкатывают к глазам, поэтому он их прикрывает, чтобы никого не смущать. Он даже не слышит команду _“снято!”_. И тут он ощущает, как кто-то заключает его в теплые объятия. _Что?_ Он распахивает глаза, чтобы увидеть участливое лицо своего нонга, который с нежностью и какой-то невыносимой серьезностью смотрит на него, предлагая свою поддержку. И Мью сдается, прижимая парня еще ближе, зарываясь одной рукой в его волосы и утыкаясь лицом в ложбинку на плече, чтобы беззвучно плакать, слыша в ответ тихое _Я с тобой, Пи`, я с тобой. Я тебя не брошу._  



	15. 9. Ритм, в котором бьется сердце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По традиции — материал для настроения и понимания:  
> 1) BTS:  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=9&v=XmUj-VVmwqE&feature=emb_logo  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1245190102705262594  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1245195598023680000  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1247889312701493251  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250363826312105984  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250472760372908032  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250631243244290048  
> 2) Галф пришел посмотреть, как Мью учится играть на барабанах:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250445504447565824  
> Потом вместе пошли пообедать:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250459670919036931  
> 3) Напоминаю, что наш нонг глубоко увяз в стадии торга, поэтому любые причины, почему они с Мью только друзья, принимаются с распростертыми объятиями  
> 4) Фёст — реально друг Галфа, с которым тот участвовал в прослушивании на роль Тайпа, более того — он проходил кастинг на роль Фиата (соперника Тарна во втором сезоне)  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1240906524022591488  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1255303461366890496  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1255306051139895297  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1255309471003357187  
> 5) Ролик, который тот скинул другу (конечно, очень длинный, но смысл его можно понять уже через пару минут). Да, у Галфа сложности с английским, но давайте все дружно считать, что я нашла видео с тайскими субтитрами 😊  
> https:/youtu.be/r1Q4sAiHwr0?t=357  
> Я не могу причислить себя на 100% к рядам арми, но BTS — одна из моих любимых групп, чью музыку я с удовольствием слушаю, а их клипы — это услада для глаз.  
> 6) Да, вообще оффтоп, но вот такое пробуждение Мью к хренам разрывает меня от умиления  
> https:/twitter.com/WITHGULF/status/1244289525959938049  
> 

  
Сцена с Пи`Саном — одна из сложных в эпизоде для Галфа, потому что ему нужно будет изобразить ревность своего персонажа. С этим неприятным чувством он практически не знаком, потому что его отношения с Пум всегда были ровными без этих ваших американских горок. Ну а то, когда он вызверился на Майлда за излишнюю прилипчивость к его Пи`, не считается, потому что это была ревность по отношению к другу, его вниманию…

Хотя взаимодействие с этим иногда назойливым Пи` у младшего вроде бы наладилось, так как они много времени проводят в одной компании, часто шутят и подкалывают друг друга, но так часто у него возникает стойкое желание выписать тому подзатыльник не по рангу, так как свои руки по отношению к Мью Майлд все равно распускает весьма вольно. И хитро так смотрит на нонга _ну вот что ты мне сделаешь?_ А ничего не сделает, потому что тепло относится к приятелю несмотря на его докучливость. И, уж конечно, не хочет обижать своего главного Пи`, который испытывает весьма нежные чувства к давнему товарищу, поэтому в ответ угрожающе только скорчит недовольную рожицу и включит тяжелую артиллерию:

— Тааааарн, опять ты своего любимого парня променял на его лучшего друга — пора переснимать сериал, так как события развиваются слишком стремительно и не по сценарию — демонстративно обижается Галф на публику, чтобы стафф тут же заулюлюкал, а _его Пи`_ засмеялся так, как умеет делать только он: высоко и заливисто, откидывая голову назад, когда прекрасные миндалевидные глаза становятся узкими щелочками, нос смешно морщится, а рука тянется к лицу, чтобы скрыть всю эту сияющую красоту счастья от окружающих в характерном только для Мью жесте. Чтобы потом притянуть в привычные теплые объятия надувшегося как мышь на крупу нонга, уткнуться подбородком в основание его плеча, едва касаясь носом шеи и вызывая дыханием табуны мурашек, и уверить всех окружающих, в том числе и младшего:

— Ну как можно? Тарн — верный бойфренд, он никогда не променяет любовь всей своей жизни ни на кого, пусть даже на такого замечательного парня как Текно.

Все вокруг довольно засмеялись: флирт между персонажами и фансервис засчитаны. Галф же радостно жмурится с мыслью _его власть восстановлена_ , устраиваясь поудобнее в руках Пи`, и показывает Майлду язык _накося выкуси_. А тот странно улыбается в ответ: несколько грустно, даже печально, но при этом удовлетворенно, как будто того и добивался. _Не понял…_ Младший даже немного наклонил голову, с подозрением глядя на парня. Так его что — спровоцировали _специально_? Но зачем? Конечно, ответ он так и не получил, но привычные объятия быстро его успокоили и отвлекли от тревожащих мыслей, поэтому сейчас самое время утянуть Пи` подальше от этой назойливой толпы, чтобы тот остался в полном распоряжении младшего, и они без посторонних глаз и только вдвоем смогли заняться самым любимым его делом… проработкой персонажей! _*без регистрации и смс — сорри, не удержалась 😄*_ А так как съемки на сегодня для обоих уже завершились — это значит, что у них есть свобода отправиться, куда угодно. Куда угодно нонгу, конечно. 

Галф и сам не понимает, как так происходит, но рядом со старшим он как будто становится другим человеком: более открытым, более мягким, более откровенным и… более требовательным, даже иногда капризным. Потому что это Пи` виноват: он своей бесконечной заботой приучил парня, что практически моментально любое его желание тут же исполняется. Хочет Галф мороженое? Единственный вопрос — “какое?”. Хочет попить? “Со льдом или просто охлажденный напиток?” Мью и правда избаловал своего нонга… Но, видимо, ему самому это приносит удовольствие, потому что младший замирает, когда ловит то особое выражение лица Пи` в ответ на свою очередную просьбу: нежность, умиление, _обожание_ … Он чувствует в такие моменты себя избалованным ребенком, драгоценным сокровищем, над которым трясутся… и которое не терпит конкуренции! Поэтому Галфу вот прямо сейчас жизненно необходимо узнать поближе о другой страсти Пи`, поэтому без малейшего сомнения в голосе он предлагает:

— Кхун Пи`, а давай сегодня обсудим сценарий у тебя? Тем более, что ты давно обещал мне показать свои коллекции.

В ответ Мью, который вместе с Галфом быстрым шагом продвигался к машине, спотыкается и чуть не падает, но все-таки удерживает равновесие, чтобы остановиться и удивленно уставиться на нонга. На такую смелость он точно не рассчитывал, когда предлагал поработать над персонажами вне репетиционного зала, но его храбрый маленький мальчик вновь согрел его душу своим искренним порывом, поэтому кто он такой, чтобы ему отказывать?

— Эээээ, ну давай. Только мы поедем не в дом моих родителей, а в мою квартиру — она все-таки намного ближе.

Галф удовлетворенно кивает и уже привычно забирается в машину, чтобы благосклонно позволить доставить свою уставшую тушку до апартаментов, в которых сейчас живет его Пи`. Конечно, парень не может себе отказать в удовольствии, чтобы не устроить себе рум-тур, пока Мью заказывает доставку еды им на вечер, так как в холодильнике просто шаром покати. Хммм, а ему тут нравится: простая лаконичная мебель, светлые стены и много текстиля в серо-бежевых тонах, этакая скандинавская простота в жарком Тайланде, которая освежает и дает ощущение умиротворения. Почему-то Галфу кажется, что это не чисто дизайнерское решение, а сам Мью приложил руку к интерьеру, потому что это абсолютно в его вкусе: такой элегантный минимализм и внимание к деталям. Когда это не рекламные съемки — старший именно так и одевается.

Квартира совсем небольшая, нонг обошел ее буквально за несколько минут: из холла мимо кухни в гостинную со встроенными шкафами, мягким диваном и огромным телевизором на стене, из гостинной — в уютную спальню, где большая двуспальная кровать аккуратно заправлена идеально чистым бельем, а остальное пространство занимают полки с бесконечными рядами книг. Он на мгновение притормозил, неуверенный, что ему разрешено сюда заходить без позволения владельца, но услышал за спиной мягкие шаги, поэтому обернулся, чтобы увидеть старшего, который уже было по привычке потянулся, чтобы обнять нонга, но почему-то в последний момент передумал, как-то обреченно опустив руки. _Ээээй, не понял! Что, если не на работе — так и обниматься нельзя?_ Галф от возмущения почти фыркнул и быстро сделал шаг к Пи`, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, чтобы тут же услышать довольное хмыканье, ощутить знакомые руки, которые крепко обвились вокруг его торса, а затылком почувствовать… улыбку Мью. Вот даже не спрашивайте, как именно Галф об этом знает, хотя стоит спиной к старшему — просто знает. И точка!

— А у тебя тут уютно, — да, он про квартиру сейчас, а не про свое ощущение в объятиях Пи`.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось. К сожалению сейчас я тут появляюсь только чтобы поспать несколько часов, так как работа забирает все свободное время, — Мью явно доволен, что его нонг по достоинству оценил его пристанище.

— А где твои коллекции? — тому все еще любопытно, какие еще сокровища помимо самого Галфа охраняет этот дракон.

— Почти все — в доме моих родителей, там под них выделен отдельный шкаф, — рассмеялся Пи`. — Здесь у меня есть только несколько самых ценных фигурок и любимых экземпляров манги. Пойдем в гостинную — покажу, — и все так же, не разрывая объятий, вперевалочку, они медленно начали продвигаться в комнату. Ну и правда: а зачем прерываться? Можно же совместить приятное с полезным. Но здесь Мью пришлось выпустить парня из рук, чтобы подойти к нужному шкафу, открыть его и с гордостью продемонстрировать те драгоценности, которые хранятся в его недрах.

— Мью, девятнадцать годиков, собирает фигурки и коллекционирует мангу, — он не смог не подколоть сам себя, засмеявшись, вспомнив про возраст Тарна, чей день рождения они снимали не так давно.

Галф в ответ тоже прыснул от смеха, оценив шутку и с любопытством осматривая коллекцию:

— А можно потрогать?

— Да, конечно, — ух ты, а его допустили к святая святых! Поэтому парень, ценя оказанное доверие, аккуратно взял в руки забавного зверька в шляпе, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть детали.

— Это Тони Тони Чоппер из манги One Piece, — пояснил его владелец, который сразу после этого был вынужден отвлечься на звонок в дверь — это курьер привез их обед. Пока Мью расплачивался и забирал пакеты, Галф улыбался, вспоминая, что именно так зовут любимого пёселя старшего, поэтому ему было как-то особо тепло от мысли, что он для первого знакомства выбрал именно эту фигурку. 

— Ну что, давай обедать? — голос Мью оторвал нонга от осмотра, но растущий молодой организм сейчас требовал хлеба больше, чем зрелищ, поэтому младший аккуратно поставил фигурку на место, закрыл шкаф и с грацией сайгака ломанулся в сторону дивана, на кофейном столике возле которого уже были выставлены на обозрение контейнеры с ароматной едой. 

Какое-то время они насыщались, довольно поглядывая друг на друга, чтобы потом обессиленно отвалиться на спинку дивана, когда с едой было покончено. И кто-то капитально так переел, поэтому Галфу нужно было срочно выпрямить свое тело, чтобы снизить давление пояса джинсов на живот. Поэтому самым простым решением стало вытянуться на диване, поместив голову на коленях Мью. _Ох, вот теперь и правда хорошо…_ Старший мягко улыбнулся в ответ и положил руку на голову парня, чтобы нежно поглаживать его волосы, пропуская шелковые пряди между пальцами. От такой ласки Галф начал тут же млеть, практически мурлыкая, и на секунду закрыл глаза… чтобы проснуться через полчаса, обхватывая руками бедра Мью как свою персональную подушку, на которой, к слову, спать было весьма удобно. Парень приподнялся: хы, его старший тоже задремал, опустив голову на спинку дивана. Наверное у него шея затечет и будет болеть от такого неудобного положения, поэтому Галф протянул руку, чтобы тихонько потрясти его за плечо:

— Пи`, доброе утро, просыпайся. Пи` Мью…

Тот в ответ поморщился и продолжил спать, но настойчивости парню не занимать, поэтому он продолжил нежно тормошить друга, пока тот не открыл свои прекрасные глаза и не улыбнулся смущенно:

— Я, видимо, тоже заснул.

— Ага, а нам еще с тобой надо немного поработать, — как бы ни хотелось Галфу еще немного понежиться, но дело есть дело. — Что там у нас на повестке дня? Ревность Тарна и Тайпа?

Мью в ответ потянулся, распрямляя широкие плечи и вызывая тем самым восхищенный полувздох у младшего, чтобы потом максимально собраться с мыслями и начать конструктивный диалог:

— Итак, ревность… Что ты вообще думаешь по поводу этого этапа отношений у персонажей? 

— Нуууу, она помогает Тайпу понять, что он на самом деле боится потерять Тарна, поэтому это на какое-то время отодвигает другой его страх: раскрыть, что он состоит в отношениях с мужчиной.

— Вот именно: на какое-то время, а потом он опять откатывается к этому состоянию, поэтому можно сказать, что это был краткосрочный положительный эффект.

— А еще она как бы… освежает их отношения, добавляет остроты. 

— Ты про ту сцену в баре, когда Тарн зажимает Тайпа после флирта последнего с девушками?

— Ага, мне кажется, что их обоих явно заводит эта ситуация, — Галф несколько смущается, но не может не отметить этот факт.

— Что же, что-то в этом есть, — хмыкает Мью, глядя внимательно на нонга, который сидит рядом, обхватив руками колени, и внимает каждому его слову. — Но по сути, если разобраться, ревность — это проблема отношений, а не их катализатор. Вот как бы ты определил, что для тебя ревность?

— Хм… ну, наверное, что я хочу этого человека только для себя.

_Ой, что-то напоминает, правда, Галф?_

— Вот именно. Хочешь для себя, как будто это не человек, а вещь какая-то, которой обладает другой — и ты ему завидуешь. Ревность — это своеобразное проявление или продолжение зависти, потому что она может заставить ощутить потенциальную угрозу. Зависть приводит к обидам, жалобам или к признанию права человека на собственность, в то время как ревность настораживает и усиливает недоверие. А отношения, построенные на недоверии, явно не приведут ни к чему хорошему… Как ты можешь любить человека, делиться с ним самым сокровенным и интимным — и в то же время ему не верить? Дергаться, когда звонит его телефон или приходит сообщение, мониторить соцсети, чтобы уловить малейшее подозрение на измену, постоянно контролировать, где он и с кем. Это ад для обоих, нонг, — Мью печально улыбается, потому что собирается поделиться крайне болезненной для себя истиной, за познание которой он так дорого заплатил. — Также это признак того, насколько ты низко себя оцениваешь, потому что не считаешь себя достойным любви и доверия своего партнера.

Галф замер, чтобы не пропустить ни слова, потому что очень четко понимает, что сейчас старший делится _своей историей_ , пусть и так опосредованно, рассуждая об эмоциях их героев. Об этом свидетельствует и боль в глазах Пи`, и напряженное тело, и судорожно сжатые руки, поэтому парень в ответ тянется, чтобы прижаться к Мью, прильнуть к нему поближе, чувствуя, как под его прикосновениями понемногу расслабляются зажатые мускулы, а дыхание становится размеренным:

— Я понял, Пи`, о чем ты говоришь. Если в этой сцене ревность провоцирует их на сильные эмоции, то в долгосрочной перспективе она может разрушить их отношения.

— Да, все верно. Но, к сожалению, это осознание приходит только с опытом. Мне кажется, что личностная, эмоциональная и интеллектуальная зрелость человека уменьшают ревность. Приобретаемый опыт личных отношений дает материал для более объективных оценок себя и других, что делает людей более терпимыми друг к другу.

Галф тоже в этом уверен, потому что он видит перед собой пример такого человека, который через тернии собственных ошибок, их осознание и глубокое болезненное проживание пришел к таким выводам — и следует им в своей жизни. Поэтому, когда на следующий день они начали подготовку к съемке сцены ревности в баре — у парня были совсем другие ощущения от их взаимодействия, чем он представлял до этого.

_Action!_

Галф пьет из бокала со льдом яблочный сок, который по задумке реквизиторов изображает виски, и слышит голос стоящего рядом с ним Мью:

— Тайп.

— Что? — он поворачивает голову в сторону собеседника.

— Не беси меня. Что ты ей прошептал? — лицо старшего отражает явное напряжение.

— Ничего, — парень в ответ довольно улыбается, потому что это Тайп явно хочет подразнить своего парня.

— Таааайп.

— Не сходи с ума, играюсь я, — все еще отрицает очевидное.

— Не похож ты на актера ни разу.

Галф ставит бокал на стол, чтобы уже всем телом развернуться к старшему:

— Пора бы и тебе поревновать — теперь мы на равных, — а вот это очень плохое решение, Тайп, очень плохое — сейчас Галф четко это понимает, но ничего не может поделать со сценарием. — Думаю, я тоже довольно хорош.

— Хорош? — Тарн явно не в восторге от этого заявления, поэтому Мью выхватывает бокал из рук младшего, ставит его на стол и тянет парня в соседнее помещение, где уже установлены камеры. — А ну-ка пошли!

— Что за… — единственное, что успевает промямлить его пленник, которого почти моментально жестко прижимают к стене, начиная расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. — Тарн, уже не смешно!

— А мне вот, Тайп, очень нравится, — в голосе Мью решительный напор, которому так сложно сопротивляться, но нонг все же должен это сделать:

— Решишься прямо здесь — и я тебя убью!

— Продолжай! Я хочу знать, каково это — умирать, будучи внутри тебя, — это вообще-то угроза, но от такого горячего, доминирующего, даже немного агрессивного Мью у Галфа в области живота образуется горячий узел, который начинает болезненно сжиматься все сильнее. Черт, он и не думал, что такая сторона его обычно мягкого и деликатного Пи` может так заводить… Но его герой продолжает сопротивляться, зажимая руки партнера, которые все еще стремятся раздеть парня:

— Тарн!

— Хотел свои навыки флирта потренировать? Так на мне практикуй, — и горячими губами касается шеи Галфа, оставляя на ней раскаленные, как кажется парню, следы поцелуев. Рука нонга должна отталкивать голову Мью, но почему-то только сильнее прижимает в ответ, пока младший не спохватывается:

— Не твори фигню! — и в ответ видит взгляд человека, доведенного почти до отчаяния:

— Понравилось меня доводить? Понравилась моя ревность? И понравилось, что заставил меня хотеть оторвать от тебя ту дамочку?

— Очень, — Галф довольно улыбается, потому что чувствует, какое напряженное тело под его руками — ему приятно осознавать, что он невольно стал причиной такой реакции, пусть и в рамках роли. — Понравилось, потому что я знал, что вечер будет жарким.

В ответ Мью взволнованно сглатывает, когда парень правой рукой вцепившись в плечо старшего, левой достаточно жестко обхватывает его лицо, чтобы на контрасте с этим ласкающим движением большого пальца погладить нежную кожу щеки, заставив тем самым смотреть себе прямо в глаза:

— Послушай меня. Сколько бы у тебя ни было фанаток, если изменишь — я отомщу так же, только гораздо хуже, как ты и представить не можешь, — и рука начинает скользить вниз по шее, чтобы коснуться каменных мускулов груди, чувствуя их сокращение под прикосновениями, чтобы потом обратно подняться вверх. Мью тяжело дышит и тянется губами, чтобы завершить этот напряженный для них обоих момент поцелуем, когда Галф вынужден прервать это безумие ревнивой страсти, сделав вид, что ударил старшего в промежность. Тот опускается на колени у ног парня, изображая боль.

— Не думай, что я буду лапонькой только потому, что рассказал всем, что мы — пара. Я, Тиват, гораздо хуже, чем ты думаешь, — вот да, иногда характер персонажа Галфа прямо таки ужасный. — Кстати, кажется, кому-то жаркая ночка не светит, — и уходит из кадра, оставляя Мью корчиться на полу. Вот и кому ты сделал хуже в итоге, Тайп?

_Стоп, снято!_

— Пи`, ты в порядке? — Галф тут же подлетает к старшему, чтобы убедиться, что даже случайно не сделал ему больно. Тот в ответ улыбается и встает, чтобы продемонстрировать свою неуязвимость:

— Да, все окей, нонг. Только я надеюсь, что ты никогда не будешь меня так бить в реальности, потому что удар коленом от футболиста я точно не переживу, — и они вдвоем смеются этой шутке, чтобы таким образом заглушить напряжение, которое все еще продолжает бурлить в их телах после сцены.

***

Галф и сам не понимает, что он в свой законный выходной день делает в студии, где его Пи` учится играть на барабанах, чтобы потом не ударить в грязь лицом во время съемок выступления группы в баре. Хоть убей — не понимает, но тем не менее искренне надеется, что его не погонят оттуда и дадут посмотреть.

Глаза Мью радостно расширяются, когда он видит своего нонга, рот растягивается в счастливой приветственной улыбке — и он машет рукой _подходи_. Вроде бы преподаватель тоже не против, хотя он как-то подозрительно хитро улыбается, но разрешение получено, поэтому Галф тихонечко присаживается в уголке, чтобы наблюдать. Нет, чтобы реально залипать на то, как

_ловкие потрясающе красивые руки обращаются с палочками  
длинные пальцы перебирают их, почти что жонглируя  
широкие плечи приподнимаются и опускаются, следуя движениям рук  
мускулистые бедра напрягаются, когда нога в очередной раз жмет на педаль  
лицо Пи` взволнованно сосредоточено на нотах и объяснениях преподавателя, но при этом такое притягательное и даже сексуальное  
ритм, отбиваемый Мью, где-то на уровне вибраций достигает тела Галфа — и его сердце синхронизируется с ним, чтобы биться в унисон_

Младший искренне надеется, что он не слишком пялится в восхищении, но, видимо, напрасно, потому что кто-то из стаффа все же это замечает такое повышенное внимание, вытягивает парня поближе к барабанной установке и дает ему текст главного ОСТа к лакорну. Что? Ему надо петь??? К такому Галф точно не был готов, потому что в отличие от старшего, которому, кажется, любой талант по плечу, нонг совсем не уверен в своих вокальных данных. Настолько не уверен, что даже в душе не поет, потому что жалеет своих соседей. 

Поэтому, традиционно краснея с ног до головы, он все же пытается вытягивать ноты, безбожно фальшивит, смущаясь от этого еще больше, но при этом ловит одобрительный взгляд Пи`, что придает ему сил все-таки закончить эту чертову песню, чтобы потом от стеснения спрятать лицо в руках, выслушивая от стаффа шутливые подтрунивания. Когда парень поднимает голову, то встречается взглядом с глазами Мью, в которых плещется теплота и нежность — и от этого ему уже не так стыдно, но он все-таки не выдержит второй тур своей сольной музыкальной деятельности, поэтому малодушно ретируется из студии под предлогом того, что ему нужно срочно бежать, хотя повод у него и правда есть: недалеко отсюда у него запланирована встреча с другом, которого Галф уже давненько не видел. Ну и что, если он придет на час раньше — это лучше, чем вот так позориться перед Пи`.

Он и правда очень рад видеть Фёста, потому что с тех пор, как его завалило работой по уши, у них не было времени пересечься после совместного кастинга — и теперь он с удовольствием слушает последние новости от приятеля, который всегда готов с ним поболтать за жизнь. В отличие от Мью, который всегда дает Галфу выговориться, который так внимательно его слушает и который так ошеломительно прекрасен, когда играет…

— Эй, ты тут, со мной? — рука друга машет перед самым лицом парня, на что тот невольно дергается.

— А? Что? Да, конечно, — тот возвращается в реальность, испытывая стыд, что вот так во время разговора отключился ненадолго.

— А мне кажется, что нет, — Фёст испытующе на него смотрит. — Может поделишься, что тебя так волнует?

— Я бы не сказал, что волнует… Скорее есть один вопрос. У тебя когда-нибудь бывало, чтобы ты залипал на другого человека? Нет, я не про влюбленность, — он тут же сам себя перебивает, чтобы не дать другу понять его _неправильно_. — Когда ты смотришь на человека — и не можешь не восхищаться им. Точнее на мужчину. Ты не подумай, я не гей, — он почти что обреченно говорит последнюю фразу, искренне надеясь, что хотя бы от друга не услышит подколы на тему его работы в BL-лакорне.

Фёст на минуту задумывается, внимательно глядя на парня, как будто что-то пытается припомнить, а потом хлопает себя по лбу:

— Точно! Вот что мне это напоминает! Я, конечно, в курсе, что ты далек от к-попа, но ты когда-нибудь слышал про эффект Чимина?

— Что? Какой эффект? — Галф недоумевает.

— Не какой, а чей. Чимин — это один из участников корейской группы BTS. Я думаю, что даже такой дорк как ты точно слышал их песни — даже у нас в Тае они из каждого утюга доносятся. Так вот: этот паренек обладает просто магическим действием именно на мужчин — причем стопроцентных натуралов, которые открывают рот, когда его видят, и не могут сдержать своих восторгов. Погоди, сейчас сброшу тебе видео… — и он начинает что-то искать в поисковике и, видимо, находит, потому что LINE Галфа крякает о полученном сообщении. — Скинул — дома посмотришь, потому что оно длинное, но, думаю, что смысл ты уловить сможешь в любом случае. А теперь давай отвлечемся от твоего персонального Чимина, кем бы он там ни был, и ты расскажешь мне о своей работе — мне жуть как интересно!

И парни погружаются в диалог, но где-то на подкорке у Галфа зудит нетерпение поскорее добраться до дома, чтобы наконец узнать, кто такой этот Чимин, и разобраться со своими проблемами. Это у него получается сделать только через несколько часов, когда наболтавшийся до усталости Фёст великодушно его опускает, предварительно пожурив, что надо бы видеться чаще. 

Поэтому, приняв душ, парень усаживается на диван в своей квартирке и почти что с азартом запускает видео. И с первых кадров погружается в поток информации:

_я не могу смотреть в его глаза...  
о боже, как он двигается...  
я вообще на 100% натурал, но, мне кажется, я влюбился в этого парня…  
этот человек вообще реален? он существует на самом деле?  
это ангел какой-то…  
какой же он сексуальный, это просто невыносимо…_

Суровые мужчины разных возрастов и национальностей дружно сходятся в едином мнении: есть в этом парне, Чимине, что-то такое, что заставляет их замирать от восхищения и признаваться ему в любви. 

Да, это оно! Все так же, как у него с Пи`: он с первой их встречи настолько поражен Мью, его харизмой, его обаянием, что просто не мог не подпасть под их магнетическое действие. А когда еще узнал его поближе, насколько он прекрасный человек, добрый, понимающий, заботливый, нежный и терпеливый с ним… Немудрено, что он просто покорен старшим, особенно учитывая тот факт, что они еще дополнительно взаимодействуют как Тарн и Тайп, а актерского мастерства у старшего не отнять, поэтому вполне объяснимо, что Галф настолько верит ему, настолько погружается в свою роль, что иногда чувствует, как его _действительно любят_ , пусть и только _в качестве Тайпа_. И его тело реагирует соответствующим образом.

Поэтому следующим вечером, когда они снимали сцену, в которой Тайп проявляет инициативу в соблазнении Тарна после концерта в баре, Галф прекрасно понимает чувства своего персонажа.

_Action!_

Младший лежит на постели, укрытый одеялом и смотрит, как Мью снимает часы и кладет их на тумбочку, чтобы потом тоже вытянуться рядом, устало вздохнув и закрыв глаза. Но Тайп этой ночью явно не намерен спать, поэтому нонг приподнимается, чтобы задать волнующий его вопрос:

— Тарн, мне интересно.

— Что?

— Выражение твоего лица, когда ты играл на барабанах, — и да, Галфа это тоже волнует.

— Что с ним такое? — Мью ненадолго открывает глаза.

— Оно было чертовски сексуальным, — и ни слова лжи…

— Когда я играл на барабанах? — его собеседник как будто ему не верит, но младший продолжает пристально смотреть, чтобы услышать ответ на так и не заданный вопрос. — Для меня музыка как секс. Она приносит мне величайшее наслаждение. И сейчас я понимаю, какой мой любимый инструмент, — глаза Мью крайне серьезные в этот момент.

— Барабаны, — Тайп все еще не догадывается, но Галф-то уже обо всем знает, поэтому его тело замирает в предвкушении ответа.

— Нет, — нежная улыбка. — Ты — мой самый любимый инструмент.

И что-то в выражении лица Мью есть такое, что заставляет сердца парня пропустить удар, как будто это действительно правда… и в очередной раз позавидовать Тайпу, что у него есть такая любовь в жизни. Поэтому у него ощущение, что это не герой, а сам Галф не выдерживает и срывается, когда одним движение седлает бедра Пи` и накрывает их обоих одеялом, не обращая внимание на удивленный возглас _Тайп!_

Да, под одеялом им не нужно ничего делать, кроме как изображать движение и проговаривать свои фразы:

— Хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас?

— Не дергайся!

Но Галф находит какое-то извращенное, даже мазохистическое удовольствие, чтобы вызвать реальные вздохи у Мью своими руками, жадно исследующими тело Пи`, и также своими губами, которые касаются лица и шеи буквально наугад, потому что под одеялом вообще ни хрена не видно. Но он очень хочет, чтобы старший ему тоже поверил. Поверил, что _Тайпа_ так заводит вид его парня, который сексуально играет не только на барабанах, а также умеет виртуозно обращаться с телом своего любовника.

_Стоп, снято!_

И ему ни капли не стыдно, когда он стягивает одеяло и видит немного нервное и возбужденное лицо Мью, который явно не ожидал от нонга подобной инициативы.  



	16. 10. Воспоминания о былой любви

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Комментарии от автора (когда-нибудь они кончатся, потерпите):  
> 1) В новелле Тарн колеблется между своими чувствами к Тару и Тайпу — в лакорне это вообще с трудом улавливается:  
> https:/twitter.com/BluePeony4You/status/1250110550534586368  
> 2) Немного БТС  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1245677116856750081  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250470562951876609  
> https:/twitter.com/babymewgulf/status/1248481527802949633  
> 3) Обращение к олдфагам, если таковые есть среди моих читателей: да, вам не показалось. Название главы — это из моей панк-роковой юности, еще когда я не вляпалась в это азиатское болото по уши, а была вполне такой себе хард-роковой и даже немного металлической девушкой 😄  
> Для всех остальных — ссылка на песню (люблю исполнение именно Наив’а):  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=JV09Jf8Ee2I  
> 4) Кхун’Мэ — дословно “уважаемая мама”, так в Тайланде могут обращаться к родителям друзей.  
> 5) Суши и жареная свинина с базиликом — любимые блюда Мью и Галфа  
> 

  
Сегодня съемочный день начался с какого-то непонятного гула, хотя нельзя сказать что когда-либо тишина царила на площадке — за тем исключением, когда все умолкали после команды action! Но сейчас шум был какой-то возбужденный и даже радостный, поэтому Мью выглянул на улицу из комнаты отдыха, чтобы узнать, в чем причина такой активности. Толпа людей облепили машину, возле которой стоял Галф и, видимо, его родители, потому что мужчина в возрасте был почти что его копия, но с сединой в волосах и добрыми мудрыми глазами, и он тепло улыбался импозантной даме рядом с собой, которая поправляла волосы нонга, что растрепал ветер. Обычно это была обязанность Мью, поэтому старший даже почувствовал небольшой укол ревности, но он тут же в себе это придушил, ибо по рассказам Галфа понимал, насколько для того важны его родители. 

Он не знал, как ему лучше поступить: выйти на улицу со всеми, чтобы поздороваться и познакомиться, или же подождать внутри, пока толпа не схлынет. Но все было решено за него: нонг, интенсивно крутивший головой по сторонам явно в поиске кого-то, вероятно, завершил свою миссию с успехом, потому что он радостно улыбнулся, крикнул _Пи`Мью_ и начал махать рукой, чтобы тот к ним присоединился, поэтому старшему не осталось ничего кроме как покинуть свое убежище и подойти к родителям Галфа, вежливо приветствуя и делая _вай_. Он в некотором смятении поднимает глаза, потому что не знает, чего ожидать от этой встречи — и правда, как эти люди относятся к тому факту, что их сын снимается в BL-сериале и целуется у всех на глазах вот с этим мужчиной, которого поспешил им представить? Но на лицах четы Трайпипатанапон только вежливая доброжелательность, поэтому старший немного расслабляется и предлагает свою помощь, так как те привезли угощения для всей съемочной команды. Поэтому он поспешил взять коробки и отнести их в общий зал, чтобы вечно голодные актеры и стафф накинулись на еду, с набитым ртом благодаря своих меценатов. 

Мью от небольшого волнения перехотел есть, поэтому взял только напиток и сел в стороне, чтобы тихонько наблюдать за тем, как Галф общается с близкими ему людьми, взахлеб что-то рассказывая про работу и представляя остальных коллег.

— Он очень сильно изменился, — Мью тут же поворачивается на тихий голос, так неожиданно раздавшийся практически возле него. Ох, это мама Галфа… Парень от растерянности не знает, что сказать, поэтому может только в удивлении приподнять брови, что, конечно, не является очень вежливым по отношению к старшему человеку, но эта леди явно не обижается, потому что понимающе улыбается в ответ:

— Да, очень сильно. Я никогда его не видела таким открытым миру и таким счастливым, а он тот еще затворник и тихоня — уж поверь мне.

Мью смущается, потому что снова не знает, что ответить, поэтому переводит разговор на нейтральную тему:

— Я думаю, что Нонг’Галфу и правда нравится быть актером — это позволяет ему раскрыться.

— Если честно, то я немного переживала, когда узнала, на каком проекте он будет работать, — тем временем продолжает она, — все-таки это несколько специфическая первая роль, а он у меня мальчик стеснительный. Но потом, когда он начал делиться со мной и остальными членами семьи своими впечатлениями о работе, о том, как ты ему помогаешь и как его поддерживаешь, заботишься — мое сердце успокоилось. Даже смертельно уставший после очередного дня он буквально светился от радости.

Мью опять теряет дар речи… Галф говорил о нем с родителями? Рассказывал про их совместную работу? Или что они… дружат?

— Спасибо, Кхун’Мэ, я по мере своих сил стараюсь помогать нонгу — и я рад, если мои советы ему полезны.

— Сын сказал, что вы не просто коллеги, а друзья — это так? — внимательный взгляд прямо в душу парня, поэтому в ответ Мью не может увильнуть:

— Да, Кхун’Мэ, Нонг’Галф для меня как брат, — ох, ну вот какие же они родственники, когда у него сердце останавливается при одном взгляде в эти глаза, при малейшем прикосновении его затапливает волна нежности… или возбуждения — в зависимости от ситуации. _Брат, которого я люблю, которого я жажду до потери пульса, но смертельно боюсь напугать своими чувствами и потерять._ Но это явно не то откровение, которого от него сейчас ждут. — Поэтому я приложу все силы, чтобы защитить его и помочь, если только это потребуется.

Леди Трайпипатанапон все еще испытующе смотрит в глаза Мью и, видимо, улавливает в них что-то, так как тепло улыбается и кивает:

— Я верю тебе, Нонг’Мью. Мой мальчик явно в хороших руках — позаботься о нем здесь вместо меня.

— Конечно, Кхун’Мэ, — парень явно польщен оказанным доверием и почтительно склоняется, чтобы это продемонстрировать, но эта загадочная дама уже отходит, чтобы присоединиться к мужу и сыну, которые весело болтают друг с другом и смеются каким-то общим шуткам.

Сердце Мью пронзило острое сожаление: увы, но такую поддержку от отца он никогда не получал… Сколько себя помнит, он всегда был недостаточно хорош:

_хорошие отметки в школе? — другие учатся еще лучше  
поступил в университет на инженерный факультет, чтобы продолжать бизнес родителей? — мог бы и сразу это понять, а не ныть о том, что хочет быть актером  
получать ученую степень? — да в общем ничего сложного в этом нет, остальные тоже это делают  
решил заняться музыкой? — профессиональным певцом тебе не быть, так зачем тратить свое время на бесполезное занятие  
модельная карьера? — пффф, это дело для пустышек, а не для серьезных людей  
кино и сериалы? — тут вообще без комментариев, просто бессмысленная трата времени на то, что никогда не принесет плоды_

И, конечно же, холодное осуждение, что он _не такой_. Не такой, как хотелось бы его отцу. И не такой, чтобы соответствовать шаблонам, принятым в их обществе. Когда же Мью оступился и почти что упал в пропасть, только мама и сестра поддержали его, в то время как от отца он увидел только еще большее дистанцирование, что сделало боль еще более отчаянной. А чтобы вот так придти на съемки к сыну? Не в этой реальности… Поэтому он искренне завидует своему младшему, что он получает такую большую поддержку от родных ему людей, с которыми у него сложились такие теплые и доверительные отношения.

Видимо, это отображается у него на лице, потому что он ловит внимательный взгляд нонга, который четко дает ему понять, что Пи` не уйти от разговора, когда тот освободится. Но на удачу Мью родители Галфа были с ними практически до самого начала работ, а потом парней утянули сначала к гримерам, а потом уже на съемки индивидуальных эпизодов, поэтому остаться наедине у них получилось только вечером, когда режиссер, видя их уставшие лица, обреченно махнул рукой _валите уже отдыхать_. Парней не нужно было долго упрашивать, поэтому быстро раскланявшись с коллегами, они практически выбежали на улицу, чтобы вдохнуть свежего вечернего воздуха, который так освежал после изматывающей дневной жары.

— Ну что, тебя подвезти домой?

— Нет, Пи`, не хочу, меня уже почти что тошнит от вида моей квартиры, — Галф явно не в настроении, как часто бывает, когда он сильно устает. — Давай куда-нибудь выберемся, чтобы тихонько посидеть и отдохнуть — как тогда на пикник.

— Пикник мы сегодня точно уже не потянем, — улыбнулся Мью, — потому что уже достаточно поздно, и скоро стемнеет, но могу предложить свое любимое место, где я часто бываю: там вкусно кормят, мало людей даже по вечерам и очень удобные диваны.

— Отлично! То, что надо, — да, нонг явно не против провести еще один вечер со своим _другом_ в неформальной обстановке, когда не нужно думать о том, что их в очередной раз снимает кто-то из коллег или вообще миллион камер на площадке.

Кафе оказалось и правда очень уютным: много дерева и текстиля, два этажа и приглушенная музыка в стиле лаунж — то, что доктор прописал, Галфу так точно, поэтому он моментально выцепил глазом на втором этаже укромный уголок с диваном на двоих и тут же туда плюхнулся. Поэтому Мью не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как присоединиться к нему, предварительно подхватив у официанта меню, потому что голодный нонг — злой нонг, а быть съеденным этим маленьким чудовищем у него совсем не было желания. _По крайней мере в этом смысле._ Кухня здесь была не очень обширной, но, тем не менее, парни выбрали себе еду на вечер и завалились на мягкие подушки ее ждать, потягивая сразу принесенные напитки, а это дало шанс Галфу вспомнить, что у него есть один вопрос:

— Пи`, ты расстроился, что сегодня приехали мои родители, а я тебя об этом заранее не предупредил?

— Ну что ты, — Мью даже поперхнулся от удивления, что нонг сделал такой странный вывод после сегодняшних событий. — Наоборот, я очень рад, что ты получаешь такую поддержку от них, что они готовы потратить время, чтобы познакомиться с твоими коллегами и угостить их.

— А мне показалось, что у тебя тогда было какое-то расстроенное выражение лица, — да, Галф иногда проявлял прямо-таки телепатические способности, потому что Мью искренне считает, что умеет хорошо скрывать свои эмоции от окружающих, но тут ему приходится признаться:

— Это немного не так. Я просто чуть-чуть тебе позавидовал в этот момент, что у тебя такая дружная и понимающая семья.

— А у тебя по-другому? Я, к слову, никогда не видел твоих родных у нас на съемках, — а вот тут по больному.

— Эм… Я просил маму и сестру не приезжать, чтобы никого не смущать. А папа… с ним несколько сложно все, — старший печально улыбнулся, надеясь, что этого объяснения будет достаточно, но кто-то явно думал по-другому:

— У тебя плохие отношения с отцом?

— Я бы не сказал, что плохие… Скорее мы друг друга не понимаем, говорим на разных языках. Мама пытается это сглаживать, как может, но не всегда это у нее получается, к сожалению.

По тому, как напряглось тело Пи`, а также по болезненному выражению глаз нонг понял, что эта тема для парня крайне непростая, и ему тяжело о ней разговаривать, поэтому даже вздохнул с облегчением, когда им принесли заказанную еду: суши из тунца и лосося и салат для Мью и рис с хрустящей жареной свининой и свежим базиликом для Галфа — и изголодавшиеся парни жадно накинулись на еду, поэтому разговор сам собой на время прервался. Потом же, когда они насытились и устало молчали, у парня не хватило совести, чтобы заново поднимать эту тему, так как его старший уже расслабился, а повторно заставлять его переживать он точно не хочет. Поэтому он вздохнул и прислонился головой к плечу Пи`, чтобы устроиться покомфортнее.

— Ты как-то грустно вздыхаешь. Тебя что-то тревожит? — Мью не мог этого не заметить. Но парень решительно обрубил все мысли о том, чтобы еще расспросить старшего, поэтому придумал весьма правдоподобную причину такого вздоха:

— Нам с тобой завтра опять придется ссориться, Пи`.

— Не нам, — старший с нежностью улыбается, рукой взъерошив волосы нонга, чья голова так уютно лежит на его плече, — а нашим персонажам.

— Я иногда думаю, что это — одно и то же, потому что мне кажется, что ты обижаешься на все эти злые слова, которые говорит Тайп.

— Ну что ты, нонг. Это Тарн обижается, а не я. И уж тем более — как я могу обижаться за это на тебя, — Мью даже умилился такой вот реакции, которая согрела его сердце, потому что _кто-то заботится о нем, о его чувствах — и это безумно приятно_. — Но ты прав, что им завтра придется ссориться. Хотя я бы даже не назвал это ссорой, а скорее очередным переломным моментом их отношений, который показывает, как много персонажам еще надо над ними работать, потому что одной любви недостаточно для счастья, увы.

— Но в данном случае Тайп совершенно справедливо обижается на Тарна, потому что тот пытался его обмануть, встретившись с Таром, — сейчас Галф не может не вступиться за своего героя, потому что он помнит те реплики, которые тот говорит — и они полны внутренней боли.

— Ох, на самом деле тут все так сложно, что я не могу сказать, что кто-то прав, а кто-то виноват, — старший грустно улыбнулся, потому что этот разговор тоже бередит его старые раны, но нонг хочет поговорить — значит он должен сделать над собой волевое усилие и обсуждать только их персонажей, а не изливать душу: 

— Когда люди начинают новые отношения, то у очень многих их бывшие автоматически становятся какими-то плохими людьми, потому что редко кто умеет расстаться, что называется, по-хорошему без взаимных упреков и обид. В случае с Тарном все еще больнее: его бросил человек, которого он любил, фактически без объяснения причин, поэтому это оставило шрам на его душе. И вот сейчас, когда он нашел Тайпа, полюбил его, впустил в свое сердце — появляется Тар и говорит, что продолжает любить его и хочет снова быть вместе. Вот поставь себя на его место — что бы ты почувствовал?

Галф задумчиво нахмурился. Такого опыта у него не было, конечно, поэтому он попытался представить, что было бы, если бы его бросила Пум, а потом через год, когда у него есть любимый человек, который, _как Тарн_ , его обожает и заботится о нем, вернулась бы и попросила о втором шансе… _Да ничего, наверное. У него нет таких сильных чувств к девушке, чтобы так из-за нее убиваться и ломать свои отношения с таким замечательным человеком. Ой…_ Он внутренне холодеет, потому что это совсем не тот вывод, к которому он готов. И не тот вывод, который он готов озвучить вслух своему Пи`, поэтому он все-таки пытается поставить себя на место Тарна:

— Ну, наверное, я бы растерялся как минимум.

— Да, я думаю, что Тарн испытывает что-то подобное, — одобрительно кивает Мью в ответ, — именно поэтому он жестко не отталкивает этого парня, а выслушивает его. По сути он достаточно мягкий человек, который давно простил, но при этом рубец остался — и он начал болеть, когда рядом появился тот, кто его оставил. К тому же, как мне кажется, на него еще нахлынули воспоминания о былой любви, которые и ввели его в состояние раздрая. Ты помнишь сцену на диване, когда Тарн как будто пытается заслужить у своего парня прощения за что-то, выполняя его просьбы?

— Ага, Тайп его гоняет за едой и водой, а тот не говорит и слова против, — Галф кивает.

— Это потому, что он чувствует свою вину за то сомнение, которое возникло в его душе: _что, если_. Его сердце колеблется между нынешними отношениями и _воспоминаниями_ о прошлых. Потому что в данном случае Тарн думает не о Таре как о возлюбленном, а о тех чувствах, что он испытывал рядом с ним, потому что мы очень часто любим не человека, а свою любовь к нему, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. И только те, кто смог пойти дальше и углубить свои отношения, начинают видеть реальных людей возле себя, когда первая влюбленность спадает — и тогда есть шанс для зарождения настоящей любви. Ну а пока Тарн это не понимает и пытается сравнивать. Помнишь, как было в новелле? Он кладет голову на плечо Тайпа, вдыхает его аромат — и вспоминает, как пах Тар. Он смотрит на спящего возлюбленного — и вспоминает, как выглядел его бывший парень…

Галф внутренне зажимается, его сердце начинает колотиться от волнения. А Мью тоже… _сравнивает_? Парень в курсе, как работает фан-сервис, поэтому ему даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы вспомнить _те видео_ , когда его Пи` и _тот_ обнимались на фанмитинге. Или как снимали совместные видео, и старший клал голову _ему_ на плечо. И сейчас, когда он обнимает Галфа — что чувствует? Но, конечно, он не спросит об этом. _Ни за что, так как не уверен, что готов к такой правде._ Поэтому он продолжает молча внимательно слушать.

— Да, он чувствует сильную вину по этому поводу, — тем временем продолжает старший, — что скрывает от Тайпа, но он соглашается на встречу, чтобы попытаться расставить все точки над i, в том числе и для себя. И в тот момент, когда он вытирает слезы своего бывшего парня, его рвет на части мысль: а кого же на самом деле он любит больше — и ему сложно даже себе ответить на этот вопрос. Поэтому он молчит, когда почти такой же вопрос задает его парень, потому что не знает ответа… И речь тут не о том, что он физически хочет Тара, о чем его спрашивает Тайп, а о том, что у них сейчас нет того уровня доверия в паре, чтобы он мог поделиться своими сомнениями и переживаниями с партнером, поэтому он молчит. Тайп просил его говорить правду, не врать — а он не может, потому что эта правда, как ему кажется, убьет их отношения, потому что Тарн даже не уверен, что его любят.

— Конечно Тайп его любит, — возмущенно вскидывается Галф, пытаясь защитить своего персонажа, — иначе он бы с ним не встречался.

— Правда? А тогда почему он не может открыто это признать, как будто стыдится своих чувств? И ни разу не сказал Тарну об этом, а только принимает от него заботу и любовь?

— А потому что ему страшно! — в чувствах выдает в ответ нонг, смотря горящими глазами. — Ему страшно признать, что его жизнь изменилась настолько, что теперь он состоит в отношениях с мужчиной, что любит его, что хочет быть с ним рядом несмотря ни на что. Но сейчас он не знает, на самом деле ли Тарн его любит, потому что у него есть какие-то чувства к бывшему парню — и это очень больно, это буквально выжирает Тайпа изнутри, потому что их дом начинает рушиться уже тогда, когда цемент еще только начал схватываться. И он уходит, чтобы на какое-то время отрешиться от этой ситуации, но боль его догоняет и там.

— Ого, а мой нонг делает успехи! — Мью одобрительно кивает головой. — На самом деле не нужно бояться показать свою уязвимость в отношениях — это то, что делает их прекрасными, это доверие, которое ты даришь другому: вот он я, открытый и беззащитный перед тобой. Такое проявление уязвимости только сблизит. Также важно принимать человека со всеми его травмами, как это сделал Тарн по отношению к Тайпу. Это то, что нельзя изменить, как и переписать прошлое, но можно помочь любимому человеку их преодолеть, чтобы стать сильнее — и снова это то, что создает близость. А Тарн в этих сценах действительно на грани, потому что когда Тайп уходит, то он остается один — и отчаяние охватывает его настолько, когда он понимает всю силу своей любви к этому парню, что он думает о самоубийстве.

Галф в ответ неверяще округляет глаза, потому что он как-то пропустил эту часть в новелле:

— Самоубийстве? Из-за несчастной любви? Он что — подросток?

Лицо Мью перекашивает от боли, но он находит в себе силы тихо проговорить:

— У каждого человека есть свой предел, после которого он ломается.

_Не думать. О том, каково это жить в глухом бесконечном отчаянии. Когда в голове единственная мысль, что дальше ничего нет и не будет — только болезненная пустота. Тогда зачем вообще жить? Зачем мучиться самому и мучить окружающих?_

_Не вспоминать. Не вспоминать, как ты стоишь в душе под потоком теплой воды уже полчаса, смотришь на свое запястье и думаешь, что достаточно одного движения, чтобы окрасить воду в малиновый цвет крови. А какой нож лучше использовать? Или лезвие? А это будет больно? Сколько понадобится времени, чтобы потерять сознание? И найдет ли его кто-нибудь… Наверное, только мама и сестра расстроятся, когда вернутся через неделю и увидят, что он сделал. И Чоппер. Кто будет кормить его все эти дни? Собака же ни в чем не виновата…  
_  
Его плечи до боли стискивают чьи-то руки — и это возвращает парня в реальность. Мутная пелена отчаяния спадает с глаз, и Мью ловит взгляд, полный _страха_. Страха за него? Но почему? Почему лицо его нонга настолько испугано? Они же обсуждали проблемы Тарна… 

Галфа же трясет от ужаса, что с его Пи` могло что-то подобное случиться. Даже одна мысль об этом вгоняет парня в такую панику, что он, забывая обо всем на свете, изо всех сил прижимает к себе окаменевшее от эмоций тело, чтобы разделить с ним боль, чтобы попытаться залечить его травму хотя бы вот таким простым способом. Чтобы Мью почувствовал, что он не один — и никогда не будет, пока Галф рядом с ним. 

Напряжение, сковывающее старшего, видимо, начинает отступать, потому что его тело мелко-мелко дрожит в объятиях парня, и тот чувствует, как его футболка начинает намокать. Что? Это слезы? Но не слышно же ни звука — только ходуном ходят плечи, которые нонг сжимал изо всех сил, чтобы таким образом достучаться до сознания, поэтому он молча продолжает обнимать, гладя везде, где может дотянуться: 

_широкие плечи, на которые обычно так приятно положить голову  
шею, на которой растут такие милые короткие волоски, почти что шерстка — рука постоянно тянется их потрогать, но Галф регулярно одергивает себя  
волосы, в которые так приятно зарываться пальцами, ощущая их гладкую прохладу  
скулы, которые, кажется, вырезаны самым искусным скульптором — настолько они идеальные  
густые брови, которые иногда так смешно топорщатся, когда Пи` умоет лицо, чтобы освежиться  
нежная кожа щек, с которой сейчас пальцами нонг вытирает слезы, потому что этот человек не должен плакать, никогда…_

Их глаза встречаются: полные пережитой боли и тревожные, но такие участливые. И снова не нужно слов — зачем говорить то, что они оба и так знают? Поэтому они просто молча приникают друг к другу, чтобы делиться теплом, согревая душу своего соулмейта. 

Галф даже и не заметил, как задремал, вымотанный не столько тяжелой работой, сколько переживаниями, которые так неожиданно свалились на него этим вечером. А Мью продолжал смотреть, не отводя глаз, на парня, который так сладко и безмятежно посапывал в его объятиях после того, как вытянул его из зарождающейся истерики и своими прикосновениями вернул ему что-то похожее на душевное равновесие. Его сердце просто заходится от эмоций, которые сложно даже обозначить: теплота, нежность, благоговение, благодарность, любовь… они все настолько смешались, что Мью просто утягивает в этот водоворот с головой.

Он горько усмехается, потому что, кажется, жизнь над ним как будто издевается и преподносит ему такой дар, когда он уже добровольно отказался от притязаний на персональное счастье. Только вот… парень никогда не думал, что бывает _вот так_.

По иронии судьбы он, как и Тарн, сейчас невольно вспоминает свои прошлые отношения, если их вообще можно так назвать: тогда у него реально снесло крышу, настолько он влюбился, настолько он сгорал от страсти — и надежды, что это взаимно. От этих эмоций он сходил с ума, не понимая, что между ними пытаются держать дистанцию, поэтому шел напролом, теряя голову от ревности и пытаясь контролировать каждый шаг возлюбленного. Но он ошибался, ошибался настолько сильно, что до сих пор зализывает раны, которые оставила та любовь-страсть…

Сейчас же все совсем по-другому: это нереальное ощущение близости, буквально с первого дня. Все нутро, все внутри тебя буквально орет _этот человек — для тебя, это он_. И ты делаешь маленькие-маленькие шаги, каждый день, приближаясь максимально аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть. И когда тебя в первый раз берут за руку, кладут голову на плечо, обнимают — это лучшие моменты жизни, потому что ты заслужил _доверие_. Здесь нет места эгоизму, желание, которое преобладает — это давать, давать настолько много и полно заботы и нежности, чтобы этот человечек был всегда довольным и улыбался. Этого вполне достаточно для счастья самого Мью: видеть эти лучистые глаза, обращенные на него с теплом во взоре, яркую смущенную улыбку и чувствовать робкие прикосновения, когда его нонг проявляет инициативу, чтобы прижаться в нежной ласке.

Конечно, было бы глупо отрицать тот факт, что этот парень одним своим невинным (и не очень) прикосновением может так воспламенить старшего, что ему требуется призвать всю свою силу воли и выдержку, чтобы сдерживать эти порывы. Но иногда он срывается, особенно во время их поцелуев на съемках — и тогда Тарн растворяется в небытие, потому что это Мью отчаянно и жадно терзает нежные губы партнера, углубляя поцелуй настолько, что доводит Пи`Ти до истерики из-за количества дублей, ибо рейтинг. Но он ни на мгновение об этом не жалеет, потому что наградой ему становится томный взгляд Галфа, распухшие раскрытые губы, с которых срывается неровное дыхание, и ярко-алые уши, что моментально выдают реакцию тела…

Но что является не менее ценным в этих отношениях — это их дружба. То, как они постепенно сближаются, узнают друг друга, находят общие интересы. То, как они залипают часами за разговорами — и им никогда не бывает вдвоем скучно, потому что всегда есть, что обсудить. За это их постоянно подкалывают окружающие, что они как будто находятся в другом мире, отдельно от других, но что тут поделаешь, если Мью не видит никого другого, когда рядом его нонг? Этот парень, который изначально был таким робким и зажатым, теперь раскрылся как цветок под лучами солнца — и теперь дает ему такую поддержку, что иногда старший начинает надеяться, что эта нежность в глазах напротив сможет залечить его раны и избавить от бесконечной печали. Потому что такая любовь-дружба — это лучшее, что с ним случилось за всю его жизнь. И даже если ему никогда не ответят взаимностью — не беда, уже само присутствие Галфа рядом с ним — это источник бесконечного счастья, поэтому он никогда его не отпустит и будет самым лучшим другом для него. _Если тот не захочет большего._

***

Несмотря на вчерашний диалог, Галф немного волнуется перед съемкой сцены ссоры, потому что его персонаж испытывает сильную боль — и он должен суметь ее разделить с Тайпом. А также суметь отделить свои эмоции и мысли, потому что они его тоже несколько пугают в последнее время.

_Action!_

Мью заходит в комнату и видит, как парень сидит в полутьме на диване, его лицо напряжено — это же передает и голос:

— Явился наконец.

Старший неуверенно смотрит в ответ:

— Ты в порядке? — потом поднимает взгляд наверх. — Чего в темноте сидишь?

Галф резко встает:

— Где шлялся? 

— Был в баре у Пи`Джид, — Тарн пока еще ни о чем не подозревает, но на Мью накатывает тревога от надвигающегося шторма, хотя это совсем не его боль.

— С кем виделся? — это Тайп продолжает расспрашивать, чтобы вывести бойфренда на чистую воду.

— С Сонгом, — Мью отводит глаза, потому что его герой пытается юлить. Но попытка провалилась:

— Ответь еще раз, — голос собеседника предельно жесткий. — С кем виделся?

— С Таром, — вот оно, то слово, которое будет делать так больно Тайпу. _Почти так же, как больно самому Галфу, когда он думает о…_ — А он брат моего бывшего коллеги по группе.

Но такую полуправду ему не прощают, поэтому Галф молча подходит и хватает парня за майку:

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что он твой бывший? — он ловит в ответ испуганный взгляд Тарна, которого поймали на лжи, поэтому отпускает его, практически отталкивая. — В шоке, что я о нем в курсе? Потому что я не идиот! Думаешь, я не знаю о твоей лжи? Думаешь, я не знаю, что ведешь себя странно? И как оно? На вкус он так же хорош, как и тогда? — голос нонга жесткий, но в глазах плещется страдание, потому что он не хочет, чтобы их сравнивали. _Чтобы Мью их сравнивал._ — Понравилось? Вы же год не виделись.

— Тайп! 

— Что? Что хочешь сказать? — его герой неумолим в своей жестокости, что является реакцией на сильную внутреннюю боль. — Я где-то соврал? Тот пацан жаждал твоего внимания. Или заявишь, что у Пи`Тарна, отымевшего всех подряд, не встал? 

Мью хватает парня за руки, чтобы убедить его в обратном:

— Все не так, как ты думаешь. Ничего нет, — но тот вырывает их из ладоней старшего:

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил лжецу? Язык проглотил? Давай, поспорь, — и практически бьет ладонью в грудь, отчего Пи` дергается. _Прости, я не хотел делать тебе больно…_ Но приходится повторно пихнуть. — Отвечай же.

Мью все еще отводит глаза, потому что Тарн в сомнениях:

— Прости, — и снова берет парня за руки, чтобы установить контакт. — Но я с ним не спал, — а тот опять не дает себя трогать:

— Да, верю. Не мог ты с ним переспать, потому что ты быстро кончить не смог бы. Но ты его все еще хочешь? — и эта пауза убивает Тайпа, это молчание, которое кормит его отчаяние. — Отвечай! Хочешь ли ты его? Просто скажи “нет” — и я поверю тебе. Говори! — Галф никогда не был в такой ситуации, когда готов был бы вот так обманываться, только чтобы сохранить в целостности иллюзию. _Или?.. Или вся его текущая жизнь — это иллюзия, привычный шаблон, который он так боится сломать, поэтому хватается за любое оправдание…_ Но за этими размышлениями нельзя забывать про Тайпа и его боль. — Говори! 

Мью медленно поднимает глаза, полные сожалений и хватает парня за плечо:

— Тайп, я люблю только тебя.

_И это правда. Это другая любовь, она не сводит с ума, не заставляет позабыть о себе. Она созидает, она позволяет им обоим становиться лучше и счастливее друг с другом. Эта любовь дает каждое утро встречать с улыбкой, потому что сегодня они опять увидятся. Или созвонятся по видео-связи. Или встретятся, чтобы вместе провести время. Или будут рубиться в онлайн-игры до двух часов ночи. Это целительное чувство, которое врачует старые раны и дает надежду на счастье. Надежду на то, что человек рядом с тобой — это **тот самый** , который, несмотря на все различия между ними, идеально тебя дополняет. _

Но Тайп неумолим, потому что он страдает:

— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил тому, кто не может ответить на простой вопрос?

— Но я ничего не сделал! Клянусь, мы с Таром больше не увидимся.

— Не хочу и звука его имени слышать в этой комнате!

— Тайп! — Мью пытается обнять парня, но тот снова жестко его отталкивает:

— Отпусти! — и идет к выходу.

— Ты куда?

— Тебя, блять, не касается! — и выходит, оставляя Мью смотреть ему вслед.

Лицо старшего искажается от боли, но он не делает попытки догнать.

_Стоп, снято!_

Галф тут же заходит обратно и без промедления идет к Пи`, чтобы погрузиться в знакомые и такие родные теплые объятия и уткнуться головой в плечо. Им сейчас очень необходима вот такая поддержка как обещание друг другу, что эта история взаимных обид и непониманий — не про них.  



	17. 11.1 Слова, которые (не) были услышаны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного комментариев:  
> 1) Ремарка по сюжету: начиная с этой главы умышленно будет нарушен таймлайн эпизодов, так как сцену с разрывом Тарна и Тайпа снимали в несколько заходов, потому что Мью не смог нужным образом включиться в эмоции своего героя. В итоге режиссер дал ему время на проработку этой сцены (если я не ошибаюсь, то около недели), поэтому мы ее рассмотрим после глав к 12 эпизоду и спешлу — и будет несколько частей, как можно догадаться из нумерации в названии.  
> 2) Репетиция сцены  
> https:/twitter.com/BforBB/status/1249246519695310849  
> 

  
Мью стоит на коленях, его голова опущена, а руки судорожно цепляются за Галфа, как будто пытаются его удержать. В голове непривычно пусто — и только эхом отдается музыка, которую он слушает, чтобы настроиться на сцену. Но эмоционально он совсем выгоревший и истощенный, как будто тот самый мифический Дементор высосал его душу, поэтому от парня ничего не осталось — только вот эта оболочка, которая еще каким-то образом имитирует видимость жизни.

— Прошу, дай мне ещё один шанс, — он пытается просить возлюбленного остаться, но все не то, эмоции не те. — Обещаю, я больше не причиню тебе боли… Не заставлю тебя плакать. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, не бросай… — последняя фраза звучит тихо, но безжизненно. Это совсем не то, что нужно для этого монолога.

— Снято! — Пи’Ти прерывает сцену. — Мью, мне кажется, что на сегодня стоит закончить.

Старший чувствует безумный стыд: такое ощущение, что все курсы актерского мастерства, что он усиленно посещал, просто насмарку, потому что он сегодня ни на что не годен, он не может включить эмоции Тарна, в то время как своих у него сейчас нет. Это то жуткое состояние, которое иногда на него накатывает, когда он чувствует себя внутри мертвым. Пустым. Безжизненным. Он не хочет есть, не хочет спать, вообще ничего не хочет. А единственное желание, которое он может вычленить — это забиться в какой-то тихий уголок и сидеть там до тех пор, пока это эмоциональное выгорание не пройдет.

Он и сам не всегда понимает, что вгоняет его в такое состояние. Наверное, он просто очень устал, слишком много сил и чувств вкладывал в свою работу в последние месяцы — вот они и кончились. С другой стороны Мью очень хорошо осознает, что из-за своего рода сублимации произошел дисбаланс: энергия уходила в работу вместо того, чтобы быть направленной на отношения, потому что кто-то боится, поэтому продолжает ходить по лезвию этой недолюбви-недодружбы, прикрываясь съемками NC-сцен и фан-сервисом. Он, взрослый (да, намного старше Галфа) адекватный (вот очень сомнительно) человек, продолжает питаться этими крохами вместо того, чтобы раз и навсегда все прояснить… Но не сейчас, не сейчас. Он не имеет права портить первый проект своего нонга, поэтому нужно стиснуть зубы и терпеть:

— Простите, мне и правда очень жаль. Режиссер, я обещаю: завтра я выложусь на полную — и мы снимем эту сцену.

— Я думаю, что нам стоит отложить ее на некоторое время. Ты сейчас явно не в ресурсе, чтобы ее сыграть достойно, — Пи`Ти внимательно вглядывается в лицо парня — и его тревожит то, что он видит. — Мью, я абсолютно точно знаю, что ты в состоянии ее вытянуть — мы все на кастинге это видели, поэтому я в тебе ни секунды не сомневаюсь. Но сегодня не тот день, поэтому я и предлагаю сдвинуть съемки до момента нашего возвращения с Самуи. Ты там немного отдохнешь, перезагрузишься и потом уже с новыми силами попробуешь.

Парень в ответ только молча кивает и поднимает голову, так как до сих пор стоит на коленях, чтобы кинуть виноватый взгляд на Галфа, потому что тот по его вине вот так бессмысленно потратил несколько часов — он-то точно пытался включиться в эмоции Тайпа. Но во взоре младшего нет обвинения или злости, а только участие и волнение, потому что _таким_ он Пи` еще, наверное, не видел. Погасший, тихий, замкнутый, как будто кто-то дернул рубильник и обесточил этот источник энергии. Обесточил настолько, что нонгу пришлось подать руку, чтобы Мью смог уцепиться за нее и подняться с колен… Галф всерьез встревожен, но Мью тихо его успокаивает:

— Все в порядке, нонг, я просто немного устал. Отдохну — и сразу станет лучше, не переживай, — и, нежно взъерошив волосы парня, покидает съемочную площадку, чтобы переодеться и хоть немного вместе с гримом смыть с себя усталость.

Младшего отвлек режиссер, который решил напомнить об особенностях съемок их с Каона сцены завтра и на что следует обратить внимание, поэтому на поиски Пи` парень смог отправиться только через минут 20, но того уже не было ни в раздевалке, ни в комнате отдыха. Но Галф был уверен, что тот еще где-то здесь, потому что старший не мог уехать не попрощавшись с ним, поэтому продолжал поиски, пока не вышел в маленький внутренний сад и не услышал знакомый голос. Он уже собрался окликнуть Пи`, когда раздался голос Майлда — и парень замер, стараясь никак не выдать свое присутствие, хоть ему и было стыдно вот так подслушивать:

— Мью, мне тревожно за тебя. Ты уверен, что все нормально? Выглядишь ты не как жизнерадостный студент девятнадцати лет с активной личной жизнью, а как зомби не первой свежести, причем весьма печальный, — даже взволнованный Майлд умудряется шутить, что не может не отметить его друг, усмехнувшись в ответ:

— Да, Майлд, не беспокойся — я просто очень устал. Сам знаешь, как много в последнее время работы было — вот организм и намекнул, что пора бы ему поспать больше, чем пару часов в сутки.

— Ты опять не спишь? Вернулась бессонница?

Опять? Бессонница? Галф явно не в курсе таких подробностей — старший не упоминал об этих своих проблемах. Зато теперь понятно, почему у него такой изнуренный вид последнее время.

— Да, к сожалению Морфей меня разлюбил, — горько хмыкнул старший в ответ. — Но у меня все еще есть выход: пойти в тренажерный зал и дать такую нагрузку на мышцы, пока тело само не запросит пощады и не начнет отключаться.

— И, судя по тому, что о твои скулы сейчас можно порезаться, есть ты тоже перестал? — от пытливого взора друга не может скрыться ни одна деталь.

Да, Галф тоже заметил, как обострились черты лица его Пи`, поэтому пытался подсовывать то одну, то вторую вкусняшку, но тот как-то вяло на это реагировал, пробовал для вида и откладывал. Значит, это звенья одной цепи? Он не спит и не ест? Но почему?

— Ну неправда — я ем, просто аппетита особо нет, — видя скептическое выражение лица Майдла, Мью устало вздыхает. — Вот и что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Я стараюсь это преодолеть.

— Что — “это”? Что с тобой случилось, Мью?

— Если честно — я не знаю, но по ощущениям я проваливаюсь в тотальное бессилие, у меня просто заканчиваются эмоции — как плохие, так и хорошие, — парень, сидя в плетеном кресле, устало наклонился вперед, его плечи поникли, а лицо укрылось в ладонях.

— Это из-за него, да?

Него? _Него???_ Галф похолодел, его сердце сжала предательская рука страха. Он и подумать не мог, что прошлое его старшего может вот так неожиданно дать о себе знать. Это из-за недавнего их разговора, когда Мью стало плохо? Блин, вот он дурак, что вообще поднял эту тему — сейчас его Пи` так мучается… Но что же он ответит?

— Из-за него? Нет, что ты, — он убрал ладони от лица и печально улыбнулся, обхватив себя руками, как будто пытаясь согреться, — Галф — это лучшее, что случилось со мной за последнее время, если вообще не за всю мою дерьмовую жизнь. 

Что? _Что???_ Парень понимает, что повторяется в своем внутреннем монологе, но это значит, что речь была о нем? Не о _том человеке_? Тогда почему Пи` так хреново, что он так измождает себя? Из-за самого Галфа? Но что он делает не так, как обидел? А Мью тем временем продолжил:

— Проблема исключительно во мне. Черт, я уже слишком измотан для этих эмоциональных американских горок, когда этот гребанный Тарн постоянно сваливает в закат, а я остаюсь один на один с тем, что я вынужден ругаться с нонгом, будучи в собственной шкуре, в то время как пару дней назад я еле пережил очередное погружение в NC-сцену, после которой хочется сдохнуть, настолько все в ней было по-настоящему по ощущениям. У меня просто крыша едет от того, что я не могу отделить вымысел от реальности. Я не понимаю, кто меня обнимает и целует в ответ — Тайп или Галф. Я не понимаю, ему действительно это приятно или он настолько включается в роль. Иногда он смотрит на меня глазами невинного щеночка, которого хочется погладить по шерстке и дать сахарную косточку, а через полчаса — это страстный вихрь, который накидывается на тебя, и только одеяло спасает съемочную команду от вида того, что он творит, а мне приходится призывать на помощь всю свою выдержку… Блять, я просто сдохну от всего этого еще до того, как мы закончим этот долбанный сериал!

Ох… Мью тоже? Не Тарн, а именно Мью? Он тоже это чувствует, что все происходящее между ними — это не только герои с их диалогами? Что где-то в фоне это они общаются друг с другом иногда словами, когда реплики персонажей отражают их собственные мысли, иногда на языке тел, когда рука, которая тянется потрогать волосы, скользнуть в нежной ласке по лицу или вытереть слезы на щеке — это не Тайп или Тарн, а губы чувствуют ответ реального человека, а не героя новеллы. Галф где-то на подсознании это улавливал, даже немного этого боялся, но теперь он услышал это от своего Пи` — и пока не знает, что ему делать с этой информацией. Что _им_ делать. Потому что это как-то выходит за рамки той дружбы, о которой они условились. _Друзья не испытывают такое друг к другу._

— Ох, Пи`, и что ты планируешь со всем этим делать? — Майлд все еще тревожится за друга, отчаянный монолог которого не оставил его равнодушным к проблеме.

— Делать? Ничего. Ничего сверх работы, фансервиса в рамках договора и нашей дружбы. А точнее я планирую завершить съемки и сделать все возможное, чтобы первый проект Галфа был максимально успешным. Я не могу подвести его, разрушить наши отношения из-за своих тараканов и эгоизма, потому что он мне _доверяет_.

С одной стороны эти слова должны были успокоить Галфа, потому что у Мью все как будто под контролем: он трезво и четко оценивает ситуацию и возможные ее _последствия_. С другой — в его груди пронзительно зазвенела струна болезненного сожаления, которую дернула грубой рукой суровая реальность, и это чувство настолько иррациональное и необъяснимое, что парень просто растерялся. О чем он жалеет? _О чем???_

— Ты уверен, что справишься? — видимо что-то вызывает сомнения у Майлда.

— А у меня нет другого выбора. Я просто не могу не справиться, потому что Галф мне слишком дорог, поэтому я просто не имею права причинить ему хоть малейшую боль своими действиями. Я не допущу ни намека на скандал, ни тени подозрения, что _та ситуация_ может повториться из-за моей запятнанной репутации. Поэтому тут можешь быть спокоен, — и снова горькая усмешка искривила красивые губы, наложив печальную гримасу обреченности на все лицо, как будто его обладатель давно смирился с таким положением вещей и теперь просто пытается выжить в этих условиях с минимальными последствиями для своего израненного сердца.

Но смирение — это не то, что хочет видеть Галф от своего Пи`, не вот такое эмоциональное опустошение, которое перемежается с самобичеванием и жестким самоконтролем, который даже смахивает на жертвенный мазохизм. Он не просил о таком! Ему не нужно, чтобы Мью так мучился из-за него. Да, он не знал, что его необдуманные действия, совершенные в каком-то безумном порыве на недавних их съемках, могут так выбить из колеи старшего, настолько дорого тому обойтись, но тут он сам был эгоистом, потому что дал волю своим эмоциям, допустил вольность за рамками сценария — за что теперь расплачивается чувством вины перед Пи`. Но… он дорог Мью? Это же не просто общая фраза, правда? Потому что эти слова вызвали теплое чувство в груди парня, смесь волнения и тепла. И какого-то томительного ожидания чуда…

— А о себе ты подумал? Я прекрасно вижу, как всего себя ты бросаешь на амбразуру, чтобы защитить этого парня. Ты заботишься о нем, лелеешь его как драгоценное сокровище, а кто позаботится о тебе? Ты истощен, Мью, ты на пределе — и прекрасно это понимаешь, иначе не было бы этого разговора, потому что обычно ты отрицаешь до последнего, когда тебе херово. Блять, побудь ты немного эгоистом наконец! Подумай и о себе тоже! — от избытка чувств Майлд уже не сдерживает себя в выражениях, потому что хочет достучаться до своего друга, о котором он так переживает.

И эти слова как пощечина для Галфа, потому что тот, черт возьми, прав! Мью отдавал всего себя без остатка, что вкупе с тяжелой работой, вытягивающей все силы и эмоции, привело его к такому изнеможению. А нонг же благосклонно все это принимал как должное, грелся в лучах своего персонального солнца с верой, что этот источник энергии является вечным, но жизнь в очередной раз дала ему пинок, как бы говоря _за все приходится расплачиваться_. И цена такого комфорта Галфа — вот такое состояние его друга, поэтому теперь пришла пора ему платить по счетам.

— _Он_ заботится обо мне. Он дает мне дружескую поддержку, когда я срываюсь, успокаивает меня, утешает, — в голосе старшего появились нотки тепла, он смягчился. — Майлд, я понимаю, что мне нужен отдых — и сейчас такая возможность появилась, потому что все сложные съемки передвинули на последние дни. Я обещаю тебе, что серьезно отнесусь к твоим словам и отдохну. Правда.

Майлд внимательно и печально смотрит на друга, но искренне надеется, что тот его услышал, поэтому он ободряюще стискивает рукой его плечо, чтобы таким образом поддержать его:

— Я очень на это надеюсь, Мью. Пожалуйста, позаботься о себе, раз ты не позволяешь мне это делать, — и тут он слышит, как кто-то из стаффа ищет его, поэтому он вскидывается _да, сейчас подойду_ и кивает старшему. — Прости, мне надо идти.

Галф выжидает несколько минут в своем убежище, наблюдая, как старший сидит в одиночестве в сумерках, скрытый от посторонних глаз пышной зеленой растительностью, обреченно смотря в никуда. Мью не должен знать, что он все это слышал, иначе ему точно будет неловко… И только потом он выдает свое присутствие, изображая, что только что подошел:

— Пи`, вот ты где! Меня задержал Пи`Ти, так как хотел обсудить мои сцены завтра, но я повсюду тебя искал, — он подходит и кладет руку на то же плечо, которого недавно касался Майлд. Мью поднимает голову и еле-еле улыбается, но его рука ложится сверху на ладонь нонга и немного сжимает в ответ. 

И это дает младшему понять, что его поддержку примут, поэтому у него появляется смелость продолжить: он решительно усаживается боком на колени к старшему, обхватывает его голову обеими руками и прижимает к груди. В ответ он слышит удивленный полувздох, но его тут же стискивают в крепких объятиях, поэтому Галф довольно улыбается. Одна его рука обвивает широкие плечи, а ладонь нежно гладит шею, вторая же утопает в волосах Пи`, разрушая укладку своими прикосновениями, но никому из них нет дела до таких мелочей. Нонг наклоняет голову, чтобы почти невесомым поцелуем дотронуться до головы старшего: один хом, второй, третий... Уже родной запах наполняет его легкие — и мягкая улыбка узнавания появляется на губах.

Мью явно неудобно прислоняться к груди нонга в очках, поэтому он немного отстраняется, слыша недовольное ворчание последнего, усмехается, но снимает очки и снова приникает, тесно-тесно прижавшись щекой к этому источнику тепла, предварительно потершись носом в ответной ласке. Такой доверчивый и беззащитный Мью похож на слепого котенка, который ищет нежности и любви — и у Галфа щемит сердце от этого зрелища. И от того факта, что именно ему позволено быть опорой в такой тяжелый для его друга момент, пусть даже невольно он стал причиной такого состояния.

Сколько они так просидели? 10 минут? Полчаса? Час? Они не смогли бы дать ответ на этот вопрос, но вот такая тишина объятий, к сожалению, не может длиться вечно, потому что коллеги заметили их отсутствие тоже, поэтому с синхронным вздохом сожаления парни отстранились друг от друга. Галф пристально ловит взглядом все эмоции, отражающиеся на лице Пи`, и облегченно выдыхает: оно сейчас расслабленное и спокойное, даже умиротворенное, хотя все еще очень уставшее, поэтому парень предлагает:

— Пи`, давай я вызову такси и отвезу тебя домой. Тебе лучше не садиться сегодня за руль.

Мью удивлен — и не скрывает этого, но благодарно кивает и напоследок стискивает его в объятиях, чтобы уже потом отпустить, так как рабочий день завершен и им всем нужно уже расходиться по домам.

В такси они молчат, и только их руки соединены на сидении, потому что Галф хочет, чтобы Мью знал: он не один, его нонг рядом с ним и готов его поддержать, поэтому он чуть сильнее сжимает руку — и чувствует такой же ответ.

По пути домой, когда уставший Мью помахал на прощание рукой и пополз в сторону своей квартиры, Галфа одолевают сумбурные мысли. И даже привычные стены собственной квартиры не внесли в них порядок, потому что он четко понимает: происходит что-то крайне важное, но что пока не поддается логическому объяснению. Их отношения явно вышли за рамки взаимодействия коллег — и уже давно, а теперь это уже даже не дружба — это нечто большее. И пока у Галфа нет подходящего термина для такой их связи.

Безусловно, сейчас львиную долю его жизни занимает проект — он фактически там живет, иногда прерываясь на сон и еду. И на то время, которое они проводят вместе с Мью: обсуждают их персонажей и сюжет, играют, едят вместе, разговаривают и просто сидят, обнявшись, как вчера. Как в любой другой день. Галф уже с трудом вспоминает время, когда в его жизни не было Пи` — и несколько страшно осознавать тот факт, что они могли не встретиться на кастинге. Или что могли кого-то другого выбрать на роль Тарна. Или Тайпа. Есть еще миллионы “или”, которые заставляют замирать от радости, что они все не сбылись и теория вероятностей обработала их и выдала самый удачный для парня вариант, который тот воспринял как должное, беззастенчиво пользуясь всеми привилегиями своего положения. И теперь его очередь сказать судьбе спасибо за этот подарок.

***

Утром Галф поднялся непривычно рано несмотря на то, что его сцены будут снимать только ближе к 12 часам, потому что у него важная миссия: поддержать своего Пи`, пока тот будет работать. А начать нужно с мелочей, поэтому он сначала едет в любимую кофейню Мью, чтобы привезти тому к началу рабочего дня любимый кофе и выпечку — и парень благодарит свою память, которая фиксирует все эти детали, так как теперь это так ему помогает в задуманном.

Стафф явно удивлен, видя Галфа в такую рань, потому что всем известно, как он любит поспать и с утра почти всегда пребывает в не самом лучшем расположении. А тут сам. Добровольно. Приехал пораньше. И с таким решительным выражением лица, что подколки тут же утихли — и все стали ждать, что же будет дальше. А дальше просто картина маслом: появляется Мью — и на него налетает тайфун, который потом синоптики назовут Галф, и окружает его заботой со всех сторон:

_Пи`, вот твой кофе — выпей, чтобы взбодриться  
и круассан съешь до последней крошки — вот да, прямо сейчас, при мне, я проверю  
тебе не жарко? давай я найду мини-вентилятор   
не можешь найти свой сценарий? вот он, держи  
я уже уточнил у Пи`Ти: твоя сцена через 20 минут, поэтому можешь пока отдохнуть и настроиться_

Мью смущается от такого повышенного внимания и даже краснеет, но это совсем не влияет на настрой младшего, поэтому он продолжает свои настойчивые действия в течение дня, тщательно отслеживая все перемещения Пи`, чтобы постоянно быть рядом, если, конечно, не занят в собственных сценах. Галф любит свою работу и получает от нее колоссальное удовольствие, но именно сегодня его раздражает необходимость отвлекаться, потому что из-за этого он не может быть рядом с Мью, давать ему ту поддержку, что получал от него все это время. Поэтому он облегченно выдыхает, когда объявляют, что через 30 минут будут снимать их совместную сцену после возвращения Тайпа из бара. Ну наконец-то! Теперь никто его не будет дергать, и они смогут побыть все это время вместе.

Им поправляют грим и волосы, парни переодеваются и заваливаются прямо на постель в комнате, где ведутся последние приготовления к съемкам — это их уже давно не смущает. И смущало ли вообще когда-нибудь? Галф в такие минуты осознает, насколько он изменился рядом с Мью, потому что тот своим присутствием стирает его застенчивость, просто потому, что ему рядом с ним так комфортно. Поэтому вся интровертная часть натуры просто исчезает в такие минуты, ведь когда здесь Пи` — не нужно смущаться, он под надежной защитой.

— Ты уловил, в чем суть этой сцены? Почему она важна для героев? — несмотря на временные сложности Мью всегда остается профессионалом своего дела, поэтому для него важно обсуждать такие нюансы.

— Да, — Галф кивает, с нежностью смотря в глаза парня. — Как важно слышать значимые для тебя слова, пусть даже другой человек об этом и не догадывается.

_Action!_

Галф лежит на постели с закрытыми глазами, изображая глубокий сон пьяного человека, и только слышит плеск воды. Он знает, что сейчас крупным планом снимают руки Мью, которые смачивают полотенце и выкручивают его. Знает, потому что понимает режиссера: эти руки — просто произведение искусства, тонкие, изящные, с завораживающим рисунком вен, поэтому для них выделен хронометраж абсолютно заслуженно. 

Старший поворачивается и начинает промакивать полотенцем лицо спящего Тайпа — так его герой проявляет заботу о своем парне, пусть даже они до этого и поссорились:

— Я всегда принадлежал тебе, Тайп, — рука невольно замирает после этих слов, остановившись на шее Галфа, потому что они так похожи на правду, но потом продолжает свое дело, хотя младший недовольно морщится и отводит голову в сторону. — Не упрямься. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было удобно.

Мью приподнимает правую руку нонга, чтобы тоже протереть ее:

— Ты знаешь, что ты ужасный? — слова резко контрастируют с мягким любящим тоном голоса. — Сводишь меня с ума каждый раз, когда тебе захочется. 

И это тоже правда: после вчерашнего подслушанного диалога Галф понимает, что именно так себя чувствует Пи` из-за его импульсивности, из-за того, что он не всегда думает о чувствах другого человека.

— Когда я увидел, как Лонг обнимает тебя — я ужасно приревновал, — рука Мью чуть стискивает ладонь парня, но тот это улавливает. — Я не против, что ты пошел выпить, — теперь забота достается левой руке Тайпа, — но почему ты пошел с другим мужчиной? Хотя Лонг — мой друг, но ты принадлежишь мне, — и снова эти нежные прикосновения-поглаживания, которые опять возвращаются на лицо и шею. — А Тар… не волнуйся. Потому что этот парень для меня больше ничего не значит. Ты — мой единственный.

И теперь время “проснуться” Тайпу, поэтому Галф кривится и выдает сонным голосом, приоткрывая глаза:

— Чего ты там бормочешь? Ты меня разбудил.

Мью улыбается в ответ на это милое бурчание и продолжает вытирать ладони и руки парня полотенцем:

— Прости. Ну и как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Прости, — Галф уже не отводит взгляда, потому что это важно.

— Почему ты извиняешься?

— За то, что взбесился на тебя.

Его собеседник не верит, поэтому неуверенно улыбается:

— Ты серьезно?

— Ага, — парень кивает в ответ. — Поговорив с Лонгом, я понял, что никогда не слушаю тебя. Я всегда злюсь на тебя. Не знаю почему, но я раздражен, чувствую себя ужасно. Не знаю, как объяснить свои чувства, — о да, тут Галф прекрасно понимает своего персонажа. Неопределенность иногда просто убивает.

— Хватит извиняться, — Мью наклоняется ближе. — Это я должен просить прощения. Я больше не увижу Тара. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

— Тарн, обними меня.

— Ты пьяный, — а вот это Тайпу вернули его же слова, которые он когда-то сказал в баре.

— Я не пьяный, — лицо Мью в этот момент совсем близко, буквально пара десятков сантиметров разделяют их, поэтому Галф видит каждую мягкую эмоцию, каждое движение губ.

— Правду люди говорят: пьяные никогда не признают, что они пьяны, — и нежная-нежная улыбка.

— Гадина, — да, таким тоном говорят “я тебя люблю”, а не оскорбляют человека — и парень напротив это тоже понимает, потому что продолжает с любовью смотреть в глаза:

— Значит ты простил меня, да?

— Нет, пока не обнимешь меня.

Мью счастливо улыбается и ложится сверху, в то время как руки Галфа обнимают его. Это так похоже на их вчерашние объятия…

— Не дразни меня, — но нонг и не думал, потому продолжает гладить плечи старшего, а тот в ответ приподнимается и на пару секунд замирает, чтобы потом подарить трепетный поцелуй-извинение:

— Прости меня.

— Угу. Твой друг тебя уже защитил. У тебя хороший друг, — и сейчас Галф думает о Майлде, который своей настойчивостью помог парню понять очень важные для него вещи.

— Лонг — самый лучший из друзей, которые у меня были.

— Если такое повторится — я тебя убью, — Тайп такой Тайп…

Мью улыбается _я обещаю_ и сначала невесомыми касаниями пробуждает на шее Галфа все нервные окончания, чтобы потом подняться вверх, наращивая интенсивность прикосновений, чтобы целовать приоткрытые в ожидании мягкие губы. И это новый вид эмоций для них, когда ты хочешь сказать партнеру: вот я перед тобой со всеми своими чувствами — прими меня, позаботься обо мне. Поэтому в ответных движениях губ преобладает не страсть, хотя ее отголоски тоже доносятся и будоражат кровь обоих, а болезненная нежность, от которой задыхаешься, от которой руки судорожно сжимаются на плечах Мью в обещании _я никогда не отпущу_.

_Стоп, снято!_

В этот раз нет безумия во взоре, нет яростной агонии прервавшегося насильно поцелуя — есть две пары глаз, которые серьезно и в тоже время нежно смотрят друг на друга, потому что знают: все сложнее, чем просто дружба.  



	18. Special. Обнаженная душа

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного фактов к главе:  
> 1) Мью и Галф перед поездкой на Самет поссорились: сидели отдельно друг от друга по дороге и по прибытии на курорт сторонились один другого. Мью был МС вместо Рана, снимал влог и болтал со всеми, кроме Галфа:  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1249949790840016901  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu2GiiDN7bg&feature=youtu.be  
> 2) Но потом помирились и, как обычно, не отлипали друг от друга:  
> https:/pbs.twimg.com/media/EVRUga0WsAIVA_5?format=jpg&name=large  
> https:/pbs.twimg.com/media/EVRUoWCWAAAFlHu?format=jpg&name=medium  
> https:/pbs.twimg.com/media/EVTOFyMXkAAcfdG?format=jpg&name=small  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1250265790718173186  
> https:/pbs.twimg.com/media/EVRUiNrWAAAvF0V?format=jpg&name=large  
> https:/pbs.twimg.com/media/EVRUnZtWsAMVhQ_?format=jpg&name=large  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xnw1mhIaAdM
> 
> Кхм-кхм (встаю на табуретку), маленькое объявление-рекомендация: запасайтесь антисептиком, господа, или алкоголем — кому что ближе. Ибо стартует тотальное страдание нон-стоп, поэтому жрать нам всем стекло долго и упорно.

  
Не только Мью тяжело давались предстоящие сцены — ведь эпизоды планируются и правда очень драматические, поэтому Галф, радуясь такой отсрочке, буквально порхал, пока снимали остальные промежуточные кусочки в последние несколько дней, которые оставались до поездки на курорт. Видимо, это его настроение уловил и старший, когда они вместе перекусывали во время очередного перерыва в последний день перед отъездом:

— Ты выглядишь эти дни крайне довольным.

— Мгм, — Галф вынужден был прожевать кусок мяса и проглотить его, прежде чем смог внятно продолжить. — Я чувствую сейчас себя студентом, у которого перенесли сложный, но важный экзамен, поэтому радуюсь даже этой небольшой отсрочке. И даже финальное объяснение героев отодвинули, как сказал Пи`Ти, “чтобы ты лучше разобрался в мотивации Тайпа и реакции Тарна”. А что тут разбираться? Он должен был решить проблему — и сделал это.

— То есть ты считаешь, что он поступил правильно? — Мью даже перестал есть свой рис и удивленно-неверяще уставился на друга.

— Ну да. Своей цели Тайп добился: устранил Лонга, что позволит им всем жить дальше свободно и счастливо, — Галф был абсолютно уверен в своей правоте, поэтому не понимал удивление Пи`.

— Ты сейчас серьезно? — старший буквально замер, не веря своим ушам. — Ты правда думаешь, что все средства хороши, когда нужно добиться цели — пусть даже такими жестокими методами?

— Эммм… ну, может он немного перегнул, но да: крутые времена требуют крутых решений, — Галф не помнит, где он слышал эту фразу, но тут она пришлась как нельзя кстати. — Ситуация была и правда патовая, поэтому Тайп был вынужден это сделать.

— Сделать что? Расстаться с парнем, зная, как тот болезненно переносит разрыв? Молчать и не говорить любимому человеку о таких важных вещах? Оставить его мучиться в неизвестности? — голос Мью еще никогда не был таким в разговоре с парнем: гнев, боль, злость и отчаяние смешались воедино, а лицо стало почти непроницаемой маской, как будто он закрылся от нонга. 

В ответ Галф мог только молча хлопать глазами, не в состоянии выдать что-то членораздельное, потому что таким он Пи` еще не видел… Тот, вероятно, принял молчание парня за согласие, потому что порывисто встал, отставил контейнер с едой _я не голоден_ и буквально сбежал из их закутка, не оглядываясь. Младший только проводил его взглядом, не в силах прокомментировать. _Вот и что это было?_

На съемках сегодня у них больше не было совместных сцен, поэтому у Галфа не получилось выцепить старшего для объяснений, а в конце дня тот не подошел как обычно перекинуться парой слов, лишь кивнул издалека на прощание. _Не понял..._ Вечером Мью не принял его видео-звонок, а на многочисленные сообщения через какое-то время ответил, что очень устал, поэтому хочет отдохнуть перед долгой дорогой на Самет. _Что вообще тут происходит???_ Они всего лишь обсуждали как всегда их персонажей, но Пи` как будто подменили. Младший только один раз сталкивался с таким игнором: когда невольно обидел Майлда, а Мью принял это на свой счет. И сейчас, получается, тоже это случилось? Но в этот раз он даже не дает шанса им обсудить, объясниться… 

В глубине души парня начала пышным цветом расцветать обида: они же близкие друзья, даже что-то большее — и почему он так себя ведет? Почему не дает возможности им поговорить? Ни лично, ни по телефону у парня так и не получилось достучаться до Мью, поэтому эта ночь для него была поистине мучительно длинной и бессонной, что не могло не сказаться на его состоянии утром: как говорится, в гроб краше кладут. 

Галф в целом никогда не был жаворонком, а сейчас так вообще еле сполз с кровати, с десятого раза выключив будильник на телефоне. Покрасневшими глазами он уставился на экране на панель оповещений, даже перезагрузив пару раз приложение. Ноль. Зеро. Ни одного сообщения от Пи`, который вообще-то каждый день желает ему доброго утра в LINE, потому что всегда встает раньше нонга и пишет что-то приятное и ободряющее, что наполняет пробуждение парня радостным предвкушением — и уже не так сложно открывать глаза по утрам. Но не сегодня. _Блять! Это реально уже не смешно, Мью!_

Но на этом все не закончилось. Когда Галф смог собрать себя по частям, запинать в душ и даже вымыть голову, а потом ценой не менее титанических усилий дотащить свою сонную тушку до такси, которое привезло парня на место общего сбора, то там уже был Пи`, который так усиленно изображал хорошее настроение, что у парня просто скулы свело, как будто он лимон сожрал целиком без сахара. Тот мог кого угодно обмануть, но не Галфа: он опять видит эту натянутую улыбку, которая не касается глаз старшего. Этот обманчиво бодрый голос выдает какие-то шутки и остроты, от которых покатываются от смеха коллеги, но Галф слышит в нем скрытое напряжение. 

_Для кого этот спектакль, Пи`? Что ты задумал? О, ты обратил на меня внимание? Заметил, что я приехал? Однако, ты даже мне кивнул издалека и сложил руки в приветствии… Как официально, будто мы с тобой только шапочно знакомы. То есть ты считаешь, что никто не догадается? Стафф уже на нас косится так, что скоро дырку протрет, потому что где это записать, что Пи`Мью и Нонг’Галф уже целых 5 минут находятся в зоне досягаемости, но еще не подошли друг к другу и не обнялись. Что же, тогда я подыграю тебе, Мью. Я тоже могу обижаться и молчать._

В микроавтобусе, который довезет их до корабля, они сидели порознь, хотя раньше такое даже не обсуждалось: место возле Мью всегда бронировалось для его нонга. Галф изо всех сил делает вид, что не происходит ничего необычного, вытаскивает дорожную подушку из сумки, засовывает ее под голову, бурчит что-то про поспать для окружающих и закрывает глаза, только чтобы не ловить этот внимательный взгляд старшего, который _старательно не смотрит на него_. Блин, как же неудобно спать на этой чертовой подушке вместо привычных объятий, когда, находясь в кольце крепких рук, утыкаешься носом в шею и слышишь легкий смешок _щекотно, нонг_ , потому что дыхание усиленно сопящего Галфа так похоже на хом. Парень был слишком измотан бессонной ночью, поэтому смог задремать на те несколько часов, что они ехали, но проснулся он с больной шеей и затекшими руками. _Ну, Пи`, тебе придется взять за это на себя ответственность! Ты меня приручил и приучил к комфорту рядом с собой, поэтому у тебя нет другого выбора._

Но на корабле все продолжилось в том же духе: активные разговоры и шутки для коллег и полный игнор для Галфа, который вообще в итоге находился на другой стороне палубы от всех, потому что его сильно укачивало, хотя утром он вообще ничего не ел, так как ходячие мертвецы не питаются сразу после того, как восстали. Поэтому парень тихонько сидел и страдал, бросая тайком взгляды на веселую компанию, которой, казалось, качка вообще ни по чем, пока к нему незаметно не подобрался Майлд, который вместе с бутылкой воды сунул ему в руку какой-то прямоугольник:

— На, выпей, нонг.

— Что это, Пи`? — Галф, еле соображая и с трудом фокусируя взгляд от тошноты, разглядел на ладони блистер с таблетками.

— Я тебе ничего не говорил, потому что иначе меня точно убьют. Но это Мью отправил меня тебя спасать и сказал, что язык отрежет, если я сознаюсь, от кого эти таблетки от укачивания. Поэтому если сериал останется без одного из ведущих актеров, который просто не сможет произносить свои реплики — это будет на твоей совести, — тот лукаво подмигнул и потом закатил глаза с выражением _ну, блин, вы и дети малые_.

Хотя внутри еще была жива обида на Мью, который вот так продолжает на него дуться без объяснения причин и игнорировать его, в груди Галфа начало разливаться тепло, потому что даже несмотря на ссору его Пи` все равно внимательно за ним наблюдает и заботится, пусть даже не готов в этом признаться открыто и играет в шпиона вместе с другом.

— Спасибо, _Пи` Майлд_ , ты реально спас меня, — парень немного повысил голос на имени приятеля, чтобы _кто-то с другой стороны палубы, который опять не смотрит сюда_ , услышал.

Майлд фыркнул в ответ, пытаясь сдержать смех:

— Ой все, разбирайтесь сами между собой, — и резво поскакал обратно к шумной компании.

Галф, сдерживая рвотный рефлекс, закинул в рот две таблетки и через силу проглотил, запив их водой, молясь всем богам, чтобы они не решили выйти обратно, но, видимо, провидение сжалилось над ним, потому что через 15 минут ему уже стало намного лучше и он смог даже опять же немного подремать в неудобной позе на лавке, чтобы компенсировать свой глобальный недосып. Сквозь дрему он уловил оживленный шум, когда корабль наконец причалил — это Ран начал вопить о том, что ему плохо, он устал и вообще никак не может снимать влог, а это нужно сделать ну просто кровь из носа. И тут он услышал преувеличенно бодрый голос Мью, который вызвался на добровольной основе подменить местного балагура и побыть влоггером для этого выпуска.

Что же, Галф нисколько не сомневался в его способностях и многочисленных талантах, потому что с той секунды, как включили камеру, Мью просто не замолкал ни на мгновение, болтая со стаффом и актерами о погоде, съемках, их новой локации и вообще обо всем на свете. Но не с Галфом, конечно, хотя он все-таки не смог себя сдержать и окликнул нонга с тревогой в голосе, когда тот медленно и апатично поднимался по лестнице, чтобы покинуть корабль, но тот уже был в силах, чтобы ответить, что с ним все в порядке, поэтому Мью все же успокоился и направил свою неуемную энергию на остальных.

Трансфер до отеля был на маленьком автобусе с открытым верхом, и свободное место оставалось только возле Пи`, поэтому у Галфа просто не было выбора как сесть рядом и делать вид, что они нормально общаются между собой, потому что камера все еще не выключалась ни на минуту. Но напряжение между ними явно витало в воздухе, так как все вокруг продолжали беззастенчиво пялиться на парней то недолгое время, пока они ехали до своего временного жилища. Но даже и там не было покоя: нужно было оставаться на виду у оператора, пока их регистрировали в отеле, болтая с коллегами, а потом дружной толпой тащиться, чтобы посмотреть номер Мью как главного ведущего всего этого цирка. Хм, а комната у него и правда приятная, уютная такая — вполне в духе его Пи`, но Галф решил повредничать, когда его спросили о впечатлении:

— Тут вкусно пахнет, — все, на что хватило его фантазии в данный момент. В ответ он услышал знакомый тихий смешок Мью, но когда перевел взгляд на лицо старшего, то уже было снова невозмутимым, а глаза смотрели в сторону. Вот засранец, продолжает гнать свою линию! 

И правда: когда они несколько часов отдохнули перед ужином и собрались в холле, чтобы все вместе выдвинуться в местный ресторанчик, старший опять активно рассказывал что-то на камеру вместе с Раном, в то время как Галф сидел недалеко от них на диване и бросал угрюмые взгляды. Видимо, его паршивое настроение заметил и Майлд, который плюхнулся рядом и начал тарахтеть о том, как тут классно и как им повезло сниматься в такой чудесной локации — да еще и Пи`Маме сняла для них целиком этот курорт! Эта болтовня немного отвлекла Галфа от тяжелых мыслей, а еще и порадовал пристальный взгляд Мью на их такую дружную компанию. _Вот не так уж тебе и все равно, Пи`!_

Но за ужином они сидели все равно поодаль друг от друга. И, что удивительно, почти никто их по этому поводу не подкалывал — достаточно было одного мрачного взгляда старшего на шутника, как тут же тот прикусил язык. Вот да, теперь Галф понимает, почему некоторые говорят, что Мью может быть весьма устрашающим — просто нонг ни разу не сталкивался с этой ипостасью своего Пи`, потому что к нему была обращена исключительно солнечная его сторона, согревающая нежностью и заботой. 

Так как на сегодня по расписанию никаких съемок не предвиделось, то компания коллег радостно гудела очень долго, активно болтая и вспоминая забавные рабочие моменты, а алкоголь только разжигал веселье еще больше. Но Мью, видимо, не разделял всеобщего куража, потому что как только камеру отключили — он как будто погас и замкнулся в себе. Какое-то время он пытался поддерживать беседу, старательно ковыряясь в тарелке, но потом извинился, сославшись на усталость, и сказал, что покинет их на сегодня, чтобы отдохнуть перед завтрашними съемками. Все для вида немного повозмущались, но вскоре отвлеклись на более веселые вещи, что дало ему возможность улизнуть.

Галф проводил старшего внимательным взглядом, когда тот проходил мимо — и снова нонг увидел эти тревожные больные глаза, которые так задевают его за живое. Но Мью лишь немного дернулся в ответ на визуальный контакт, но не остановился — и стремительно вышел из комнаты, незаметно для остальных прихватив с собой бутылку вина с общего стола. Он решил напиться один у себя в номере? Так не похоже на него… Но Галф, чтобы не палиться, высидел еще минут 5, а потом тоже промямлив что-то про усталость, выбрался из-за стола и решительно направился к номеру Мью, благо, что сегодня ему провели полную экскурсию по нему и он помнит, где остановился его старший. Но дверь была закрыта, а окна без малейшего проблеска света — его там не оказалось! Парень на мгновение замешкался, пытаясь сообразить, где еще тот может быть, а потом бегом ломанулся к своим апартаментам — а вдруг Пи` его там ждет. Но нет, снова промашка… Галф от напряжения обхватил голову руками: думай, думай... Мью, вероятно, хочет побыть один, поэтому мог уйти подальше от людей с территории отеля на пляж. Но тут есть один человек, которому остро надо с ним поговорить, поэтому его планам не суждено сбыться. Нонг, которого озарила внезапная идея, буквально на минуту заскочил в свой номер, чтобы стянуть с постели плед, так как вечером возле моря может быть прохладно, а еще не хватало, чтобы Мью заболел, а потом устремился в сторону пляжа.

Он не знает, почему он пошел именно этой тропинкой, потому что вообще впервые на курорте и не ориентируется на местности — видимо сработало то самое таинственное притяжение между ними, потому что буквально через пару десятков шагов парень увидел деревянные качели под навесом, на которых в окружении мягких подушек сидел обладатель очень знакомого профиля и смотрел вдаль на сумеречное море. Тот как будто ждал парня, потому что, даже не поворачивая голову на звук шагов, чтобы посмотреть, кто идет, он немного подвинулся, освобождая место возле себя. Галфа не нужно было упрашивать дважды: он скинул сандалии и с ногами забрался рядом, благо сидение было настолько широким, что можно было почти лечь, чем тот и воспользовался, предварительно расправив плед и накрыв им их обоих. Чтобы потом, откинувшись на подушки, прижаться щекой к плечу Мью и удовлетворенно выдохнуть: наконец все правильно и все на своих местах.

— Будешь? — тот протянул ему бутылку с вином, в которой уже прилично поубавилось напитка, причем обычно утонченный Мью даже не взял бокал и приговаривал эти слезы виноградной лозы прямо из горлышка. Но парня это совсем не смутило, поэтому он молча кивнул, взял бутылку и сделал один глоток, второй. Красное, наверное полусухое, потому что на языке осталась терпкая горечь послевкусия — прямо как его внутреннее состояние.

— Прости меня.

Что?.. Галф в удивлении уставился на старшего. Он вроде совсем немного выпил, пусть и на голодный желудок, так что не должно быть слуховых галлюцинаций, но ему явно не послышались эти слова, потому что на его плечи опустилась знакомая теплая рука, которая привлекла его к себе поближе — о да, так намного лучше. Но Мью все еще смотрит на море, когда начинает говорить, как будто боится чего-то, что он может увидеть на лице нонга, в его глазах:

— Прости, что вспылил и вот так себя вел — это было очень по-детски. Мы столько раз с тобой обсуждали ошибки наших персонажей, что они не разговаривают друг с другом, не слышат друг друга, а сам поступил точно так же с тобой. Как я могу после этого что-то говорить о коммуникациях в отношениях, когда сам так и не научился это делать? — его голос звучит тихо, но в нем слышна горечь, через которую пробивается дрожь от внутренней сдерживаемой боли. Галф понимает, как сложно его Пи` признаваться в таком, поэтому он еще сильнее прижимается к нему, обхватывая руками за талию, пока тот продолжает свой монолог, невольно сильнее сжав плечо парня, как будто цепляясь за него:

— Прости меня, мой хороший, но когда ты сказал, что не видишь ничего такого в том, что можно умолчать, как это сделал Тайп, не поделиться такими важными вещами с дорогим для тебя человеком, чтобы добиться своей цели, пусть и благородной в итоге, оставить его мучиться в неизвестности — у меня просто помутился рассудок, у меня в голове как будто что-то перещелкнуло и откинуло к воспоминаниям, которые лучше вообще никогда не упоминать. Но я сейчас достаточно пьян, чтобы быть немного храбрым, и недостаточно трезв, чтобы останавливать себя, боясь тебя напугать.

Галф замирает, потому что это так перекликается с тем, что говорил Тарн в баре Тайпу: алкоголь делает его храбрым. Так для чего нужна храбрость его Пи`? Он пристально всматривается в лицо человека рядом с собой: оно снова становится напряженной маской от тех эмоций, что кипят внутри, но которым так и не дают выйти наружу.

— Я совершил много ошибок, Галф, так много ошибок — ты даже не представляешь, сколько их было… Я сотни тысяч раз прогонял их в голове, пытаясь найти причины — и даже иногда это получалось, но так и не смог себя за них простить. Единственное оправдание, которое у меня есть: я был глуп, очень глуп, потому что влюбился и верил, что мои чувства взаимны.

Ох, бляяяяяять… Так вот, что мучает его Пи`: демоны из его прошлого пробудились, чтобы снова рвать на части его душу. И катализатором стали те фразы, что так легкомысленно сказал парень при их последнем разговоре. Сердце Галфа замирает от той боли, что он улавливает от Мью, который набрался смелости поделиться с ним своей агонией. И от собственной, потому что одно дело — подозревать, обладая жалкими кусочками информации из интернета, которая смешана с потоками ненависти от хейтеров, а другое — узнать все из первых уст. И теперь храбрость, чтобы это все выслушать, уже нужна самому парню, поэтому он делает большой глоток вина, вслушиваясь в тихий напряженный голос:

— Я действительно так думал, потому что он улыбался мне, обнимал меня в ответ, смеялся над моими шутками, благосклонно принимал мое внимание и подарки, проводил со мной свободное время, оставался у меня с ночевкой, — в ответ Галф невольно дергается. Он не готов это слышать, не готов! Но Мью понимающе обнимает его чуть крепче, поглаживая по плечу, как бы успокаивая:

— Нет, ничего серьезного — это были посиделки двух коллег, как потом оказалось, хотя я воспринимал это совсем по-другому. Но я был настолько неуверен в себе и в этих недоотношениях, что во мне проснулась самая темная часть моей натуры: я безумно ревновал его к друзьям, родным, коллегам, позволял себе высказывать недовольство, когда он проводил время с ними и пренебрегал мной, как будто у меня было на это хоть какое-то право… Это теперь я понимаю, как сильно я ошибался, но тогда от ревности у меня просто сносило крышу — и это, наверное, было тем, что оттолкнуло его в итоге. Как и то, что я один раз набрался смелости и поцеловал его, когда он был у меня дома. Он не оттолкнул и ничего не сказал — это дало мне надежду, что мои чувства взаимны. Как же я ошибался… Хотя я вообще не уверен, что меня можно любить: что тогда, что сейчас… — голос Мью прерывается, как будто его что-то душит. И Галф видит, как по щеке его Пи` катится слеза — и он протягивает руку, чтобы стереть ее, но за ней следует другая, третья… И весь этот поток слез сопровождается все тем же каменным выражением лица, как будто проявления эмоций для Мью сейчас под запретом. Он даже не смотрит на нонга — его взгляд прикован к морю, за горизонтом которого он, наверное, сейчас мысленно находится.

— Я об этом узнал из социальных сетей, когда он выложил ту трансляцию, которую ты, конечно, видел. Я узнал, что ему было противно, что он не хотел, чтобы я его целовал, но он тогда не оттолкнул меня и ничего не сказал. НЕ СКАЗАЛ! — и Мью срывается на крик отчаяния, его тело уже трясется от рыданий, но он поворачивается лицом к Галфу, чтобы с безумной болью в голосе и глазами, полными слез, спросить. — Почему, Галф, почему? Почему нужно молчать о том, что так важно для обоих? Зачем нужно было врать, что все хорошо, чтобы потом вот так наотмашь ударить? Неужели я такой страшный человек, что люди боятся сказать мне правду? Да, я потом от отчаяния и какого-то временного помешательства тоже наломал дров, строча в твиттере жалостливые сообщения о разбитом сердце — тут мне нет оправдания. Но неужели я настолько ужасен, что не заслуживаю личного разговора? Неужели я настолько ему противен, что он решил вот таким образом мне отомстить и на весь мир устроить мне принудительный каминг-аут? Я думаю, ты видел все комментарии по этому поводу — поверь, я тоже, тысячи раз. И мои друзья. И моя семья. И мой отец...

Мью плачет, его голос настолько хриплый от эмоций, что Галф с трудом разбирает слова, в то время как руки старшего больно вцепились в плечи нонга, как будто тот пытается таким образом то ли удержаться на краю этой бездны, то ли получить ответы на все эти вопросы, которые он с кровью и слезами выдавливал из себя, исторгал из самой души. Перед глазами Галфа все плывет, потому что не только его старший рыдает: его соулмейт страдает не меньше, проживая боль Мью как свою собственную, держа в ладонях прекрасное плачущее лицо, чья красота, как оказалось, на самом деле скрыта глубоко внутри, где ее не увидят камеры и не зафиксирует снимок самого талантливого фотографа. Потому что это красота обнаженной души человека, который так тонко чувствует и который способен настолько открыться, демонстрируя тем самым свои слабости и свою силу.   
Который отчаянно страдает и душит в себе любые проявления этих чувств, чтобы никто о них не догадался, чтобы не понял, как ему больно на самом деле, когда за ярким и привлекательным фасадом скрывается сердце с глубокими шрамами.   
Который признает свои ошибки и делает из них выводы.   
Который отдает всего себя тому, кого любит: бескорыстно, открыто, целиком.   
Который искренне считает, что его невозможно любить в ответ.   
Который сейчас смотрит с немым вопросом на Галфа: вот он я, полностью обнаженный перед тобой со всеми моими недостатками и темным прошлым, в котором нечем гордиться. Ты тоже оттолкнешь меня теперь, когда знаешь всю правду? Ты тоже будешь показывать на меня пальцем и смеяться над глупым парнем, который оступился? Которого публично изваляли в дерьме и пинком выбросили из индустрии? 

Галф плачет, он не может остановиться, но находит в себе силы нежно вытирать слезы со щек Мью и шептать срывающимся голосом:

— Нет, ты не страшный человек, не ужасный — никогда больше так про себя не говори… Ты чудесный, ты добрый, ты чуткий, ты самый нежный и заботливый! И ты заслуживаешь, чтобы тебе говорили правду и ничего не скрывали — можешь в этом не сомневаться, — он смотрит в темные больные глаза напротив, большие пальцы рук тянутся к ним, чтобы убрать слезы в уголках и смахнуть их с длинных ресниц, которые от влаги как будто склеились и стали похожи на елочку, что добавило к образу Пи` еще больше ранимости и беззащитности. — И если кто-то тебе врет или о чем-то умалчивает — поверь: проблема только в этом человеке. Он трус, который боится сказать, что чувствует на самом деле. Он предпочитает смалодушничать и сбежать, а не открыто все обсудить. Проблема не в тебе, Мью, потому что ты заслуживаешь _самого лучшего в этом мире_.

Лицо Мью светлеет и смягчается, как будто озаряется изнутри светом — да, это то самое персональное солнце Галфа, которое так надолго закрыли тучи. Но теперь оно снова сияет на небосводе, потому что эти нежность во взоре и тепло — это то, чего так не хватало в последние дни нонгу. Поэтому он одним движением перемещается на колени Пи`, удобно усаживается и порывисто обнимает его, чувствуя ответные теплые объятия и крепко-крепко прижимаясь головой к груди, которая пока еще неравномерно колышется от сбитого из-за рыданий дыхания, но размеренный звук биения самого большого и чистого сердца на свете наполняет душу Галфа радостью и умиротворением: оно так бьется сейчас только для него. Поэтому он закрывает глаза и счастливо вздыхает, снова каким-то невероятным образом чувствуя, что Мью сейчас тоже улыбается в ответ, когда нежно целует волосы парня на макушке, согревая теплым дыханием.  



	19. Special. Не по сценарию

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы для погружения:  
> 1) БТС:  
> еще одно видео с таймингом о том, когда они помирились (ни хрена не понятно, потому что без субтитров, но морда у меня все равно трещит от умиления)  
> https:/youtu.be/azotKYGDbe8?t=124  
> и еще одно, но уже с ансабом:  
> https:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xnw1mhIaAdM  
> вечеринка: Мью не участвовал в съемках, но пришел на площадку с надписью “Тарн” на шее:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250464948913713152  
> на постели — у Мью пошла кровь из носа  
> https:/twitter.com/EHypo555/status/1249009064237039616?s=20  
> https:/www.instagram.com/p/B--AHBwAEfZ/  
> 2) Репетиция к NC-сцене в спешле:  
> https:/twitter.com/MewGulf_Daily/status/1250657042131386368  
> Она снималась одним дублем и практически без сценария, то есть это была по сути почти что импровизация мьюгалфов. Живите с этим как хотите 😈:  
> https:/vk.com/wall-192389277_5016  
> 

  
Еще до того, как Мью полностью проснулся, он почувствовал: что-то не так, что-то происходит не по обычному сценарию его одинокой жизни. Не в смысле “плохо”, а по-другому, непривычно. Непривычно тепло и уютно несмотря на то, что у него дико болит спина и затекла рука под какой-то непонятной тяжестью. Да и шум волн — это явно не обычный звук, сопровождающий его отдых по ночам, но из-за сонного состояния осознание приходило к нему крайне медленно.Окончательно все прояснилось тогда, когда он все-таки смог открыть глаза, в которые по его ощущениям насыпали тонну песка, так как он, конечно, заснул в контактных линзах. И, наконец проморгавшись, он узрел самое прекрасное и умилительное зрелище в этом мире: мирно сопящего в его объятиях Галфа, который, отринув удобства подушек, использовал в этом качестве плечо своего старшего, прижавшись головой к груди. Сердце Мью на несколько мгновений замерло, а потом зашлось от нежности от того, насколько беззащитным и милым выглядит его нонг, когда спит. Да, это не первый раз, когда Морфей настигает их вместе, на воркшопах они такое тоже практиковали, но сейчас вокруг нет ни души, поэтому парень может вдоволь насладиться этим видом, чтобы запечатлеть драгоценные воспоминания:

_как рука нонга под пледом обхватывает талию Мью, чтобы быть к нему как можно ближе  
как теплое дыхание касается его шеи, вызывая приятные мурашки   
как забавно морщится нос паренька, когда его Пи` не удержался и легонько провел по нему пальцем, чуть пощекотав кончик  
как Галф в ответ скручивается подобно улитке, еще сильнее утыкаясь лицом в грудь Мью, чтобы продлить блаженство сна_

Это сокровище в его руках для него просто бесценно из-за того, что случилось между ними вчера, когда Галф даже после того, как выслушал истерическую исповедь своего _друга_ , смог принять это и разделить с ним эмоции. Утешить его своими объятиями и дать понять, что он не изменит своего отношения даже несмотря на то, что теперь знает все подробности того темного периода жизни Мью, о котором парень старается не вспоминать, а уж тем более не говорить об этом вслух.

Все еще находящийся в раздумьях старший услышал вдалеке какие-то голоса — это почти сразу вернуло его в реальность, потому что никто не должен знать о том, что здесь произошло и что они вместе фактически провели ночь — пусть и в таком невинном смысле. Поэтому он был вынужден начать будить нонга, нежно гладя его по голове, изо всех сил удерживаясь, чтобы рука не соскользнула на лицо в ласкающем жесте:

— Галф… Яй’Нонг… надо вставать… просыпайся…

— Ммммм, — этот парень явно против такого развития событий, потому что недовольно зажмурился и уткнулся еще сильнее в грудь Мью, не стараясь при этом уклониться от прикосновений как будто котенок, подставляющий голову под руку.

— Гааааалф! — так томно тянуть гласные умеет, наверное, только Мью. — Если ты сейчас не проснешься, то через пару минут тут будет вся съемочная команда — и мы полдня будем им объяснять, что мы тут с тобой вдвоем делаем, и оставшиеся полдня выслушивать от них подколы о нашей первой брачной ночи, — хотя старший говорит очень тихо, но все-таки что-то доходит до сознания парня, поэтому он неохотно приоткрывает глаза, в которых сонное выражение смешано с истомой, чтобы через пару мгновений пришло осознание — и они испуганно расширились. 

Да, они и правда спали вместе здесь на пляже на этих качелях — благо, что кто-то вчера додумался притянуть плед, поэтому они хотя бы не замерзли и не должны заболеть перед такими важными съемками. Но… как теперь они будут себя вести после того, что случилось вечером? Галф внимательно смотрит в глаза напротив, которые Мью невольно отводит. Он смущается? Жалеет, что рассказал? Эй, не надо! Рука парня тянется к лицу старшего, чтобы мягко повернуть его к себе и снова встретиться взглядом:

— Доброе утро, Пи`, — хм, а голосок-то спросонья у него хриплый, поэтому нонг вынужден немного откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. — Эй, все в порядке, не переживай. Все, что ты рассказал, останется только между нами — можешь быть в этом уверен.

Из глаз напротив уходят смущение и неуверенность, они наполняются теплом и нежностью, когда Мью мягко благодарно улыбается в ответ и кладет свою ладонь сверху на руку парня _спасибо, что ты со мной, что понимаешь меня_. На какое-то мгновение они так замирают, не в силах разорвать этот эмоциональный контакт, но потом вынуждены опомниться и отстраниться, потому что голоса коллег раздаются все ближе. Поэтому парни подхватываются, лихорадочно пытаются привести в порядок себя и друг друга, чтобы потом вместе выйти на дорожку сделать вид, что они просто рано утром пошли прогуляться и подышать свежим морским воздухом. И они упорно не замечают понимающую усмешку Майлда, который вот ни разу не купился на такую идиллическую историю о променаде Пи` и нонга, потому что его зоркий глаз заметил, что они сейчас в той же одежде, что и вчера за ужином. Но все остальные вокруг радостно улыбаются, потому что наконец-то главные действующие лица сериала помирились, и теперь над командой не висит эта гнетущая атмосфера напряжения. Поэтому парни благополучно отшучиваются в ответ и быстро бегут в сторону своих номеров, чтобы принять душ и поспешить к завтраку, потому что день предстоит насыщенный.

Уже стоя под потоками теплой воды, Мью осознал: он и правда все это рассказал, пусть и выпив предварительно для храбрости. И его нонг не только разделил с ним эту бурю, но и своим присутствием поспособствовал тому, чтобы в душе парня наступил блаженный штиль. Галф плакал вместе с ним и вытирал его слезы… Он говорил о том, что Мью заслуживает того, чтобы знать правду. А это означает… _принятие_? Он и правда принял старшего со всеми его недостатками и мрачными тайнами прошлого? И это не оттолкнуло его, раз он смог заснуть в его объятиях, когда они оба были тотально обессилены от спавшего после разговора эмоционального накала. И утром он дал понять, что не передумал, когда алкоголь выветрился из головы и суровая реальность напомнила о своем существовании... И эти мысли делают Мью невероятно счастливыми несмотря на их безумную загруженность в этот день.

Работа и правда кипит: сцену снимают за сценой, потому что время жестко ограничено периодом аренды курорта, только иногда им позволяют сделать небольшой перерыв, чтобы можно было перевести дух. Вот как сейчас, когда выставляют камеры, чтобы снять романтическую сцену на пляже между Тайпом и Тарном. Парни развалились на шезлонгах, помогая себе охладиться лимонадом и отдыхая. Галф даже прикрыл глаза, потому что он и правда очень устал — да и вчерашний откровенный разговор был весьма сложным для них обоих, так как потребовал много сил. И тут до его слуха доносится какое-то мурлыкание, очень тихое, но мелодичное. Он приоткрывает один глаз и понимает, что это его старший рядом с ним, тоже смежив веки, тихонько что-то напевает и улыбается своей солнечной улыбкой. Губы Галфа невольно тоже растягиваются в ответ, потому что он уже знает: Пи` начинает так петь, когда счастлив. Эта его милая привычка наполняет сердце нонга нежностью, потому что в этом весь его Мью: открытый и эмоциональный с теми, кому он доверяет. 

И во время съемок разговора Тарна и Тайпа на пляже происходит вторая вещь не по сценарию за этот насыщенный день. Когда рука Галфа зарывается в песок, чтобы пропустить через пальцы его горячее тепло — сверху опускается рука Пи`, которая должна была просто накрыть ладонь парня. Но тот нежно гладит пальцы нонга, проходясь подушечками по мягкой коже и вызывая тем самым мурашки, пока их руки наконец не переплетаются, не прекращая ни на секунду обоюдные ласки, потому что младший тоже не может отказать себе в таком тактильном удовольствии. Галф поднимает глаза, и лицо Мью напротив, невозможно счастливое и радостное, с лучистыми глазами и теплой улыбкой — это самое прекрасное зрелище в мире, как и ощущение его горячей ладони, которое дает чувство какой-то завершенности, что _так и должно быть_ , и буквально якорит все его ощущения на этом моменте, как бы говоря _запомни это чудесное мгновение на пляже_. 

Звучит команда “снято” — и они вынуждены отпустить руки друг друга, но Пи`Ти даже доволен таким экспромтом, поэтому переснимать не надо, хотя Галф совсем не против еще раз испытать эти прикосновения. Но световой день в Тайланде заканчивается крайне быстро, поэтому у них нет времени на промедление — и команда начинает собираться, чтобы снять вечеринку в баре для седьмого эпизода. Младший с некоторым сожалением сообщает Мью:

— Пи`, тогда увидимся в отеле — сегодня у нас больше нет совместных сцен. 

Тот в ответ загадочно и немного хитро улыбается и кивает:

— Да, нонг, увидимся вечером.

Но Галф почти не слышит эти слова, потому что стилист схватила его за майку и потащила за собой, так как нужно еще полностью сменить имидж для будущей сцены, в которой Тайп будет просто невероятно горячим парнем. Он читал описание того, как выглядит его герой на вечеринке, но все равно не был готов к тому, что его одели в обтягивающие джинсы и свободную белую рубашку, распахнутую на груди. Чем-то этот образ пересекается с тем, что придумали для эпизода с приветственным подарком для… Тарна. Крайне откровенно и сексуально — и это совсем не про Галфа, он никогда себя таким не чувствовал. А когда визажист помимо традиционно грима нанесла на лицо и грудь еще дополнительные мазки светящейся краской, чтобы поддержать антураж события, то из зеркала на Галфа в итоге смотрел кто-то совсем другой: парень с горящими глазами и приоткрытым от волнения ртом, чья чувственность явно угадывалась в каждом жесте. Это точно не он…

Когда нонг появился в помещении, где будут снимать сцены, то толпа восторженно загудела от такого эффектного вида, на что тот смущенно потупился и попытался отшутиться в ответ — он и правда не привык к такому вниманию к своей персоне. Но незаметно подкравшиеся сумерки добавили его образу еще больше пикантности, когда надписи на лице и груди начали светиться неоном, приковывая к себе взгляды еще больше. И один из этих взглядов буквально обжигал кожу парня, поэтому тот начал искать его источник. _Это Мью…_ несмотря на то, что сегодня у него нет съемок, он пришел в бар и теперь пожирал Галфа нечитаемым взглядом, в котором было… восхищение? Ему и правда нравится? Младший робко улыбнулся в ответ на такое пристальное внимание, но тут он замечает на шее Пи` надпись _Тарн_ все той же светящейся краской и невольно замирает. Это выглядит как… декларация о намерениях, о том, что у этого парня есть все права на _Тайпа_ — и он не боится об этом заявить во всеуслышание. 

Это заметили и коллеги, поэтому радостно заулюлюкали и достали камеры, чтобы заснять этот “материал” для продвижения сериала. На все их подколки Мью усмехается:

— Да, Тарн пришел проследить за своим парнем, чтобы никакой горячий иностранец не увел его — уж больно он хорош сегодня, — и темные манящие глаза встречаются с взволнованным взором Галфа, у которого от этих слов по телу побежали мурашки, а вслед за ними разлилось горячее томление, что пустило по венам жар: он поднялся вверх к области сердца, чтобы затем багряным румянцем проступить на лице.

И все время, пока снимали сцены в баре, младший чувствовал на себе этот взгляд, который так волновал и ускорял ток его крови, поэтому как в тумане были и диалоги с лучшим другом Тайпа, и приставание иностранца, потому что где-то рядом был Мью и _так_ на него смотрел. Благо, что все эти сцены сняли с пары дублей, поэтому вскоре Галф смог выдохнуть, когда Пи`Ти посмотрел материал и удовлетворенно кивнул:

— На сегодня все свободны, всем спасибо.

Стафф радостно зашумел и начал паковать оборудование, чтобы поскорее освободить бар, который они арендовали на этот вечер для съемок. Младший же собрался идти умываться и переодеваться, как вдруг чья-то рука схватила его ладонь и потащила на улицу. Чья-то, ха! Как будто Галф с одного прикосновения не опознал это знакомое до боли ощущение, когда их пальцы переплетаются. Причем тыльной стороной ладони нонг ощущает, как и утром, легкую шершавость подушечки большого пальца Мью, который проходится по чувствительному месту в углублении между большим и указательным пальцем Галфа, потому что тот часто играет на гитаре и кожа тут загрубела, но это даже добавляет какой-то пикантности из-за такого контраста. Он вскидывает голову в вопросе, чтобы узнать, куда они идут, на что Пи` прикладывает палец к губам и молча кивает на пакет в его руках, который, видимо, он только что забрал из бара. Очевидно, он припас что-то, что поможет восстановить силы им обоим после тяжелого дня, поэтому парень безропотно дает себя увести. 

Мью движется уверенно, так как явно знает дорогу, поэтому через несколько минут они спускаются в сторону пляжа, который находится как раз под склоном, где располагается бар, и подходят к тому холму, где сегодня провалились съемки поцелуя главных героев из-за плохой погоды. Отсюда открывается чудесный вид на залив, но сильный ветер не дал им ничего снять, поэтому все перенесли на раннее утро. Сейчас же наступил штиль, поэтому никаких проблем с порывистым ветром быть не должно, как и с дискомфортом, потому что Пи` предусмотрительно расстелил плед и притащил подушки с одеялом:

— Да, это не пикник у озера как в прошлый раз, но надеюсь, что тебе тоже понравится тут — и ты сможешь отдохнуть. Сейчас освещение тоже будет, — и старший, подсвечивая себе телефоном, находит и включает портативный кемпинговый фонарь, который тоже каким-то удивительным образом тут оказался и чьей мощности оказалось достаточно, чтобы они видели друг друга. 

Галф смотрит на лицо _друга_ , озаряемое этим светом, с благоговением: только его Пи` мог организовать все это на чужой для них обоих территории, чтобы порадовать своего нонга, поэтому он мягко благодарно улыбается ему и обессиленно падает на плед, невольно простонав от удовольствия, что наконец может расслабиться. Мью садится рядом и начинает потрошить пакет, который оказался под завязку забит едой, там даже обнаружился термос с теплым травяным чаем. На вопросительный взгляд нонга был дан строгий ответ:

— Сегодня никакого алкоголя, Галф, — и тут же смягчает тон мягкой улыбкой. — Мы вчера и так с тобой злоупотребили им до такой степени, что заснули на тех качелях, а сегодня ты, так нормально ночью из-за этого и не отдохнув, целый день был загружен работой и вымотался еще больше. Поэтому в меню на сегодняшний вечер из напитков только успокаивающий чай для хорошего сна, чтобы завтра рано утром ты не убил коллег, когда тебя придут будить до рассвета для съемок.

Сердце Галфа разрывается от нежности из-за такой заботы. _Ну вот как его после такого можно не лю…_ боготворить, да. Но его восторженные мысли прерывает пачка влажных салфеток, которая падает ему на колени.

— На, смой краску, пока она не начала раздражать кожу, хотя, стоит признать, Тайп сегодня был крайне горяч, — и лукавый прищур глаз.

— Что, я был секси? — Галф прыскает от смеха, старательно вытирая лицо и грудь. — И насколько же?

— Настолько, что я был готов отгонять от тебя палкой моих конкурентов, — Мью смеется в ответ, продолжая разворачивать контейнеры с едой.

— _Ты?_ — нонг поднимает на него глаза, чтобы убедиться, что не ослышался.

— Эм… _Тарн_ , — Мью, буквально на мгновение замешкавшись, тут же находится и указывает на надпись у себя на шее. Но эта заминка не ускользнула от нонга, поэтому он внимательно смотрит на Пи`, который старательно занимается сервировкой их ужина.

— Дай тогда я кое-что сделаю, — и Галф тянется к шее старшего, предварительно извлекая из пачки новую салфетку, чтобы одним движением стереть имя персонажа с кожи Пи`. — Вот теперь здесь только мы. Никаких посторонних личностей вроде Тарна и Тайпа. 

— _Да, теперь здесь только мы,_ — Мью повторяет фразу, пристально и серьезно смотря в глаза парня, и на несколько мгновений между ними повисает напряженное молчание, которое старший разрушает, тряхнув головой, как будто сбрасывая с себя наваждение, и предлагает приступить к еде. Галф все так же молча кивает в ответ и начинает запихивать в себя рис с карри, чтобы хоть немного оправдать невозможность сказать что-то внятное.

Когда еда заканчивается, они оба в очередной раз настороженно переглядываются, чтобы потом вдруг начать заливисто смеяться, потому что не могут долго находиться в этом состоянии обоюдной неловкости. Мью, широко улыбаясь, притягивает нонга к себе под бок, накрывает его одеялом и сует в руки стаканчик с чаем:

— Вот, согревайся — я пока все тут уберу.

— Нет, побудь пока возле меня, а то холодно, — отличная причина, чтобы не отпускать Пи`. Он как будто нехотя смиряется с таким положением вещей и обнимает Галфа за плечи, пока тот, прислонившись к теплому сильному телу, потягивает чай и смотрит в темное ночное небо над морем. И есть в этом состоянии что-то волшебное, поэтому парень ни разу не удивляется, когда в его голове как будто звенит колокольчик: вот он, этот момент, который должен быть во что бы то ни стало сохранен в памяти. Расслабленное тело, которое почти что гудит от усталости, кружка с горячим напитком в руках, привкус горько-пряных трав на языке, жар объятий человека, который является твоей поддержкой и опорой, и бездонное звездное небо над головой, в которое так хочется упасть…

— Гааааалф, надо просыпаться, — сквозь дрему до него доносится голос Мью, а его предплечье чувствует руку, которая тихонько его тормошит. — Не надо тут спать — вставай, я тебя доведу до номера.

Видимо его так разморило от усталости и согревающего питья (и уютных объятий), что парень отключился. Поэтому, преодолев сопротивление организма, он приподнимается, чтобы смущенно улыбнуться Пи`, который уже собрал все их вещи и терпеливо ждал, пока нонг проснется. Мью протягивает руку, чтобы помочь младшему подняться — тот чувствует себя мешком с камнями, но находит в себе силы оторваться от земли и встать на ноги, чтобы, пошатнувшись, уткнуться лицом в знакомую грудь, когда его друг тут же подхватывает сонного нонга, у которого резко нарисовались проблемы с равновесием:

— Ээээй, аккуратно, — и со смешком ерошит и так лохматые волосы на голове Галфа. Тот в ответ фыркает и бормочет _Пи`, отведи меня в гостиницу_. Мью разворачивает его бренное тело в сторону тропинки, приобнимает за плечи, и, как сиамские близнецы, сросшиеся между собой, они медленно движутся в сторону номера Галфа, где старший практически сгружает вялую тушку на постель с наказанием обязательно сходить в душ прежде чем заснуть. И у парня это даже получается…

***

Рингтон входящего звонка вырывает Галфа из сладкой неги сна, но этого совсем не достаточно для того, чтобы он открыл глаза, поэтому он наощупь находит телефон, приоткрыв один глаз, проводит пальцем по экрану, принимая вызов и сразу же уронив лицо на телефон:

— Мммммм, — да, это все, на что он способен в пять часов утра.

— Гааааалф, доброе утро, — голос Мью не шибко бодрый, но по крайней мере он может говорить в отличие от нонга.

— Мммммгммммм, — что дословно переводится как “какого хрена меня кто-то будит в такую рань”.

— Вставай, соня, скоро придет Пи`Нан, чтобы привести тебя в порядок перед съемкой, так что у тебя будет время хотя бы подняться и умыться.

— Я тебя ненавижу, Пи`, — а вот и голос прорезался, хотя и сиплый спросонья.

— И я тебя, — смеется Мью в ответ. — Мне пришлось вчера тебя почти тащить, поэтому спина прилично так болит. Все, вешаю трубку, а ты поднимайся уже.

Галф приподнимает голову и смотрит на экран: старший и правда завершил звонок, поэтому, недовольно скривившись, он поднимается и тащится в ванную, чтобы через 15 минут попасть в руки стилиста, которая бесцеремонно вломилась вместе с остальными коллегами, чтобы навести ему марафет перед сценой. И вот они все вместе ждут рассвета для красивого кадра, Мью уже тоже здесь: не такой бодрый как обычно, но выглядит не в пример живее нонга.

Наконец показались первые лучи солнца, поэтому тут же прозвучала команда всем готовиться, а Галф как будто заново видит то место, где они вчера сидели вечером: сейчас, при свете почти что дня, оно снова поражает воображение своей красотой, но к ней еще добавляется приятная дрожь от воспоминаний, которые теперь с ним связаны.

_Action!_

Сильный ветер развевает их волосы и одежды, потому что погода так и не наладилась до конца, но они любуются морем, что волнуется у подножья холма, на котором они сидят. Галф поворачивает голову и смотрит на парня возле себя:

— Раньше я никогда никого сюда не приводил, — а сам думает о том, что это на самом деле Мью его сюда привел. И, наверное, не просто так — как и все, что его старший делает… Тот тоже поворачивает голову, чтобы нежно и при этом серьезно посмотреть в ответ:

— Теперь… приводи сюда только меня, — а в голове _давай сохраним это место и это воспоминание только для нас двоих, Галф_.

Младший на мгновение переводит взгляд на бушующую перед ним стихию, чтобы потом опять утонуть в омуте темных глаз:

— Теперь… я точно не скажу тебе «мы расстаемся».

Мью счастливо улыбается в ответ:

— Ты пообещал.

А сейчас время признания Тайпа:

— Ты не единственный, кто не может жить без меня. Я тоже не могу жить без тебя, — эти слова эхом проносятся в голове Галфа, потому что уж слишком врос он в Мью, слишком прикипел к нему, слишком привык к тому, что тот всегда рядом.

— Тайп, — глаза напротив полны волнения и нежности. Мью сглатывает комок, образовавшийся в горле от избытка чувств. — _Я люблю тебя._

Галф же вчера сам стер имя Тарна с его шеи и сказал, что теперь остались только они вдвоем. Так пусть это признание сейчас прозвучит от имени Мью… даже если нонг никогда об этом не догадается. Старший ловит серьезный, слишком серьезный взгляд парня напротив, когда тот тянется, чтобы завершить это признание поцелуем _их персонажей_. 

Первое касание губ нежно-горькое, это как будто извинение за все то, что им пришлось вместе пройти и пережить. За те обиды и непонимания, что между ними возникали. Но следующее прикосновение к мягким губам уже томное, тягучее, заставляющее на несколько секунд забыть о том, как надо дышать, потому что сердце заходится от эмоций и от той близости, что они чувствуют рядом друг с другом. Но вот дыхание восстанавливается — и только для того, чтобы смешаться в единый поток, который объединяет их двоих в едином порыве, когда руки скользят по груди и плечам, поднимаясь к голове партнера, чтобы углубить поцелуй, чтобы прижаться еще ближе в этом чувственном касании. В движениях губ столько нежности и волнующей ласки, что после завершения поцелуя они трепетно улыбаются, все еще прижимаясь в ласке друг к другу, пока их счастливый смех разносится над склоном, поднимаясь куда-то далеко в небо.

_Стоп, снято!_

Мью немного отстраняется, так как сцену сняли с одного дубля, но все еще улыбается, потому что видит такое же счастливое выражение лица напротив. Он встает и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь нонгу подняться. И как вчера тот принимает помощь, вставая и на мгновение замерев в теплых объятиях, чтобы потом смущенно отпрянуть, так как слишком много любопытных глаз на них сейчас смотрят.

Пи`Ти доволен отснятым материалом, поэтому они начинают сворачиваться, чтобы переместиться на набережную для съемок романтического обеда главных героев, а на вечер запланирована постельная сцена. Галф немного нервничает из-за последней, так как ее практически не репетировали… Да, на воркшопах Мью пытался тренироваться поднимать своего нонга, но его спина тогда оказалась к этому не совсем готова. Поэтому у младшего для тревоги добавился еще один пункт касательно здоровья его старшего, но тот успокаивающе погладил его по плечу и посоветовал отвлечься от тревожных мыслей. И они наконец приступили к съемкам остальных сцен в дневное время, поэтому за работой Галф и не заметил, как наступил вечер. А вместе с ним — и неизбежность того, что сейчас им с Мью нужно будет практически без подготовки изображать страсть их персонажей.

Да, режиссер вкратце обрисовал им то, что хотел бы увидеть: эстетику и чувственность любовной сцены как в Call me by your name, но исполнение отдал полностью на волю парней, поэтому они и чувствовали себя неуверенно. Потому что в этот раз это будут не Тарн и Тайп, которым ставят сцены преподаватели по актерскому мастерству. А Мью и Галф, которые должны сами поймать уже имеющуюся между ними химию и развить ее до таких высот, чтобы все поверили: они и правда любят и хотят друг друга.

Все будет происходить в полумраке — это немного облегчает процесс для Галфа, так как будет не так видно, что он отчаянно переживает, потому что планируют снимать фактически одним кадром, поэтому дубли неудачных моментов будет сложно сделать. Стафф максимально удаляют из комнаты, чтобы актеры чувствовали себя как можно более комфортно, но нонг все равно сильно нервничает — и Мью, как обычно у них это бывает, кладет руку ему на плечо в ободряющем жесте. Парень молча кивает в ответ и накрывает его ладонь своей, немного сжимая.

_Action!  
*для атмосферы рекомендую на повтор Headliner — Memorist*_

Они оба заходят в кадр друг за другом. Галф становится коленом на кровать, но тут же чувствует на своей талии руки Мью, который прижимается к нему сзади и оставляет легкий поцелуй между лопаток, от которого моментально по телу бегут мурашки. И на этом он не останавливается, прокладывая губами дорожку нежных прикосновений вплоть до чувствительной шеи, придерживая правой рукой за бок, а его левая рука ложится на грудь парня, чтобы с одной стороны еще сильнее его прижать к себе, а с другой — почувствовать, как сильно бьется сердце под его ладонью. Рука Галфа ложится сверху, их пальцы переплетаются, а сам он поворачивает голову, чтобы, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаться поцелуями в чувствительной области виска, что так щедро дарят ему. Но этого все равно так мало! Поэтому он в нетерпеливом томлении, практически изнывая, поворачивается, чтобы рукой ухватиться за плечо старшего в ожидании… Но тот как будто не спешит и дразнит Галфа, целуя его в лоб, глаза и уже намереваясь так же поощрить кончик носа, когда у парня заканчивается терпение — и он сам приникает к таким желанным губам.

Его руки вообще живут отдельной жизнью, потому что начинают стягивать со старшего его чертову рубашку, которая мешает насладиться прикосновениями к гладкой горячей коже — и это препятствие было устранено. Поэтому теперь Галф с восторгом гладит широкие плечи, продолжая жадно целовать такие мягкие губы, которые своим жарким ответом посылают тысячи импульсов по всему его телу.

Но Мью как будто мало такой реакции, поэтому он решает оставить свои метки на каждом сантиметре тела парня, до которого может дотянуться — и приникает к шее в чувственном касании, чтобы потом резко подхватить Галфа под бедра, тесно прижимая их к своим. Тот не смог удержать полустон-полувсхлип от ощущения того, как чудесно и правильно ощущает себя в таких крепких объятиях, как хочется как можно ближе прильнуть к горячему телу старшего — и он не отказывает себе в этом желании, обхватывая изо всех сил его руками и ногами, пока Мью проносит его несколько шагов и усаживает на комод.

На мгновение старший отклоняется, но именно на мгновение, чтобы потом жарко целовать жаждущие губы, пока он снимает часы. Галф почти что яростно цепляется пальцами за плечи, чтобы удержаться в этом море страстей, но звук упавших на поверхность комода часов становится в его ушах сигналом, который издает стартовый пистолет и от которого тугая спираль скручивается внизу живота, практически причиняя боль. Все, теперь ничто не сдерживает их… О боже, как же хорошо...

Мью старается проявлять нежность, чтобы не сорваться окончательно, целуя по очереди любимые глаза, скулы, щеки, но Галф не дает ему даже шанса отстраниться и снизить накал страстей, когда жадно приникает к таким вожделенным губам и руками привлекает старшего как можно ближе, углубляя поцелуй, проникая языком и тут же получая горячий ответ. Тот и не сопротивляется, отзываясь со страстью на такое открытое желание, но позволяя себе немного погодя опять приникнуть к шее нонга, вызывая у того неконтролируемый стон удовольствия, потому что эта область слишком чувствительная — и Мью прекрасно знает, как нужно ее касаться, чтобы полностью свести партнера с ума. Поэтому Галфу остается только судорожно, из последних сил трясущейся рукой удерживать голову старшего в этом положении, чтобы продлить свою сладостную агонию.

Но у того явно другие планы, потому что он опять подхватывает нонга и несет его на кровать, ни на секунду не прекращая дразнить поцелуями и касаниями языка его шею. Он садится на постель, Галф оказывается сверху, располагаясь на его бедрах — и это новый для них опыт такого доминирующего нонга. Руки Мью скользят под футболку парня по спине, чувствуя ладонями нежность и жар кожи под ними — и снова Галф не может сдержать стон, потому что это слишком чувственно, просто слишком… Он зарывается руками в шелковые волосы, наслаждаясь каждым касанием, чтобы теперь самому мучить Пи` дразнящими прикосновениями губ. Одной рукой он надавливает на грудь, чтобы тот подчинился и лег, предоставляя максимальный доступ для совсем осмелевшего парня, который теперь уже губами исследует горячее тело под собой, оставляя поцелуи везде, где только может дотянуться, при этом помогая себе чувствовать больше и сильнее распалять Мью руками, которые гладят плечи и грудь, и ощущать, как под пальцами начинают в ответ сокращаться мускулы. Рука старшего опускается на затылок парня, как будто направляя его, но на самом деле прижимая еще сильнее, чтобы он и не подумал прекращать. Ладонь же нонга ложится на его сердце: оно тоже практически разрывает грудную клетку… Этот ритм набатом звучит в голове парня: бум, бум, бум — и это еще сильнее разгоняет кровь, заставляя хрипло дышать от нехватки воздуха… Черт, есть же еще слова по сценарию, которые нужно произнести — и как хорошо, что в пылу страсти Галф об этом вспомнил:

— Хочешь — поменяемся? — и он с трепетом смотрит в безумные немигающие глаза Мью, который, кажется, вообще не дышит в данный момент. — Может, это поможет изменить мнение моего отца.

Пи` коварно улыбается в ответ: 

— Мечтай, — и одним сильным движением опрокидывает Галфа на спину, чтобы нависнуть над ним, буквально в сантиметре от его губ. Руки парня не могут ни на секунду остановиться, лаская плечи старшего, пока он с нетерпением ждет его финальной реплики. — Сегодня… я буду твоим мужем, — и практически безумная улыбка появляется на лице Мью, когда он приподнимается, чтобы за секунду стянуть с мускулистого торса майку, вызывая у Галфа восторженный вздох предвкушения, потому что теперь нет ни одного препятствия, чтобы трогать каждый сантиметр роскошного тела. И он с замиранием проводит ладонями по широким плечам, нежной шее, пока его губы терзает яростным поцелуем его Пи`, у которого, кажется, отказали уже все тормоза, потому что его бедра начинают совершать характерные движения, при этом руками он удерживает ту же часть тела нонга, чтобы обеспечить максимально полное соприкосновение между ними. Левая нога Галфа непроизвольно приподнимается, чтобы прижиматься еще сильнее друг к другу. Еще теснее!

Они не слышат команду _“снято!”_ , потому что страсть затуманила их разум настолько, что они выпали из этого мира окончательно. То, что имеет значение здесь и сейчас — это горячие поцелуи, от которых плавится все тело, стоны, которые невозможно удержать внутри, жадные прикосновения рук, которые не могут оторваться от жаркой кожи партнера, а также тот факт, что у них обоих стоит. Жестко и однозначно стоит.  



	20. 12. Слова, которые были сказаны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения:  
> 1) Галф не смог достоверно изобразить влюбленный взгляд в сцене, когда Тарн играет на гитаре — пришлось будить Мью и посадить его напротив, чтобы получить нужное выражение лица. И тот потом бурчал, что ему не дали из-за этого поспать  
> https:/twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1250006714276970496  
> https:/twitter.com/cutiegkms/status/1249995482878730240  
> https:/twitter.com/miljnte/status/1215171001043976192  
> 2) Немного БТС к эпизоду:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1241259197292900352  
> 3) Освежим в памяти сцены:   
> Признание   
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255293095085772800  
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255293099024187392  
> Поцелуй со льдом  
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1255313135923335168  
> 4) О том, как Галф немного изменил слова сценария в сцене с признанием:  
> https:/vk.com/video-89672372_456241802?t=17m23s  
> 

  
Руки Мью жадно стискивают бедра парня под ним, пока он интенсивно вжимается между ними, в то время как его рот терзает нежные губы. Они оба возбуждены — сейчас сложно это отрицать, потому что физиология явно выдает, да никто и не пытается, потому что они заняты куда более приятным занятием по доведению друг друга до исступления. Но на подкорке парня нарастает какой-то неприятный зуд: _что-то не так… надо остановиться…_ Он приоткрывает глаза и видит томное лицо Галфа, которое искажено от бурлящих эмоций, пока тот цепляется почти до боли за плечи старшего, притягивая его как можно ближе к себе. Но также боковым зрением парень видит... камеру, которая направлена на них, и сквозь безумный ритм пульса, оглушительно стучащего в висках, слышит гул голосов, и среди них — явно уже не первую команду Пи`Ти:

— Снято, ребята! Снято... Эй! Мью, Галф! — ему явно неловко, что актеры так увлеклись, но он все еще пытается деликатно остановить все это безобразие на съемочной площадке.

Реальность проходится обухом по голове парня: это все вымысел, фантазия сценаристов, в которую ему было так приятно упасть с тотальным погружением. Он был и рад в нее поверить, потому что у него на самом деле снесло крышу от такого податливого и одновременно страстного нонга в его объятиях, но ведь это был Тайп… Мью почти что с болью отстраняется, хватая Галфа руками за плечи, но теперь уже не для того, чтобы сильнее к нему прижаться, а чтобы удерживать между ними дистанцию, пока тот не придет в сознание тоже:

— Галф… — голос не слушается его, срывается, но старший вынужден продолжать, шепча, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал. — Галф, снято. Сцена закончена. Надо остановиться — слышишь? — его глаза выхватывают растерянное выражение лица парня, который, когда Пи' отодвинулся, неосознанно потянулся вслед, чтобы не прерывать поцелуй, но теперь до него тоже, видимо, начинает доходить вся сложность ситуации.

Мью чувствует, как тело в его руках трясется от напряжения — и ему опять больно, на этот раз от того, что он вынужден быть сегодня стоп-краном, который экстренно тормозит этот локомотив, который уже практически сошел с рельсов. Дыхание их обоих резкое, прерывистое, как будто они пробежали марафон, но старший все еще пытается установить контакт глаз, чтобы убедиться, что Галф понял: _все закончилось, сцена завершилась_. Взгляд нонга пока не дает такой гарантии, потому что в нем явно читается растерянность, волнение и… желание продолжать. Поэтому старший продолжает держать его в полуобъятиях, легко поглаживая по плечам: _все хорошо, успокойся, все хорошо…_ хотя ему самому сейчас бы крайне не помешал вагон успокоительного. Или холодный душ. Или сразу оба. Одновременно. Потому что моментально погасить так ярко и сильно вспыхнувшее желание практически невозможно, но он надеется, что сможет с этим справиться как-нибудь потом, так как сейчас помощь больше нужна Галфу. Тот, видимо, начинает потихоньку приходить в себя, потому что в глазах появляется какая-то осознанность и даже испуг, а руки в ответ обхватывают старшего, который все еще продолжает сидеть с ним рядом на кровати. В таких успокаивающих объятиях они замирают на какое-то время, пока рука Мью ласково гладит по голове, перебирая пальцами темные спутанные волосы и пытаясь таким образом дать поддержку.

Через несколько минут младший немного отстраняется, чтобы несмело взглянуть в лицо парня и прошептать:

— Я в порядке, Пи`.

Тот испытующе смотрит в лицо нонга с мысленным вопросом _точно?_ Но тот в ответ кивает _да_ , поэтому Мью с облегчением выдыхает и находит в себе силы, чтобы вспомнить о том, что они не одни в помещении:

— Пи`Ти, прошу прощения, что так вышло. Мы как-то слишком погрузились в образы, поэтому увлеклись, — он искренне надеется, что это нелепое оправдание будет принято за чистую монету. Но режиссер деликатно не стал развивать эту тему:

— Ок, Мью, не переживай — я понимаю, что такое случается. Зато материал на первый взгляд получился отличный — вероятно даже не придется ничего переснимать, что редкость для длинного дубля, — он одобрительно кивает. — Думаю, что на сегодня все — вы можете отдыхать.

Мью поворачивается к Галфу, чтобы еще раз проверить его состояние, но тот отводит взгляд в сторону. Он что — смущается? Ах да, они и правда вышли за рамки того, что обычно происходит на съемочной площадке, поэтому не удивительно, что его нонг чувствует себя неловко после всего этого. Потому что тот порывисто поднимается с постели, что-то бормочет про _переодеться и отдохнуть у себя в номере_ и быстро выходит из помещения, по пути тихо прощаясь со стаффом до утра. Мью смотрит ему вслед с непонятной для него самого тоской. 

_Ну а чего ты ожидал? Конечно, его напугала такая реакция собственного тела на мужчину, которого он считает своим другом, может даже в какой-то степени братом, учитывая возникшую между ними духовную близость. У него есть девушка, с которой они уже вместе много лет, а при этом он возбуждается от NC-сцены с парнем — пусть даже это и происходит при погружении в эмоции персонажа… И сейчас нужно повести себя правильно в этой ситуации, чтобы у Галфа не осталось никакой травмы и страха от того, что произошло сегодня._

Мью делает решительный вдох, собираясь с духом, чтобы последовать за нонгом, раскланиваясь и делая _вай_ коллегам по пути к апартаментам Галфа. У двери он нерешительно застывает, потому что до сих пор не уверен, что он должен сказать или сделать. И готов ли к тому, что услышит в ответ и последующей реакции нонга. Но тем не менее поднимает руку и тихонько стучит, трусливо надеясь, что вдруг младший уже в душе и не услышит его. Но увы, раздается тихое _не заперто_. Старший внутренне сжимается, но открывает дверь и заходит внутрь, чтобы увидеть парня, сидящего в полутьме на постели все в той же одежде, в которой он был на съемках. По выражению его лица сложно что-то понять, поэтому Мью садится рядом и смотрит прямо в глаза, чтобы, в очередной раз тяжело вздохнув, начать такой сложный для них обоих разговор:

— Галф, я думаю, нам нужно кое-что обсудить, прежде чем ты себя как-то накрутишь. То, что сегодня произошло во время съемок сцены — это чистая физиология, банальная реакция нервных клеток организма на раздражитель, если можно так выразиться с точки зрения науки, — да, биолог из него хреновый, но он хотя бы пытается. — Мы слишком погрузились в роли и на это время стали нашими персонажами, что в итоге привело к такому результату. Когда мозг верит иллюзии — он реагирует соответствующе, посылая сигналы далее по телу. Поэтому… я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не боялся этого, а по возможности подошел с рациональной стороны к тому, что случилось.

Огромные практически немигающие глаза неотрывно смотрят на Мью, но их обладатель продолжает молчать, поэтому старший, волнуясь, старается привести еще аргументы:

— Ты помнишь? Я говорил ранее и повторю сейчас: я не допущу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое. Я сделаю для этого все возможное, поэтому можешь ничего не бояться. Это просто Тарн и Тайп слишком проявились, практически ожили в нас, поэтому так получилось. Ну а Мью и Галф благополучно завершат через несколько дней съемки и забудут об этом инциденте, — и он пытливо смотрит, пытаясь понять, что думает его собеседник по этому поводу.

Галф медленно кивает головой в ответ:

— Да, я тебя понял, Пи`. Не переживай, все нормально. Я просто до сих пор не отошел от этой сцены, поэтому немного подтормаживаю с реакцией, — он пытается улыбнуться в ответ, но получается как-то неуверенно. — Спасибо, что зашел поддержать меня и успокоить — я правда это очень ценю, — он поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться плеча старшего, легко сжимая. — Честное слово, все хорошо. Я отдохну — и завтра буду как огурчик.

Мью в этом до конца не уверен, но, тем не менее, он несколько вымученно, но ободряюще улыбается:

— Я надеюсь, что будешь. Тогда… спокойной ночи и до завтра? Утром мы уже собираем вещи и уезжаем с курорта, так как сегодня снимали последнюю сцену.

— Ага, до завтра, Пи`, — и смотрит, как старший кивает на прощание и выходит из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

_Все так, Мью, все так… было бы, если бы сегодня в сцене с тобой был Тайп. У меня много сложностей с пониманием того, что происходит в моей жизни и в моей голове. Но одно я знаю точно с самого начала: если разум можно затуманить, то тело никогда не лжет. И сегодня в твоих руках это не Тайп сходил с ума от удовольствия, когда его целовал **друг** , а один конкретный парень, который сейчас вот капитально запутался в своих чувствах..._

***

Утро началось немного суматошно, потому что перед всеми стояла глобальная задача: ничего не забыть. И никого, так как команда все-таки у них большая, а корабль не каждые 5 минут отправляется — не автобус чай. Но такая суета была Галфу даже на руку: со всеми сборами у него банально не было времени глубоко погрузиться в свои тревожные мысли, которые никак не хотели покидать его голову после вчерашних событий и последующего разговора с Пи`. Поэтому… зачем откладывать на завтра то, что можно отложить на послезавтра? Выписав таким образом самому себе карт-бланш, парень даже немного расслабился: сейчас он может наслаждаться последними минутами отдыха на курорте, а уже по возвращении у него будет серьезный разговор с самим собой на очень актуальную тему _КАКОГО ХЕРА С НИМ ВООБЩЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ???_

Но… старший при этом даже не подавал вида, что между ними случилось что-то экстраординарное, ну или по крайней мере старался это делать: после пробуждения они вместе позавтракали перед тем, как начать паковать вещи. И все, за что мог бы зацепиться Галф — это чрезмерно внимательные взгляды, которые на него бросал _друг_ за едой. Как будто он… выжидает? Или опасается его реакции при свете дня? 

_Но мне сейчас нечего тебе сказать, Пи`, потому что я сам себе пока не могу объяснить, что вчера случилось… и как с этим жить дальше._

Поэтому Галф мысленно призывает на помощь все свои актерские способности, максимально спокойно улыбается и старательно поддерживает разговор на общие темы, как будто вчера у них была просто очередная съемка заурядной сцены из сериала. Но улыбку с лица парня стирает входящий звонок, контакт из телефонной книжки он опознает сразу по фотографии, хотя, зависнув, пару мгновений смотрит на экран невидящим взглядом, чтобы потом поднять трубку:

— Да, привет, Пум, — ему не надо даже смотреть, чтобы почувствовать, как вместе с последним словом, которое он произнес, от Мью повеяло холодом. Краем глаза он как будто даже увидел, как Пи` дернулся, но когда Галф повернул голову на это движение — тот уже встал, чтобы оставить его наедине спокойно поговорить. Младший проводил взглядом эту молчаливую фигуру и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что слышал:

— Оппа, я просто в бешенстве, — да, Галф слышит это по визгливым интонациям в голосе, что еще немного — и случится истерика. Поэтому он продолжает молча внимать. — Я из каких-то левых аккаунтов в инстаграме от подруг узнаю, что мой парень отправился отдыхать на курорт. И мало того, что он не взял меня с собой, так даже не удосужился мне об этом сообщить!

— Пум, успокойся, пожалуйста… я не отдыхать приехал, а работать. У нас были по плану съемки на Самете, — он пытается успокоить девушку, но пока как-то безрезультатно.

— Успокоиться? Мне? И это ты говоришь после того, как мы несколько месяцев не виделись, так как “кто-то слишком занят”, — да, язвить и упрекать она прекрасно умеет, как и вгонять в чувство вины. — У тебя появилась другая? — Пум явно предположила самое худшее, что тут же и высказала на повышенных тонах. — И с ней ты поехал на курорт?

— Другая? Нет, что ты, — Галф даже растерялся от такого вопроса. — Я даже спать не всегда успеваю — какие тут отношения.

— Ну да, это я уже заметила. Для меня у тебя времени совсем нет, даже на сообщения отвечаешь в лучшем случае на следующий день — да и то, если мне очень повезет.

— Да, прости, — парень и правда чувствует себя пристыженным, потому что так и есть: в последние месяцы их отношения, и так до этого не очень активные, совсем сошли на нет из-за высокой загруженности их обоих. — Давай, когда я вернусь, мы с тобой встретимся и поговорим, — он делает попытку сгладить конфликт. Тем более, что ругаться по телефону, находясь друг от друга на расстоянии, вообще ни к чему хорошему не приведет.

— Конечно поговорим — и я рассчитываю на _очень искренние извинения_ , — девушка явно намекает на подарок в своей обычной манере, на что Галф обреченно вздыхает:

— Да, конечно. Тогда давай я тебя наберу, когда вернусь в Бангкок, и мы договоримся о времени?

— Смотри — не забудь, как ты в последнее время это постоянно делаешь, — она еще обижается, но решает сменить гнев на милость, раз парень признал свою вину. — Все, оппа, жду твоего звонка. Пока!

Парень привычно кривится на обращение и смотрит на экран телефона, когда вызов завершается. Что-то окончательно у них сломалось — и он не может избавиться от ощущения, что это именно он в этом виноват. Галф обхватывает ладонями голову и закрывает глаза: как же он запутался…

— Ты в порядке?

А? Что? Видимо, он просидел так достаточно долго, раз Мью уже успел вернуться и встревожился, застав его в такой статичной позе.

— Да, Пи`. Наверное… То есть я не знаю… — да, примерно такие мысли сейчас роятся в его голове. Каша и полный сумбур.

— Какая-то проблема? Я могу тебе помочь? — да, несмотря ни на что его Пи` всегда готов прийти на помощь, как бы самому ему сложно ни было.

— Не уверен, что сможешь. У нас с Пум все как-то сложно — и я не знаю, что делать, — он с тоской смотрит на старшего. Может он подскажет, как быть дальше?

Мью как будто замерз изнутри, его лицо неподвижно и безэмоционально, но он выдавливает из себя некое подобие улыбки:

— Мне кажется, что самый лучший вариант — это поговорить, честно и открыто. Рассказать о своих чувствах и проблемах. И если вы и правда любите друг друга — вы найдете выход из этой ситуации. Как ты сам мог видеть у наших героев, ложь и недомолвки убивают отношения, поэтому приводи мысли в порядок, чтобы потом обсудить все с любимой и вместе найти решение.

Галф внимательно смотрит на старшего. Он явно ощущает напряжение собеседника, но не может не признать тот факт, что Мью и правда дал ему самый лучший совет — впрочем, как и всегда тот это делает. Поэтому он благодарно кивает:

— Да, нужно учиться быть честными друг с другом и по отношению к себе. Спасибо, Пи`, — и ловит внимательный, но какой-то грустный взгляд в ответ.

На обратном пути с Самета как будто и не было этого серьезного разговора. Вокруг все шумели и смеялись, обсуждая съемки, а парни увлеченно беседовали друг с другом, потому что Галф, чтобы сгладить возникшее между ними напряжение, решил, что вот он подходящий момент обсудить его недавнюю съемку для рекламы — одного из первых его больших коммерческих проектов. Парень с воодушевлением показывал ему получившийся ролик на телефоне и с удовольствием ловил теплое одобрение старшего, выслушивал его похвалы и профессиональное конструктивное мнение, которому он очень доверял. И вроде все было как обычно: они опять как будто отделились от окружающих, будучи в самом центре толпы, находясь при этом в своем маленьком изолированном мирке, полностью поглощенные друг другом… но где-то в глубине головы Галфа зудела мысль: теперь все сложнее — и с этим надо разобраться, в первую очередь самому. Ему для себя надо понять, что дальше делать и как себя вести.

Поэтому, когда они прибыли в Бангкок, парень немного сумбурно попрощался с коллегами, кивнул Мью _созвонимся вечером в LINE, Пи`_ и фактически сбежал, чтобы как можно быстрее оказаться в своей квартире, принять душ после долгой дороги, разобрать свои немногочисленные вещи и собраться с мыслями перед встречей с Пум. А ему было, над чем подумать, потому что события, произошедшие во время поездки на Самет, сильно пошатнули его привычную картину мира: сначала ссора с другом, потом его откровенное признание, которое переросло в совместное проживание общей боли, а “вишенкой” на торте стала сцена, во время съемок которой их обоих так занесло, что Галф до сих пор не знает, что по этому поводу думать… 

В итоге, когда он прибыл к семи часам вечера с традиционным букетом в руках, правда цветы сегодня были необычные для их свиданий, он все еще находился в смятении. И появление яркой и уверенной в себе Пум не добавило ему устойчивости, но он постарался принять спокойный и уверенный в себе вид, когда поднялся ее поприветствовать, протянув букет.

— Оппа, что это? — она с удивлением уставилась на простые цветы в упаковке из крафтовой бумаги, потому что явно ожидала более роскошный презент

— Это душистый горошек, он очень милый и нежный, — парень несколько смешался, потому что в цветочном магазине он неожиданно выбрал именно это растение, вспомнив его сакральный смысл в азбуке цветов. Но Пум явно не разделяла его восторгов, поэтому, немного скривившись, все же приняла букет и тут же отложила его в сторону:

— Ну ладно, я надеюсь, что это не единственное твое извинение этим вечером, — она села напротив и недовольно уставилась на парня. Галф тяжело вздохнул — а никто и не обещал, что все будет легко, но обратного пути уже нет, поэтому он предложил:

— Давай ты сначала выберешь что-нибудь на ужин, а потом мы поговорим.

Пум одобрительно кивнула и начала изучать меню, в то время как парень пытался собраться с мыслями — в очередной раз. От этого нелегкого занятия его отвлек звук оповещения о входящем сообщении в LINE. Бросив быстрый взгляд на подругу, он решил все-таки проверить: вдруг там что-то важное? Это от Мью… 

_Я не знаю, что у тебя сейчас происходит и почему ты так резко сбежал после возвращения, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь. Всегда_

Волна тепла накрыла Галфа, он невольно улыбнулся, когда закончил читать. В этом весь его Пи`: он еще никогда не встречал человека, который бы давал ему такую _поддержку и опору, всегда, в любой ситуации._

— Ну, и кто она? — резкий голос выдернул его из мыслей.

— Что? — от неожиданности парень даже не понял, о чем речь.

— Поэтому ты хотел встретиться и поговорить? Поэтому мы с тобой вообще не общаемся последнее время? У тебя появилась другая? — Пум явно закипает, потому что ее хлесткие фразы начали привлекать внимание других посетителей кафе, которые начали на них оборачиваться.

— О чем ты? Какая такая другая? — Галф в удивлении уставился на нее.

— Какая? Такая! Та, что сейчас тебе написала, а ты сидел и улыбался с видом влюбленного идиота! — да, эта девушка никогда не стеснялась в выражениях. Но он опешил от другого:

— О чем ты говоришь? Это друг с работы написал…

— Ага, друг! — сарказму в ее голосе можно было только позавидовать, настолько он был отборный и качественный. — Галф, ты можешь обманывать кого угодно, но не меня — я слишком давно тебя знаю. И сейчас у тебя на лице было написано, что ты влюблен по уши! — она даже не назвала его “оппа”, вот это поворот… Значит, Пум и правда серьезна в своей злости. Но… влюблен? В кого? В Пи`? Что за бред!

— Ты все не так поняла, у меня нет никого!

— Нет? Ну что же, допустим я поверила тебе, — девушка не сбавляет обороты, даже отложила в сторону меню, чтобы пристально посмотреть на собеседника. — Так о чем ты тогда хотел со мной поговорить?

Блин… вот он, момент истины, который бы так хотелось отложить, но Галф понимает, что нельзя, поэтому собирается с духом, чтобы выпалить:

— Давай поставим наши отношения на паузу.

— Что?! — о да, децибелы в голосе Пум теперь зашкаливают, она явно в шоке. — И после этого ты мне будешь говорить, что ты мне не изменяешь? — ярость так и сочится из каждого ее слова.

— Я тебе и правда не изменяю, — он кладет руку на ладонь девушки, чтобы таким образом попытаться ее успокоить, но та сразу отдернула руку. _Если не считать того факта, что он постоянно целуется со своим другом и получает от этого удовольствие._ — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня! Я чувствую себя дико виноватым, потому что из-за моего текущего проекта ты постоянно обижаешься, что я не уделяю тебе внимания — и это абсолютная правда, я полностью признаю, что виноват. Но при этом я еще вижу, что у нас уже давно что-то сломалось, поэтому я предлагаю сделать перерыв и подумать об этом. Обоим. Потому что так продолжать нельзя, взаимные обиды — это не то, что бы я хотел для нас с тобой, — голос Галфа дрожит, но он искренне надеется, что его посыл нашел своего адресата. — Пожалуйста… услышь меня… Я не хочу причинять тебе еще больше боли, поэтому предлагаю такое решение.

Пум смотрит на него неверяще, как будто до конца не осознает, что слышит от него эти слова:

— Так ты меня бросаешь???

— Нет, не бросаю! Просто прошу немного времени, чтобы еще раз все обдумать, — он умоляюще смотрит в глаза напротив, но так и не видит в них понимания, потому что девушка вскакивает и в сердцах бросает:

— Я не ожидала от тебя такой подлости! Ну что же — хорошо, я дам тебе время. Сколько тебе надо? Неделя? Месяц? Бери! Но потом будь готов на коленях меня умолять, чтобы я к тебе вернулась, — и Пум эффектно уходит с высоко поднятой головой, громко хлопнув дверью кафе.

Галф обессиленно закрывает лицо руками… Что же, он сделал все возможное, чтобы разрулить эту ситуацию, но его план все равно провалился, потому что Пум на него все равно разозлилась. Он вздыхает и поднимает голову, взгляд его падает на букет, о котором никто так больше и не вспомнил. Душистый горошек… “прости” и “спасибо, что ты была рядом со мной”. Эти слова он хотел сказать, но так и не смог.

***

Съемки между тем вернулись в обычную колею, когда все немного отошли от поездки — прохлаждаться никто никому тут не дает. И сегодня был очередной день, когда они все были загружены по уши, чему Галф был снова рад, потому что слова Пум никак не выходили из его головы, а работа помогает ему от этого отвлекаться хотя бы на какое-то время. Или не помогает? Потому что он продолжает запарывать банальную сцену, когда он должен сидеть в баре с друзьями Тайпа и изображать влюбленного бойфренда, чей парень играет на гитаре и поет ему песню собственного сочинения. Производственный процесс съемок безжалостный и беспощадный, поэтому часто такие сцены снимаются в несколько заходов, так как нет возможности выставить камеры, чтобы охватить все действующие лица. Поэтому сначала “отстрелялся” Мью с песней — и получилось у него офигенно, к слову — и быстро свалил отсыпаться, предварительно похваставшись этим перед нонгом. Галф искренне завидует такому мультиталанту Пи`, которому, кажется, все под силу. 

Но вот сам парень явно не вытягивает свою сцену, потому что режиссер командует переснимать снова и снова — дубль опять получается неудачным. Потом, уже не выдержав, обычно крайне спокойный Пи`Ти в сердцах восклицает:

— Да позовите уже кто-нибудь Мью — может это поможет. Спит? Ну разбудите — это для дела же, раз его нонг не справляется.

Галф краснеет почти что полностью и бормочет извинения, потому что он всегда чувствует себя жутко неловко, когда сцену не выходит снять с первого раза, и тем самым доставляет окружающим неудобства. Но вот в комнату заходит заспанный и немного помятый Мью — и сердце нонга пропускает удар от такого умилительного зрелища несмотря на то, что тот недовольно бурчит, что ему не дали поспать. Тем не менее Пи` усаживается на стул напротив и, насупившись, сонно смотрит на парня _ну вот он я — снимайте, наконец, и дайте мне потом отключиться хоть на пару минут_.

Режиссер командует “action!”, а Галфу даже играть не надо: его рот сам собой растягивается в нежной улыбке, когда он видит это нахохлившееся чудо, которое несмотря на усталость все-таки явилось, чтобы помочь своему нонгу завершить эту сцену. Парень вспоминает, как Мью играл на гитаре, его голос и пронзительный взгляд — и его глаза зажигаются в ответ на эти образы в своем воображении. Он даже кивает в такт мелодии, которую слышит в голове — и это, видимо, то, чего от него хотел режиссер, потому что через несколько минут Галф слышит “снято!” и облегченно выдыхает. Пи`Ти доволен и отпускает парней, на что старший опять включает недовольное ворчание, но нонг подходит и утыкается лбом ему в плечо:

— Спасибо, Пи`, что выручил. Сегодня я что-то не в форме.

Тот мягко фыркает в ответ:

— Вот что бы ты без меня делал, — и нежно лохматит волосы, за что получает нагоняй от стилиста, потому что Галфу еще одну сцену снимать. Поэтому Мью в притворном испуге поднимает руки _ой, сдаюсь_ , усмехается и сбегает досыпать со словами _за тобой теперь должок_ , а парень смотрит ему вслед. И снова думает о словах Пум.

Но его быстро утягивают снимать следующую сцену, поэтому вернуться к этим мыслям у парня получилось только тогда, когда пришел черед признания Тайпа в последнем эпизоде. Выспавшийся и отдохнувший Мью уже тоже на площадке, а Галфу гримеры накладывают последние штрихи “боевого раскраса”, так как по сценарию он пострадал после драки с Лонгом. Старший приветливо кивает ему _готов?_ — нонг в ответ улыбается, поэтому они усаживаются на пол, берут реквизит — и _action!_

Мью поднимает пинцет с ватой, смоченной водой, чтобы аккуратно прижать к скуле Галфа и при этом не стереть наложенный грим, придерживая голову парня другой рукой и выслушивая его жалобы:

— Аккуратнее, — нонг скривился, изображая боль.

— Еще чуть-чуть, — старший продолжает свое занятие, взволновано смотря, как младший морщится:

— Нежнее — больно же.

— Почти закончил, — и, удовлетворенный результатом, откладывает пинцет, чтобы наконец услышать объяснения, необходимость которых уже давно назрела между героями:

— Я был уверен, когда пошел выпить с Лонгом, — Галф внимательно смотрит на собеседника. — Я притворился пьяным. И, когда сказал, что ты мой — выражение его лица убедило меня в том, что это он за всем стоит, — в ответ лишь молчание, поэтому нонг продолжает. — Прости меня…

— Ты ведь не скажешь мне эти слова опять? — да, для Тарна это критично важно — ведь это его персональный триггер. Теперь Галф четко понимает, как это может повлиять на людей, ведь он лично видел, как Мью страдал от этого. Поэтому он нежно и аккуратно берет его за руку, чтобы уверить:

— Больше никогда. Я достаточно сказал… Не только тебе было грустно — я чуть с ума не сошел от горя, когда расстался с тобой, — и это правда, потому что он тогда, на Самете, разделял боль вместе с Пи` и проживал ее тоже. Парень, все еще удерживая руку старшего, прижимает ее к своему сердцу, чтобы убедить его в последующих за этим словах. — Мне тоже больно. Прости меня за то, что я всегда делаю, что хочу.

_Прости, что тогда так бездумно сказал те слова — и это стало спусковым крючком для тебя, Мью. Прости, что из-за меня ты был вынужден вспоминать о болезненных и травмирующих событиях. Но я надеюсь, что после того, как ты облегчил свою душу, тебе стало хоть немного легче…_

Но у Тайпа своя правда в этой истории, поэтому он держит руки Пи` в своих, пока его герой исповедуется:

— Я просто хотел открыть тебе глаза. Но говорил не делать этого… Не было необходимости подыгрывать Лонгу. И я не мог позволить ему и дальше дурачить тебя. И я не хотел ждать, пока он нас разлучит.

— Поэтому ты расстался со мной первым, — Тарн все еще эмоционально опустошен, поэтому голос Мью слабый и печальный.

— Прости!

— Ты сделал мне больно…

— Прости меня!

— Я чуть с ума не сошел…

— Прости!

— Моя семья очень переживала…

— Чего ты хочешь? — Тайп даже в такой трогательный момент не может не проявить свой характер.

— Я на коленях умолял тебя, но ты все равно бросил меня. Я неделю не ходил на занятия, перестал играть в баре у Пи`Конга, — да, у Тарна накопилось много претензий к его парню.

— Прости!

— Если бы Пи`Торн не рассказал мне, я бы до сих пор ничего не поменял.

Лицо Галфа вытягивается, потому что Тайп удивлен тому, что только что услышал:

— Гребаный Пи`Торн! Он же пообещал...

Но Мью не обращает внимания на это возмущение:

— Ты должен заплатить за то, что сделал.

— Мммм, — парень напротив согласен и даже не сопротивляется наказанию. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Встать на колени и просить прощения?

Но Тарн хочет совсем другого:

— Ты должен вернуться ко мне и остаться навсегда со мной, — взгляд Мью становится крайне трепетным. Возникает ощущение, что у него слезы так и подкатывают, когда он это говорит, но вместе с тем явно себя сдерживает. Галф в ответ мягко улыбается и протягивает левую руку, чтобы деликатно обхватить голову Пи`, притягивая ее к себе для пронзительно-нежного поцелуя в лоб, чтобы потом сказать, глядя глаза в глаза:

— Давай будем вместе. Будем вместе до конца наших жизней, — и увидеть, что старший счастливо улыбается в ответ. — Да, я сказал, что не хочу заходить дальше не потому, что хотел расстаться с тобой, а потому что боялся, что моя любовь к тебе не даст придерживаться плана.

— Что ты сказал? — да, для Тарна это было явно неожиданностью, но не для Мью, который точно читал сценарий. Тогда почему у него в глазах стоят слезы?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Галф немного отстраняется, чтобы увидеть реакцию своего Пи` целиком.

— Потому что ты сказал, что любишь меня, — его голос прерывается, а чудесные глаза сверкают от влаги, что готова вот-вот сорваться и оросить нежную кожу щек солеными каплями.

— Я ни разу не говорил “я люблю тебя”?

— Да, ни разу!

— Тогда считай, что уже сказал, — Тайп все еще продолжает уклоняться от прямого признания, но Тарн не дает ему и шанса:

— Ну, Тайп! Не увиливай! Скажи еще раз… Пожалуйста, — и этот просящий взгляд, которому невозможно сопротивляться. — Ну пожалуйста!

— Угу, слушай внимательно — повторять не буду, — тот все-таки сдается под таким нежным напором. Уже обе его руки тянутся, чтобы привлечь Пи` и прижаться к его голове своей, закрыв на мгновение глаза, чтобы собраться с силами и сказать. И почувствовать, как отдаются слова в самом сердце. — Я люблю тебя, придурочный Тарн.

Вот теперь его Пи` в самом деле заплакал, хотя в то же время он смеется от счастья, отзываясь на радостную улыбку нонга. Это как будто слепой дождик, когда при ярком свете солнечной улыбки падают капли дождя в виде слез. Но это не помешало ему обхватить Галфа за талию и притянуть к себе, чтобы заключить в теплые объятия. Чтобы можно было нежно касаться любимого лица и буквально на несколько мгновений поверить в то, что это _Галф_ ему только что признался в своих чувствах. Поэтому он не может перестать плакать.

— Плакса, — а вот этого не было в сценарии, но младший не смог заставить себя произнести оригинальный текст, потому что уж слишком эмоциональным был Пи` в его руках, слишком мягким и ласковым в своей беззащитности и доверчивости. Он продолжает гладить Мью по лицу, шее, пытаясь таким образом успокоить его, чтобы остановить потоки слез от счастья. Это умилительно и одновременно немного забавно, что такой взрослый парень так искренне проявляет свои эмоции, поэтому Галф невольно издал тихий смешок. — Ну чего ты плачешь? — но тон его голоса максимально деликатный и бархатный, потому что он ни в коем случае не хочет обидеть парня, который перед ним так искренне открывается. Поэтому Галф счастливо улыбается, так как ценит оказанное ему доверие.

_Стоп, снято!_

Они смотрят в глаза друг другу, все еще пребывая в этих эмоциях душевного единения и радости, которые их связывают. И тепло улыбаются: _спасибо, что ты разделяешь это со мной_. И спустя несколько мгновений нехотя размыкают объятия, чтобы, подгоняемые стаффом, начать готовиться к последней сцене на сегодня.

Пока они переодевались, пока стафф заново выставлял свет и камеры, в голове Галфа крутилась мысль: сегодня они снимают их последнюю NC-сцену в лакорне. Дальше — только сложные драматические моменты, к которым нужна особая подготовка и крепкая нервная система, но вот целоваться им с Мью больше не надо будет… Поэтому это реально последний шанс проверить свои ощущения на истинность: правда ли, что он так включается на прикосновения Пи`? Парень поднимает глаза на старшего, но тот уже успокоился после предыдущей сцены и, улыбаясь, смотрит в ответ:

— Ну что, ты готов? У нас с тобой сегодня снова Песнь льда и пламени, — да, Галф знает, что Мью является поклонником “Игры престолов”, поэтому тоже усмехается, оценив шутку.

И _action!_

Галф выходит из ванной с полотенцем на плече, на его лице все еще есть отметины от ударов, которые поправили гримеры.

— Иди сюда, — Мью хлопает рукой по кровати, чтобы привлечь внимание.

Парень молча подходит и садится рядом, в то время как старший отворачивается, чтобы набрать в полотенце немного льда, который реквизиторы предусмотрительно приготовили им для этой сцены. Да, теперь лед для Галфа уже больше никогда не будет только способом охладить напитки… Пи` же продолжает изображать заботливого бойфренда-Тарна, поэтому аккуратно прикладывает импровизированный сверток со льдом к скуле, на что нонг демонстративно морщится и стонет:

— Да аккуратней же!

— Тогда не дергайся, — Мью мягко улыбается, внимательно рассматривая недовольное лицо перед собой.

— Ты мне больно делаешь, — говорит Галф, уже начиная краснеть, потому что знает, какая фраза последует далее по сценарию.

— Тебе боль обычно нравится, — его партнер по сцене не может себе отказать в удовольствии лукаво улыбнуться, видя такое смущение парня. — А теперь ты жалуешься, — но потом он отстраняется, чтобы задать волнующий его персонажа вопрос. — Сколько раз он тебе врезал?

— Не знаю, — все еще не преодолев стеснение, Галф пытается вернуться к эмоциям своего персонажа. — Я потерял счет после третьего удара. Я не знал, что такой дохляк, как он, может так сильно бить.

— Можешь меня ударить.

_Вот тут его Мью полностью соответствует своему герою: тоже всегда во всем считает себя виноватым. Что тогда, когда они повздорили в торговом центре, что в принципе в любой ситуации. И в **той самой** тоже._

Поэтому парень полностью солидарен со своим персонажем, так как скептично выдает:

— Опять героя изображаешь. Почему бы тебе не врезать Лонгу вместо меня? Если сделаешь это — назову тебя героем, — в ответ старший лишь молча отворачивается. — Ты не можешь, потому что он все еще твой друг.

— Не то чтобы я не могу. Но я просто… я не хочу его видеть, — он поднимает взгляд, чтобы лучше донести свою мысль о том, что иногда лучше забыть и отпустить обиды, чем продолжать кому-то мстить, потому что обиды выжирают тебя изнутри. — Не хочу знать, чего он еще наделал за моей спиной или кому причинил боль, — Мью придвигается еще ближе. — Забудь. Лонг раньше не был таким. Он был тихим и не любил находиться рядом с людьми. Я был тем, кто подобрался к нему.

_А вот сейчас, Пи`, ты как будто про нас с тобой рассказываешь. Ты тоже каким-то невероятным образом смог так ко мне приблизиться и в такие короткие сроки, что я уже не представляю, каково это, когда тебя нет рядом…_

— Тогда я ему завидовал, — тем временем продолжает старший по сценарию, — потому что семья давала ему свободу. Он мог делать и изучать все, что хотел. Но теперь я понимаю, что завидовать было нечему. Никто не обращал на него внимание. Лонг говорил мне, что ему не одиноко, потому что я его друг. Я должен был понять, что он чувствует...

Галф замирает, потому что это именно то, что он сам чувствует: он больше не один, когда рядом Мью. Но сейчас… он должен кое-что проверить:

— Я уже загладил свою вину — теперь твоя очередь, — и волнуется, когда это говорит. И когда встает, чтобы взять небольшой кубик льда и положить его в рот, с замиранием глядя на старшего. А тот дразнит его, лукаво улыбаясь:

— Как?

— Вот так, — и вытягивает вперед голову, усмехаясь в ответ, хотя внутри все заходится от волнения. Потому что Мью тянется к нему до тех пор, пока их губы не встречаются. Этот контраст горячих прикосновений и ледяного осколка всегда волновал младшего, но сегодня остроты добавляет тот факт, что это последний их раз… Они достаточно репетировали, чтобы дать режиссеру красивую картинку, поэтому будет, скорее всего, только один дубль — и Галф собирается взять от него по максимуму! Поэтому он закрывает глаза и полностью погружается в ощущения жарких нежных губ на своих собственных. На том, как язык Пи` принимает холодный кубик изо рта партнера, чтобы на мгновение подержать его, ощущая вкус парня, и тут же вернуть обратно, упиваясь чувствами, которые слишком обострены у них обоих. Они, страстно целуясь, не замечают, как лед окончательно тает, потому что слишком увлечены этой игрой в любовь. Но Мью первый очнулся и вспомнил, что у них есть еще второй шанс:

— Еще? — он озорно улыбается, потому что заранее знает ответ.

— Глупый вопрос, — Галф и не пытается скрыть довольное выражение лица, поэтому Мью оборачивается и берет еще один обжигающий холодом кусочек, который, видимо, оказался слишком большим, потому что он еле сдерживает смех, запихивая его себе в рот. Ну а не нужно было жадничать! Но, очевидно, кто-то очень хотел, чтобы этот поцелуй длился как можно дольше… И нонг принимает условия этой игры, потому что с готовностью приникает к губам, жадно выпивая с них жаркую страсть вместе с влагой начавшего таять кубика, который должен охлаждать, но на самом деле воспламеняет их чувства еще больше. Поэтому руки тянутся к партнеру, чтобы прижать еще сильнее, чтобы трогать и трогать горячую кожу, наслаждаясь каждым прикосновением, пока Мью мягко не опустит их обоих на постель, не разрывая ни на секунду поцелуй. И их не волнует, что они вышли из кадра и камера сейчас направлена на стену, потому что это их последний раз, от которого они планируют взять все. 

Галф задыхается и с какой-то щемящей тоской ощущает, как с каждой секундой тает кусочек льда, тем самым сокращая то время, что им осталось провести в объятиях друг друга. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит исступление на лице Мью, который тоже погружен в эмоции с головой, потому что жадно продолжает его целовать, без зазрения совести используя язык, потому что в кадр это точно не попадет — и парень ему яростно отвечает, наслаждаясь последними мгновениями обоюдной страсти и одним дыханием на двоих.

_Снято!_

Через несколько секунд глаза Мью тоже распахиваются, чтобы одарить нонга взглядом почти черным от страсти, при этом парень тяжело дышит и дрожит от напряжения. А Галф понимает, что попал. Потому что это именно Мью так на него действует. И возбуждает его.  



	21. 11.2 Прощай, моя любовь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последняя серия лакорна в этой работе… Автор рыдает от радости, потому что измучилась переносить сцены из них в главы
> 
> 1) о проживании эмоций  
> https:/twitter.com/beethatgurl/status/1251761744797552642
> 
> 2) репетиция сцены  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1250412827149385734
> 
> 3) обнимашки до и после съемок сложных сцен: 
> 
> Галф пришел поддержать Мью, хотя не снимался с ним  
> https:/twitter.com/BB_Sstar/status/1237602913217728512  
> Видео с таймингом:  
> https:/youtu.be/KlAI4zgX7-k?list=PLWexvhZOYX0EpelQI-Rg53UTbZ1y3EDQY&t=416  
> Вообще этот ролик — один из моих самых любимых по мьюгалфам, крайне рекомендую посмотреть целиком, потому что это прекрасно (автор уходит в ультразвук от уву на некоторых моментах) 😍😍😍 Он для меня как лекарство, когда умирает вдохновение. И вообще у автора этого видео целая серия их уже
> 
> Совместный отдых между съемками:  
> https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1259699013806370818
> 
> 4) БТС  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1241298857289383938  
> 

  
У вас когда-нибудь такое было, чтобы некогда привычный мир практически разрушился окончательно и бесповоротно? Когда все, что ты знал и может даже понимал, оказалось таким зыбким и рассыпалось как карточный домик от неловкого движения пальцев? Когда привычные шаблоны, которые ты усвоил с детства, больше не работают, а новых у тебя нет?

Галф растерян и в смятении. Он не знает, что дальше делать — да и нужно ли вообще? Вчера он осознанно пошел на весьма опасный эксперимент со своими чувствами — и все же оказался не готов к его результатам. Потому что теперь ему, парню, которому всю сознательную жизнь нравились девушки, нужно как-то смириться с тем фактом, что его возбуждают мужчины. Мужчина. Мью.

Он не гей, нет. Ну нет же. Он никогда даже мысленно не заглядывался на представителей одного с ним пола и не оценивал их привлекательность для себя в качестве сексуального объекта. Или же?.. Он вспомнил, как на кастинге не мог отвести взгляд от одного сияющего солнца, которое потом озарило своим светом его жизнь и стало близким другом. Другом, который своими поцелуями и прикосновениями вызывает у него неконтролируемую реакцию. Холодный пот мерзкой струйкой стекает по позвоночнику от одной этой мысли, потому что никогда в жизни ему не было так страшно. Блять… Блять!

Трясущейся рукой он включает ноутбук и запускает браузер (не забыть потом очистить историю!).

_как определить, что я гей (отличный запрос, вот прямо “топчик”, но на большее он сейчас не способен)_

Ох, ну и херня же в результатах — ожидаемо… И про женоподобную внешность, и про манерность речи, и про активное пользование косметикой. Да в Тайланде под эту категорию попадают все леди-бои, а вот за собой желания переодеваться в женщину Галф точно не замечал, поэтому эти критерии сразу отпадают.

Раз великий и могучий Google подводит — мы пойдем другим путем. Попробуем поразмышлять логически, насколько это вообще возможно в данной ситуации, когда парня просто трясет от напряжения. Что же… если _чисто теоретически предположить_ , что он — гей, тогда ему должны нравиться другие мужчины. Так? Так. Поэтому:

_фото сексуальных мужчин_

Хмммм, в основном это изображения топлесс парней модельной внешности с прекрасной мускулатурой и “выстроенным” телом. Но у Галфа они вызывают скорее зависть, чем желание потрогать, например, потому что о таком телосложении с его ленью он может только мечтать. Никакого отклика со стороны физиологии не зафиксировано — фух, уже легче. Но… может одних картинок не достаточно для проверки? Парень на несколько мгновений закрывает глаза, чтобы набраться храбрости и потом напечатать:

_смотреть гей-порно онлайн_

И тыкает в первый результат в списке. Бляяяяять… к такому жизнь его точно не готовила. Перекаченные мускулистые мужики в коже с явными BDSM-замашками — это не то, на что он рассчитывал. Вот и как это теперь развидеть?.. Но нужно как-то завершить миссию, поэтому он мужественно тыкает в раздел home video — там, по крайней мере, должно быть что-то, приближенное к реальности.

Ему попадается ролик двух парней, снятый явно на любительскую камеру, потому что изображение и звук оставляют желать лучшего. Но их взаимодействие — это то, от чего у него невольно пропадает на пару мгновений дыхание. Нежные чувственные поцелуи, которые, очевидно, приятны им обоим, потому что они не обращают на камеру никакого внимания, а только друг на друга. Особенно когда их объятия становятся все крепче, а руки, ласкающие партнера — все смелее.

То, что чувствует Галф, глядя на эту пару — скорее не возбуждение, а узнавание. Он видит в них себя и Пи`: когда они снимают NC-сцены — и все вокруг исчезает. Нет ни камер, ни стаффа, ни режиссера — только они вдвоем и их маленький мир, в котором они сами устанавливают правила. В этом мире Галф позволяет себе чувствовать в полную силу, никак себя не ограничивая, потому что точно знает: рядом с Мью он в безопасности, его старший всегда позаботится и защитит своего нонга, поэтому он может расслабиться и плыть по течению, направляемый таким надежным партнером. Но сейчас это течение стало таким стремительным и бурным, что младший уже не уверен, что Пи` справится. Что они оба справятся. Потому что он помнит черные от страсти глаза напротив, когда они снимали сцену на Самете. Помнит, как требовательно и в то же время нежно его сжимали сильные руки. Как тело Мью плотно прилегало к его собственному в стремлении... слиться воедино. И что он был совсем не против такого развития событий, потому что с готовностью выгибался ему навстречу, пока суровая реальность не вернула их обратно в эту вселенную, где они — всего лишь коллеги, которые проживают жизни и эмоции своих персонажей. И об этом ему потом и сказал Пи`...

Черт, вот теперь Галф запутался еще больше, так и не получив ответ на свой вопрос. Он не может сказать, что ему нравятся мужчины, потому что тест провалился. Но он и не может отрицать, что у них с Мью что-то происходит, раз они так воспламеняются в процессе… работы. Или это только у него такая проблема? А Пи` умеет разделять себя и персонажа? Они как-то говорили на эту тему — и старший советовал ему выработать какой-то прием, чтобы возвращаться в реальность. Тогда ему помогали объятия, когда в крепких руках старшего он чувствовал уверенность и защиту — это давало спокойствие и ощущение безопасности. Но сейчас он уже был уверен, что вопрос не в том, что это его персонаж так себя проявляет, поэтому под большим вопросом, поможет ли этот способ ему вообще…

Галф в отчаянии схватился руками за голову. Что же делать, что ему делать… Он ничего не понимает, что с ним происходит — и даже спросить не у кого, потому что к родителям с этой проблемой точно не пойдешь. Даже не так: сейчас со всеми вопросами он всегда сначала идет к старшему, но не в данной ситуации же: “Привет, Пи`. Тут есть одна проблемка: я не гей, но когда мы с тобой целуемся — я возбуждаюсь. Да, именно я — это не чертов Тайп. Что посоветуешь?”

Он даже представил вытянувшееся от удивления лицо старшего и немую паузу в ответ. И возможный испуг в глазах. А им еще надо работать вместе — и как-то снять тяжелейшие сцены лакорна, которые потребуют от них максимальной отдачи. Поэтому… надо перестать быть эгоистом и сначала завершить их проект, а потом уже разбираться со своими тараканами, так как он точно не хочет сейчас пугать Мью или делать ему больно такими признаниями, бередя старые раны, которые никак не затянутся. Он взрослый человек, который должен уметь хоть немного просчитывать последствия своих поступков и то, как они затронут окружающих. Поэтому Галф откладывает в сторону нотбук, который так и не помог ему с ответами на вопросы.

***

На съемочной площадке как будто ничего и не изменилось — да и почему должно было бы? Внутренние проблемы Галфа никак не касаются работы, поэтому он изо всех сил делает вид, что все как прежде: они с Мью близко дружат и вместе готовятся к сценам, как совместным, так и индивидуальным. Правда теперь парень как-то особенно остро чувствует присутствие старшего и сильно реагирует на такой уже вроде бы привычный интенсивный скиншип. Ему иногда кажется, что на его лице вот такими большими буквами написано о том, насколько он сейчас запутался и не знает, как быть дальше. Что он не может как раньше расслабиться в сильных руках Пи` и получать от этого удовольствие, когда теперь он замирает от… тревоги? Волнения? Предвкушения? Да черт его знает — он сбился с пути. Но при этом Мью продолжает все так же чутко улавливать его настроение, потому что все чаще смотрит с немым вопросом, на который Галф пока не готов дать ответ. Он даже самому себе не может что-то внятно объяснить, что уж говорить про откровенный разговор по душам с Пи`, который, как ему кажется, в ответ на такое молчание и отстраненность начал замыкаться тоже. Вот блин… хотел же как лучше… Старший, вероятно, как всегда все воспринял на свой счет и что-то себе надумал. 

Эта особенность до глубины души поражает Галфа, потому что он никак не может понять, откуда растут корни у этой тотальной неуверенности в себе. Его друг — невероятно красивый и талантливый, даже мультиталантливый. Нонгу до него как до луны пешком, особенно учитывая природную скромность и трудолюбие последнего, которые поднимают старшего и вовсе до уровня небожителя. И при этом он настолько закомлексован, что у парня возникает сильное желание взять его за грудки и интенсивно встряхнуть: _Пи`, очнись же! Ты потрясающий — хватит на себя возводить напраслину…_ Но все эти фразы так и остаются в голове Галфа, потому что он боится: если скажет А, то придется говорить и Б, а к этому он пока не готов. 

Видимо, что-то все-таки витало в воздухе несмотря на попытки сглаживать эту неловкость, потому что парень начал ловить на себе внимательные взгляды еще одного приятеля, который всегда отличался особым отношением к ним обоим. Поэтому Галф ничуть не удивился, когда во время одного из перерывов в тот редкий момент, когда Мью отсутствовал, его в мини-саду нашел Майлд:

— Нонг Галф, есть пара минут?

— Да, конечно, Пи`, — тот с любопытством уставился на коллегу, потому что редко они вот так общаются тет-а-тет: почти всегда с ними был Мью или еще кто-то из компании. Да и к тому же сегодня тот выглядел непривычно серьезным и собранным — особенно если учитывать его образ весельчака и души компании. Вот и слова, которые услышал Галф, были неожиданными:

— Возможно то, что я сейчас скажу, тебе не понравится, но я должен это сделать.

От такого начала парень даже опешил и внутренне замер: неужели он где-то спалился? И Майлд заметил, что между ним и Мью происходит? А точнее, что происходит с Галфом? Поэтому он со смятением продолжал внимать:

— Я не знаю, что у вас с Мью случилось — вероятно, это не мое дело. Но мне кажется, что это не обычная ссора двух друзей, потому что между вами витает какая-то отстраненность — и она исходит с твоей стороны, Галф. Я более чем уверен, что для этого есть какая-то причина, но даже не рассчитываю, что ты меня в нее посвятишь. То, что я тебе хочу сказать, касается больше Пи`. Возможно ты не в курсе, но ему сейчас очень тяжело. Этот проект — это тот шанс, которого он так долго ждал. У него было очень много проваленных кастингов, на которые он ходил в полном отчаянии — и везде получал отказ. Даже на тот, где вы встретились, он мог бы и не прийти, потому что он уже не верил в успех. И только по счастливому стечению обстоятельств узнал, что прошел во второй тур и появился на пробах в тот день. Поэтому этот сериал для него возможность восстановить свое имя и доказать себе, что он чего-то стоит как актер. И сейчас, когда съемки уже близки к завершению, от него требуются огромные усилия, чтобы справиться со сложными драматическими сценами — и в таких условиях ему нужна поддержка. Очень нужна.

Слова Майлда — это правда до последнего слова, и от этого Галфу еще больнее, потому что он уже начинает догадываться, о чем хотел с ним поговорить старший.

— Он очень сильно к тебе прикипел — это видно невооруженным взглядом. Он заботится о тебе, оберегает. Ты для него явно больше, чем просто коллега. Возможно — друг? Он открылся тебе и подпустил к себе так близко, поэтому я хочу тебе сказать: если ты не можешь ответить ему тем же, не можешь ответить на эту искренность — отпусти его, не держи возле себя. У Мью слишком мягкое и чувствительное сердце, он беззащитен перед теми, кому доверяет, поэтому холодность в ответ на его сокровенные порывы для него крайне болезненна. Это откидывает его назад в то время, когда он замыкался и терял веру в себя и людей. Я не хочу, чтобы он снова через это все проходил, поэтому прошу тебя хорошенько об этом всем подумать. И если даже ты не считаешь его своим другом, но ценишь то, что он для тебя сделал — хотя бы помоги ему завершить этот проект. А в таком состоянии неуверенности в своих силах он этого не сможет. Поэтому я обращаюсь к тебе не как коллега, а как, надеюсь, друг: не отталкивай его хотя бы сейчас. Осталось всего несколько дней активных съемок, поэтому помоги ему пройти через них — и после этого уже принимай решение о том, как вам общаться дальше, — взгляд Майлда, казалось, проникает в самую душу, потому каждое его слово отпечатывается в голове Галфа. И в его сердце.

Парень находится в полном смятении от услышанного… Оставить Пи`? Не держать его? Еще неделю назад такая мысль показалась бы ему жутко нелепой, потому что Мью слишком прочно вошел в его жизнь как близкий для него человек. Но сейчас… все стало таким неопределенным, что Галф уже не знает, смогут ли они общаться как раньше — и все из-за его непонятных желаний и подвешенного состояния. И вторая часть монолога Майлда так перекликается с его собственными мыслями, поэтому он кивает, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в том, что говорит:

— Да, Пи`Майлд, я тебя услышал. Можешь не тревожиться: я сделаю все возможное, чтобы Пи`Мью завершил этот сериал на пике своих возможностей. Я окажу ему всю поддержку, на которую только способен — и не потому, что ты об этом попросил, а потому что Пи` для меня — друг и очень важный человек, которого я ни за что не хочу подвести, — голос парня немного дрожит, но в глазах отражается уверенность. Он справится — ради Мью. Ради своего Пи` он глубоко запрячет всех своих тараканов и поможет тому пройти все сложности, поддерживая и подставляя свое плечо.

Видимо, это уловил и Майлд, потому что он некоторое время серьезно вглядывается в лицо Галфа, чтобы потом удовлетворенно кивнуть:

— Спасибо, нонг. И прости, если чем-то тебя обидел, но Мью — это мой близкий друг, за которого я переживаю как за себя самого. Поэтому я и был вынужден обратиться к тебе с такой немного необычной просьбой. 

Галф эмоционально отрицательно машет головой из стороны в сторону:

— Ну что ты Пи`, все в порядке — я понимаю тебя, — тут его перебивает голос кого-то из стаффа, зовя накладывать грим. — Прости, мне надо бежать. И спасибо, что ты тоже беспокоишься о Пи`Мью, — он порывисто встает и убегает, потому что его продолжает настойчиво приглашать коллега привести себя в порядок перед сценой.

Майлд провожает парня задумчивым взглядом. Конечно, он всего не знает, но видит очень четко: Мью влюблен по уши в этого мальчика. Влюблен настолько, что надышаться на него не может, что готов пылинки с него сдувать даже в ущерб себе. Но он настолько не уверен в себе после событий прошлого, что любое колебание тут же ставит его на колени — так он слаб эмоционально. 

А вот насчет Галфа у него нет никакой уверенности… С одной стороны он вроде бы благосклонно принимает внимание старшего и его заботу, но с другой — нонг тоже явно в чем-то не уверен и прямо сейчас как будто отталкивает Мью, что делает больно его ранимому другу, а этого Майлд допустить никак не может. Поэтому он озвучил такое радикальное решение: отпустить, чтобы не мучить, чтобы не подвешивать в состоянии неопределенности — по крайней мере это более гуманно, чем сначала дать надежду, а потом жестоко ее убить. 

Парень печально улыбается своим мыслям: вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что будет выступать в роли нежного палача для таких отношений любимого человека, пусть и чувства всегда были только с его стороны. Но видеть еще раз, как Мью погрузится в отчаяние из-за разбитого сердца, как в нем начнет угасать жизненная искра, он точно не хочет, поэтому и вынужден идти на такие жестокие меры.

***

Сидя в кресле и ожидая, пока стилисты закончат с его прической, Галф все прокручивает в голове разговор с Майлдом, снова и снова прогоняя в голове его слова

_этот проект так важен для него  
дай ему поддержку  
отпусти Мью, чтобы его не мучить_

Старший абсолютно прав: сейчас парню нужно собраться с силами и отодвинуть собственные проблемы, чтобы помочь своему Пи` — как тот всегда делает для него. Пришло время собирать камни? Поэтому, даже не запоров в таком неустойчивом эмоциональном состоянии ни одного дубля в индивидуальных сценах, что крайне удивило его, он быстро переодевается и буквально летит в дом, где сегодня Мью снимается в сцене с Тоном, когда старший брат Киригун утешает младшего после расставания с Тайпом.

Ух, он успел: они еще не начали, поэтому он пробегается по комнатам под удивленными взглядами стаффа, так как его тут точно быть не должно, но Галфу все равно. Наконец он находит Мью, который присел на какую-то низкую тумбочку с музыкой в ушах — так он обычно настраивается на сложную для него сцену. Парень буквально подлетает, чтобы мягко коснуться рукой плеча Пи`: глаза старшего удивленно распахиваются — и тревожность и напряженность в них сменяются на радость и тепло узнавания. Галф сам выдергивает один наушник, чтобы друг уж наверняка услышал слова, которые он шепчет, заключая его в объятия для поддержки:

— Пи`, прости — я был совсем не в настроении эти дни, поэтому вел себя как придурок, — он еще теснее прижимается к Мью, чувствуя, как тот расслабляется в ответ. — Но сейчас я здесь с тобой, чтобы поддержать тебя, — Галф ощущает на своей шее легкое теплое дыхание — это старший привычно уже уткнулся в него носом и закрыл глаза. Он всегда так делает, когда хочет отрешиться от мира и успокоиться. И нонг безумно рад, что он смог преодолеть свои дурные мысли и прийти сюда поддержать близкого друга в такой сложный для него период. 

Его талию охватывают знакомые сильные руки, в то время как Галф нежно поглаживает ладонями плечи и спину Мью: _все хорошо, я с тобой, я рядом_. Видимо, его Пи` и правда так переживает из-за их разлада, что это ввело его в это тревожное состояние, поэтому парень чувствует сильные угрызения совести. Он в ответ еще сильнее обнимает — и ему абсолютно пофиг на людей, что снуют рядом или с любопытством на них пялятся. Или снимают очередной ролик для канала на ютьюбе. Ему все равно, что о них сейчас думает Пи`Тон, который сидит рядом на диване с ноутбуком на коленях и бросает на них внимательные взгляды. Есть только он и Мью — здесь и сейчас. И раз его другу нужна поддержка — он ее получит невзирая ни на что.

В кольце рук тепло и комфортно, но их счастье не может длиться вечно, потому что даже бесконечному терпению Пи`Ти есть конец, поэтому он мягко несколько раз намекает, что пора бы начать снимать, так как время уже позднее. В ответ Мью отстраняется и пристально смотрит на парня, который вот так стремительно ворвался в этот тоскливый вечер и одним своим присутствием развеял тучи над головой старшего. Галф в ответ успокаивающе кивает:

— Я буду здесь, Пи`. Я подожду, пока ты закончишь, — и он тоже отодвигается и отходит в сторону, чтобы дать Мью подготовиться к сцене. И замирает, когда слышит “action!”. Он только один раз видел, как на съемках плакал Пи` — когда снимали признание Тайпа для 6 эпизода. И еще один раз — когда плакал сам Мью на пляже Самета — но это было совсем по-другому… Тогда его слезы кислотой выжигали слова исповеди старшего на сердце Галфа. Слова о том, насколько его другу больно и плохо — и эти шрамы до сих пор с парнем. Он это понял, когда они заныли, едва тот услышал сдавленные рыдания старшего.

Головой Галф понимает: Мью в образе, это Тарн страдает из-за разбитого сердца, из-за того, что любимый бросил его. Но при этом он еле сдерживает в себе порыв прервать съемки, вытащить Пи` из сцены, которая так его изматывает, и увести куда подальше, где он сможет утешать его до тех пор, пока слезы не высохнут и рыдания не утихнут. Но сейчас он может только со стороны наблюдать, даже с некоторым восторгом, за тем, насколько его друг умеет показывать эмоции, насколько он умеет вживаться в образ. Галф сумел тихо что-то пошутить в ответ на комментарий кого-то из стаффа, но при этом его глаза были прикованы к разыгрываемой сцене, чтобы не упустить ни секунды, чтобы тут же броситься к нему, когда все будет закончено.

И вот он слышит заветное “снято” — и тут же порывается вперед, пытаясь помочь встать Мью, который все еще обессиленно сидит на полу. Но ему мешает сотрудник, который снимает с Мью микрофоны, что использовались для записи звука. Лицо старшего изможденное и заплаканное — он даже не смотрит на своего нонга, но при этом такое прекрасное от эмоций, что еще отражаются на нем — и парень это видит, когда они все-таки встречаются глазами. Галф от нетерпения дергается, но вынужден ждать, пока с Пи` не уберут провода, хотя в итоге не выдерживает и протягивает руку, чтобы привлечь к себе, ловя при этом смущенный взгляд стаффа, который все еще пытается снимать оборудование несмотря на все те нежности между парнями, которые имеет счастье лицезреть. Но пофиг! Его друг сейчас важнее всего, поэтому он с готовностью падает в родные объятия, слыша, как Мью усмехается сквозь еще не высохшие слезы. Видимо, удивление отображается на его лице, так как Пи`, все еще улыбаясь, тихо шепчет ему на ухо:

— Сегодня твоя майка больше подошла бы мне.

— Что? — Галф не понимает, о чем речь, пока не слышит пояснение:

— If lost return to babe. Сегодня это я — тот, кто потерялся, — и счастливо улыбается, вновь утыкаясь носом в шею, вызывая мурашки у нонга, но тот совсем не против. Галф усмехается, потому что даже в таком состоянии его Пи` способен шутить — и это безмерно его радует. Это значит, что тот постепенно возвращается в свое привычное состояние.

Мимо проходит Пи`Ти, который тоже смущенно улыбается, но при этом одобрительно хлопает Мью по спине — _ты молодец_. Но старший почти этого не замечает, потому что он полностью погружен в то, что его друг рядом с ним, поддерживает и успокаивает его. Полностью погружен в Галфа. На его лице смесь волнения, нежности и какой-то непонятной тоски — он и сам не может себе объяснить, откуда все эти чувства. Но он чувствует, что не один — и это делает его самым счастливым человеком на свете, по крайней мере в данный момент.

***

Несмотря на то, что нонг пришел его поддержать на съемках, а потом, не слушая никаких отговорок, усадил в такси и поехал с ним в апартаменты, чтобы уж наверняка убедиться, что старший доберется в целости и безопасности, Мью чувствует себя каким-то подавленным. И выжатым. Все-таки такие сцены забирают очень много сил и эмоций, а он в последнее время и так не в полном ресурсе, так как еще до сих пор не восстановился после того спада, что с ним случился во время “каникул” на Самете. Но такая забота со стороны Галфа была, безусловно, очень приятна, хотя при этом его не покидала какая-то тревожная мысль: все-таки что-то не так — и он не мог понять, что именно.

Несмотря на то, что младший вроде бы вел себя как обычно — и даже больше: он сейчас активно его поддерживал, но подспудно Мью чувствовал какую-то неуверенность, исходящую от друга. Как будто тот изо всех сил хотел показать, что все нормально, но на самом деле это не так. Поэтому парень, когда они приехали к его дому, хотел было предложить подняться и заказать что-то из еды на ужин, но Галф тут же свернул диалог, сославшись на усталость старшего и то, что им завтра снимать одну из самых сложных сцен сериала, поэтому им обоим нужно хорошенько отдохнуть. И Мью в итоге осталось лишь проводить взглядом отъехавшую машину с нонгом, который то притягивает его, то отталкивает — и он пока не знает, как себя вести в ответ…

Это неопределенность не добавила ему спокойствия, поэтому ночь для него оказалась длинной и бессонной несмотря на усталость. Он проворочался до рассвета, чтобы потом невидящим взглядом уставиться в окно, где солнце уже освещало новый день, но не самого Мью, который чувствовал, что утренний сумрак его комнаты отлично отражает состояние его души, пребывающей в смятении. Он сморщился и потер пальцами красные от недосыпа глаза: ну вот, подготовился к сцене, отдохнул, называется… А ведь режиссер дал ему это время на подготовку, потому что верил в его способности, а в итоге он сегодня будет уставшей развалиной, из которой нужно выжать какие-то правдоподобные эмоции.

Прохладный душ немного помог ему взбодриться, и парень даже смог запихнуть в себя немного еды — уже успех. Теперь осталось собраться с силами и приехать на площадку, предварительно отправив традиционное утреннее приветствие в LINE Галфу, чтобы тот не проспал. Он даже улыбнулся, когда набирал очередную смешную чепуху, которая почему-то так нравится его нонгу, раз он требует ее каждый день и даже как-то дулся на него, когда Мью один раз по какой-то причине забыл написать.

Работа, как всегда, увлекла его, как только он прибыл на место съемок — и это позволило ему почувствовать себя человеком несмотря на некоторый упадок сил. Но последний все-таки догнал его через пару часов, когда они отсняли тяжелую сцену в гостинице между Тарном, Тайпом и Таром. У Мью как раз наметился небольшой перерыв, поэтому он, обнаружив в той же комнате свободную кровать, без малейшего зазрения совести, пока Галф снимал свои индивидуальные куски с Каона, завалился туда подремать, накрывшись почти что с головой одеялом. Постоянные изматывающие нагрузки развили у него способность спать где угодно и в любых условиях, но все-таки что-то заставило его вынырнуть из сна, когда парень почувствовал какую-то тяжесть в области груди. 

Приоткрыв один глаз, Мью увидел, что это его нонг вернулся со съемок и теперь улегся на него, чтобы поиграть в телефоне в очередную стрелялку и тем самым немного отдохнуть. Мью улыбнулся в ответ на такое зрелище, вытянул левую руку, чтобы Галфу было удобно лежать, и снова провалился в сон, теперь более спокойный, потому что его младший был рядом и тоже отдыхал. Но через какое-то время его разбудило тихое:

— Пи`, у меня шея болит.

— Ммммм? — Мью не до конца проснулся, поэтому смутно понимал, что от него вообще хотят.

— Мне неудобно лежать — шея затекла и теперь болит, — младший вопросительно уставился, чтобы друг решил вопрос с его комфортным отдыхом. Вот какое же он иногда очаровательное дитя… Парень не может сопротивляться этому капризному совершенству, поэтому немного напряг свой пока еще спящий мозг и предложил:

— Тогда ложись рядом на подушку. Так будет удобно?

Галф на секунду задумался, а потом уверенно кивнул и тут же нырнул под одеяло, удобно устроившись под боком у старшего, на что у Мью был только один ответ: прильнуть и тесно обнять его, прежде чем снова погрузиться в сон, теперь еще более комфортный. Но через час их уже обоих (потому что Галф тоже отключился и даже уронил телефон себе на грудь) жестоко разбудили: уже начало темнеть, поэтому пора снимать ту-самую-сцену. 

Старший нежно и внимательно смотрит на парня, что тоже уже проснулся — и его сон как рукой снимает, потому что он видит в лице Галфа что-то, подспудно вызывающее безумную тревогу: какое-то взволнованное отчаяние и… обреченность? Это не безмятежность человека, который только что пробудился… Что происходит? Мью пытается уловить еще хоть что-то, но нонг отворачивается, чтобы потом уже через мгновение молча кивнуть в ответ на невысказанный вопрос со своим обычным спокойным взглядом. Но что это было? Что от него скрывают? Парень, конечно, хотел бы прямо сейчас все прояснить, но у них нет ни секунды на это, потому что их буквально тащат на грим и укладку, чтобы потом сразу перейти к съемкам. Поэтому у него нет другого выхода, как постараться за эти 10 минут настроиться на эмоции Тарна и как-то оставить свои собственные на потом. Что у него не очень-то и получается...

_Action!_

Галф наклоняется над постелью в “их” комнате и спешно запихивает какие-то вещи в сумку, когда слышит со спины взволнованный голос Мью:

— Что ты делаешь? — он подходит ближе, в чертах его лица волнение и тревога, но уже даже не персонажа, потому что он глубоко взволнован тем, что увидел несколько минут назад.

Младший оборачивается:

— Ухожу отсюда, конечно же, — он смотрит в глаза, в которых плещется зарождающаяся боль _Мью, не Тарна_ , но продолжает. — Так что я не буду стоять у тебя на пути — можешь приводить сюда парней.

— Тайп, я не хочу с тобой расставаться, — старший берет его за руку, чтобы таким образом достучаться до собеседника. — Я на такое не пойду.

— А я пойду, — парень вырывает руку и пытается отойти, но Мью тут же хватает его и прижимается сзади в таких привычных _Галфу_ объятиях, что ему стоит значительных сил сохранить невозмутимое (ну почти) выражение лица и не прильнуть ближе, расслабившись. Но сейчас он должен проявить железную выдержку и завершить сцену. _И не только сцену._

— Я не спал с Таром, — голос Мью дрожит, как будто он и правда проживает боль своего персонажа. — Прошу, поверь.

— Думаешь, я идиот? — все еще не глядя, чтобы не поддаться этому умоляющему взгляду.

— Но ты же знаешь, да? Это Тар тебе писал. Так как ты ему можешь верить?

— Я знаю, это просто подстава.

— Тогда почему… — Мью продолжает произносить свои реплики, но это совсем не то, что хочется сказать. И что спросить. Но сейчас у него нет такой возможности. Поэтому он позволяет себе максимально погрузиться в эмоции Тарна, которые так сильно перекликаются с его собственными, что на глазах появляются слезы.

— Но я так больше не могу, — Галф делает над собой волевое усилие, чтобы почти со злостью разорвать кольцо рук, которое его удерживает, и обернуться, глядя наконец в эти плачущие глаза и продолжать с отчаянием в голосе говорить жестокие слова, прописанные сценарием. — В этот раз это подстава. Но кто из твоих бывших придет к тебе поплакаться в следующий раз? Сначала Пи`Сан задурил мне голову, теперь твоя старая любовь продолжает меня донимать. Так что будет дальше? Хочешь, чтобы я совсем с ума сошел? 

— Но я ничего не сделал… — лицо Мью искажено от прорывающихся эмоций.

— Поэтому я и говорю тебе: я так больше не могу. Я больше не могу быть посмешищем. Посмотри на меня, — он тычет пальцем себя в грудь. — Я — мужчина. Думаешь, я хочу быть вот таким? Постоянно ревновать? Продолжать твердить каждому, что ты мой? С меня хватит… Каждый день я все больше и больше ненавижу себя, — он тоже всхлипывает, потому что следующие фразы безумным холодом расходятся внутри, заставляя все напрячься от боли. _От реальной боли реального Галфа._ — И если мы однажды расстанемся, то не лучше ли это сделать сейчас? Прежде, чем зайдет дальше. Прежде, чем я потеряю себя больше, чем уже есть. _Прошу, отпусти меня._

— Тайп… — видимо, Мью улавливает какую-то перемену в парне, в тембре голоса и мимике, потому что в его глазах на смену страданию _Тарна_ приходят… собственные страх и паника. Они уже очень долго знают друг друга и на каком-то подсознательном уровне чувствуют, когда слова — это не просто сценарий. Когда за ними стоит что-то большее. Липкий страх сковывает тело старшего, но это его последний шанс сказать вслух без последствий для них обоих то, что горит в его сердце уже давно. — _Я люблю тебя._

Он в отчаянии опускается на колени, трясущимися руками держа сжатые кулаки Галфа. Это так сильно отличается от того, что Мью ощущал на пробах, когда его захлестывала фантомная боль из его прошлого, когда его одолевали демоны, нашептывающие о его ничтожности, о том, что его нельзя любить. И от того состояния эмоционального выгорания неделей ранее, когда он не мог сыграть эту сцену, потому что был полностью выжат и обессилен. Потому что сейчас у него стойкое ощущение, что это не Тарн умоляет Тайпа остаться, а он сам должен приложить все усилия, чтобы… что? Удержать нонга рядом? Но тот вроде никуда не уходит. Тогда откуда это зудящее ощущение тревоги? Что Галф близок к тому, чтобы сорваться и сбежать от него? Все эти микро-жесты и микро-мимика, взгляды, в которых еле-еле угадывается какая-то глубокая печаль и беспокойство. И неуверенность. И паника. Поэтому Мью понимает: он и правда готов стоять на коленях, чтобы удержать этого парня в своей жизни — в каком угодно статусе: коллеги, друга, потому что на большее он и не смеет надеяться... Он согласен на все. Поэтому ему не нужно изображать отчаяние Тарна — оно само льется из него, окрашивая каждое слово страхом потери:

— Прошу, дай мне еще один шанс, — он знает, что его лицо сейчас перекошено от слез, но ему все равно. Возможно, Пи`Ти даже похвалит его потом за глубокое погружение в образ, но не это сейчас засело в его голове. — Прошу, дай мне еще один шанс. Обещаю, я больше не причиню тебе боли. Не заставлю тебя плакать. _Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня. Не бросай. Не бросай!_

— Тарн, не надо, — Галф не смотрит на него, его взгляд устремлен вперед. Да и зачем смотреть, когда он в голосе своего Пи` слышит каждую слезу, которая скатывается по нежной коже щек, чтобы оставить еще один ожог на сердце? — На заставляй меня все бросать. 

Мью в порыве тотальной безнадежности обхватывает бедра парня руками, утыкаясь лицом в его живот, продолжая плакать и умолять:

— Тайп! Я буду есть острую еду, сырую еду. Больше не буду придираться. Я каждое утро буду вставать пораньше и будить тебя.

Тут Галф уже не может сдерживаться: слезы катятся из глаз, потому что это то, что его старший всегда для него делает. Мью забывает о себе и одаривает его бесконечной заботой и вниманием. И при этом парень вынужден от него отстраниться, потому что… потому что сейчас так будет лучше для них обоих.

— Я научусь готовить… Но, пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Тайп, не расставайся со мной! — руки Мью стискивают одежду нонга до побеления, пока он плачет. Страдание Тарна уже давно перетекло в страх и боль реального человека, который от одной мысли, что все закончится, начинает падать в бездну отчаяния. И тут он слышит фразу, от которой стынет кровь в жилах, потому что ее сквозь слезы говорит _Галф_ :

— Все, что я делаю — я делаю это для тебя, _Тарн_ , — он дрожащими ладонями берет руки Мью, чтобы, на секунду сжав крепко-крепко, все же отбросить их от себя, тем самым оттолкнув старшего. Тот обессиленно почти падает на пол, но все-таки удерживает равновесие, чтобы остаться в таком растерянном состоянии у ног парня, не в силах поднять голову. Галф вытирает слезы рукой, глубоко вздыхает, затем опускается рядом на колени и прикасается ладонью к влажной от слез щеке своего друга в прощальной ласке. Он позволяет себе так замереть на три биения сердца: раз… два… три… Чтобы потом порывисто встать, схватить сумку и практически выбежать из кадра, потому что он не может больше видеть это плачущее лицо. 

Галф прислоняется к стене за углом и обессиленно закрывает глаза. Обычно во время съемок всегда есть какой-то посторонний шум со стороны стаффа или незадействованных во время сцены актеров. Но сейчас на площадке стоит просто гробовая тишина — и только душераздирающий плач Мью как ножом проходится по нервам, заставляя кулаки сжиматься и тем самым сдерживать порыв вернуться к Пи` и утешать его до тех пор, пока тот не успокоится. Пока его слезы не высохнут, а на лицо не вернется солнечная улыбка. Говорить ему ободряющие слова, пока тот не обнимет его в ответ и привычно не уткнется носом в шею, вызывая мурашки. Пока крепко-крепко не обнимет, как бы говоря, что все хорошо…

 _“Снято!”_ никогда еще не звучало настолько инородно и не к месту, но это было то самое позволение, которого так ждал Галф. Он отбрасывает сумку, которую до сих пор почему-то держал в руках, забегает внутрь и падает на колени возле Мью, обхватывая его руками и прижимая к себе. Он не осознает, что бормочет, какие успокаивающие слова вылетают из его уст — да это и не важно. Главное — что его Пи` справился, он действительно смог завершить эту сцену, такую эмоционально тяжелую для них обоих. 

Парень продолжает обнимать друга, невольно покачиваясь, как будто баюкая, когда Мью поднимает глаза и впервые смотрит на него после окончания сцены. И Галф по этому больному затравленному взгляду понимает: _он знает_. Его старший каким-то непостижимым уму и долбаным образом знает, что он решил отстраниться и отпустить Мью из-за той неразберихи, что царит в его голове в данный момент. И что тот готов дать ему уйти, готов отпустить его руку, даже если ему самому будет от этого безумно плохо. Если этого хочет нонг. Потому что он всегда это делал, жертвуя собой.  



	22. Монета встала на ребро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материал к главе:  
> 1) Объятия после завершения съемок:  
> https:/twitter.com/net_drifter/status/1235191012252725249
> 
> 2) Прощальная вечеринка после окончания съемок:  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1249907251659157505  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1249907798667755520  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1249907995263172609  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1249921613555892230  
> https:/twitter.com/babiegulf/status/1249921840044052485
> 
> Я думаю, что после релиза этой главы я буду долго икать… В свое оправдание могу только сказать: “я же предупреждала по поводу стекла” и “так надо” 😈 Поэтому еще раз смотрим на перечень жанров и предупреждений в шапке работы, выпиваем для храбрости — и ныряем в главу!

  
Боже, как же все болит… Каждая часть тела Мью сигнализирует о том, что она сегодня отказывается работать, просто категорически отказывается. Веки как будто налиты свинцом, поэтому ему нужно сделать усилие, чтобы приподнять их и окинуть мутным взором свою спальню. Ну он только по знакомым очертаниям предметов и их цветам догадывается, что это его комната, поэтому протягивает руку, чтобы нащупать на прикроватной тумбочке очки и нацепить их на нос. Да, вот так уже лучше.

Иногда он впадает в состояние какой-то острой ненависти к себе за подобную ущербность: глаза, которыми многие так восхищаются за какую-то там их выразительность, так его подводят, что он злится на себя за это состояние вынужденной беспомощности слепого котенка, который без посторонней помощи ни на что не способен. Но он — и только он — в этом виноват, потому что сам посадил зрение за интенсивной учебой, пытаясь тем самым отвлечься и забыть… стереть из головы. Или записать поверх террабайты информации — и делать это до тех пор, пока данный сектор его памяти не станет битым, и он уже не сможет никогда к нему больше обратиться из-за ошибки memory read/write error... 

Мью садится на кровати и обхватывает голову руками, с трудом восстанавливая в голове вчерашние события, которые для него как в тумане, потому что его голова начала плыть уже тогда от эмоций. Сцена расставания Тарна и Тайпа выжала его, просто вывернула наизнанку: сейчас он чувствует себя как с сильного похмелья, хотя во рту не было ни капли алкоголя уже много дней. Но сегодня, видимо, случится исключение, потому что на него холодной волной обрушилось воспоминание о том, что он вчера уловил от Галфа. Он и сам себе не может объяснить, что именно его так встревожило — это скорее на уровне какого-то шестого чувства, на уровне интуиции: с его нонгом сейчас что-то происходит, о чем тот предпочитает молчать. Это одновременно и тревожит, и даже немного обижает парня, потому что ему казалось, что они стали друзьями и достаточно откровенны друг с другом, особенно после того, как он был настолько искренен на Самете, когда вывалил на Галфа всю свою боль и все свои сомнения…

Но потом они снимали NC-сцену, во время которой они оба немного сошли с ума и почти не контролировали себя... Неужели тогда Галф так испугался произошедшего, что даже несмотря на попытки старшего его успокоить все-таки тот что-то себе надумал? Но вроде бы сцену к 12 эпизоду они снимали без проблем, по крайней мере Мью не уловил никакого напряжения во время их поцелуев со льдом — только вполне искреннее обоюдное томление. Его нонгу явно не было противно с ним целоваться, он бы это точно почувствовал.

Что же тогда случилось, раз в последующие дни тот сначала отдалился, а потом пришел поддержать его на индивидуальных съемках? Мью давно не видел такого искреннего участия и сопереживания от других людей, поэтому моментально растаял от нежности и благодарности. Это и правда дало ему заряд, чтобы собраться с силами и вытянуть сцену с расставанием, потому что до этого он вообще очень сильно сомневался в своих способностях. Но именно вчера и вскрылось то, что так сильно его тревожит... Возможно, он тогда поплыл из-за эмоций Тарна, но он абсолютно явственно чувствовал ужас от того, что Галф с ним прощался… 

Сегодня же последний день съемок: нужно отыграть мелкие сцены, которые по разным причинам не отсняли раньше. Вероятно, у них будет возможность поговорить после окончания работы. Ну или хотя бы на вечеринке, которую организовывают для всех сотрудников послезавтра, чтобы отметить завершение такого тяжелого для всех проекта

Прохладный душ помог ему взбодриться, поэтому на площадку парень приехал уже в более приподнятом настроении: утренняя хандра немного отступила, потому что он был в предвкушении очередного яркого дня, полного эмоций, потому что рядом с ним будет его нонг, которого он предусмотрительно тоже разбудил на этот раз звонком, чтобы тот наверняка встал. Галф и правда прибыл, но чуть позже, потому что его сцены по расписанию были только ближе к обеду. Несмотря на это тот выглядел каким-то уставшим и изможденным, что вызвало у Мью еще один приступ беспокойства: что, черт возьми, происходит? Может он чем-то болен? Настолько устал? Но почему тогда вчера в его голосе был такой надрыв, а в глазах — такое отчаяние? И не надо говорить, что это Тайп — уж такие вещи Мью более-менее различает. Не всегда, конечно, но по поводу этого случая у него сомнения нет.

Поговорить у них в течение дня так и не получилось, так как совместных сцен у них не было, а во время обеда нонг ему виновато улыбнулся, что-то буркнул под нос про дела и сбежал куда-то. Не понял… Галф опять его избегает? Но тот вскоре вернулся и вроде бы вел себя как обычно: болтал с коллегами, внимательно выслушивал режиссера и мило усмехался в ответ на попытки Мью пошутить и тем самым разрядить атмосферу. И все вроде бы было как всегда, но старший не мог отделаться от мысли, что какое-то напряжение витает между ними, причем тревожное напряжение.

И тут в его голове что-то щелкает: так сегодня же последний день съемок и совместной практически ежедневной работы с утра и до вечера! Конечно, его нонг не оставил это без внимания и, возможно, переживает по этому поводу — это же его первый серьезный проект, да еще и главная роль к тому же. Теперь понятно его поведение: он просто не знает, что будет дальше, поэтому и волнуется. Мью с облегчением выдыхает, потому что это вполне правдоподобное объяснение тем странностям, что происходили с парнем в эти дни

 _“Снято!”_ — это последний раз, когда они слышат эту команду… Это даже как-то грустно, потому что завершается яркий и интересный период их жизни. Мью надеется, что это не последний его проект, потому что благодаря такой работе он чувствует себя живым и нужным, так как своей игрой он приносит радость другим людям — по крайней мере он на это надеется. Сейчас же его накрыла какая-то волна щемящей сентиментальности, когда парень увидел грустное выражение лица Галфа, который каким-то потерянным взглядом смотрел на весь происходящий вокруг сумбур, когда стафф вокруг активно начал радоваться окончанию работ. Поэтому Мью не может отказать себе в потакании небольшой минутной слабости: он подходит к нонгу и заключает его в утешающие объятия, в которых нежность смешивается с благодарностью:

_спасибо, что пришел на кастинг TTTS  
спасибо, что ты выбрал тогда меня   
спасибо, что подпустил к себе так близко и раскрылся  
спасибо за все те чудесные мгновения, что был рядом со мной  
спасибо, что давал мне поддержку в тяжелые минуты  
спасибо, что стал моим другом  
спасибо, что ты есть в моей жизни  
спасибо… спасибо, если ты останешься в ней еще на какое-то время — сколько посчитаешь нужным_

Тот в ответ как будто раскрывается и мягко прислоняется, цепляясь руками за плечи старшего. Мью не видит его лица, но ощущает, как напряжение, сковывающее тело Галфа, постепенно отступает, дыхание становится более ровным и ритмичным. Парень закрывает глаза, чтобы отрешиться от происходящего вокруг них, и еще крепче прижимается к нонгу. Это объятие — как будто продолжение вчерашней сцены, когда прощались Тарн и Тайп. Сегодня их черед как коллег сказать друг другу “до свидания”, чья совместная работа подходит к концу. 

Останутся ли они близки после всего того, что между ними было? Мью очень бы хотел этого, очень. И у него была надежда, что нонг разделяет это его желание, но сейчас он уже ни в чем не уверен, потому что что-то явно тревожит его друга и тот предпочитает отстраниться. Что же, он даст ему время — столько, сколько понадобится, потому что умеет ждать. Потому что понимает, что в некоторых вопросах любое давление под запретом — оно отталкивает еще сильнее, а этого Мью никак не может допустить.

Галф легонько несколько раз хлопает ладонями по спине и отодвигается:

— Все в порядке, Пи`. Спасибо, — но выражение его лица все еще какое-то встревоженное, напряженное, хотя он и пытается улыбнуться. Мью не по себе видеть такого нонга, он пытается шуткой ободрить его, но она вызывает лишь легкую и какую-то горькую усмешку. Что же, все серьезнее, чем он думал… поэтому он все-таки очень хочет поговорить с парнем по душам, когда вокруг не будет толпы людей, которые продолжают их снимать и громко комментировать такое их близкое взаимодействие. Но сегодня удача не на его стороне, потому что его и нонга почти рвут на части, так как все хотят сказать хотя бы несколько слов, поэтому им остается только приветливо улыбаться и раскланиваться с коллегами. Ну а потом, видя уставшую мордашку своего друга и его поникшие плечи, Мью уже не может проявить дополнительную жестокость и задерживать его еще больше, поэтому мягко ерошит рассыпанные в беспорядке волосы и кивает:

— Увидимся тогда завтра на вечеринке?

— Конечно, Пи`, — Галф устало улыбается в ответ. И Мью _почти_ верит этой улыбке, потому что уголки губ парня как-то напряженно поджаты.

***

Организаторы, конечно, не поскупились сегодня для того, чтобы команда отдохнула как следует. Это стало Мью понятно с той минуты, как он вошел в помещение небольшого ресторана, который сегодня полностью забронирован под их компанию: столы ломятся от еды и алкоголя, на сцене выступает группа и играет весьма недурственные каверы — это все для того, чтобы коллеги расслабились и весело провели время. Взгляд парня выхватывает уже знакомые до боли лица, и тот тут же направляется к дружной компании, которая облюбовала себе уютный угол и приветственно махала ему руками:

— Пи`Мью, давай к нам, — ага, они еще трезвые, раз его называют вежливо. Старший ухмыляется и с мыслью “еще не вечер” пробирается через толпу, вежливо раскланиваясь с другими своими коллегами, с которыми за время работы у него также сложились весьма теплые отношения. Мью плюхается на диван рядом с Раном и получает от него тычок в плечо:

— Чего так поздно? Мы тут уже заждались тебя.

На что старший хмыкает в ответ:

— Да вот думал откосить от этого мероприятия и возможности лицезреть ваши пьяные лица, — но взгляд его при этом внимательно прочесывает толпу, ища только одного человека. Это замечает и Ран, поэтому он не отказывает себе в удовольствии подколоть:

— Нонга еще нет — он тоже явно не спешит. Может ты так надоел ему за время съемок, что ребенок просто хочет от тебя отдохнуть? — парень смеется удачной, как он считает, шутке, а Мью делает над собой усилие, чтобы лицо не выдало его смятение, потому что в каждой шутке есть доля правды. И он сейчас совсем не уверен в том, какие мысли бродят в голове его младшего. Его замешательство, вероятно, замечает, Майлд, который шутливо отвешивает Рану подзатыльник:

— Ты что несешь, дубина? Пиво оказалось просроченное, раз тебе такие “умные” мысли приходят в голову?

Все довольно ржут в ответ, потому что острый на язык парень наконец получил по заслугам от не менее язвительного товарища. Глаза Мью в этот момент выхватывают в толпе знакомую макушку, и тот облегченно выдыхает: его нонг тоже пришел, с ним все в порядке. Галф тоже медленно пробирается к ним, приветствуя по пути коллег, как это ранее делал его старший, но наконец он тут. Мью улыбается, видя родного человека — одного его присутствия уже достаточно для того, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливым, поэтому он тихо приветствует нонга и хлопает ладонью по дивану возле себя, предлагая присаживаться рядом. Остальные ребята тут же подвинулись, чтобы дать им больше места. Хех, их по умолчанию располагают рядом, даже не спрашивая, где бы хотел сидеть сам нонг, но тот вроде бы совсем не против, потому что он благодарно кивает головой и располагается рядом со своим Пи`. 

Мью изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не стиснуть его в объятиях, потому что он успел сильно соскучиться, но… уже нельзя. Съемки закончились, поэтому нет больше нужды в постоянном скиншипе для поддержания близости между их персонажами, а встречи с фанатами и возможный фансервис — еще под большим вопросом, только если их проект “выстрелит”. Поэтому сейчас максимум, что можно себе позволить — это положить руку на плечо и сжать его, выражая таким образом радость от встречи. И увидеть мягкую улыбку в ответ. Вот как-то так, Галф, все и заканчивается… 

Но старший старается не подавать вида, поэтому он старательно смеется над шутками коллег и пытается хохмить в ответ, бросая при этом пытливые взгляды на нонга рядом с собой. Тот внешне вроде в полном порядке, вполне веселый, но почему-то при этом старается отводить взгляд и избегает прямого контакта глаз. Мью все это тревожит, но сейчас не время и место для серьезного разговора, потому что на большом экране запустили тизер для их сериала — и все восторженно заулюлюкали, когда замелькали кадры, которые они все так старательно снимали эти несколько месяцев. Сцена поцелуя лодыжки вызвала наиболее бурную реакцию, на что они оба смущенно рассмеялись, каждый, вероятно, погружаясь в воспоминания о том, как это было… 

Мью, все еще улыбаясь, прокручивает в голове памятные моменты:

_как на воркшопах они разбирали эту сцену и ее значение для раскрытия персонажей  
как он нес Галфа на спине к месту съемки несмотря на больную спину, а тот восторженно улыбался, обхватывая его руками и ногами, и радостно что-то бормотал  
как нонг усердно тер свою лодыжку влажными салфетками, потому что знал о пунктике своего Пи` по поводу чистоты  
как он лежал на Галфе, удерживая его и жадно ловя взволнованный взгляд, чтобы потом мучительно медленно соскользнуть вниз  
как он опустился на колени и обхватил рукой изящную лодыжку, чтобы нежно прикоснуться губами после того, как его герой признался в особом отношении к Тайпу  
как он смотрел на смущенное лицо нонга — и это грело его сердце_

Их глаза встречаются — и Мью видит те же эмоции: ностальгия, смешанная с легкой грустью. Они улыбаются друг другу, все так же молча. А зачем что-то говорить? Когда-то давным давно, почти что в другой жизни им нужны были слова, чтобы выражать свои эмоции, а теперь достаточно просто не закрываться друг от друга — и все будет понятно без слов. И сейчас именно такой момент, когда они искренни, когда никто не боится и не прячет голову в песок…

Но их молчаливый разговор прерывают, потому что наступает пора активных развлечений, и одно из них — импровизированный дуэт главных актеров, поэтому ребят вытаскивают на сцену, где уже организовано все для караоке. Мью сразу замечает смущение нонга, потому что вокал — его слабое место, поэтому Галф безумно стесняется петь, тем более на публике. Парень до сих пор помнит, как тот сбежал с мастер-класса, когда Мью учился играть на барабанах, а младшего “добрые” коллеги попросили спеть. Галф дико засмущался, поэтому пел неуверенно, фальшивил и потом очень быстро улизнул, сославшись на дела. 

Вот и теперь его друг отчаянно стесняется, поэтому Мью берет его за руку, чтобы хотя бы таким образом поддержать, прошептав:

— Я поведу — просто подпевай, все будет хорошо.

Галф, красный как томат, кивает, сильно-сильно сжимая ладонь Пи`, чтобы неуверенно поддерживать его основную партию почти что бэк-вокалом в своем исполнении. Но их коллеги вроде бы даже довольны, потому что выкрикивают ободряющие слова, чем смущают нонга еще больше, что выражается нервным смехом. Мью невольно прыскает в ответ, но старается продолжать петь, чтобы поскорее закончить и наконец уйти со сцены. Увы, его надежды оказались тщетны: за песней, которую они “вымучили” с нонгом под бурные аплодисменты, тут же следует игра, от которой им не удалось отвертеться тоже, потому что помимо хлеба народ требовал еще и зрелищ — и задачей ребят было это развлечение предоставить.

Благодаря ранее выпитому алкоголю соревнование между ними было особенно веселым, потому что лажали они оба, смеясь и подкалывая друг друга за промахи. Но Мью этому был даже рад, потому что его нонг наконец-то хоть немного расслабился и успокоился. По крайней мере так ему казалось, но как только они вернулись за стол — снова появилась эта атмосфера напряженности, разрядить которую у старшего никак не получалось, что весьма его тревожило — как и то, что Галф в несвойственной ему манере налегал на спиртное. Они и ранее выпивали вместе на посиделках с друзьями, но за младшим никогда такой тяги к горячительным напиткам никто не наблюдал. А тут парень вливал в себя вино бокал за бокалом, почти не закусывая… Мью было попытался его остановить, но на него тут же шикнули приятели:

— Дай нонгу расслабиться как следует и отдохнуть! Он уже совершеннолетний, поэтому имеет полное право отметить по полной программе завершение проекта.

Мью признает справедливость этого утверждения, но при этом не может перестать тревожиться из-за комбинации скрытого напряжения, которое он ловит от Галфа, и вот такого его желания напиться… и забыться? Но что вот так заливает его младший? Тот в ответ отшучивается, что он и правда уже взрослый, поэтому не нужно его контролировать, но при этом остается серьезным и даже каким-то мрачным. 

Есть люди, которые в состоянии опьянения становятся душой компании, балагурят и не могут остановиться, постоянно болтая. Его же нонг, видимо, как и сам Мью, выпив, еще больше замыкается в себе, поэтому старший решил все-таки не лезть в душу именно сейчас, раз парень не расположен к разговору. При этом он будет как обычно присматривать за ним, чтобы тому не стало плохо. Но его благие намерения разбились о суровую реальность: организм Галфа оказался явно не привычен к таким дозам, потому что буквально через 20 минут парень обнаружил на своем плече отключившееся тело. Вот и что с ним теперь делать?

— Нонг… — Мью пытается его разбудить, аккуратно тряся за плечо, — Галф, просыпайся. Давай я отвезу тебя домой.

Но тот в ответ только что-то невнятно промычал и еще больше вкрутился лицом в грудь старшего, как бы давая понять _не трогайте меня_. На состояние парня обратили внимание и остальные, поэтому начали наперебой советовать всякую чушь вроде полить его водой, чтобы разбудить. Но раздался и голос разума среди них:

— Пи`, в этом же здании есть гостиница — отведи его проспаться, раз он у нас такой нестойкий и не знает меры в выпивке. Боюсь, что в такси он все заблюет в процессе из-за тряски, пока ты его довезешь, потому что, как показала практика путешествия на корабле, вестибулярный аппарат у него так себе, — Майлд тоже явно не трезв, но по крайней мере его совет более дельный, чем у остальных.

Мью смотрит на спящего друга и понимает, что другого варианта у него нет, поэтому он приподнимает почти что безвольное тело, обвивает руки нонга вокруг своей шеи и, выслушивая подколки друзей про пьяную “женушку”, идет в сторону гостиницы, которая и правда оказалась рядом. На ресепшене сотрудник понимающе улыбнулся и спросил:

— Вам двухместный кинг-сайз?

— Что? — Мью тоже не особо трезв, поэтому до него не сразу дошло, на что намекает этот человек. — Нет, одноместного будет достаточно — мой друг перебрал, поэтому ему надо отдохнуть. 

— О, понятно, — тот даже смутился немного, поэтому быстро зарылся в компьютер, ища свободные номера. — Извините, но одноместных нет свободных сейчас. Будете брать двухместный? По стоимости это на 30% больше.

— Ох, давайте уже любой, — Мью уже хочет поскорее закончить оформление. — Там же аптечка есть в номере? Аспирин в частности.

— Да, конечно. Платить будете сейчас или после выселения?

— Давайте сейчас я все оплачу, — парень понимает, что утром Галфу будет не до того, чтобы искать свой бумажник и разбираться со счетами, поэтому протягивает свою карту для оплаты и наконец получает ключ от номера.

Теперь, когда с формальностями было покончено, он наконец доводит младшего до номера и практически сваливает его на постель, садясь рядом, чтобы поправить одежду:

— Ох, вот и что с тобой происходит? Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, только отстраняешься и напиваешься, — рука Мью перебирает волосы нонга, а тот даже во сне прижимается к нему. Парень грустно улыбается, включает ночник, чтобы найти аспирин и оставить его вместе с водой на тумбочке на утро, и уже начинает вставать, как его за руку хватает ладонь:

— Останься, — на него смотрят темные глаза, смотрят внимательно и с напряжением, но оно какое-то совсем другое, чем было в последние дни.

— О, ты проснулся! — Мью облегченно выдыхает. — Сейчас принесу тебе попить и мокрое полотенце, — он снова пытается встать, но все та же ладонь его не пускает.

— Останься. Не уходи.

_*Teflon Sega — Sinner  
ну вы понимаете: на повтор для атмосферы*_

— Но… — ему не дают договорить, потому что Галф поднимается, обхватывает его за шею свободной рукой и приникает к его губам. Это поцелуй-касание, поцелуй-проба: Мью чувствует только жар и сухость губ нонга, его лихорадочное дыхание — и замирает от удивления, не зная, что делать дальше:

— Галф… Ты пьян, — он пытается найти причину такого поведения.

— Я не пьян, — тот упрямо качает головой, отрицая очевидное.

— Если ты не пьян, то какого черта ты это сделал? — блин, и тут их догоняет эта чертова новелла.

— Алкоголь не затуманивает мой разум — он придает мне смелости, — ох, эта фраза Тарна из уст Галфа звучит как вызов. Как и то, что парень уже двумя руками обхватывает голову Мью, чтобы целовать его уже совсем по-другому: яростно, страстно. Тот на мгновение замирает, как будто не веря в происходящее, чтобы потом со стоном ответить, отчаянно сжимая руками ребра Галфа, почти до боли, потому что последний издает легкий всхлип, но при этом ни на секунду не прекращая атаковать рот старшего.

Мью не понимает, что вообще сейчас происходит, но это уже не важно, потому что в его руках — любимый человек, который изо всех сил за него цепляется и целует так жарко, что у него все плавится внутри от страсти и нежности — и он не хочет останавливаться, но тем не менее отрывается от желанных губ, чтобы дать младшему последний шанс это все прекратить:

— Галф, ты сейчас пьян — мы должны… — он снова не успевает закончить фразу, потому что его нонг откидывается назад на подушки и одним рывком тянет парня на себя, жадно приникая к губам и скользя между ними языком, чтобы уж наверняка заткнуть старшего, который решил поговорить в такой неподходящий момент. 

И Мью сдается, потому что он не может сопротивляться тому, чего так отчаянно желал все это время. Он задыхается от счастья, отвечая на поцелуй со всей страстью, в то время как его руки начинают свое путешествие по горячему телу под ним. Ладонь спускается по шее, пальцами чувствуя бешеный пульс, чтобы потом лечь на грудь и ощутить, как под его рукой заходится сердце Галфа — и этот ритм отдается в его голове, разгоняя кровь еще быстрее и делая ее невыносимой горячей. Наверное поэтому нонг стонет, когда Мью касается губами чувствительной шеи и спускается ниже — поцелуи ощущаются как ожоги, потому что они оставляют после себя невидимый шрам, который продолжает гореть уже после того, как старший смещается еще ниже. 

А тот не может остановиться как голодающий, которого допустили к роскошному пиршеству, поэтому пытается руками и ртом захватить каждый кусочек тела под ним, но ему что-то мешает… Поэтому он на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы стащить с нонга майку и довольно заурчать, получив полный доступ к нежному телу и любимому животику, который ему так нравится трогать. Но теперь у него есть привилегия коснуться голой кожи, поэтому он протягивает руку и кладет ладонь, ощущая тепло и сокращающиеся под прикосновением мышцы. Мью поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть черные от желания глаза, прежде чем приникнуть губами к этой нежной плоти и услышать высокий прерывающийся стон, когда к губам подключился еще и его язык. Он практически пожирает парня под собой, но не может остановиться ни на секунду, руками удерживая извивающееся от невыносимого удовольствия тело и ощущая, как пальцы впиваются в его плечи — кто-то пытается таким образом удержаться, но уже явно поздно: они оба летят в бездну…

— Сними ее, — хриплый голос разрывает воздух, наполненный стонами и звуками поцелуев. 

Мью поднимает голову, отвлекаясь от своего занятия, и чувствует, как руки нонга тянут его майку вверх — и понимает, чего от него хотят. Одним движением он стягивает с себя уже ненужную одежду, чтобы услышать еще один удовлетворенный стон и ощутить, как жадно ладони Галфа проходятся по его груди. И парень снова приникает к нежному животу, выцеловывая и вылизывая каждый его сантиметр, пока не слышит умоляющее:

— Мью… Пожалуйста… Я больше не могу…

Рука старшего опускается ниже и ложится на пах: у Галфа сильнейшая эрекция, которая ощущается даже сквозь грубую джинсовую ткань. Это прикосновение провоцирует еще один отчаянный стон нонга, но, по правде говоря, положение Мью ничуть не лучше: просто он настолько увлекся поцелуями, что не обращает внимание на свое состояние — только любимый и его желания сейчас имеют значение.

— Мью, пожалуйста, — тот почти скулит, умоляя. — Пожалуйста…

Парень понимает, о чем его просят — и страстно этого тоже желает, но… не сегодня. Не когда они оба пьяны, в какой-то дешевой гостинице и без подготовки — их первый раз должен быть особенным и запоминающимся, приносящим удовольствие им обоим, поэтому Мью принимает решение, за которое, возможно, он потом себя возненавидит:

— Да, мой хороший, сейчас… я помогу тебе.

Его рука тянется к ширинке, расстегивает молнию, чтобы потом потянуть за пояс джинсов, стянуть их со стройных ног и оставить Галфа в одних боксерах, которые не скрывают возбужденную плоть, а наоборот: натянувшаяся влажная ткань только подчеркивает то, насколько парень жаждет разрядки. Но она тоже сейчас мешает, поэтому, оторвав взгляд от этого завораживающего зрелища, Мью поднимает глаза, молча спрашивая разрешения продолжать и слыша в ответ жалобное:

— Пожалуйста… — да, лексика нонга этим вечером крайне скудна, но и этого достаточно, чтобы понять: парень изнемогает от желания.

Поэтому Мью решительно стягивает и белье, чтобы замереть от вида возбужденного органа, который свидетельствует о том, что Галф хочет именно его — и никого другого. Дрожащей рукой он тянется, чтобы сперва легко коснуться горячей плоти, услышать интенсивное хриплое дыхание ее обладателя, чтобы потом уже крепко обхватить, вызывая громкий стон младшего. 

Выделившейся естественной смазки более чем достаточно, поэтому парень начинает двигать рукой вдоль члена вверх и вниз, размазывая ее и пытаясь уловить тот ритм и силу давления, которые наиболее приятны его возлюбленному — и по пульсации и каменной твердости он понимает, что цель была достигнута, поэтому он может себе позволить еще одну небольшую слабость. Все еще не прекращая работать правой рукой, он наклоняется, чтобы коснуться губами чудесных гладких бедер, которые так призывно раскинулись перед ним. Они так давно манили его, провоцируя дикое желание дотронуться, когда Галф ходил в коротких шортах или вообще в одних боксерах и рубашке поверх как на съемках сцены к седьмому эпизоду — и теперь Мью может себе позволить целовать и проходиться языком по гладкой коже цвета молочного шоколада, слыша сладостные стоны и чувствуя, как ногти нонга царапают его спину в исступлении. Он очень хотел бы укусить, оставить свою метку, но не уверен, что такая самодеятельность понравится парню, поэтому сдерживает себя. _Может в следующий раз…_

Старший переключается с левого бедра на правое, находя губами ту самую родинку, которая буквально влечет, чтобы к ней прикоснулись, постепенно продвигаясь вверх, пока голова не достигает паха. Мью снова поднимает голову, чтобы словить мутный от страсти взгляд, прежде чем дотронуться губами до головки члена, а потом уже и языком, слыша дикий отчаянный стон в ответ и чувствуя, как руки Галфа хватают его за волосы, пытаясь удержать в этом положении. А парня и не нужно останавливать или принуждать — он сам горит от желания попробовать нонга на вкус, поэтому приоткрывает рот и опускается ниже, захватывая все больше плоти.

— О боже, Мью… — голос Галфа меняется до неузнаваемости от страсти, он хриплый и низкий, но это так нравится Мью, что он продолжает провоцировать умоляющие слова и стоны, раз за разом проходясь языком по чувствительной головке, чтобы потом снова заглотить почти целиком возбужденный орган, помогая себе у основания рукой.

По тому, как пульсирует плоть в его руке и во рту и как под ним извивается и стонет Галф, Мью понимает, что тот на пределе, поэтому ускоряет ритм, двигаясь все быстрее и быстрее — и… парень больно тянет его за волосы, кричит и выгибается до хруста в позвоночнике, изливаясь в рот старшего, его тело трясется от только что испытанного удовольствия еще некоторое время. Мью проглатывает сперму, которая на вкус оказалась такой же сладкой, как и его нонг, и, дождавшись завершения судорог, выпускает член изо рта, чтобы привалиться к обессиленному парню под бок и обнять его. Галф утыкается ему в грудь и почти что мурлычет от удовольствия, прикрыв от усталости и наслаждения глаза. Он уже начинает засыпать, находясь в родных объятиях, как вдруг спохватывается:

— Пи`, а как же ты?

— Тсссс, — Мью обнимает его еще крепче, баюкая, на что глаза нонга снова невольно закрываются. — Не переживай обо мне, отдыхай, — и он с любовью смотрит на свое персонально чудо, которое буквально отключилось после испытанного оргазма. Да, у него сейчас такой стояк, что даже больно, но это неважно, потому что сегодня он получил что-то гораздо большее: возможность доставить своему любимому человеку удовольствие. Поэтому, не обращая внимания на ноющую плоть, он нежно обнимает Галфа и улыбается ощущению счастья, что растекается внутри него. 

Через какое-то время он понимает, что так его нонг замерзнет, поэтому натягивает на него белье и майку и укутывает в одеяло, чтобы потом лечь рядом и снова обнять, как будто боясь, что тот за ночь куда-то исчезнет… И, видимо, тоже отключается, потому что он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает — на улице уже светло. Мью привык вставать около восьми часов, поэтому, вероятно, сработал его внутренний будильник, но это даже лучше: он вчера так и не нашел аспирин для Галфа, поэтому нужно подняться и осмотреть номер.

Парень еще раз бросает взгляд на спящего нонга, который завернулся в одеяло по уши и представляет собой весьма милый ролл, улыбается и встает, чтобы начать поиски лекарства, которого все-таки не оказывается в номере. Поэтому Мью спускается на ресепшен, чтобы взять пластинку с таблетками и воду у сотрудника.

Когда он возвращается в комнату, то слышит шевеление со стороны кровати и подходит к парню с улыбкой:

— Доброе утро, соня. Как себя чувствуешь? Вот таблетки для твоей головы.

— Ммммм, Пи`... Что вчера случилось? Я напился и отключился на вечеринке, и ты притащил меня сюда? Ничего не помню после этих дурацких конкурсов… — на него смотрят сонные невинные глаза, которые парень трет рукой, пытаясь навести фокус. — Ох, моя голова…

Бутылка с водой падает из рук Мью.  



	23. Великая депрессия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Читатели, не любящие ссылки в начале главы: настал и на вашей улице праздник! “Все, кина не будет — электричество кончилось”, то есть материал)) Поэтому позволю немного лирики от себя.
> 
> Дорогие соседи по больничке, я вас поздравляю: наша сладкая буличка по имени Галф после жестокого пинка автора в предыдущей главе благополучно подкатилась к стадии депрессии. Поворот сюжета с амнезией после пьянки далек от оригинальности, но Муз отказался придумать что-то более интересное, поэтому уж что имеем. Мне нужен был ход, после которого вернуться обратно у ребят уже не получится. Поэтому искренне надеюсь, что вы не будете долго негодовать на такой финт ушами, а попробуете хоть немного понять мотивы героев и поставить себя на их место. В качестве плюшки была NC-сцена, чтобы немного подсластить пилюлю, потому что по факту можно было обойтись и без нее (слоуберн — наше все 😈)
> 
> P.S Рекомендация от читателя, которую я люто плюсую: погружаться в текст под песню Three days grace "Pain" 

  
Галф приоткрывает глаза и несколько секунд пытается сообразить, что за звук его только что разбудил, но это становится неважным, когда он осознает, что находится не дома. Ооооох, как же болит голова… Яркий утренний свет делает все еще хуже, поэтому парень спешит смежить веки и, уже прищурясь, разглядывает комнату. Гостиница? Судя по интерьеру — да, но как он тут оказался? Сонный мозг отказывается включаться и выдавать нужную информацию, но у него нет выбора, потому что его хозяину крайне нужно все извлечь из памяти и проанализировать.

Бляяяяяяяяяять!!! Лучше бы он не вспоминал… Галф стонет от боли, сжимая изо всех сил гудящую голову руками, когда яркие картинки начинают всплывать в его сознании.

Вчера, когда он пришел на прощальную вечеринку, настроение у парня было такое, что впору было вешаться на ближайшем дереве, а не радоваться с коллегами завершению съемок. Из-за этого он до последнего сомневался, стоит ли вообще идти, но потом решил, что это вызовет много ненужных и неудобных комментариев, поэтому проще было притащиться, а потом быстро сбежать под благовидным предлогом. Но как только он увидел Мью — все стало очень непросто, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж там сложнее … Последние дни он действительно бегал от Пи`, трусливо его избегая, хотя видел, что тот с ним хочет поговорить. Вероятно, его поведение вызывало у старшего много вопросов, но к сожалению у Галфа нет для него ответов — как и для самого себя, впрочем.

Казалось бы, для себя парень уже решил, что наилучшим вариантом для него ( _для них_ ) будет дистанцирование, но потом сам же не выдержал и примчался помогать Пи` на съемках сложной сцены. Но когда Тайп прощался с Тарном — сам Галф где-то глубоко внутри умирал от тоски, потому что, говоря эти слова Мью, он как будто отрывал от себя кусок плоти — слишком уж прирос… При этом он до сих пор надеется, что такое решение и правда будет оптимальным для них обоих: сам парень сможет разобраться в себе, а старший… Что же, Галф уповает, что тот его простит когда-нибудь.

Это мероприятие, которое должно было стать мини-праздником для всей их команды, воспринималось парнем почти как траурное, потому что после него уже точно все закончится. Это та точка невозврата, которую он так боялся, но что неотвратимо приближалась. И вот теперь у него остаются последние часы, прежде чем закончится этот этап его жизни, и Галф не уверен, что готов к новому. Он вообще сейчас ни в чем не уверен кроме той мягкой немного грустной улыбки, что ему подарил Пи`, когда увидел своего нонга, и теплой сильной руки, которая ободряюще сжала его плечо, хотя парень почувствовал, что первым порывом старшего, было обнять, но тот себя явно остановил. _Вот как-то так, Мью, все и заканчивается…_

Галф невольно отводит взгляд, потому что видит в глазах напротив немой вопрос, но _не сейчас, Пи`, не сейчас… дай мне время_. Он протягивает руку и почти наощупь берет бокал с вином, чтобы сделать пару глотков перед тем, как их со старшим вытягивают на сцену, чтобы развлечь коллег. О боже, опять петь… Парень внутренне сжимается, но ловит успокаивающий взгляд, а потом и тихое _я поведу — просто подпевай, все будет хорошо_. Галф кивает, чувствует, как крепко рука друга сжимает его ладонь — и уже не так страшно петь, пусть это все равно не самый приятный досуг, но он все же как-то справляется, как и с последующей игрой, которая неожиданно его веселит и немного поднимает настроение.

Но когда они возвращаются за столик — меланхолия вновь овладевает им, поэтому он находит самое простое решение: начинает заливать ее вином, благо, что его сегодня на столах в избытке. При этом он ловит краем глаза настороженные взгляды Мью, но это его не останавливает, потому что уж слишком сильное желание приглушить эту непонятную тоску. Поэтому вскоре он сбивается со счета бокалов, а потом и вовсе обнаруживает себя на плече Пи`, когда тот пытается его разбудить, на что Галф может только невнятно повозмущаться и опять задремать. Сквозь сон он слышит какие-то разговоры, а потом чувствует, как его поднимают знакомые руки и практически тащат куда-то. В процессе “транспортировки” парень начинает просыпаться, но все еще у него нет сил разговаривать, поэтому он безвольной тряпочкой повисает на плече старшего, пока тот разбирается со служащим гостиницы, куда, как оказалось, его привели отоспаться. Что же, Галф совсем не против принять горизонтальное положение, потому что ноги его совсем не держат, что вскоре и происходит, когда Пи` укладывает на кровать.

Но то, что случается потом, парень не смог бы объяснить, даже если бы сейчас к его виску приставили пистолет. Сочетание щемящей тоски, мысли _больше никогда_ и алкоголя, который отключил все тормоза, приводят к тому, что он просит Пи` остаться. И целует его. В последний раз. На прощание. А потом в его голову приходит та фраза Тарна, которую озвучивает уже неподконтрольный ему рот — ну а как иначе тогда оправдать тот факт, что он снова целует Мью со всем отчаянием, что скопилось внутри? И растекается от того, как старший ему отвечает. Его смывает жаркой волной, сносит все остатки разума, хотя где-то краем сознания Галф улавливает, что Пи` пробует его остановить, воззвать к голосу рассудка, но тот давно уже умолк: в голове пусто, только эмоции и ощущения сейчас имеют значение. И парень в них полностью растворяется, отдавая себя на волю трепетным рукам и горячим губам старшего, которые доводят его до исступления.

Как в тумане они стягивают друг с друга одежду, и все, что может нонг — это умолять… О чем? Галф не уверен, что может ответить на этот вопрос, но где-то глубоко внутри у него зиждилась мало осознаваемая мысль, что он настолько доверяет Мью, что позволит ему все. Буквально все. Но сквозь плывущее где-то за пределами галактики сознание он улавливает только бесконечную нежность, обожание и… безумное удовольствие, которое доставляет ему рука старшего. Настолько безумное, что, казалось, выдержать его было невозможно, так как ощущения обостряли поцелуи Пи`, которыми тот покрывал его бедра, мучая их этими невыносимыми прикосновениями. Но к порогу смерти от передоза кайфом он приблизился в тот момент, когда ощутил губы Мью на своем члене — и после этого он уже ничего не соображал, только стонал и извивался, пока почти что не потерял сознание от ошеломляющего оргазма.

Уже отключаясь в знакомых объятиях, он было дернулся, потому что почувствовал возбужденный орган старшего, прижимающийся к нему, но Мью нежно скомандовал ему отдыхать, поэтому через пару мгновений он уже заснул… чтобы очнуться сейчас от звука закрывшейся двери и осознать весь ебаный пиздец сложившейся ситуации. Он этой ночью по пьяни практически переспал со своим другом — и только провидению он может сказать спасибо, что его Пи` смог устоять перед такой провокацией и только помог ему. Ага, помог, как же… помог испытать самый крышесносный оргазм в его жизни, но при этом парень теперь запутался так, что ему хочется кричать от паники. В реальность его вбрасывают шаги за дверью — и он понимает, что это, вероятно, возвращается Мью. 

Мозг Галфа почти задымился, пока тот пытался сообразить, что же делать дальше...

_О, доброе утро, Пи`. Мы с тобой ночью почти переспали, но прости: мне не нравятся мужчины, я ни в чем не уверен, поэтому давай не будем обращать внимание на все, что было?_

Охереть — не встать, после такой тирады его старший имеет полное право вмазать по морде — и будет абсолютно прав, потому что по сути Галф им вчера воспользовался, а теперь вот так отталкивает за ненадобностью. Но он и правда не знает, что делать дальше и как себя вести, потому что он не гей и не может себе представить отношения с мужчиной, хотя при этом его чертово тело постоянно его предает рядом с Мью. И вопросов сейчас у него гораздо больше, чем ответов, поэтому… 

Дверь тихо открывается, в проходе появляется знакомая высокая фигура. Галф мысленно молится всем богам, внутренне заходясь от тревоги и паники и призывая все свои навыки актера, когда слышит родной голос:

— Доброе утро, соня. Как себя чувствуешь? Вот таблетки для твоей головы.

Блять, он выходил, чтобы принести ему лекарство… Чувствуя себя последней мразью на планете, Галф старательно изображает сонное состояние, потягиваясь и жмурясь:

— Ммммм, Пи`... Что вчера случилось? Я напился и отключился на вечеринке, и ты притащил меня сюда? Ничего не помню после этих дурацких конкурсов… — он внутри умирает от отчаяния, но продолжает сцену, за которую ему, вероятно, дали бы Оскара за лучшую актерскую игру. И в морду как законченной сволочи. С ноги. — Ох, моя голова…

Но эта боль ничто по сравнению с той, которая искажает лицо старшего, из рук которого падает бутылка с водой. 

— Ты… ничего не помнишь? — голос тихий, шокированный.

— Я что-то натворил? Обычно, когда выпью, я тихий… — продолжай, Галф, продолжай. Тебе уже приготовлено персональное место в аду Данте — на каком там круге, говорите, лжецы?

Он видит, как на его глазах сияние, исходящее от Мью, гаснет. Лицо Пи` темнеет, сам он как будто сдувается и становится ниже ростом, потому что его плечи обреченно опускаются:

— Нет, — его ответ еле слышен, но Галфу не нужно различать слова — он практически читает по губам. — Вчера ничего не было. Ты после конкурса напился и заснул, а я тебя отвел в гостиницу отоспаться. Возьми аспирин — тебе станет легче.

Нонг видит, как тяжело дается тому каждое слово, но они оба вынуждены играть свою роль, правда теперь уже в реальной жизни, когда вокруг нет камер и никто не скажет слово “снято!”. Поэтому он выдавливает из себя улыбку, отчаянно надеясь, что эту гримасу можно списать на его болезненное состояние, и, стараясь не коснуться ладони старшего, берет у него блистер с таблетками, чтобы потом закинуть две в рот и запить водой, при этом едва не поперхнувшись под пристальным взглядом.

— Спасибо, Пи`.

Тот в ответ кивает и смотрит взглядом побитой собаки, который выворачивает душу Галфа наизнанку:

— Теперь прими душ, одевайся и давай я потом тебе вызову такси.

У парня нет сил сопротивляться этой бесконечной заботе со стороны человека, которого он так сильно разочаровал, фактически предал, поэтому он согласно бормочет, бочком продвигается в сторону ванной, предусмотрительно захватив с собой джинсы, которые _не он_ снимал ночью, чтобы потом обессиленно привалиться к закрытой двери, включив предварительно воду. 

Бляяяяяяяять, что же он натворил...

***

По правде говоря дома в одиночестве парню не стало легче — совсем наоборот. Когда он наконец смог выйти из ванной (читай: когда смог более-менее контролировать выражение своего лица), то такси уже ждало его внизу, а так как за номер Мью заплатил заранее, то у нонга была возможность практически мгновенно испариться из поля зрения друга, пробормотав что-то про _созвонимся, Пи`_. Он старательно делал вид, что все нормально, но уже в машине Галф опустошенно замер, практически завалившись на сидение. Его же квартира встретила гулкой пустотой и ощущением тотального одиночества.

Упав на диван, он обхватил себя руками и сидел долгое время, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, в то время как мысли разрывали стальными когтями его голову.

_Какая же я тварь… Боже…_

_Осуждал бывшего партнера Мью за трусость, а сам в итоге повел себя еще более отвратительно: спровоцировал и воспользовался им для удовлетворения своих потребностей, чтобы потом малодушно спрятаться за надуманную амнезию после пьянки…_

_Блять, я же видел тогда на Самете, как он плачет и до сих пор винит себя за тот случай, как не может себя простить, а сейчас я снова практически силой макнул его лицом в похожую ситуацию — и после этого он продолжает обо мне заботиться? Предлагает мне таблетки, сходить в душ, чтобы снять головную боль, вызвать такси и участливо спрашивает о моем самочувствии?_

_Ну я и мразь… двуличная, лживая, лицемерная мразь… Я же видел, как ему больно — и все равно ничего не сказал, предпочтя спрятать голову в песок, лишь бы мне самому было комфортно. А про состояние Мью я тогда даже не подумал — ебаный эгоист, вот кто я такой после этого!_

_Но… что я могу сейчас ему сказать? Прости? Я не хотел этого, но хотел этого? То есть хотел, но не так? А как тогда, блять? КАК?!_

_Я должен был сказать, что меня не влечет к мужчинам, я не гей, но тогда я был пьян, у меня отказали тормоза, поэтому я тебя спровоцировал и не дал себя остановить? Окееей, алкоголь — шикарная отмазка, конечно, но не в нем сейчас проблема, потому что возбуждался я и раньше, когда мы с тобой целовались на съемках. А вопрос в том, что я не знаю, что к тебе чувствую. Ты не просто мой коллега, может даже я в какой-то степени люблю тебя как друга или брата. Но отношения с мужчиной, в том числе в постели? Нет… Неееееет! Может просто потому что у меня давно не было секса, поэтому тело так остро реагирует? И вчера по пьяни уже не было разницы, на чьи ласки откликаться?_

_Но одно я знаю точно: какой бы я ни был мудак, мне нужно срочно встретиться, чтобы расставить все точки над i…_

Галф трясущейся рукой берет телефон, находит номер в списке контактов и нажимает на “вызов”. Один гудок, второй, третий… на шестом он уже было хотел положить трубку, как услышал, что ему ответили, поэтому, откашлявшись, начал диалог:

— Привет… я не помешал? — и продолжил, услышав отрицательный ответ собеседника. — Я думаю, нам с тобой надо поговорить. Давай сегодня в три встретимся в кафе, где мы были с тобой в последний раз? Получится? О, отлично — тогда увидимся… — и снова гудки, звук которых наполняет его тревожным волнением.

До двух часов он меряет беспокойными шагами свою квартиру-студию, чтобы потом спохватиться, натянуть на себя первую попавшуюся одежду и поспешить на место встречи. И даже несмотря на смятение он все равно пришел раньше срока и нетерпеливо постукивал пальцами по столу, ожидая… пока наконец не услышал возле себя шаги и до боли знакомое звонкое _оппа!_

Галф оборачивается, чтобы увидеть прекрасную яркую девушку, которая явно чем-то недовольна, поэтому он автоматически тянется, чтобы взять ее за руку и успокоить, приветствуя. Ничего… он касается нежной руки и ничего не чувствует… 

— Пум…

— Я надеюсь, что ты осознал свое отвратительное поведение и пришел извиниться. И тебе придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы заслужить мое прощение, — она недовольно прищурилась и демонстративно уселась напротив, скрестив руки на груди и ожидая слов покаяния.

— Да, осознал, — парень поднимает на нее виноватый взгляд. — Ты права: прости меня за всю ту боль, что я тебе причинил. Я безмерно перед тобой виноват. Поэтому…, — он нервно сглатывает, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать такую короткую, но такую сложную фразу. — Давай расстанемся, Пум, так как я не хочу, чтобы ты со мной страдала и дальше.

Девушка, видимо, от неожиданности теряет дар речи, потому что открывает рот, пытается что-то сказать, но не находит слов и снова его закрывает. Галф понимает, что она, возможно, шокирована и расстроена, но считает, что принял правильное решение, потому что так будет на одного человека меньше, кому он врет, не считая себя самого.

— Я понимаю, что ты сейчас, наверное, в шоке… но я думаю, что так будет лучше для нас двоих. Пум… между нами все уже давно сломалось — мы с тобой просто по инерции делали вид, что отношения продолжаются, хотя каждый по факту жил своей жизнью. И ни у кого не хватало храбрости признать, что все закончилось, — он пытается высказать то, что сейчас у него на сердце, поэтому умоляюще смотрит на девушку. — Мне жаль, что все так сложилось — искренне жаль. Я и правда надеялся, что у нас с тобой все получится.

— И все-таки я была права, — Пум говорит это не со злостью, а как-то даже обреченно. — Ты в кого-то влюбился.

— Что? — Галф аж подавился воздухом. — Нет, это не так. У меня никого нет.

— А я не говорю, что у тебя кто-то есть. Я говорю о том, что ты кого-то встретил, кто тебе понравился — иначе бы зачем стал со мной рвать? До этого тебя вполне устраивали такие отношения на расстоянии, — иногда парень поражался тому, как под оболочкой избалованной и капризной девушки проглядывает достаточно проницательная личность. Но сейчас она явно промахнулась. _Конечно, Пум ошиблась._

— Нет, я не влюбился, просто сейчас так много всего навалилось, что я хочу немного разобраться в происходящем. И в себе. А ты — тот человек, которого я не хочу обижать или обманывать. А это происходит в последнее время регулярно, поэтому я еще раз прошу меня простить и отпустить. Я уверен, ты достойна гораздо лучшего и большего, чем я могу тебе дать, — Галф смотрит в глаза своей бывшей возлюбленной серьезно и искренне. — Я безмерно тебе благодарен за все то хорошее, что между нами было. Но мы должны идти дальше, пусть и не вместе.

— А ты изменился, — Пум внимательно смотрит в ответ. — Правду говорят, что любовь меняет людей. Теперь я вижу это тоже.

— Я не… — но он не успевает договорить, потому что маленькая ладошка с аккуратным маникюром мягко ложится на его рот, прерывая на полуслове.

— Тссс, я поняла — ты не влюблен. Продолжай в это верить, Галф, — она грустно улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать его в лоб. — Не дергайся, — Пум не смогла удержаться, чтобы не подколоть, — это не измена — просто поцелуй на прощание. Можешь даже об этом не говорить своей ненаглядной, чтобы не расстраивать, — но потом она снова становится непривычно серьезной. — Я думала, что буду сильно злиться на тебя, но вдруг поняла, что ты прав, хотя сейчас меня так и подмывает закатить тебе истерику... Наши дороги с тобой как-то разошлись, а мы с тобой застряли на этом распутье. Поэтому я даже благодарна твоей новой страсти за этот пинок, который придал нам обоим ускорение.

Галф смотрит на Пум и видит ту девушку, которая почти три года назад ему понравилась, ослепила, увлекла — и она так отличается от нее же сегодняшней. Но и он уже тоже сильно изменился, настолько сильно, что теперь этот пазл уже не складывается — пора завершать партию и расходиться. Поэтому он грустно улыбается в ответ:

— Спасибо, что ты поняла. Мне и правда хотелось расстаться с тобой не врагами со взаимными обидами, потому что я хочу, чтобы у тебя было все хорошо в дальнейшем.

— Обижаться я на тебя еще точно буду долго, ведь ты меня бросил, мерзавец, — она фыркает в ответ. — Расскажу всем подружкам, какой ты козел, чтобы был законный повод неделю из баров не вылезать. 

Галф невольно улыбается в ответ, потому что такую Пум он уже очень давно не видел. С тех пор, как они только начали встречаться. Поэтому он сжимает ее руку и говорит:

— Прости, я и правда подлец и мерзавец. Можешь так меня называть с чистой совестью.

_Ты даже не представляешь насколько ты права… Но то, что я сделал с тобой и рядом не стоит с тем, как я поступил с Мью. Перед ним мне надо встать на колени, когда я наконец решусь умолять о прощении._

Он встает и выпускает ее ладонь. 

— Еще раз прошу простить меня: я был отвратительным парнем последнее время… долгое время, если говорить правду. И — прощай? — Галф грустно улыбается, но он рад, что такой сложный для него разговор в итоге завершился достаточно мирной сценой расставания — на такой подарок судьбы, надо признаться, он не рассчитывал.

— Если позволишь — я уйду первая. Пусть все думают, что это я тебя бросила, — Пум грациозно встает, чтобы сделать эффектный пируэт. — Прощай, оппа! — и выходит с гордо поднятой головой, оставляя парня, погруженного в невеселые мысли, смотреть ей вслед.

Теперь уже точно все. Этот этап его жизни завершен.

***

С одной стороны Галф чувствует облегчение, потому что одной ложью в его жизни стало меньше. А с другой — над ним как дамоклов меч висит ощущение, что все катится в тартарары — и он ничего не может с этим сделать, поэтому от тоски и бессилия ему хочется выть, особенно эти несколько дней, которые прошли с того самого памятного утра в гостинице. Мью несколько раз звонил ему, но парень либо трусливо не брал трубку, заходясь от паники, либо писал сообщения с вопросом, на которые нонг отвечал крайне односложно что-то из разряда _очень занят — потом поговорим_. И вот сейчас парень снова вздрагивает от знакомого рингтона, но понимает: больше нельзя откладывать этот разговор, поэтому принимает вызов:

— Пи`Мью…

— Ну наконец-то я до тебя дозвонился! — на том конце провода в голосе старшего явное облегчение, смешанное с сильным беспокойством, поэтому Галфу становится безумно стыдно, что таким своим поведением он так взволновал друга. — Что с тобой случилось? Я не могу с тобой связаться уже несколько дней.

— Прости, Пи`. У меня возникли некоторые проблемы… — да, тут он не врет — проблем у него просто до небес. И самая главная — он сам.

— Я могу тебе чем-то помочь? — от теплого участия в голосе парню хочется выть, потому что он его точно не заслуживает.

— Не думаю, Пи`... — он не знает, что еще сказать, потому что все слишком сложно и запутано в его голове.

— Ну как знаешь, — он, кажется, обиделся, потому что голос его стал очень грустным. — Но нам с тобой нужно обсудить некоторые вопросы, связанные с нашей дальнейшей работой. У тебя получится со мной встретиться?

Ах да, работа… У них же в контракте прописаны обязательства по продвижению сериала.

— Да, конечно. Давай может быть в твоем любимом кафе? — хоть такая малость должна порадовать Пи`, поэтому Галф надеется, что тот примет предложение. 

— Хорошо, в семь часов устроит? — Мью легко соглашается, на что парень облегченно выдыхает.

— Тогда до встречи?

— До встречи.

Галф еще какое-то время держит телефон у уха, хотя его собеседник давно разорвал соединение, потому что до него медленно начинает доходить неотвратимость еще одного разговора — и он не уверен, что готов к нему. За эти дни он ни хрена в себе не разобрался, поэтому не знает, что сказать. Поэтому он принимает самое трусливое решение: он будет дальше дружить и работать вместе, продолжая делать вид, что ничего между ними не произошло. 

Нонг не уверен, что если он даже попробует поднять тему той ночи — все не посыпется как карточный домик, а он не может этого сейчас допустить, потому что этот проект слишком важен для Мью. Галф очень хорошо помнит и пламенную речь Майлда, и то, как горят глаза его старшего, когда дело касается актерской работы и производственного процесса. Поэтому у него нет никакого права все это сломать. Да, он безумно виноват перед Пи` — ему нет прощения, но он сейчас слишком запутался, чтобы внятно объяснить другу, что тогда случилось, потому что он сам ни хрена не понимает…

В кафе парень приезжает очень рано, поэтому сразу поднимается на второй этаж на знакомый уже диванчик, заказывая лимонад и утыкаясь в телефон, нервно листая ленту соцсетей, но при этом не видит никакого контента, потому что перед глазами все плывет от волнения. Чьи-то шаги разбивают вакуум, которым он себя окружил — и Галф поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть знакомую фигуру. Сердце пропускает удар, а его хозяин нервно сглатывает, потому что видит перед собой родное напряженное лицо, чей свет он так подло потушил тем утром.

— Пи`... — он встает, чтобы поприветствовать, но слова застревают в горле.

— Галф, — Мью кивает и уже по старой привычке готовится его обнять, как потом как будто опомнился и опустил руки, что не может не заметить его нонг, который уже было подался вперед, чтобы оказаться в родных объятиях. Поэтому Пи` молча присаживается рядом на диван и грустно смотрит на друга. — Я себе уже заказал, пока поднимался. Ты что-нибудь еще будешь? — и кивает на стакан с лимонадом.

— Нет, я не хочу есть, — да, ему сейчас кусок в горло просто не полезет.

Мью неодобрительно качает головой, но никак это не комментирует. Но через несколько минут неловкого молчания он все-таки берет слово:

— Собственно… я хотел с тобой поговорить о дальнейшем продвижении. И обсудить, как это будет происходить. Конечно, будут публикации в соцсетях — и в наших с тобой тоже. Думаю, что нам скоро пришлют примеры постов, поэтому у тебя не должно возникнуть с этим вопросов, — он смотрит на младшего, чтобы убедиться, что тот понял. Увидев кивок, парень продолжил. — И второе. У нас, вероятно, будут и совместные мероприятия — их количество будет зависеть от популярности сериала, но несколько стартовых для продвижения уже назначены по датам. Твой менеджер должен был передать тебе эту информацию. Так вот… на этих мероприятиях от нас будут ждать, что мы будем вести себя как парочка. Фансервис, — выражение его лица становится практически нечитаемым — настолько он старается подавить эмоции. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит, Галф?

Тот смотрит на старшего почти не мигая, покрываясь холодным потом… Фансервис… Им нужно будет флиртовать на глазах у сотен людей, изображая Тарна и Тайпа для фанатов. Галф в очередной раз нервно сглатывает и хриплым голосом выдавливает из себя:

— Понимаю, Пи`... Я видел, как это происходит, — да, он до сих пор помнит ролик с фан-встречи, где был Мью и _тот_.

— Что же… Я рад, что ты так ответственно подошел к подготовке, — и тут его взгляд смягчается, потому что он видит испуг и напряженность младшего. — Галф… не бойся. На этих встречах с фанатами не будет ничего, что бы тебе не понравилось — я обещаю. Только ты будешь решать, как мы будем взаимодействовать — никакого принуждения, — Мью протягивает руку, чтобы сжать холодную ладонь парня возле себя. Тот в ответ стискивает пальцы Пи` до боли, потому что ему хочется кричать от того, как отвратительно он сейчас себя чувствует. Даже будучи полностью морально размазанным его Пи` продолжает заботиться о нем — не о себе… Слезы подкатывают, рыдания стискивают горло, но Галф каким-то фантастическим образом сдерживает их, прошептав:

— Спасибо, Пи`... 

Мью кивает в ответ, продолжая крепко держать его руку, чтобы хотя бы таким образом поддержать. А младший понимает, что просто обязан объяснить хоть что-то, чтобы развеять эту напряженность между ними, поэтому начинает сбивчиво бормотать:

— Пи`... ты прости меня… в последние дни я просто сам не свой… я тогда на вечеринке сильно напился… потому что слишком много всего навалилось… и мы с Пум расстались… ты прости, что я не отвечал на твои звонки…

Старший аж дергается — и Галф не понимает, что именно из сказанного вызвало такую реакцию, потому что тот продолжает молча держать его за руку, правда сжав ее почти до боли. Поэтому продолжает бормотать извинения, при этом прокручивая в голове мысль, что вот-вот начнется его персональный ад под названием “фансервис”. С человеком, который вызывает у него слишком неоднозначные эмоции. И реакцию тела, которую невозможно отрицать. Но невозможно и объяснить.

Но… the show must go on!   



	24. Откат до базовых настроек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая ремарка для скрупулезных читателей: начиная с этой главы я буду немного нарушать хронологию реальных событий в угоду сюжету работы, потому что я все-таки пишу фанфик, а не биографию Мьюгалфов (хотя иногда я в этом уже сомневаюсь 😶). Но, тем не менее, опираться на них буду, поэтому: ссылочки, с возвращением!
> 
> 1) Наши неловкие друг с другом и стесняющиеся ребятки с мероприятия по продвижению новеллы на книжной ярмарке (если я правильно поняла, потому что англоязычных фанаккаунтов, которые я обычно читаю, на тот момент еще не было, поэтому искала по тэгам как могла):  
> https:/twitter.com/TharnTypeLAT/status/1183077225383583744  
> https:/twitter.com/flukefluq2/status/1186200266594373632  
> https:/twitter.com/mewgulfofficial/status/1183057216615505920  
> https:/twitter.com/TharnTypeFC/status/1183051717568413696  
> Для главы нужны первые 18 секунд видео:  
> https:/twitter.com/mewgulfing_/status/1267663037424644096
> 
> 2) Компиляция с разных ивентов, но суть понятна: Мью каждый раз спрашивает, можно ли трогать Галфа на публике. Именно этот факт лег в основу названия главы  
> https:/twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1262949643522117633
> 
> 3) Выпускной Мью  
> https:/twitter.com/JustMewGulf/status/1180461944949501952  
> https:/twitter.com/TharnTypeFC/status/1180506686664007680  
> https:/twitter.com/luz_cious/status/1251728777790418944  
> https:/twitter.com/Choco_pla/status/1176827811522179072  
> Босс — менеджер Мью.
> 
> И вторая ремарка: вот, что происходит, когда наши внутренние страхи не дают откровенно поговорить с другим человеком, поэтому в итоге ты несмотря на имеющийся опыт и знание о важности разговоров в отношениях надумываешь себе то, чего в реальности нет — и переживаешь по этому поводу… Это как раз про то, что все мы сильны давать советы со стороны и четко видеть проблемы с трезвой головой. Но когда мы сами оказываемся в подобной ситуации — это совсем по-другому, рассудок уже замутнен эмоциями, поэтому все становится очень сложно.
> 
> Еще одни спонсоры задержки выхода глав — Мьюгалфы. Мьюгалфы: творим ~~херню~~ милоту 24/7, а вы выживайте как хотите. Поэтому автор орет в твиттере с фандомом каждый день из-за этого безобразия и не может настроиться на стекло…  
> https:/twitter.com/gulffyluv/status/1266389197935476737  
> 

  
Глава писалась под треки Nathan Wagner — очень рекомендую для атмосферы, особенно Lonely и Burn.

Мью вздрагивает и искренне надеется, что его лицо не выражает все то смятение, что бушует у него внутри. Галф расстался с девушкой? Так вот почему… 

Его мгновенно переносит в тот момент раннего утра в гостинице, когда он, окрыленный и счастливый, подошел к только проснувшемуся парню и услышал, что тот ничего не помнит. Больно, как же больно… У него все внутри заходится от тоски по несбыточной мечте, которая только что разбилась вдребезги о реальность, поэтому единственное, что ему сейчас остается — это неверяще смотреть на сонное невинное лицо _друга_ , который так страстно целовал и стонал этой ночью в его руках, а теперь снова вернулся к прежнему сценарию их отношений. Отношений… Мью горько усмехается, потому что это он тут — влюбленный по уши в коллегу дурак, которому жизнь в очередной раз отвесила оплеуху, раз он ничему не научился в прошлый раз. Поэтому все, что ему остается — это делать вид, что ничего не произошло и … да ни хрена он не знает, что делать дальше, потому что впору вешаться от всей этой ситуации!

Те несколько дней, что прошли до их встречи в кафе, были для него адом: Галф упорно не шел на контакт, практически не отвечал на сообщения и звонки, ссылаясь на занятость и проблемы. И из-за этого Мью начал уже думать, что _вдруг_ он все-таки помнит, но боится признаться в этом… Эта надежда жила ровно до того момента, когда он услышал про расставание — и все теперь стало на свои места.

Они, видимо, поругались, когда Галф вернулся с Самета, потому что Мью помнит тот телефонный разговор, после которого младший был расстроенный и тревожный — отсюда и отстраненность нонга в последующие дни, который банально переживал сложные времена в отношениях. И, наверное, перед вечеринкой все и закончилось, поэтому парень пришел уже грустный и так напился в тот вечер. А в гостинице… он не Мью просил остаться, а _ее_. И это свою бывшую девушку он целовал в пьяном беспамятстве, а не _друга_ … И ее представлял на месте Пи`... А утром он банально засмущался своего состояния после пьянки и поэтому поспешил уехать домой, где последующие несколько дней пытался прийти в себя после разрыва. 

Вот и сложилась картинка. Мью смотрит на парня рядом с собой, который в тотальном смущении пытается извиняться за свое поведение — и сердце его кровоточит. Это просто невыносимо больно, но теперь все его намерения откровенно поговорить о _той_ ночи утонули в омуте отчаяния, потому что от этого никому не будет легче: ни Галфу, который придет в ужас от произошедшего, ни самому Мью, который не только не обретет возлюбленного, но и потеряет друга и коллегу, так как работать вместе они после этого точно не смогут. Поэтому он в очередной раз останавливает себя от того, чтобы стиснуть этого расстроенного котенка в объятиях, а лишь кладет руку на растрепанные волосы и нежно их ерошит — это он еще может себе позволить:

— Все в порядке, нонг. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас нелегко… Я могу чем-то тебе помочь? — несмотря на внутренние терзания Мью все еще способен на эмпатию, потому что четко ощущает растерянность и страдание парня. Поэтому к черту его собственную боль — не в первый раз, он справится, как делал до этого. А вот как помочь излечить разбитое сердце его нонга — он пока не знает…

Галф поднимает глаза, в которых практически стоят невыплаканные слезы. _Все так плохо, мой хороший?_ Мью просто разрывается от потребности обнять и прижать к себе как можно ближе любимого, который сейчас так страдает. Но сейчас он настолько не уверен, что способен сдержаться, поэтому лучшим вариантом сейчас будет снизить интенсивность их скиншипа просто до минимума. Потому что если еще на фанмитингах на глазах у сотен человек он с этим справится, то вот сейчас, в интимном полумраке кафе, он не может дать никаких гарантий, потому что еще слишком свежи в его памяти воспоминания о том, каким страстным и отзывчивым может быть нонг в его объятиях…

— Нет, Пи`, не думаю, — глаза напротив также полны боли. Но если их обладатель не пускает ближе, не хочет излить душу, то что Мью может сделать? Только попытаться вот таким невинным образом его поддержать и дать понять, что он рядом. Поэтому парень кивает в ответ:

— Если ты захочешь поговорить — я всегда возле тебя и готов дать совет по любому вопросу.

Вот только кто бы ему самому дал совет, как жить дальше? Как делать вид, что ничего не произошло, а самому изнывать от тоски каждую секунду? Чем перевязать разбитое сердце, чтобы оно перестало кровоточить в те мгновения, когда на него смотрят эти лучистые глаза? Как, черт возьми, пережить все эти гребанные фанмитинги, когда ему придется прикасаться к Галфу, изображая парочку и флиртуя? КАК???

***

Это очень странное ощущение, когда вся твоя жизнь рухнула, а вокруг происходят все те же обычные вещи: звонят и пишут друзья, настаивают на встречах родные, менеджер присылает расписание ближайших активностей, научный руководитель интересуется, как обстоят дела с финальной частью исследования… а ты в это время пытаешься собрать себя по кусочкам и имитировать нормальную жизнь.

Мью даже рад тому, что нагрузка на него сейчас еще больше возросла — это явно помогает отвлечься, поэтому он с головой погружается в свой научный проект, который он должен сдать на рецензию, чтобы потом защитить перед комиссией. Он даже умудряется не накосячить в процессе, хотя голова сосредоточена не на сложных математических расчетах, а на том, что сейчас делает один конкретный нонг… Парень всячески пытается вернуть их отношения в прежнюю привычную колею: он даже снова начал писать ему по утрам сообщения в LINE, потому что словил от друга обидку, когда несколько дней этого не делал. Между ними же ничего не произошло — почему что-то должно меняться в их общении? Это действительно имеет смысл. 

Ну а кого волнует, что у него внутри? Старый добрый Jim Beam (прим.: известная марка виски) — отличное обезболивающее, по крайней мере вечерами его можно принимать в повышенных дозировках, сидя одному в квартире и прокручивая в голове все уже привычные грустные мысли:

_что он недостоин любви  
что кто-то все-таки не учится на своих ошибках, хотя вроде бы даже считает себя умным  
что жизнь — крайне грустная штука, но при этом сука с очень жестоким чувством юмора  
что он так и не научился выбирать себя в отношениях — и опять наступает на те же грабли  
что пора бы, наверное, уже перестать жить мечтой и постараться оправдать ожидания хотя бы своих родителей, раз собственные так и остались для него недостижимыми, как бы ни пытался  
что его судьба — безответно влюбляться…_

Мью делает еще один глоток из широкого бокала, кубики льда перестукиваются между собой, чтобы стать для него тем триггером, который запустит серию флэшбэков о том, что для замерзшей воды может быть совсем другое применение, от которого кровь начинает кипеть. Он вспоминает, как они целовались с Галфом, много раз: на воркшопах и потом уже на съемках. Как лед добавлял остроты их ощущениям — хотя куда уж больше, потому что от прикосновений нежных губ у него внутри все просто горело — и только боги знают, чего ему стоило тогда себя сдерживать… Блять, теперь даже выпить нельзя без того, чтобы не окунуться с головой в воспоминания, которые он так старался задвинуть куда-то поглубже, забить учебой и ежедневной рутиной.

Звук входящего звонка оторвал его от внутреннего диалога с самим собой, поэтому он протягивает руку, чтобы в полумраке нащупать смартфон. Это Галф… Что же, пробуем натянуть улыбку, прежде чем ответить нонгу по видеосвязи.

— Пи`Мью, я тебе не помешал? — лицо младшего выглядит встревоженным. Наверное его маскировка провалилась, но что уж тут поделать: сейчас, будучи немного пьяным от виски и боли, он не в силах себя на 100% контролировать.

— Нет, не помешал. Я только отправил работу своему научному руководителю, поэтому сейчас отдыхаю и полностью в твоем распоряжении, — и шутливо отсалютовал ему бокалом. Ох, вот это, конечно, он зря так спалился, потому что взгляд Галфа становится еще более напряженным.

— Пи`, ты пьешь?

— Только чуть-чуть, чтобы расслабиться и сбросить напряжение, — он пытается успокоить парня, но получается, видимо, хреново.

— И часто ты так “расслабляешься”? — младший смотрит на него с подозрением, чуть наклонив голову, и Мью радуется полумраку, благодаря которому, а еще и скудному освещению в комнате выражение его лица трудно различить, когда он безбожно врет:

— Только сегодня, нонг — не переживай. Просто исследовательский проект измотал меня так, что организм дал сбой. 

_А еще измотали и мысли о том, как сильно я по тебе тоскую… как хочу, чтобы ты был сейчас тут, рядом со мной. Чтобы я мог тебя просто обнять и уткнуться носом в твою теплую макушку. Чтобы ты сидел у меня на коленях, доверчиво и беззастенчиво, наплевав на мнение окружающих — как ты всегда это делал раньше. Чтобы ты обнимал меня в ответ и говорил, что все будет хорошо. Как бы я хотел… но ты этого никогда не узнаешь. Поэтому все, что мне сейчас остается — это напиваться по вечерам, позволяя себе извлекать из закромов памяти те счастливые моменты, когда ты был рядом со мной. Этакая извращенная форма мазохизма — видимо, я болен. Я болен тобой… и не хочу лечиться, по крайней мере не сейчас…_

Тот явно ему не верит, потому что неодобрительно мотает головой из стороны в сторону:

— Я хотел тебя позвать поиграть со мной сегодня онлайн — мы давно не выходили в рейд, но… — он замолкает в неловкости.

— Да, сейчас это не лучшая идея, — Мью криво усмехается в ответ, пытаясь сыронизировать над своим состоянием, — потому что нетрезвый Пи` — хреновый тыл для его нонга. Сейчас моих сил не хватит даже, чтобы себя защитить, — и он имеет в виду совсем не игру, но Галфу об этом знать вовсе не обязательно. Поэтому парень пытается найти другую тему, не такую опасную для него:

— У нас с тобой через неделю первое большое мероприятие. Не фанмитинг, но все же. Волнуешься?

— Немного, Пи`, — Галф нервно выдыхает, потому что это вопрос его явно тревожит.

— Не переживай — я буду там рядом с тобой. Помнишь, о чем мы говорили? Никакого принуждения: только так, как комфортно тебе. Конечно, есть некоторые рекомендации от команды по взаимодействию, но если ты не хочешь — не насилуй себя. От нас на первой встрече многого не ждут, так что у тебя будет время привыкнуть и нащупать свои границы в фансервисе, — несмотря на затуманенный алкоголем мозг Мью чувствует сильную потребность успокоить нонга. Тот молча кивает в ответ, невольно прикрыв глаза — явно начинает засыпать, потому что время уже достаточно позднее. Но прежде чем отпустить коллегу отдыхать, парень хочет задать еще один вопрос, который его крайне волнует:

— А какие у тебя планы на эти дни до встречи?

— Планы? — тот задумывается, явно пытаясь припомнить. — А, мы с семьей едем за город отдохнуть, потому что давно никуда не выбирались. 

— Ну и отлично, у тебя как раз будет возможность немного расслабиться перед мероприятием и набраться сил, — Мью очень надеется, что в его голосе не слышно разочарования, потому что через 4 дня у него выпускной, и он так надеялся, что нонг сможет тоже прийти. — А теперь отправляйся спать: ты уже почти отключаешься.

— Ага, спокойной ночи, Пи`, — сонный Галф — это крайне милое зрелище, но лицезреть его дальше уже не получится.

— Спокойной, нонг, — Мью дожидается, пока младший завершит видеозвонок, чтобы еще несколько секунд смотреть на потухший экран. И чтобы, отложив в сторону телефон, снова потянуться за бутылкой и наполнить бокал. 

Эта ночь будет долгой и бессонной.

***

День выдачи дипломов об окончании магистратуры — безусловно счастливый день для родителей Мью, потому что это то достижение их ребенка, которым они могут гордиться. Но поддержать его пришла только мама, потому что отец традиционно очень занят… даже в такой день у него нашлись неотложные дела, но Мью даже и не удивился. Ему кажется, что что бы он ни делал — это будет недостаточно важно, чтобы отвлечь отца от его работы. Но, тем не менее, он испытывает небольшой эмоциональный подъем, потому что хотя ему и нравится учиться, получение степени — это все-таки достаточно тяжелый процесс, который потребовал от него очень много сил. И теперь, когда дело сделано, парень чувствует удовлетворение от преодоления этих всех сложностей: он сумел, он справился…

Но невзирая на эту маленькую радость, он все еще ощущает как будто в фоне тоску из-за одиночества. Да, Мью знает, что нонг уехал на эти дни с семьей за город, но все равно разместил в твиттере сообщение для фанатов (ага, конечно) о том, когда и где будет вручение дипломов с тайной надеждой _а вдруг_. И вот сейчас, позируя для фотографий сначала один, а потом с мамой, он продолжает выглядывать в толпе знакомую макушку и чувствует острое разочарование, потому что так и не находит Галфа. Поэтому ему не остается ничего кроме как пройти в зал для церемонии награждения с мамой. 

Уже стоя с однокашниками в толпе и ожидая, когда их пригласят на сцену, он по привычке махал фанатам, которые тоже пробрались в помещение, и... увидел яркую улыбку, которую он узнает из тысячи. Мью даже моргнул несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что зрение его не подводит — но это и правда был Галф в ослепительно белой рубашке и букетом синих цветов. Его любимый цвет. Его любимый человек… Сердце пропускает удар — все как обычно, когда он видит нонга, ничего нового. И Мью счастливо улыбается в ответ, не в силах отвести взгляд и так до сих пор не веря, что это и правда реальность и его младший сегодня на самом деле здесь с ним.

Награждение проходит как в тумане, потому что все, чего сейчас хочет парень — это поскорее получить этот диплом и спуститься вниз, чтобы убедиться, что у него не начались галлюцинации. Но сегодня и правда очень радостный день, потому что его нонг реален:

— Поздравляю, Пи`, — он ослепительно улыбается и протягивает букет, который Мью с благодарностью принимает.

— Спасибо… — парень растроган, поэтому его обычное красноречие иссякает. — Но как… ты же должен был уехать…

— Да, я уехал на два дня, а потом вернулся один — не мог же я пропустить такое значимое для моего друга событие, — Галф смущенно улыбается, но все равно продолжает. — Я знаю, как важна для тебя твоя учеба, поэтому пришел разделить этот момент с тобой — и не только я один, — он оборачивается и кивает головой. И на Мью налетает толпа его коллег, которых он и не заметил, потому что все его внимание было направлено только на одного человека.

— Пи`, поздравляем! Мы так рады за тебя! Ты — крутой! — тут и Ран, и Майлд, и Тон, и даже Пи`Ти… все наперебой поздравляют Мью и заваливают его цветами. У парня почти наворачиваются слезы на глаза, потому что он не ожидал такого внимания, поэтому он счастливо улыбается и благодарит в ответ, выслушивая теплые слова в свой адрес.

Но то, что его греет больше всего — повышенное внимание Галфа, который все это время остается с ним рядом: собирает букеты, заботливо вытирает платком пот со лба старшего и дожидается, пока завершится фотосессия для фанатов и вместе с коллегами. Чтобы потом подойти и спросить:

— Пи`, давай и мы с тобой сфотографируемся? 

Мью догадывается, что поклонники уже сделали миллион их совместных фото, но он и правда хочет еще одно — уже для них самих. Поэтому радостно кивает и привлекает нонга рукой за плечи к себе, пока они оба улыбаются в кадр фотоаппарата, который держит Босс. 

— Подними его! Подними! — кто-то из фанаток явно хочет кадры погорячее, на что старший переводит вопросительный взгляд на парня рядом. А тот согласно кивает: он не против. 

Мью, не веря своему везению, мягко обнимает Галфа, приподнимая его, придерживая руками под бедра и прижимая к себе. Он не может скрыть счастливого взгляда, когда их глаза встречаются. Да, это явно выбивается из его плана держать дистанцию, но он так соскучился, так истосковался по прикосновениям к нонгу, что позволяет себе на эти мгновения маленькую слабость: крепко-крепко обнимать возлюбленного, смотреть в его лучистые глаза и падать в них, падать, полностью растворяясь…

***

Несмотря на то, что это не полноценный фанмитинг, а всего лишь презентация новеллы в рамках книжной выставки, Мью чувствует, как сильно нервничает его нонг. Тот, конечно, ничего не говорит — но ему и не нужно, потому что старший считывает это с невербальных знаков:

_как скованы его движения  
как он втягивает плечи, становясь значительно ниже своих 185 см  
как тихо разговаривает  
как пытается как будто спрятаться за спину Пи`  
как замирает на мгновение, делая нервный вдох, прежде чем ответить на вопрос_

И он снова нарушает свое правило, потому что не может видеть, как его нонг мучается: Мью кивает на левую руку Галфа, которая до побеления сжата в кулак, и почти неслышно спрашивает _можно?_ Увидев согласие во взоре, он почти незаметно для окружающих берет его за ладонь, переплетая их пальцы и чувствуя, насколько холодная и мокрая от волнения рука младшего, которая судорожно его сжимает в ответ. Но этого никто не видит, так как это все происходит под столом, за которым они сидят, оставляя автографы на плакатах рядом с Маме, которая подписывает книги.

Так как его правая рука оказалась занята, потому что Галф не выпускает ее из захвата, сильно стискивая от волнения, то Мью берет ручку левой: что же, придется ему временно побыть амбидекстром — чего только не сделаешь для любимого человека… А парень рядом с ним вроде бы даже и начинает успокаиваться, потому что улыбка становится не такой вымученной, и тот начинает уже более осознанно приветливо кивать фанатам, которые просят его сфотографировать или сказать что-то приятное.

Мью искренне переживает за своего младшего, который явно не привык к таким публичным мероприятиям несмотря на то, что за время съемок прилично так прокачал свои навыки общения на публике, когда смог вылезти из своей раковины, когда смог стать более общительным и разговорчивым. Но, видимо, события последних дней его здорово подкосили, потому что теперь старший снова видит того неуверенного в себе паренька, который при малейшем подозрении на опасность готов прятаться в домик. Вот так и летят к чертям все его планы по соблюдению дистанции, потому что Галф без поддержки явно не справится самостоятельно, а это еще только автограф-сессия…

На совместном интервью нонг зажался еще больше: Мью буквально чувствует, как на того накатывает паника, потому что напряжение, исходящее от его тела, кажется, можно потрогать рукой. Это явно заметили и их коллеги, потому что начали бросать настороженные взгляды на Галфа и пытаться увести внимание фанатов на себя — вот спасибо вам, друзья, за помощь! Мью искренне рад, что у него такие понимающие товарищи, потому что теперь у него появилась возможность хоть немного помочь. Поэтому он легонько касается плеча и шепчет, когда младший поворачивается к нему, глядя испуганными глазами:

— Галф… не бойся — я рядом, с тобой. Слышишь меня? — старший дожидается выражения осознания в глазах и кивка: тот его хотя бы услышал. Поэтому он продолжает еле уловимо. — Могу я тебя сейчас приобнять? Тогда ты сможешь опереться на меня — будет немного полегче. А дальше я сам буду отвечать на вопросы фанатов — ты можешь только выдавать угу-реакцию, если сложно что-то говорить.

Галф снова молча кивает, потом явно с облегчением откидывается и прижимается к Пи`, когда Мью приобнимает его за плечи, не акцентируясь на восторженных криках фанатов. Пофиг на их влажные фантазии об их паре — сейчас важнее то, чтобы нонг не скатился в панику от давления толпы. Чувствуя тепло тела младшего справа, которое явно потихоньку расслабляется, парень уже может обратить внимание на то, что запланировано по сценарию: ответы на вопросы, которые им заранее сообщили, чтобы они смогли подготовиться. 

Свой блок Мью отрабатывает без запинки — благо, что опыт у него уже имеется. Но когда настает черед Галфа отвечать — парень внутренне настораживается, потому что чувствует, как напряжение снова овладевает его другом, когда тот был вынужден отстраниться, чтобы взять в руки микрофон. Нонг несколько натянуто, но улыбается, когда по очереди озвучивает ответы на банальные вопросы:

_какие его впечатление о новелле, о Тайпе  
похож ли он на своего персонажа  
каково это было сниматься в первый раз в BL-лакорне  
какие сцены дались ему сложнее всего_

И Галф со скрипом, но справляется, отвечая прерывающимся от волнения голосом, но фанаты явно тепло его поддерживают, что дает ему дополнительные силы, потому что когда ведущий решил уточнить, что именно нонгу больше всего нравится в его Пи`, парень уже смог достаточно игриво ответить:

— Его глаза, — он смотрит на Мью, который невольно потянулся рукой, чтобы потереть нос — дурная привычка, которая постоянно выдает его смущение. — В них всегда есть что-то… загадочное.

Старший стеснительно улыбается, хотя и понимает, что это заготовленная фраза. Но ему все равно приятно такое слышать, поэтому он мягко кивает нонгу, слыша, как восторженно гудит толпа перед ними.

Остаток интервью прошел достаточно бодро, потому что вскоре речь взяла Маме, чтобы рассказать интересные детали со съемок, в том числе с кастинга про то, как Мью почти поцеловал Галфа через бумажку, чем засмущала обоих парней на радость публике. Но раз нонг стал выглядеть более живо и раскованно — парень даже порадовался, что этот “горячий” факт был озвучен. И ура: ведущий объявил окончание мероприятия, поэтому они все поднялись со стульев для финальной фотосессии и попрощались со зрителями, чтобы наконец с облегчение выдохнуть, сбежав в служебные помещения. 

Мью взглядом начал искать нонга, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, потому что в завалившейся толпе они на какое-то мгновение потеряли друг друга из вида. Он почти сразу выхватывает из творящейся вокруг неразберихи усталое лицо, а руки Галфа крепко обхватывают его, пока тот утыкается головой в грудь старшего, как будто прячась от окружающего мира.

Планы держаться подальше от своей тайной любви? Пффф, давайте, до свидания! У его нонга явно другие намерения, а кто Мью такой, чтобы не дать ему опору и поддержку — особенно тогда, когда тот так сильно в них нуждается? Поэтому старший замирает, ожидая, пока Галф не успокоится и не отпустит его. И слышит слабый шепот:

— Пожалуйста, обними меня… Хотя бы на минуту…

И Мью сдается, обреченно вздохнув, потому что он не в силах сопротивляться, когда его самый дорогой в этом мире человек о чем-то просит. И крепко обнимает в ответ, уткнувшись носом в теплую макушку и вдыхая родной аромат.

Бойтесь своих желаний — они могут исполниться...  



	25. Имитируй полностью: I am fine, thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Материалы для главы:
> 
> 1) Рекламная кампания для марки одежды:  
> https:/twitter.com/irishtommotea/status/1268150070110826499  
> https:/twitter.com/littlekana137/status/1251914910658736128
> 
> 2) Сольный ивент Галфа  
> https:/twitter.com/TooKKies/status/1191588484751872000  
> Звонит по видеосвязи Мью:  
> https:/twitter.com/grupo_tol/status/1191504058055581696
> 
> 3) Ивент The Celebrations of Glory (если я не ошибаюсь, то они были в качестве гостей, но уже тогда было понятно, насколько мощная у них фанбаза):  
> https:/twitter.com/TheQueenPatty/status/1192827721736306688  
> https:/twitter.com/siamrathnews/status/1193760846876426240  
> https:/twitter.com/peachbread1204/status/1225369747744706560  
> https:/twitter.com/OilPiyatida02/status/1192782469105254400  
> https:/twitter.com/MG0212340/status/1192858661380489216  
> https:/twitter.com/freespi69207055/status/1192901264440467456  
> https:/twitter.com/PHENOMewNAL/status/1231778823265374210  
> https:/twitter.com/intomyfantasy/status/1192795586287804416
> 
> Нашей булочке в прошлой главе от читателей прилетело много виртуальных оплеух, ибо он стал причиной страданий Мью, поэтому сейчас давайте покопаемся, как проходит стадия депрессии у этого пациента. Уж поверьте: ему тоже не сладко приходится…  
> Название главы отражает тот факт, что часто внешне депрессия может вообще никак не проявляться: человек может шутить, улыбаться, вести себя как обычно — а внутри у него все заходится от страданий. Или быть практически мертвым от отсутствия эмоций, когда достигает самого дна.  
> Кроме того: Мью сейчас тоже в таком же положении, отсюда и подавленное состояние, и мысли о том, что его никто не любит, и даже попытки утопить тоску в алкоголе. Депрессия — частый спутник невротиков в силу особенностей их восприятия и способности тонко чувствовать. А у него еще и вагон комплексов и травм сверху. Но его агония немного другая: глухая, отчаянная, безнадежная.
> 
> Вообще оффтоп, но...  
> Сначала я выложила главу, а потом увидела **это**   
> https://twitter.com/kanawifey/status/1270793156905271299  
> Я не специально, честно, так просто совпало...

Для атмосферы рекомендую Calum Scott — If Our Love Is Wrong. 

Галф сидит в темноте в своей квартире на диване, забравшись на него с ногами и обхватив себя за плечи руками, как будто пытаясь согреться, хотя в комнате невыносимо жарко, но его знобит. А зачем включать свет, когда вся его жизнь в последнее время — это именно такой мрак. Беспросветный. Бесконечный. Он как будто застрял в этой сумеречной зоне, потерялся в ней, растворился, потому что от него прежнего ничего не осталось — только оболочка… 

_Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь! Разбудите меня! Я хочу проснуться и осознать, что все происходящее в последние недели — это дурной сон, который развеется, как только я открою глаза и увижу свою привычную реальность…_

Но ее больше нет. Это он четко понял, когда увидел глаза Мью тем утром в гостинице, хотя дикая паника на тот момент не дала ему это до конца признать. Окончательное осознание пришло к парню в кафе, когда они встретились после столь длительного для них обоих перерыва. Сначала он пытался сбивчиво что-то объяснить, извиниться, но потом поднял взгляд — и провалился в этот бездонный омут боли. И все его страхи и тревоги тут же отошли на задний план из-за безумного чувства вины, что он стал причиной такого сильного страдания своего Пи`. Тогда он не смог даже нормально завершить беседу, а быстро и трусливо сбежал, потому что не мог смотреть на _такое_ лицо старшего.

Уже потом, вечером, после того, как они неловко расстались, он, как и сейчас, сидя в квартире, просто задыхался от той мысли, что отбойным молотком лупила по мозгу: 

_Мью так больно и плохо сейчас, потому что я ему… нравлюсь?_

Видимо, паника тогда настолько затуманила его разум, что он упустил важнейший факт: да, оба были пьяны, но его _друг_ не только повелся на провокацию, но и занялся с ним сексом, пусть и оральным. Хотя, если быть честным, то Галф не уверен, что не пошел бы дальше, так как изнывал от сильнейшего желания, если бы Пи` не взял дело в свои руки. _И рот._ Блять… 

И в его голове начали сходиться все кусочки мозаики:

_Мью практически с первого дня заботится о нем и опекает  
он постоянно прикасается к парню, обнимает, гладит (и нельзя сказать, что Галф против — совсем наоборот)  
взгляд, полный нежности и обожания — это не то, как обычно старшие смотрят на своих коллег-младших  
их поцелуи во время воркшопов и съемок… как часто (постоянно!) они выходили за рамки ролей и допустимого, раз Пи`Ти постоянно на них бурчал за излишнюю страстность  
постельная сцена на Самете стала лакмусовой бумажкой в этой череде экспериментов над выдержкой: они оба так сильно возбудились в процессе, правда тогда Мью все объяснил излишним погружением в роль  
но… ночью после вечеринки в гостинице не было Тарна и Тайпа — были только они, сгорающие от страсти, и возбуждение Мью было слишком очевидным…_

И в течение нескольких последующих невыносимо долгих дней Галф как обычно забился в свою удобную норку и не мог даже контактировать со внешним миром. Но при этом он безумно остро в тот период почувствовал свое одиночество, потому что даже написал обиженное сообщение Мью, когда понял, что не получает от него уже привычные послания в LINE по утрам. И потом даже набрался храбрости, чтобы позвонить очередным тоскливым вечером Пи` по видеосвязи под глупым надуманным предлогом сыграть вместе в их любимую онлайн-игрушку. _Их любимую…_ Сейчас так много всего “их”... Но вид пьяного Мью с изможденным лицом тогда стал просто ударом под дых. 

Парень никогда не замечал за старшим особой тяги к алкоголю — совсем наоборот: Мью всегда был за здоровый образ жизни с тренировками и правильным питанием. Единственный раз, когда Галф видел его до этого прилично под градусом — на Самете, когда они были в ссоре, и Пи` напился тогда в одиночестве на берегу. И плакал, когда рассказывал свою историю… Блять… Это из-за него теперь, все из-за него. Из-за его трусости и слабости так страдает его близкий человек! Потому что младший ни разу не поверил про нагрузку из-за научной работы — он видел Пи` и в более напряженные периоды жизни, когда у них были активные съемки, а тот еще умудрялся в процессе обучать Галфа и что-то делать по своему исследованию. 

А тем вечером этот полный боли и самоиронии взгляд парень уже не смог выдержать, поэтому малодушно прикрыл глаза, только чтобы не отвечать на этот невысказанный вопрос _за что_. Мью, вероятно, подумал, что его нонг просто устал, но себя-то он точно обманывать не может: ему мучительно стыдно смотреть в глаза старшему. Потому что… он не может ответить ему тем же, а дать надежду — это слишком жестоко. Поэтому он будет молча проглатывать это разочарование в глазах напротив, заходясь от внутренней боли и сожалений, потому что заслужил это наказание — и даже больше. И теперь ему придется держаться от Пи` на расстоянии — настолько он вообще сможет это в рамках их работы. Просто чтобы не делать ему еще хуже, еще больнее.

Что же, это отличный план… был. До тех пор, пока он, промучавшись несколько дней, все-таки не сорвался и не вернулся из пригорода в Бангкок, чтобы в цветочной лавке час выбирать букет синих цветов, _его любимых_ , и потом найти в толпе выпускников родное лицо, которое моментально озарилось светом, когда их глаза встретились. И Галф просто не смог отстраниться и разрушить то радостное настроение своего Пи` в такой важный для него день, поэтому остался рядом и старался, как мог, заботиться о нем, чтобы хотя бы таким образом искупить вину. И поэтому не смог отказать просящему взгляду, когда начали делать совместные фотографии… о чем потом в итоге пожалел, потому что в горящем от счастья взоре он увидел и _надежду_.

_Прости, Мью, но нет… Я не могу сказать то, что ты так хочешь услышать. Прости…_

Галф искренне думал, что справится, что сможет выдержать дистанцию между ними, ведь так будет лучше для них обоих. Но первое же крупное мероприятие разбило к чертям все его намерения, потому что его захлестнула уже забытая волна тревоги и боязни толпы. Он настолько привык быть всегда под защитой старшего, чувствовать его бесконечную поддержку, что теперь, когда они оба отстранились друг от друга, парень ощущает себя полностью безоружным перед своей фобией. Он может только пытаться дышать ровно и глубоко, чтобы таким образом успокоиться, до боли сжимая руку в кулак так, что ногти впиваются в ладонь — но он даже этого не осознает. Пока рука Мью не обхватывает его ладонь, чтобы переплести их пальцы под столом. 

Галф тогда чуть не заплакал от облегчения: он здесь, он рядом, он поможет. Хотя при этом почувствовал себя отвратительно: он настолько слаб, что не может отказаться от помощи Пи`, все еще остро нуждается в его поддержке. Это стало окончательно понятно во время интервью, когда тот снова принял весь огонь на себя и позволил парню обессиленно практически свалиться, приобнимая его за плечи. Именно это позволило унять бурлящую уже внутри тревожность и даже внятно ответить на последующие вопросы.

Но после завершения встречи на него снова накатила паника, когда толпа коллег и стаффа оторвала его от Мью — он снова начал задыхаться и взглядом искать свой островок безопасности. Чтобы потом, увидя наконец встревоженное лицо старшего, который тоже его выглядывал, поскорее к нему рвануть и крепко обхватить, утыкаясь в грудь носом, чтобы пережить это цунами. И он до боли остро ощутил, каким напряженным было тело Пи`, как тот замер, но так и не обнял в ответ — это просто как будто ножом полоснуло по сердцу, поэтому Галф сдался, понимая, что это полная его капитуляция: он не может без Мью. По крайней мере не сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, обними меня… Хотя бы на минуту… — он почти выдохнул эти слова, где-то даже надеясь, что старший его не услышит — слишком стыдно умолять о такой мелочи после всего того, что было между ними. 

Но Мью, видимо, слышит, потому что вздрагивает, как-то горько выдыхает и... крепко обнимает в ответ, уткнувшись носом в его макушку. Галф чуть не плачет — снова, на этот раз от осознания, что вот теперь все правильно. Теперь ему ничего не страшно, когда его Пи` рядом, потому что защитит и никогда не даст в обиду. Потому что теперь старший в ответе за того, кого приручил... 

И сейчас Галф понимает, что падать дальше ему уже некуда: он не может быть с Мью — по крайней мере так, как хочет Пи`, но и без него уже тоже не может.

***

_*Chase Atlantic — Okay на повтор*_

Вроде бы после окончания съемок должно было бы стать полегче — и сперва Галф это и правда ощущал, потому что из нагрузок осталась только учеба в университете и стажировка, но при этом он чувствовал себя каким-то загнанным и бесконечно уставшим. Как будто из него извлекли батарейку, и теперь он не может подняться по утрам с постели. Нельзя сказать, что он до этого был жаворонком, но сейчас это состояние откровенно его пугало. 

Единственное, что бодрило его после пробуждения и давало хоть небольшой, но заряд: утренние сообщения Мью. Потому что эти слова поддержки — то немногое, что дает ему силы вообще вставать и что-то делать… Вот так и формируются зависимости, да. А еще дикая потребность в том, чтобы кто-то обнял и сказал, что все будет хорошо. Кто-то весьма конкретный.

Но съемки закончились, и единственная легальная возможность для такого взаимодействия — это теперь только совместные мероприятия. Поэтому предстоящая рекламная кампания для модной марки одежды стала тем поводом, который позволил парню протянуть эти дни с обратным отсчетом до того момента, как они снова увидятся. Галф все еще сильно тревожится по поводу своей реакции на толпу, но рядом же будет Мью — и уже не так страшно жить, правда?

Парень все еще апатично валяется в постели, с тоской думая про еще один серый унылый день своей жизни, но звук входящего сообщения заставляет его вздрогнуть в радостном предвкушении — а вдруг это… Он моментально открывает глаза и начинает хлопать ладонью по простыне в области подушки, пытаясь таким образом нащупать телефон, но тот подлым образом не дается в руки. Агрхххх! Галф почти со злостью выбирается из-под одеяла и, стоя на коленях, начинает перетряхивать все на постели, чтобы найти этот чертов кусок пластика с начинкой, который решил поиграть с ним в прятки. Но тот по закону подлости завалился между спинкой кровати и подушкой, поэтому ему пришлось вообще почти полностью разобрать свое лежбище, чтобы добраться до девайса. 

Ну наконец-то! Его руки трясутся от нервного возбуждения, когда он, разблокировав экран, касается иконки приложения с единицей в правом верхнем углу. Ну же, грузись! Это Мью… Галф с хрипом втягивает воздух — он и не заметил, что задержал дыхание — когда увидел текст сообщения.

_Доброе утро, нонг! Я надеюсь, что ты уже проснулся и плотно позавтракал, потому что тебе понадобятся все силы для сегодняшнего ивента. И помни: Пи` всегда рядом с тобой — можешь на меня рассчитывать. Сусу на!_ (прим.: на тайском что-то вроде “держись!”) 

Улыбка невольно расползается по лицу, когда парень снова и снова перечитывает сообщение. От этих слов так и веет заботой — а это то, что ему сейчас так надо, когда он чувствует себя таким раздавленным и пустым. Что же, теперь у него есть силы, чтобы прожить еще несколько часов до их встречи. 

Они оба прибыли в магазин, где будут проходить съемки, немного заранее, но практически одновременно. Галф почти кожей сразу почувствовал присутствие старшего, потому что нервное ожидание сменилось ощущением теплой спокойной уверенности, которая исходит от Пи` — такое знакомое чувство, по которому младший успел так сильно соскучиться. Но он все еще пытается максимально себя сдерживать, помня о том, какую боль он причиняет своему другу, поэтому не кидается моментально, чтобы быть поближе, а смотрит с расстояния, как тот приветствует стафф и затем сам подходит к Галфу, чтобы тепло улыбнуться и спросить _как дела, нонг_. Младший еле заметно кивает в ответ:

— Все хорошо, Пи` — я готов! — но внутри все клокочет от волнения, потому что по сути это первый их такой совместный коммерческий проект, и он очень хочет не подвести старшего и чтобы они понравились рекламодателю.

Сотрудники бренда выдают им одежду для фотосъемки и приглашают переодеться, чтобы потом им нанесли макияж и уложили волосы. В примерочной Галф обессиленно прислоняется лбом к зеркалу: он действительно испытывает облегчение, что им предоставили возможность сменить одежду в максимальном уединении, потому что не уверен, что сможет сдержать смущение, раздевшись перед Пи` до белья... Парень слишком хорошо помнит несмотря на алкоголь, как он, обнаженный, сходил с ума от того, что с ним делал его _друг_. И все-таки багряный румянец разливается по его щекам, распространяясь по шее и ушам — и в зеркале на него смотрит неизвестный ему человек с приоткрытым от возбуждения ртом и горящими глазами… Его Галф не знает, но этот незнакомец повторяет за ним все движения — и даже облизывает пересохшие губы, потому что парню резко захотелось пить. 

Голоса стаффа возвращают его в реальность, потому он вынужден за считанные минуты переодеться, чтобы, запыхавшись, буквально вывалиться из примерочной, чуть не запутавшись в собственных заплетающихся ногах.

— Аккуратно! — чьи-то руки хватают его за плечи, удерживая от неминуемого падения.

Чьи-то, ха! Ему даже не нужно поднимать голову, чтобы понять: это опять его Пи` спас своего нонга от конфуза, поэтому Галф позволяет себе на микросекунды зависнуть, ощущая тепло на своем теле, чтобы потом отпрянуть, пробормотав _спасибо, Пи`_. Глаза напротив смотрят на него с затаенной печалью и тревогой, но Мью почти сразу же себя переключает на работу, становясь серьезным и собранным — и в такие моменты Галф сильно завидует его профессионализму. Сам же он продолжает пребывать в растерянности, потому что подобные косяки в последнее время сильно выбивают его из колеи. Он буквально расползается от любой малейшей неудачи, хотя старательно пытается делать хорошую мину при плохой игре.

Видимо, старший замечает его растерянность, да и Галф продолжает запарывать фотографии, поэтому просит на минуту прерваться, чтобы отвести его в сторону:

— Эй, все в порядке?

Галф кивает, не в силах признаться, что у него сейчас начнется истерика от бессилия перед собственными страхами. Наверное, эти невыплаканные слезы не становятся для Мью секретом, потому что черты его лица смягчаются, когда он приобнимает нонга за плечи:

— Не переживай — это просто небольшая фотосессия. Смотри на меня и повторяй позы, тут ничего сложного нет. Договорились? — и дожидается еще одного кивка, чтобы продолжить. — Так, давай с самого начала: вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох.

Галф послушно гоняет воздух в легких в заданном ритме, но не дыхательная гимнастика его успокаивает, а его персональный якорь. Еще на съемках 4 эпизода, когда он провалился в панику Тайпа, Мью стал тем, кто вытащил его обратно — и с тех пор продолжает это делать раз за разом, просто одним своим присутствием разгоняя тучи. Вот и теперь: ощущая теплые ладони на своих плечах, парень чувствует, что постепенно карусель его эмоций замедляется, чтобы потом окончально остановиться на отметке “все хорошо — он рядом”. И Мью как мантру проговаривает те же слова:

— Все хорошо… я рядом… все хорошо… 

Галфу больно смотреть в эти теплые ободряющие глаза, потому что он точно не заслуживает такого отношения, но сейчас он слишком слаб, поэтому нагло пользуется такой возможностью подзарядиться от своего персонального источника уверенностью, которую транслирует старший каждым своим словом и действием. Через несколько минут дрожь окончательно проходит, поэтому теперь у парня есть силы возвратиться к фотосессии. Он в смущении улыбается Пи`:

— Спасибо, теперь и правда все хорошо. Давай продолжать, а то мне неловко, что из-за меня все задерживаются.

Мью пытливо и внимательно смотрит на лицо нонга, но все же согласно кивает — и фотосессия продолжается, во время которой Галф непрерывно проговаривает у себя в голове _все хорошо — он рядом, все хорошо_. И теперь он сам этому верит, потому что жить становится уже не так страшно, когда рядом человек, на которого ты в любой момент можешь опереться.

Поэтому когда со съемками было покончено, мини-мероприятие для фанатов уже не вызывало у парня такой ужас: он старался всем улыбаться и позировал вместе с Мью для совместных милых кадров. Показать сердечко? Пожалуйста, он даже тренировался дома перед зеркалом, поэтому эти заготовки его сегодня спасают. Прильнуть к Мью, когда тот его приобнял, предварительно спросив разрешения? С радостью, он счастлив опереться на друга не только морально, но и физически. Это ощущение тепла делает его каким-то цельным и спокойным — даже удивительно, как он выживал все эти дни без привычного уже скиншипа. Наверное надо завести кошку, чтобы можно было кого-то обнимать… 

Но а пока он смущенно улыбается фанатам, которые восторженно пищат от их с Пи` взаимодействия, и мельком, совсем незаметно для окружающих, бросает взгляды на старшего, который, как он точно знает, внимательно отслеживает его состояние, чтобы тут же прийти на помощь. И это безумно сильно согревает парня изнутри.

***

Ну что же, вот Галф и дожил до следующего совместного мероприятия. Ей-богу: пора на календаре отмечать их красным цветом, чтобы считать дни, потому что он откровенно скучает по Пи`, по их совместной работе, разговорам и… вообще по всему! Но при этом он понимает, что подобное отстранение будет лучше для них обоих — чтобы не обострять то, что сейчас тлеет, но может взвиться ярким пламенем.

Но это не мешает ему ощущать просто болезненную нехватку Мью в своей жизни, поэтому он радуется даже таким прописанным в сценарии вещам, как видеозвонок с его сольного мероприятия. Потому что сам звонить старшему… боится. Он боится снова увидеть, что тому плохо, что тот пьет вечерами в одиночестве. Боится, потому что не знает, что ему делать в такой ситуации. Приехать поддержать? И что сказать? Ох… Поэтому сейчас Галф балансирует на канате над пропастью между тоской и страхом — и любой толчок может скинуть его в бездну, дна которой он сейчас не видит. Этакая сумеречная зона — это вся его текущая жизнь с просветами в те моменты, когда рядом с ним появляется персональный источник тепла и света, который озаряет путь.

Идеально подогнанный по фигуре смокинг не придает парню уверенности, хотя, безусловно, ему приятно так хорошо выглядеть. И он даже испытывает гордость, что у него есть возможность принять участие в таком большом мероприятии с десятками других, настоящих, звезд. Может когда-нибудь и он тоже будет среди них на равных? Подходить, здороваться, болтать о милых пустяках… Но сейчас он взглядом ищет Мью, чтобы убедиться, что старший тоже тут.

Воздух в легких резко заканчивается. Кто там говорил о хорошо сидящем смокинге? Да он и рядом не стоял с костюмом-тройкой Пи`, который тот дополнил шейным платком в тон. Мью выглядит настолько дорого, роскошно и потрясающе, что тут немудрено кому угодно и дар речи потерять. Поэтому Галф считает, что такая заминка ему простительна, потому что только через какое-то время он смог отмереть, чтобы подойти к нему и поздороваться, пока их менеджеры между собой обсуждают планы после основного мероприятия.

— Ну ты как? — Мью явно не замечает произведенного эффекта, 

Поэтому Галф старается поддержать такую его уверенность, что он ну вот вообще ни разу не поражен ослепительной внешностью Пи`. Вот совсем.

— Я в порядке, Пи`, — он надеется дать понять, что не доставит сегодня проблем, поэтому решительно улыбается и хочет уточнить. — У нас же после церемонии встреча с фанатами?

— Да, в торговом центре под нее выделили площадку. Ты справишься? — тот явно все еще обеспокоен, потому что помнит и предыдущий их ивент, и ту панику в глазах, которую Галф так и не смог скрыть, когда звонил своему старшему со своего сольного мероприятия.

— Угу, конечно, — осталось только самому поверить в свою способность, да. — Ну что, пойдем в зал?

Но на подходе их словили репортеры, поэтому пришлось дать еще интервью, во время которого Мью как будто забыл обо всем и так нежно его обнимал… и даже взъерошил волосы, что окружающие посчитали очень милым. И Галф тоже, потому что уже начал забывать, каково это, когда теплая рука дарит тебе эти успокаивающие прикосновения. 

Само мероприятие, конечно, поразило воображение, потому что вживую такого количества знаменитостей парень точно не видел, поэтому с головой погрузился в просмотр шоу, периодически интенсивно хлопая от восторга и бросая взгляд на Пи`:

— Ну ты видел, ты видел?..

Мью в ответ лишь по-доброму усмехается и кивает головой в сторону сцены _смотри_ , потому что в зале настолько шумно, что у них не получится толком обсудить увиденное. Но и по завершении такой возможности у них тоже нет, так как их ждут фанаты, чье количество Галфа сильно напугало, когда они зашли в торговый центр и начали спускаться на нижний этаж. Как же они кричат… Парень сразу съежился от желания спрятаться от этой толпы, но почувствовал на своей талии руку, которая поддерживает его. Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть внимательный взгляд Мью и кивнуть в ответ _я справляюсь_. 

В целом парень понимал, чего от них все хотят — это обсуждали накануне. Им нужно снова мило позировать для фотографий и взаимодействовать друг с другом, чтобы подогреть интерес к выходящему сериалу. Вроде ничего сложного: улыбайся, маши, показывай сердечки. Но фанатам этого мало — они просят, чтобы Мью дотронулся до своего партнера по лакорну. Старший становится серьезным и взглядом просит разрешения — это снова удар по больному, потому что раньше Пи` это делал свободно и естественно… Но тем не менее Галф кивает, и Мью, предварительно сложив ладони в извиняющемся жесте, легко касается пальцем его щеки, вызывая у зрителей визг, близкий к утразвуку. 

Это немного пугает парня, поэтому он вздрагивает и немного отстраняется, улыбка становится несколько натянутой. Мью, замечая такое поведение, тихо шепчет ему на ухо, не переставая ярко улыбаться фанатам:

— Не бойся… посмотри, как они тебя любят — поэтому так шумно радуются возможности тебя видеть.

— Любят? За что? — Галф искренне удивляется этому факту. Кто он такой, чтобы получать столько внимания и любви от такого большого количества людей?

— А разве любят за что-то? — слова звучат непривычно серьезно, словно речь не о фанатских эмоциях, поэтому младший поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться глазами с партнером, в очах которого плещется тоска, припорошенная сожалением. — Любят просто потому, что кто-то становится невыносимо дорог.

Галф не выдерживает такого откровенного взгляда и неожиданного признания, поэтому трусливо отворачивается, в душе проклиная себя за такую слабость. Но все равно окончание фразы долетает до него:

— Поэтому попробуй почувствовать эту любовь, настроиться на нее, уловить эту волну обожания — возможно это тебе поможет справиться с тревогой.

Парень на секунду прикрывает глаза, чтобы отрешиться от происходящего — и потом смотрит по-новому, чтобы осознать

_как горят восторгом глаза людей вокруг них  
как много фанатов вокруг — и все они пришли только для того, чтобы увидеть их  
шум, который его пугал — это их имена и теплые слова, пожелания счастья  
яркие пятна — это плакаты, которые принесли поклонники, чтобы выразить таким образом свою поддержку_

Галф с восторгом озирается, потому что это совсем новый для него мир, яркий и насыщенный эмоциями, от которого он всегда прятался. Но сейчас… Мью открыл ему эту вселенную, которая так и манит своей притягательностью. Теперь он понимает, почему люди мечтают стать популярными — потому что такая поддержка толпы невероятно заряжает, когда ты не боишься в нее погрузиться. А сейчас ему не страшно, потому что ощущает сильные и уверенные руки на своей талии, а затылок согревает теплое еле ощутимое дыхание человека, который снова и снова помогает ему вылезти из раковины и вдыхать жизнь полной грудью.

И сейчас, испытывая эйфорию от той энергии, что плещется вокруг, Галф чувствует себя в силах поделиться ею с окружающими, потому что он хочет не только брать, но и дать что-то взамен. Мью тем временем отстраняется, чтобы снять пиджак, так как несмотря на поздний вечер все еще очень душно. А вот дальше в нем, видимо, взыграл тот градус возбуждения, что он уловил от толпы, потому что практически неосознанно рука парня тянется к шейному платку Пи`, чтобы одним томным движением стянуть его с шеи, дав возможность прохладному ветру остудить жаркую кожу. И уже двумя руками он приближает лоскут серого шелка к своим глазам, имитируя повязку… 

Кто заказывал 50 оттенков серого? Так как шикарный мистер Грей уже явно нашелся: Галф поднимает глаза — и жалеет о том, что только что сделал. И не потому, что фанаты кричат так, как будто сейчас скончаются. А потому что взгляд человека напротив просто невозможности вынести: он тяжелый, хищный, доминирующий — таким он Пи` еще никогда не видел… 

Мью на мгновение закрывает глаза, все его лицо выдает сильнейшее напряжение и… встряхнув головой, он как ни в чем ни бывало улыбается фанатам, которые почти сошли с ума от такого зрелища. И Галф тоже в шоке, но по другому поводу: он никогда не видел, чтобы вот так человек владел собой, потому что еще секунду назад у него мелькнула шальная мысль, что Мью на него набросится прямо перед толпой и поцелует, потому что эти темные омуты глаз и мгновенно заострившиеся черты лица не сулили ничего хорошего, а только прямой путь в бездну, их общую бездну…

Поэтому Галф искренне рад, что его необдуманная шалость осталась безнаказанной, и облегченно вздыхает, но украдкой поглядывает на старшего, потому что не до конца уверен, что инцидент исчерпан. Тот и правда внешне как будто все еще максимально собран и даже напряжен, но продолжает что-то отвечать фанатам, улыбаться и посылать сердечки — словом, делать свою работу. Парень решает тоже раздеться, поэтому стягивает верхнюю часть смокинга и потом чувствует, как руки Мью осторожно, но при этом как-то… _интенсивно_ касаются его шеи, помогая снять бабочку. Это странное ощущение, одновременно тревожное и будоражащее, но младший при этом не видит лица своего партнера, поэтому не может понять, что у того сейчас на уме. Когда же он оборачивается — лицо Мью доброжелательное и немного игривое, что вполне соответствует данному уровню фансервиса.

Какое-то время они еще позируют и болтают с фанатами, но потом настает пора завершать этот мини-фанмитинг, поэтому они делают общее фото, принимают подарки от поклонников и медленно покидают площадку, прощаясь со всеми и махая им на прощание. Галф идет по коридору торгового центра вместе с Мью и их менеджерами, уставший и довольный, как вдруг старший забирает у него пакеты с презентами, сует их Пи`Боссу и резко за руку тянет его в сторону общественного туалета, буркнув _надо поправить нонгу одежду_.

Что? Зачем? У него все нормально с внешним видом… Галф по ходу движения окидывает себя взглядом и не находит никаких проблем, но, тем не менее, безропотно следует за Пи`, понимая, что это явно предлог поговорить наедине. Неужели что-то случилось, раз это не может подождать, пока они не созвонятся?

Видимо, не может, потому что, залетев в туалет и убедившись, что там нет никого кроме них, Мью оборачивается и, тяжело дыша, подходит близко-близко к Галфу, который невольно начинает пятиться, пока спиной не касается холодного кафеля стены. Правая рука Пи` упирается над плечом парня, пока тот медленно хриплым голосом не выдавливает из себя всего одну фразу — и каждое слово становится гвоздем в крышку гроба спокойствия младшего:

— Никогда… так… больше… не… делай...   



	26. Голодные игры: и вспыхнет пламя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Просили волшебного пенделя для нашей нерешительной и запутавшейся булочки — получите! Правда для этого пришлось чуть нарушить хронологию мероприятий (по факту они были до событий в главе “Откат до базовых настроек”), но все это для развития сюжета. И да: наш сладкий пирожочек таит в себе много сюрпризов...
> 
> Эммм… напоминаю, что это все-таки фанфик: все события и мысли героев вымышлены (ну почти). Поэтому если в данной главе я задела чьи-то фанатские чувства — прошу простить за данную литературную вольность и не обижаться.  
> 

  
*Casey Breves & KHS — Toxic*

Что? О чем он? 

Галф замирает под тяжелым гипнотическим взглядом, чувствуя, как горят огнем его уши и шея — этот новый Мью ему незнаком, он пугает и будоражит одновременно. Младший невольно облизывает пересохшие приоткрытые губы — ох, вот это было зря… Потому что глаза парня напротив становятся почти черными, а ладонь, припечатанная к стене прямо возле его головы, сжимается в кулак — он это чувствует по сокращению твердых как камень мышц, что касаются его плеча.

Правая рука Галфа почти бессознательно тянется к лицу Пи`, чтобы мягкой лаской успокоить его, но он тут же себя одергивает: нельзя, это слишком интимно. Поэтому ладонь парня ложится на ту самую руку, что сейчас его фактически удерживает в таком положении. Мью от такого невинного прикосновения зажмуривается, прикусывает губы так, что те белеют, он рвано и неровно дышит. По дрожи под своей рукой нонг понимает, насколько тот напряжен. 

— Пи`... — черт, надо откашляться, потому что его голос напоминает хрип умирающего, так как проблемы с дыханием, видимо, передались и ему от старшего воздушно-капельным путем, но Галф боится разорвать эту напряженную тишину, поэтому продолжает с волнением ждать, что же будет дальше.

Мью наконец открывает глаза — сейчас они уже не такие дикие, черты лица смягчаются, но он по-прежнему очень бледный и напряженный.

— Ты… — видимо, у него тоже проблемы с речью, потому что голос непривычно низкий и глухой. По тому, как медленно он говорит, становится понятно, что старший с трудом подбирает слова. — Ты… тогда… 

Но, очевидно, все сложно, потому что Мью обессиленно умолкает и обреченно утыкается лбом в плечо Галфа, снова закрыв глаза, причем его щека прислоняется к голой коже руки парня, которую тот не успел убрать. Лицо старшего практически горит: настолько жаркая кожа вызывает тревогу — нет ли у него температуры, но парень слишком возбужден из-за происходящего, чтобы мыслить рационально. Все, что он сейчас может — это не усугубить ситуацию, поэтому левая рука тянется, чтобы, в нерешительности зависнув на мгновение, коснуться волос Пи'. Как же он соскучился по этому ощущению… 

Мью тут же поднимает голову и открывает глаза — их взгляды встречаются. Галф с сожалением опускает руку, которая только-только успела погрузиться в шелк волос — и этого так безумно мало... Он не знает, что старший прочитал на его лице, потому что у него внутри бушует настоящая буря из волнения, тревоги и томного напряжения. Но Пи' тут же отстраняется:

— Ох, прости! Я тебя напугал? — в глазах его сильный испуг, даже паника. Его руки трясутся от волнения.

— Нет, что ты! — Галф тут же взволнованно мотает головой, он не хочет возбудить даже на долю секунды подозрение у Пи`, что тот мог вызвать каким-либо образом у него страх. Потому что понимает, куда это может откинуть… а он не хочет, чтобы старший сравнивал его с _ним_.

— Просто… То, что сегодня случилось на фанмитинге, меня несколько выбило из колеи… — Мью все еще запинается, сейчас уже от волнения, но его речь становится все более осмысленной. Он выдыхает, опускает глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями и продолжить, уже не отводя взгляд, который проникает прямо в душу. — Мы ранее с тобой обсуждали, что все будет только так, как хочешь ты, как комфортно _тебе_. Но мне как-то и в голову не пришло, что может случиться что-то, с чем _мне_ будет сложно иметь дело. И то, что ты сделал тогда с платком… не повторяй этого больше... пожалуйста... — умоляющие интонации просто добивают.

Блять… Глядя в эти больные отчаянные глаза, Галф себя чувствует последним скотиной. Тогда, пребывая в эйфории, он и не подумал, как это может воспринять его старший после того, что между ними было. Но в тот момент он реально чувствовал себя другим человеком, более смелым и решительным, более откровенным, который не боится собственных желаний — и может вот так импульсивно им потворствовать. А теперь реальный Галф должен расхлебывать последствия поведения того, идеального соблазнителя и повелителя мира. И, судя по реакции Пи`, у него все отлично получилось, раз у того так сорвало тормоза. Это и пугает, и приводит его в восторг одновременно: он и не представлял, что обладает силой так воздействовать на него…

Но сейчас он видит, как больно Мью — и это ужасно. Точнее он — ужасный человек, который эгоистично поддался импульсу, не думая о последствиях, поэтому сейчас ему хочется бухнуться на колени, но это еще больше напугает его Пи`, поэтому:

— Пи` Мью, прости, — нонг умоляюще смотрит, все еще судорожно впиваясь пальцами в руку старшего — вот так трансформировалась попытка успокоить. Теперь же уже им обоим нужна доза транквилизаторов. — Прости, я не подумал… Прости, пожалуйста! Я тогда был в каком-то опьянении, раз так сделал.

Мью в ответ печально улыбается и нежно ерошит волосы младшего:

— Все в порядке, нонг… просто больше так не делай — договорились?

Галф как-то по-детски много раз кивает головой, чтобы убедить в том, что он понял: да, такого больше не будет. Он постарается лучше контролировать себя и свои порывы. 

Очень постарается.

***

— Не хочу — отвали… — да, Галф сегодня вообще не в настроении, за что огребает его собеседник.

— Ну что ты как маленький? — Фёст все еще продолжает попытки уговорить друга вылезти из своей конуры. — Я же не работать тебя зову, а отдохнуть и развеяться. Давай же: поднимай свою задницу с дивана и пойдем со мной на показ мод. Там будет крутая тусовка, мой знакомый Пи` там работает и обещал провести без пригласительных таких нищебродов, как мы с тобой.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не интересуюсь модой, — его друг продолжает ныть, потому что вот нет у него желания выходить из дома после того случая… Ему мучительно стыдно, и кажется, что буквально каждый знает о том, как плохо он поступил с Пи`. Поэтому его основное настроение — это не показываться людям на глаза. Вообще. Никогда.

— Знаю — и это нужно срочно исправлять! Да, на мероприятия тебя одевают стилисты, но посмотри, в чем ты обычно ходишь! Одни и те же джинсы и майки — стыд какой… А ты, между прочим, публичная личность.

— Ага, “публичная” — как же, — бурчит Галф в ответ.

— Скажешь, что нет? Я видел фото в соцсетях, так что не отбрыкивайся! Все, никаких возражений: через час я за тобой заеду. И умоляю: надень что-то приличное! Не хочу, чтобы нас не пустили из-за того, что ты не прошел фейс-контроль, — и Фёст вешает трубку, не давая другу и шанса на отказ. Поэтому парню не остается ничего другого, кроме как начать соскребать себя с дивана, тащить в душ, а потом уже и к шкафу, чтобы из миллиона футболок и джинсов выбрать самые “приличные”.

— Ну вот: можешь же, когда хочешь, — Фёст одобрительно улыбается, когда Галф выходит из квартиры к подъехавшей машине. И даже недовольное лицо последнего не смущает приятеля, который рад, что удалось вытащить этого домоседа проветриться и разогнать грустные мысли. А в том, что они грустные, парень и не сомневается: Галф в последнее время сильно сдал, его апатия видна просто невооруженным взглядом, поэтому как друг Фёст чувствует себя обязанным хоть как-то помочь. А тут и случай подвернулся — чем не повод встряхнуть это болото?

— Я там никого не знаю — вот и на хрена ты меня тащишь? — пристегиваясь, парень все еще продолжает ныть, потому что желания куда-то ехать у него так и не появилось. Но с приятелем проще согласиться, чем переспорить.

— Вот и отлично: как раз познакомишься, наладишь нужные связи, — тот же вполне доволен, что его затея удалась, поэтому продолжает радостно болтать все время, пока они едут к месту мероприятия. 

Уже припарковавшись, Фёст достает телефон:

— Алло, Пи`Рак? Да, мы приехали. Можешь нас встретить? Угу… Угу… Я понял — сейчас будем, — он завершает звонок, чтобы потом повернуться к парню. — Мой друг через 5 минут встретит нас у черного входа, так что больше никаких возражений!

Галф уныло кивает в ответ, выходит из машины и ползет за приятелем, все еще проклиная себя за слабохарактерность, что позволяет собой вот так крутить. Единственное, на что он уломал Фёста — чтобы он был в маске во время показа, потому что вот вообще не хочет, чтобы кто-то его узнал (что, конечно, маловероятно, но все же). Их встречает модно одетый парень, который приветливо им кивает и проводит внутрь:

— Ну, ребятки, развлекайтесь теперь сами — у меня куча работы сегодня.

— Спасибо огромное, Пи`! С меня пиво и курица в следующий раз, — Фёст явно доволен, что так все сложилось.

— Ага, нонг — сочтемся, — и тот исчезает в толпе, оставляя парней осматриваться.

А народа и правда очень много: вокруг то тут, то там мелькают знакомые лица знаменитостей, которых окружают фанаты и пресса, чтобы сделать фото или взять мини-интервью. Галф ежится: несмотря на то, что в прошлый раз он наслаждался вниманием толпы, сейчас все ощущается совсем по-другому. Как будто он мелкая незначительная песчинка, затерявшаяся в скоплении валунов, которые способны в любой момент его перетереть. Он начинает оглядываться, чтобы найти место поукромнее, чтобы переждать этот наплыв людей, в то время как его взгляд цепляется за человека, который стоит посредине свободной площадки, окруженный зрителями. Это Мью… Как всегда стильный и великолепно выглядящий, уверенный в себе и ослепительный. Галф и не знал, что он сегодня тут будет.

— Так вот, кто твой Чимин… А я все гадал, на ком же ты словил такой краш, что даже мне рассказал. Тогда я подумал, что это какая-то звезда, но сейчас я вижу, что ситуация гораздо серьезнее, — задумчивый голос Фёста раздался сбоку так неожиданно, что Галф почти подпрыгнул.

— А? Что? Ты о чем? — он растерян и смотрит с удивлением на друга.

— Блин, Галф, ну я же не слепой! Ты смотришь на него как на божество в одну секунду, а в следующую так, как будто ты готов сожрать его целиком, — слова парня вот ни разу не добавляют спокойствия, но тот продолжает. — И давно ты в него влюблен?

— Влюблен? Я??? Не неси чушь! — Галф аж поперхнулся от неожиданности и от таких заявлений. — Мью — мой коллега, старший, которым я восхищаюсь и которого я уважаю, — вот спасибо, Тарн, за заготовочку!

— Уууу, все еще хуже, чем я думал… Безответная любовь?

— Что??? Нет, конечно нет! — парень интенсивно мотает головой, чтобы убедить приятеля. — Мы просто хорошие друзья.

— Ага, ты кому-то другому можешь это рассказывать, но не мне, — Фёст со скепсисом ухмыляется в ответ. — Да у тебя на лице написано, что ты по уши в него влюблен. Ну не смотрят ТАК на коллег или друзей. А он знает о твоих чувствах?

— Нет никаких чувств, придурок! — Галф злится на то, что друг продолжает упорствовать. — Ты все себе придумал.

— Ну-ну… тогда давай подойдем поздороваться с _другом_? — тот ехидно начинает подталкивать в сторону Мью.

— НЕТ!!! — прежде чем он смог понять, Галф почти что кричит и отпрыгивает в сторону, чтобы потом уже осознать свою чрезмерную реакцию и сказать уже спокойно. — Нет, не надо: он явно занят с фанатами — я не хочу беспокоить Пи`.

В ответ Фёст откровенно ржет:

— Вот и после этого ты будешь рассказывать, что ровно к нему дышишь? Ну океееей, продолжай врать себе, малыш.

— Я не малыш! — Галф возмущенно вскидывается.

— То есть по остальным пунктам у тебя возражений нет? — вот гад, продолжает издеваться!

— Да ну тебя, — парень обиженно надулся.

— Эй, расслабься — я никому не расскажу твой маленький секрет. Можешь дальше тайно вздыхать на своего “Чимина” издалека. Кстати, а сколько раз вы с ним целовались? Тебе понравилось? Ай! — а это он получил от друга тумака. — Больно же!

— Вот не надо молоть ерунду — тогда будет не так больно, — Галф возмущенно сопит, потирая руку. — Пошли уже в зал — народ потянулся на показ.

— Ну пошли, Рокки, — Фёст все еще не может выключить бесконечные подколки, но парень его уже не слышит, потому что уверенно устремляется в сторону основной сцены, чтобы стать позади мест для зрителей: так его точно никто не заметит.

Он видит, как селебрити начинают рассаживаться, болтая друг с другом. И Мью тоже там — он явно знаком со многими, потому что поток людей возле него не иссякает, так как все хотят с ним поговорить. Но что-то заставляет напрячься старшего, буквально на мгновение, но Галфу и этого было достаточно, чтобы встревожиться в свою очередь тоже. Что случилось? Он начинает взглядом прочесывать толпу возле Пи` — и видит _его_. Это он, Арт, бывший партнер по съемкам его друга. Человек, который разбил ему сердце и сделал так больно. Человек, который сейчас неотрывно смотрит на Мью. 

_Вот сука! Что ему сейчас надо? Чего приперся?_

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке? — рука Фёста мягко касается плеча парня.

— Что? — тот даже не смотрит на приятеля, потому что не может упустить ни секунды того, что происходит в каких-то жалких десяти метрах от него.

— У тебя сейчас такое лицо, как будто ты готов убить человека. Что там происходит? — парень вытягивает шею, чтобы попытаться тоже хоть что-то разглядеть.

— Ничего! Ничего не происходит, — Галф сам поражается, насколько хрипло и зло звучит его голос. — Просто увидел одного мудака.

— Кто-то клеится к твоему Пи`? 

— Что? Блять, Фёст, давай уже закроем эту тему! — парень почти что рычит на друга, но потом, видя его обиженное выражение лица, смягчается. — Ну прости… я сегодня вообще не в духе. Не нужно было соглашаться на это все.

— Вот я и вижу, что ты просто рвешь и мечешь. Точно не хочешь подойти к нему? Может вам надо поговорить?

— Я уже сказал, что нет!

— Ну окей, нет так нет… — Фёст больше не настаивает, потому что видит, как болезненно его приятель реагирует на эту тему.

А Галф все оставшееся время смотрит не на подиум, потому что все, что его интересует — это Мью, который внимательно наблюдает за показом и одобрительно хлопает особо интересным моделям, и эта тварь, которая сидит неподалеку и не спускает пристального взгляда с _его Пи`_.

***

_*HIM — Wicked Game*_

Все эти дни Галф себя чувствовал неуверенно. Он ощущал, как смятение, охватившее его в тот день, так никуда и не ушло. Парень тогда так и не набрался смелости подойти к Мью и поздороваться: и из-за чувства вины за предыдущий раз, и из-за непонятной злости, даже ярости, которую вызвал _тот человек_ рядом с ним. Фёст может сколько угодно подтрунивать над ним на эту тему, но его гнев вполне оправдан, потому что... ну потому что с его старшим обошлись крайне жестоко — и Галф не намерен быть добрым самаритянином, подставляя другую щеку. И Пи` он в обиду тоже не даст!

И он даже рад сегодняшнему мероприятию, потому что теперь он может трансформировать свою злость в спортивный азарт, так как предстоит много соревнований между командами актеров различных сериалов. Его коллеги уже приехали и весело болтают между собой, одетые в темно-синие майки с логотипом журнала, который и устроил все это. Галф сразу замечает темноволосую макушку в толпе — ему даже не нужно видеть лицо, чтобы по наклону головы и плечам узнать Пи`. Он его окликает, но в гуле голосов, видимо, приветствие теряется — так подумал парень, но Мью тут же поворачивает голову: он услышал! И приветливо машет рукой: давай к нам!

Галф облегченно улыбается: очевидно, что старший не держит на него обиду за выходку на предыдущем фанмите, поэтому он спешит присоединиться к команде, чтобы наконец переодеться и влиться в обсуждения. Ребята взбудоражены, но довольны: они уже успели друг по другу соскучиться, поэтому рады возможности вот так весело провести время, пусть и под прицелом объективов камер, но в пылу соревнований все об этом обычно благополучно забывают. Галф уже тоже почти что настроился на веселье, но все его настроение тут уже упало, когда ведущий попросил все команды построиться для приветственной речи. И рядом с ними встали ребята в черных майках, среди которых был… снова _он_. 

Блять, какого хрена! Какого хрена он снова крутится возле Пи`, какого хрена снова на него пялится!

Галф искренне надеется, что его лицо ничего не выражает, потому что от злости он буквально кипит изнутри. Но вроде бы Мью никак не реагирует, по крайней мере внешне, так как он продолжает улыбаться, болтать и подкалывать товарищей по команде. Может он просто себя накрутил, и на самом деле ничего не происходит? Но все же Галф внутренне затаился, хоть и переключил все свое внимание на конкурсы.

Что же: его хорошая физическая подготовка и любовь к футболу дают ему фору перед остальными, потому что и эстафета, и челночный бег даются ему без проблем, и он зарабатывает очки для своей команды, чем вызывает бурю восторга у сокомандников. Они радостно болеют за него в процессе и потом не менее громко криками отмечают его маленькие победы, хлопая его по плечу и буквально начав душить его в объятиях. А Галф и не против: он счастлив, что оказался полезен, и теперь они могут утереть нос своим соперникам. Мью тоже доволен: он заливисто смеется над тем, как его друзья тискают нонга, и тоже обнимает его, когда парню удается вырваться от товарищей. А младший от этого тает, потому что счастливый Мью — это уже один большой повод для его собственного счастья.

Их совместный бег в мешках — это еще одна причина для веселья, потому что в самом конце дистанции Мью запутался в ногах и завалился на пол, утягивая нонга за собой, смеясь так весело и задорно, что Галф тоже не может удержаться — и хохочет вместе с Пи`, утыкаясь головой ему в плечо, в то время как тот безрезультатно пытается подняться. Галф смотрит в счастливые смеющиеся глаза, которые почти не видны из-за широкой улыбки — и сердце его заходится от красоты этого момента. Поэтому ему даже жаль, когда к ним подбегают другие участники и помогают выпутаться из ткани.

Пока они отдыхают и ждут следующего конкурса, ребята вдвоем позируют для фотографий. И сейчас Галф себя чувствует намного более спокойно, чем во время предыдущих фотосессий, потому что Мью рядом. Он уверенно улыбается, глядя прямо в камеру, и краем глаза видит, что старший тоже безмятежен и весел рядом с ним. Парень поворачивает голову, чтобы встретиться глазами со своим _партнером, коллегой, другом_ — и в них он читает одобрение и нежность. Ох, Пи`...

Но их зрительный контакт прерывают, потому что Галфа выдвинули в качестве представителя команды для следующего конкурса: нужно забить как можно больше голов в ворота соперников, а кому как не ему это осуществить. Он внутренне ликует, что может заняться любимым делом, но ровно до того момента, когда понимает, кто будет голкипером. Арт. Стоит в воротах и надевает перчатки, бросая опять непонятные взгляды в их сторону.

Что же, Галф ничего не может с этим поделать, раз судьба распорядилась таким образом и они столкнулись лицом к лицу. Он берет у рефери мяч и становится на исходную позицию, стараясь предугадать, как будет двигаться его соперник.

Свисток! Парень разбегается, делает обманное движение, в результате чего Арт прыгает в правый угол ворот, а сам он бьет в левый. Гол!

Его команда одобрительно кричит, празднуя получение первого очка, но не время расслабляться. Хотя внешне Галф старается казаться абсолютно спокойным и невозмутимым, внутри у него просто кипит азарт и желание победить любой ценой. Он просто не имеет права проиграть! _Не ему._

Удар — второй гол! Третий! Четвертый удар Арт отбивает, но с пятым он не может справиться, поэтому четыре очка записывают их команде, что та отмечает восторженными криками.

Сейчас черед Галфа стоять в воротах. Голкипер из него, откровенно говоря, так себе, но он скорее сдохнет, чем даст ему выиграть. Что там говорили про его негибкость? Хых, можете забыть, потому что парень так изгибается в прыжке, чтобы отбить мяч, что ему позавидуют гимнасты. Второй удар в правый нижний угол ворот он отражает, буквально проехавшись всем телом по полу так, что локоть начал саднить, из царапины просочилась кровь, но пофиг!

Третий удар он пропускает… блять! Соберись, тряпка!

Четвертый — отбил, буквально кончиками пальцев в прыжке, но и этого оказалось достаточно.

Пятый… Он с каменным выражением лица смотрит на соперника, тот тоже явно напряжен, его лицо выражает какую-то жесткую решительность. Арт разбегается, бьет по мячу, тот медленно, как в слоумо, летит в сторону ворот. Галф подпрыгивает в левый верхний угол и чувствует, как хрустят его позвонки в попытке максимально вытянуть тело, но он достает до мяча, и тот летит в сторону, так и не пробив защиту.

— Ааааааа! Нонг, ты нереально крут! — Галф еще слабо понимает, что произошло, но к нему подбегает его команда и обнимает со всех сторон, радуясь такому офигенному результату. — Если бы ты не пошел в актеры, ты бы сделал отличную карьеру футболиста! Мы как на чемпионате мира побывали — честное слово!

Парень смущенно улыбается, принимая комплименты от коллег, при этом ловит и восхищенный взгляд Мью, который тоже поражен способностями нонга — и это самая главная похвала для него.

Так как это был последний конкурс, то через 15 минут их приглашают для объявления результатов. И под восторженный вопль товарищей им выдают кубок победителей. Галф кричит и радуется вместе со всеми, потому что он искренне любит всех этих ребят и рад разделить с ними такой чудесный момент. На его плече рука Пи`, который тоже радостно смеется вместе со всеми, что не может не греть душу парня — и он улыбается ему в ответ.

После официального завершения мероприятия и всех пафосных речей они наконец могут расслабиться и отдохнуть.

— Пи`, я в туалет — хочу умыться, а то весь потный, — Галф дожидается кивка старшего.

— Ага, я тебя подожду возле него, и потом вместе поедем поужинать с ребятами.

— Отлично — я мигом!

Парень быстрым шагом добирается до туалета, чтобы, набрав полную раковину воды, практически как тюлень плескаться в ней, пытаясь смыть соль пота, которая уже начала разъедать чувствительную кожу. Глаза парня, который отражается в зеркале, полны азарта и какой-то эйфории, даже возбуждения от победы — и это чувство так ему нравится. Он чувствует себя энергичным и сильным — и это такой контраст с апатией, что овладевала им последние недели.

Вытершись бумажным полотенцем, он уже готов был выйти, как услышал знакомый голос, но с такими интонациями, что заставили его замереть и прислушаться.

— Чего ты хочешь? — в голосе Мью боль и усталость. Даже какая-то обреченность.

— Пи`... Пожалуйста, выслушай меня…

— Я думал, что ты уже все сказал в свое время. К чему дополнительные разговоры? Зачем бередить прошлое?

— Пи`, я тебя прошу… Я специально просил менеджера, чтобы тот нашел способ для меня поучаствовать в этом мероприятии, только чтобы поговорить с тобой лично, раз на сообщения и звонки ты не отвечаешь.

— Арт, я уже давно отпустил эту ситуацию и не хочу к ней возвращаться.

Арт! Так это он! Чего он хочет от Мью? Галф понимает, что подслушивать — подло, но ничего не может с собой поделать, поэтому прижимается ухом к двери.

— Пи`, прости меня! Пожалуйста, выслушай! Тогда я сильно испугался. Настолько сильно, что я не знал, что делать дальше и как реагировать…

— Настолько испугался, что потом вывалил на весь интернет о том, как я тебя домогался? — если бы голос мог убивать, то сейчас бы там лежал один хладный труп.

— Мью, да, я ошибся, я очень виноват перед тобой! Но я прошу… дай мне шанс объясниться, дай еще один шанс… _нам…_

— Что? — Мью явно шокирован тем, что он услышал. Но явно не настолько, как Галф. Потому что он с ноги открывает дверь, которая с грохотом бьет по стене, и видит испуганное лицо Арта.

_Surprise mazafaka!_

Галф решительно подходит к старшему и обнимает его за плечи, кожей чувствуя его удивление. И не глядя на него, а только в растерянные глаза парня напротив, уверенно тянет, прищурив глаза в легком презрении:

— Мью, у тебя какие-то проблемы с _этим человеком_? Или он _уже уходит_?

Арт тут же смешался, пробормотал что-то про _потом поговорим_ и практически испарился.

_Никакого "потом", блять!_

Галф все еще ощущает удивление старшего — с этим он как-нибудь разберется. Но он четко понимает, что скорее сдохнет, но не отдаст никому человека, которого _любит_.  



	27. 23:59

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Про то, что значит время 23:59 для Мьюгалфов:  
>  https:/twitter.com/mewguIfie/status/1263231060554506249_
> 
> _Для этой главы наибольшую важность имеет пост Мью в инстраграме, в котором он поздравил Галфа в 23:59 с ДР._
> 
> _Для настроения: Галф смотрит на Мью так, будто он для него — целый мир  
>  https:/twitter.com/K4N4WUT/status/1271150924975620096_
> 
> _В тексте есть косвенная отсылка к песне, которую выкладывал в твиттере Мью в ту ночь, когда Галф приехал поздравить его с ДР — это произошло уже значительно позже событий, рассматриваемых в этой главе  
>  https:/twitter.com/tharntype05/status/1230917755991248896  
> “Ты последний, кого я хочу видеть перед тем, как лягу спать.  
> Ты первый, кого я хочу увидеть, когда проснусь.”_
> 
> _Заранее прошу прощения за то, что в тексте будут ссылки. К сожалению инструменты форматирования не позволяют вставлять картинки, поэтому мне придется вас погонять, потому что в данной главе очень важна визуальная составляющая в привязке к тексту. Особо нетерпеливые могут пропустить их и читать только описания — для понимания смысла этого будет достаточно._
> 
> _Дамы и господа, расчехляем свои заначки с алкоголем/валерианкой!_

  
У них в тот день так и не получилось поговорить. Сразу после сцены с Артом Галфу даже не удалось выдохнуть, потому что на них налетели товарищи и утащили на праздничный ужин, чтобы отметить такую феерическую победу. Парень видел, что Мью сильно шокирован произошедшим и жаждет хоть каких-то комментариев, но сдерживает себя, потому что пьяная и гудящая толпа друзей — не та обстановка, которая этому способствует. Но младший понимает, что этот разговор неизбежен, поэтому незаметно пишет в LINE:

_Пи`, давай обсудим то, что сегодня было, чуть позже? В более спокойной обстановке_

Телефон Мью сигналит о новом сообщении, тот берет его в руки, читает и, тщательно скрывая удивление, также скрытно кивает Галфу, что он понял.

А парень даже рад такой небольшой отсрочке, потому что... теперь ничего не будет как прежде — и осознание этого факта сильно сбивает с ног. Сейчас, сидя в своей квартире, он пытается в голове уложить события последних дней, чтобы собраться с силами и смелостью, потому что он не знает, как _теперь_ сказать Мью о своих чувствах. После того, как он фактически его обманул после той ночи в отеле.

Простит ли Пи` его за такую ложь? Это главный вопрос, который сейчас волнует парня. И он смертельно боится, что уже поздно, что он упустил свой шанс, как и _тот человек_. Да, он слышал их разговор почти полностью и вместе с дикой злостью, почти яростью, что Арт снова может причинить боль его Пи`, он внутренне ликовал, когда Мью так жестко и решительно отказывал ему. Но именно тогда этот дикий страх, что он потеряет самого дорогого на свете человека, наконец открыл ему глаза, что он любит. И как коллегу, и как брата, и как лучшего друга, и как… возлюбленного.

Да, он не гей — сейчас парень это хорошо понимает. Он просто любит одного конкретного человека — без привязки к полу и без условностей. И как он раньше об этом не догадался? Кажется, что все вокруг уже давно знали — кроме него самого… И его собственная слепота, его страхи теперь могут стать причиной того, что все разрушится, так и не начавшись, потому что он сильно обидел и ранил любимого 

_который смог до него достучаться  
который дал ему ощущение безопасности и вытащил из привычной, но такой унылой раковины  
который отдавал всего себя целиком и полностью   
который всегда его защищал  
который всегда о нем заботился   
который стал для него опорой и поддержкой  
который открыл для него новый мир и стал целым миром_

У Галфа от волнения трясутся руки, он еще никогда не чувствовал себя так неуверенно: он должен прыгнуть в пропасть с головой и без страховки, и обратного пути уже не будет. Потому что… вдруг уже поздно?

Пока голова забита тревожными мыслями, руки живут своей жизнью: они нервно крутят телефон, чтобы потом неосознанно разблокировать и автоматически листать социальные сети. Только через какое-то время Галф понимает, что у него перед глазами инстаграм Мью — видимо, настолько он хочет увидеть старшего, что готов довольствоваться даже такими крохами.

Большой палец бездумно скроллит галерею — и парень замирает. Как он раньше этого не замечал?

Посты, где у Мью такая боль в чертах… начало января…  
https:/www.instagram.com/p/BsK_uQtl7kr/  
https:/www.instagram.com/p/BsQLKvhl1xJ/  
https:/www.instagram.com/p/BsdCOZPlPt2/  
“I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye…”

Февраль… пост посвящен фанатам, но на фотографии Пи` уже улыбается… они тогда уже встретились на кастинге  
https:/www.instagram.com/p/Btnwx8-l-Gz/

Их первое совместное фото как коллег, как Тарна и Тайпа  
https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bt57HLUF7iT/  
Лица Мью не видно, но Галф до сих пор помнит, как тот был смущен во время этой фотосессии… и как робко ему улыбался.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/BuETQ3AlKmH/  
“My universe will never be the same, I’m glad you came.”  
Сердце Галфа защемило… Это было послание ему… а он и не заметил.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bu3xTmDlsLP/  
“We can only learn to love by loving.”  
Даже подписи к фотографиям Пи` отражают, насколько глубоко он мыслит.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bvy1NkvFo_2/  
“Sometimes I need to remember just how lucky I really am.”

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bv1d479F_GT/  
“I love your cute texts but I love your cute smile even more. 🌝”  
Это было то время, когда они начали активно переписываться в LINE…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bv9Br9gFIn8/  
“Listen to my heartbeat. ❤️💛💚💙”  
Мью тогда учился играть на барабанах — Галф до сих пор помнит, как его сердце просто заходилось от такого зрелища.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/BwZafKzF5dY/  
“Ты можешь перестать быть милым? Мое сердце тает.”  
Он вообще не милый, ни разу. Но рядом с Мью он хочет быть таким. Для него.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/BwrjP_IlgEQ/  
“Your smile melts my heart. ☺️”  
Галф помнит, как нежно Мью улыбается ему в ответ. Всегда.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/BxJPtcVpTFu/  
Он не перестает себя винить. И просить прощения за ошибки… Этот мир не достоин такого человека.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/ByXhUh7lr9-/  
“Even if you hate me, but I like you. #tharntypetheseries”  
Это фото было сделано в тот день, когда Мью записывал OST в студии. Галф до сих пор помнит, как таяло его сердце, когда он смотрел на старшего — просто тогда он этого не осознавал. Зато Пи`Мей все прекрасно видела, потому что не смогла сдержать своей реакции и спросила, могут ли они на самом деле быть вместе, потому что так сильно друг друга любят… Глаза Мью в тот момент… в них была целая вселенная, полная любви и обожания.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bzk9YXsF3Ta/  
“Can you feel me when I think about you?”  
Да, могу, Мью. Потому что я это постоянно ощущаю…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/Bz0a_EUlwrT/  
В этот момент они уже помирились… Тогда Мью так горько плакал, рассказывая о своей боли, а на следующее утро он уже сиял. Его солнце…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B0BPyFtl35-/  
“Я не люблю быть на солнце, потому что жарко. Но мне нравится быть с тем, кто просит.”   
Тогда Галф ответил ему, что не умеет просить. Но Мью пообещал, что научит его — и он это сделал. Парень готов умолять, чтобы старший его простил…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B0Qtdu_FAdf/  
“Скучаю по тебе”  
И я скучаю, Пи`, очень скучаю…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B1RA1FZljMX/  
“If you don’t have a smile, I’ll give you one of mine. 💙”  
И это правда: в самый ненастный день Мью умеет поднять ему настроение и придать сил.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B2UEV5oFf-a/  
“Закрой глаза, спокойной ночи”.  
Это был период, когда между ними было все сложно. Когда его старший так сильно страдал из-за вранья одного конкретного эгоиста.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B2eK3m3loQp/  
Выпускной. Каким же счастливым был тогда Мью… его яркая улыбка просто освещала все вокруг.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B29RScUF1yR/  
“I’ll make you feel special no matter how the world brings you down. 💙”  
И тебе это удалось — как никому другому.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B3W98FIlpev/  
“Change your thoughts and you change your world.”  
Все еще печаль в глазах — прости…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B3hIqrOFvsw/  
Тогда, на книжной выставке… когда Мью давал ему поддержку, снова и снова, вытаскивал его из паники и обнимал.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B4K7j8oJkT5/  
“Nose to nose. #TharnTypeTheSeries”  
Да, этот пост для продвижения… Но дрожь от воспоминаний о жарких поцелуях — настоящая.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B4ZQuX7F0qS/  
“Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня ... любить тебя”  
Прости, Мью, но мы оба упали в этот омут.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B4ocZI7Fdnr/  
“Yes, I’m thinking about you right now. “  
И я тоже, Пи`, и я тоже…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B4rrjvZF54g/  
“Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был моим последним”  
Галф до сих пор поражается, как новелла переплетается с их реальностью, как судьбы их героев похожи на их собственные.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B41_swYFoPz/  
Любимый, заботливый, подкалывающий…

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B5hx5c7FtaW/  
И, как и у Тайпа, даже ревность тоже стала тем катализатором для Галфа, чтобы он смог осознать свои чувства…

Парень решительно отбрасывает в сторону телефон. Что же, ставки сделаны — ставок больше нет. 

Он поставил все на кон.

***

_*на повтор Duncan Laurence — Arcade*_

Мью в смятении, сильном смятении. Все идет совсем не так, совсем не по плану. Да и какие к дьяволу планы, когда он не может взять себя в руки??? 

Он старался, правда старался держаться от Галфа подальше, соблюдать дистанцию, но тот случай с шейным платком… Он реально не мог себя контролировать. И только боги знают, чего ему стоило тогда сдержаться перед фанатами. Но потом, он все-таки не выдержал и затащил нонга в туалет, чтобы хорошенько так встряхнуть. Чтобы тот не смел большего его _так_ провоцировать, так как за последствия в этом случае он уже ручаться не может…

Но тогда он еще сильно испугался и запаниковал, когда прижал парня к стене и увидел его широко раскрытые тревожные глаза. В которых он до ужаса не хочет наблюдать страх. Или отвращение. _Как тогда._

Блять… что же делать… он так устал, просто смертельно устал… Может послать все на хрен и завершить проект? Выплатит он неустойку — не обеднеет, но зато, _может быть_ , сможет выползти из этой ситуации не полностью раздавленным.

А еще и Арт, который появился в его жизни как черт из табакерки: сначала на показе, а потом уже на соревнованиях. Сначала Мью был просто встревожен, потому что он действительно не хочет, чтобы опять поднимали подробности того скандала и мусолили их. А потом он был шокирован настойчивостью парня, который вдруг высказал желание что-то наладить… Что наладить? Что? Он так долго собирал себя по кусочкам, что теперь это не старый добрый Мью, а совсем другой человек, практически дитя доктора Франкенштейна.

И реакция Галфа его просто поразила. Он не ожидал от своего обычно робкого и стеснительного нонга такой ярости, такой агрессии, такого напора. Неужели он так хотел защитить своего Пи`, что встал горой и так наехал на опешившего от изумления парня? Но Мью не нужна защита — он сам отлично справляется, ему нужна любовь этого человека... нужна как воздух, потому что он задыхается и угасает, каждый день понемногу. 

И еще им нужно поговорить, чтобы обсудить то, что произошло в последнее время. Но когда? После мероприятия у них не получилось, так как вокруг было слишком много людей, а потом за Галфом приехала его мама. И по телефону такие вещи не решают… А завтра еще его день рождения — младшему точно будет не до этого.

Звонок в дверь отрывает его от тяжелых мыслей. Мью смотрит на часы: почти десять часов вечера. Серьезно? Кого принесло в такой поздний час? Даже Босс не рискует завалиться в такое время без предупреждения.

Парень распахивает дверь — и застывает от неожиданности:

— Галф?

— Привет, Пи`Мью… — тот смущенно мнется на пороге, сжимая в руке пакет, который потом решительно выставляет перед собой. — Я тут подумал… что хочу отметить со своим другом свой день рождения заранее. Пустишь? Тут много вкусного, — он соблазняюще размахивает пакетом перед носом парня. И умоляюще смотрит прямо в душу.

У старшего заканчиваются все слова, поэтому он просто молча освобождает проход, чтобы это вечернее чудо смогло пройти в его квартиру. Он берет из рук Галфа пакет и бормочет, заглядывая в него:

— И как ты узнал, что я тут сегодня ночую? Я обычно в последнее время у родителей, ты мог просто поцеловать закрытую дверь…

— Я предварительно позвонил Пи`Боссу, чтобы уж наверняка, — Галф застенчиво улыбается.

— Босс, вот зараза-конспиратор… теперь понятно, почему ему приспичило узнать о моих планах на вечер, — Мью хмыкает в ответ, рассматривая содержимое свертка. — О, суши и свинина с базиликом. И вино! Да у нас и правда намечается патичка! Пойду принесу тарелки и бокалы, — и направляется на кухню, чтобы найти все необходимое.

И, уже стоя возле шкафчика, чувствует, как руки нонга крепко обхватывают его со спины, и тот утыкается головой где-то в области лопаток, прижимаясь всем телом. Мью замирает от неожиданности. И от того, что он слышит:

— Прости... Прости, я больше не могу… — голос Галфа приглушенный, но какой-то отчаянный.

— Что? — Мью сейчас реально страшно, но он даже не может обернуться, чтобы увидеть лицо парня, потому что тот тисками в него вцепился и не пускает.

— Прости, я больше не могу с тобой дружить, — это звучит как приговор. Как приговор всем надеждам, что еще теплились в его душе. И плечи старшего обреченно опускаются: может так будет даже лучше для них обоих…

Но Галф неожиданно его отпускает и хватает рукой за плечо, удерживая, разворачивая к себе и впиваясь отчаянным взглядом в лицо:

— Я больше не могу с тобой _только_ дружить. Потому что я люблю тебя… даже если уже слишком поздно — я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Что ты самый прекрасный человек на свете, что ты достоин любви как никто другой. И если ты меня простишь… если ты дашь мне шанс… я сделаю все, чтобы ты никогда об этом не пожалел, — слезы катятся по искаженному от эмоций лицу. И Мью, все еще не веря своим ушам, тянется, чтобы их вытереть, касаясь нежной кожи:

— Галф… 

Тот обхватывает руку старшего, чтобы еще сильнее прижаться щекой к его ладони, не переставая повторять:

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, Мью… Прости меня…

Мью все еще сомневается в реальности происходящего, но даже если это сон — он насладится им еще какое-то время. Поэтому уже двумя руками обхватывает любимое лицо, чтобы прошептать, глядя прямо в глаза и чувствуя, как слезы тоже катятся по щекам, а голос становится хриплым от комка в горле:

— За что простить, мой хороший? Ты ни в чем передо мной не виноват, ни в чем! 

Галф в ответ кладет ладони на его плечи, чтобы сильно их сжать и выдавить из себя признание, изо всех сил стараясь не отвести взгляд:

— За то, что я тебе соврал. Я помню, что случилось той ночью — и всегда помнил, — он ловит шок в глазах старшего, поэтому цепляется еще сильнее, так сильно боясь, что Мью его оттолкнет. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня! Я тогда так запутался, что не знал, что мне делать… Я так боялся тебя потерять, но при этом не понимал, что я к тебе чувствую, потому что… мне не нравятся мужчины, — он смотрит в глаза Пи` с отчаянием и надеждой. — Но теперь я точно знаю, что мне нравишься ты. Нет, не так… Что я люблю тебя. Настолько сильно, что мысль о том, что тебя не будет в моей жизни, меня просто убивает… 

Он плачет, некрасиво шмыгая носом, но ему все равно на свой внешний вид — лишь бы Мью ему поверил, лишь бы никогда не отпускал… А тот замер и почти не дышит, потому что слова, которые он только что услышал — это новая для него реальность, к которой он не был готов. Но Мью смотрит в эти заплаканные глаза, видит в них отчаяние и надежду — видит в них себя, потому что все те же эмоции бурлили в нем последние месяцы, выжигая изнутри едкой кислотой. И он не хочет, чтобы его драгоценный человечек так страдал, поэтому он решает прекратить эту агонию и прижимается к дрожащим от рыданий губам нежным поцелуем, чтобы успокоить и дать свой ответ: 

_да, люблю  
да, прощаю_

Галф надрывно всхлипывает и обхватывает голову Мью, чтобы впиться в его губы жадно, отчаянно, до конца не веря, что его чувства приняли. Но руки Пи` крепко держат его, сильно прижимая к себе, пока тот отвечает на поцелуй со всей жаждой, со всем исступлением, что накопились у него внутри за все это время. И единственное, что смогло их остановить — это нехватка кислорода, потому что у Галфа от слез заложило нос и тот начал задыхаться, но при этом ни на секунду не хотел оторваться от губ Мью. Старший же заметил состояние парня, усмехнулся и разорвал поцелуй, давая нонгу возможность вдохнуть:

— Эй… дыши… я никуда от тебя не денусь…

— Точно? — этот взгляд маленького капризного ребенка, у которого забрали конфетку, предварительно подразнив, вызывает у старшего учащенное сердцебиение — хотя куда уж чаще, и так к кардиологу надо бы сходить с такими-то нагрузками.

— Точно, теперь уже точно, — Мью улыбается, когда Галф в ответ прижимается к его груди лицом, все еще шмыгая носом и обхватывая руками. Старший обнимает его в ответ. — Теперь ты мой.

И он видит решительный взгляд Галфа, который тут же поднимает голову:

— Это ты мой! Потому что я больше не отпущу тебя. 

Мью невольно улыбается в ответ, потому что это реплики их героев:

— А еще ты знаешь, что я всегда был твоим.

— Знаю, уже знаю, — он снова утыкается в грудь Пи`, счастливо вздыхая.

Их идиллию разрушает совсем прозаический звук: у Галфа урчит в животе. Тот тут же краснеет от смущения. Мью с любовью смотрит на это стесняющееся чудо в своих объятиях:

— Ты голоден?

— Угу, я целый день ничего не ел.

— Но почему? — парень удивляется, потому что младший обычно не пропускает приемы пищи.

— Потому что я очень сильно переживал, что ты мне откажешь — вот и кусок в горло не лез, — тот невнятно бормочет это признание, потому что все еще прижимается лицом к Пи`. 

— Ох, — мимиметр Мью сломался окончательно, поэтому тот напоследок стискивает нонга и потом отстраняется. — Бегом марш в ванную умываться. Или вообще прими душ, чтобы немного успокоиться — я пока на стол накрою. Идет?

Тот кивает в ответ и уже начинает разворачиваться в сторону ванной, как останавливается:

— У меня нет одежды, чтобы переодеться…

Мью улыбается, берет его за руку и ведет в спальню к шкафу, который открывает нараспашку:

— Выбирай, что тебе понравится. Моя домашняя одежда на этих полках, — он не удержался и чмокнул его в макушку, прежде чем оставить и вернуться на кухню, чтобы не смущать.

Краем уха Мью слышит, как Галф копошится в шкафу и что-то бормочет, потом топает в ванную — потом все заглушает шум льющейся воды. Эти домашние звуки в его одинокой квартире — это что-то из разряда фантастики, но они делают парня безумно счастливым. Как и вид распаренного после душа нонга в его одежде и пахнущего его шампунем… Мью изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не затискать его до смерти, но понимает, что младший устал и его нужно покормить, поэтому он кивает головой в сторону журнального столика в гостинной:

— Давай за стол: я подогрел тебе рис со свининой, чтобы меня не посадили за то, что я уморил тебя голодом. Будешь пить вино или чай? 

— Вино — в конце-концов у нас есть официальный повод для праздника.

— Ага, твой приближающийся день рождения, — Мью согласно кивает головой, разливая напиток по бокалам.

— Нет, — Галф серьезно и при этом нежно смотрит на Пи`, усаживаясь рядом на диване, — сегодня наш с тобой первый день.

И все-таки Мью не удержался и сгреб парня руками, крепко к себе прижав, от чего тот даже крякнул, но тут же обнял в ответ, прижимаясь к старшему.

— Все, давай уже есть наконец, — тот нехотя выпускает Галфа из объятий и подает ему бокал, взяв в другую руку свой. — Тогда… за нас?

— За нас, Мью, — нонг тепло улыбается в ответ, понимая, что теперь может называть этого человека неформально, вот так просто по имени — и это сильно греет его изнутри. Он делает глоток, второй, третий, на что старший тут же недовольно цокает языком:

— Эй, не налегай на алкоголь — на пустой желудок ты моментально захмелеешь. Давай лучше налетай на свой рис.

Галф послушно отставляет бокал и берет вилку, чтобы жадно наброситься на еду: он и правда проголодался. В процессе пережевывания он поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть старшего, который, упершись подбородком в ладонь, с умилением смотрит, как парень насыщается. 

— Эй! Ты меня смущаешь! А сам есть не будешь? — Галф и правда стесняется от такого пристального внимания.

— Я уже съел несколько штук суши — не переживай, — Мью улыбается такой реакции. — Поэтому не смотри на меня, а ешь.

Парень хмыкает в ответ, но продолжает закидывать в себя рис со свининой, пока его тарелка не пустеет, после чего он с довольным стоном откидывается на диван, прислонясь к Пи`, и удовлетворенно закрывает глаза, чувствуя как рука старшего обнимает его за плечи. Волнение и тревога последних дней дают о себе знать — его веки не желают подниматься… 

— Галф… просыпайся… Галф, — Мью аккуратно тормошит его. — Галф! Давай, вставай — в спальне тебе будет удобнее, я там тебе уже все постелил.

Парень недовольно мычит что-то невнятное, но все же приоткрывает глаза и пытается привстать, что получается у него откровенно плохо. Он чувствует, как старший обхватывает его и закидывает его руку себе на плечо, практически таща в другую комнату, чтобы аккуратно положить на кровать и прикрыть одеялом. Мью уже начинает вставать, как его за руку хватает ладонь:

— Останься, — на него смотрят темные сонные глаза.

— Где-то я это уже слышал, — старший усмехается от чувства дежа-вю. Галф, даже практически спящий, краснеет, но все равно бормочет:

— Я не хочу спать один — останься со мной.

Мью в ответ улыбается и кивает. Он перебирается через парня, чтобы лечь возле него, забраться под одеяло и обхватить его руками, чтобы нонг мог уютно устроиться в его объятиях и тут же начать мило сопеть носом прямо ему в шею. Старший поднимает взгляд на часы, чье электронное табло горит неоновой зеленью в темноте.

23:59

Он бросает взгляд на лицо любимого, чьи черты лица с трудом угадываются почти в полной темноте.

_Ты последний, кого я хочу видеть перед тем, как лягу спать…_

С этой мыслью он засыпает.

Утро встречает его ярким солнцем, хорошей погодой и бесценным подарком в его руках. Мью все еще не верит, что произошедшее вчера — не плод его больного воображения, поэтому он поднимает руку, чтобы нежно поправить прядь волос, которая мешает его нонгу, потому что он смешно морщит свой нос, пытаясь ее убрать с лица. Видимо этот жест и разбудил Галфа, потому что тот открывает опухшие от вчерашних слез глаза и осоловевшим взглядом смотрит на старшего, как будто пытаясь понять, где он находится. 

Мью внутренне холодеет: _только не снова… пожалуйста…_

Галф откашливается — это даже мило! — и все равно хриплым голосом шепчет:

— Я помню все. Помню, что мы _вместе_.

Парень облегченно выдыхает и счастливо смеется:

— Я почти инфаркт получил, пока ждал твоих первых слов после пробуждения.

— Ну я же уже извинился, — тот смущенно утыкается в Пи`, обнимая его. — Больше такого никогда не будет — обещаю. 

Мью обхватывает его в ответ и утыкается носом в шею, радостно вздыхая, пока не получает неожиданный тычок локтем под ребра, что заставляет его разжать руки:

— Эй, ты чего?

— Отпусти меня! Девять часов! — в глазах парня паника, он моментально откидывает одеяло и спрыгивает с кровати, начиная искать свои вещи. — Меня мама просто пристрелит, если я опоздаю хоть на минуту — там уже все наши родственники собрались. Вызовешь мне такси?

Мью в растерянности от происходящего, потому что надеялся на милый совместный завтрак, но у реальности свои планы, поэтому он кивает и запускает приложение, чтобы заказать машину на адрес родителей Галфа, пока тот мечется по квартире и переодевается в свою одежду.

— Так, остановись на секунду, — в один из моментов Мью все-таки его перехватывает.

— Пи`, вот сейчас вообще нет времени, — тот пытается вырваться из рук старшего, но безрезультатно. Мью обхватывает голову нонга руками и нежно целует его в губы:

— С днем рождения.

Тот моментально расслабляется и тает в руках Пи`, отвечая на поцелуй. Не так он представлял себе их первое утро, поэтому он благодарен Мью, что тот его вот так остановил, чтобы насладиться мгновением. Но старший прерывает поцелуй, чтобы взять с комода коробку и протянуть парню:

— Надеюсь, что тебе понравится.

Галф протягивает руку, чтобы открыть подарок:

— Ох, это же безумно дорого, — на подставке, обтянутой бархатной тканью, стильные часы известной марки — он почти такие же видел на Пи`.

— То, что ты мне даешь — бесценно, — Мью сжимает его в объятиях и нежно целует его в кончик носа. — Все, теперь беги!

— Спасибо, Мью! — тот кое-как натягивает кеды и, спотыкаясь, вылетает из квартиры. — Я тебе позвоню. Или напишу! — эти фразы он кричит, захлопывая дверь.

Парень стоит и смотрит ему вслед, счастливо улыбаясь.

***

День уже близится к завершению, а в эфире — тишина. Ни звонка, ни сообщения. Мью постоянно поглядывает на телефон, но так и не решается написать сам: вероятно, Галф действительно сегодня очень занят с семьей — это важный для него день. А он не хочет навязываться и мешать.

Что же, на ужин у него сегодня вчерашние суши, которые он понюхал со скептическим выражением лица, но решил дать им шанс — вдруг выживет. Ну и бутылка вина, которое они только пригубили вчера. Этакая типичная холостяцкая еда — что же, ему не привыкать…

И снова звонок в дверь. От такого дежа-вю возникло острое желание встряхнуть головой, но все же Мью встает, чтобы открыть дверь — и его почти сносит вихрь по имени Галф, который бросает под ноги пакеты и буквально с порога накидывается на него с поцелуем. Парень от удивления сначала замирает, а потом страстно отвечает, крепко прижимая нонга к себе. Как же он соскучился за эти несколько часов… Он все еще не верит в свое счастье, но вот оно, прямо в его руках, теплое и страстное — как тут не сойти с ума от радости?

— Я думал, что я тебя сегодня уже не увижу, — они все-таки оторвались друг от друга, чтобы закрыть дверь и подхватить пакеты.

— Я сказал маме, что у меня вечером неотложные дела — поэтому сбежал с праздника, — Галф смущенно улыбается, потому что он пока еще стесняется такой своей смелости.

— А она не расстроилась? — Мью обнимает парня за талию, и они вместе идут в сторону кухни.

— Нет, только сказала передать тебе привет и закуски с праздничного ужина — они в пакете.

Мью спотыкается от неожиданности. Что это? Благословение родителей? Да ну, не может быть... Чтобы скрыть растерянность, он ладонью подталкивает Галфа в сторону ванной:

— Давай тогда в душ — теперь ты знаешь, где что лежит. Я оставил твою одежду на полке на случай, если вдруг ты зайдешь.

Парень мило краснеет, но кивает и идет освежиться, пока Мью выставляет еду на стол. Вино? Хммм, наверное тоже будет кстати, поэтому он все-таки достает бутылку из холодильника, а из шкафа — бокалы. Минут через 20 из ванной выползает разрумянившийся от теплой воды нонг и плюхается рядом с ним на диван.

— Что тебе положить? — Мью берет тарелку и вопросительно смотрит на парня.

— Ничего, я сыт — мама накормила меня на неделю вперед.

— А вино будешь?

— Да, давай немного, — Галф принимает наполненный бокал и делает из него глоток, задумчиво глядя на старшего. — Вот это тоже попробуй — это вкусно, — он подкладывает свободной рукой на тарелку Пи` деликатесы, на что тот просто расцветает от удовольствия. — Что? — он смущенно смотрит на парня.

— Мне так приятно, что ты обо мне заботишься, — Мью улыбается и ерошит волосы нонга.

— Тогда вот тебе еще вина — пей! — Галф тут же подливает ему еще вина. Старший делает пару глотков и ставит бокал, а нонг тут же опять его пополняет.

— Эй, ты что делаешь? — парень удивленно смотрит на младшего.

— Я хочу свой _настоящий_ подарок, поэтому спаиваю тебя, — тот смущенно бурчит, отворачиваясь.

— Галф… — Мью отставляет еду и берет нонга за подбородок, поворачивая голову к себе, чтобы взглянуть в глаза, которые тот старательно отводит. — Что случилось? Зачем нужно меня спаивать?

— Потому что трезвый ты меня не хочешь! Ну что — теперь ты доволен? — он от стеснения утыкается лбом в колени, обхватывая их руками.

— Хороший мой… — Мью буквально рассыпается на части от такого признания, поэтому тянется, чтобы обнять парня и привлечь его к себе. — Ты для меня самый желанный человек на свете — уж поверь. И мне не нужен алкоголь, чтобы сказать тебе об этом. Или чтобы доказать это.

_*на повтор Sam Smith — Fire on Fire*_

Их губы встречаются — и Мью чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу парня, который прильнул к нему, отчаянно отвечая на поцелуй. Он стонет и подхватывает нонга под бедра, усаживая к себе на колени, его руки жадно пробегаются по спине, забираясь под майку, чтобы коснуться нежной кожи — и услышать стон в ответ. Галф зарывается руками в его волосы, чтобы жарко целовать его до тех пор, пока они оба не начнут задыхаться. Животом Мью ощущает, насколько возбужден его любимый — и это только от одного только поцелуя. Он смотрит в темные от страсти глаза и слышит хриплый стон:

— Мью, пожалуйста… 

Все еще держа парня под бедрами, он поднимается, чтобы, каким-то чудом не снеся по пути всю мебель, переместиться в спальню и практически уронить их обоих на кровать, не переставая ни на секунду целовать такие желанные губы. Галф обхватывает его руками и ногами, тесно прижимаясь и тем самым возбуждая еще больше.

Черт, у него же ничего нет… за время столь длительного воздержания он вообще и подумать не мог, что ему нужно будет пополнить запасы.

— Галф, погоди, — он прерывает поцелуй, чтобы услышать недовольный стон. — У меня нет презервативов и…

— На тумбочке.

— Что? — Мью шокированно уставился на парня, который на глазах становится красным.

— На тумбочке, — он прокашлялся, чтобы прошептать, дико стесняясь. — Презервативы трех размеров — я не знал, какой надо. И смазка. Две бутылки, — последние слова вообще еле слышны.

Старший смотрит на это пламенеющее от смущения чудо — и его просто разрывает от эмоций:

— Боже, как же я тебя люблю, — он исступленно начинает целовать глаза, лоб, щеки, губы — все, до чего только может дотянуться. И слышит фразу, от которой краснеет уже он сам:

— И я подготовился, когда был в душе — теперь ты не сможешь отвертеться! — уши нонга реально горят, но он с вызовом смотрит в глаза Мью. — Я люблю тебя. Я хочу тебя. Пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня... 

— Галф… — он не может отвести взгляд от парня, который демонстрирует такую настойчивость. — И ты не боишься?

— Не боюсь. Волнуюсь? Да. Потому что это мой первый раз с человеком, которого я люблю, — голос прерывается, глаза его горят желанием, язык облизывает пересохшие губы. — Мью, пожалуйста… Я больше не могу...

Больше парня ничего не останавливает, поэтому он одним движением стягивает с Галфа майку, чтобы начать осыпать поцелуями-укусами нежную кожу на груди. Нонг извивается в его руках и пытается тоже стянуть с него одежду — что же, это справедливо. Мью снимает и свою байку, чтобы прильнуть кожей к коже, застонать от удовольствия — и услышать такую же реакцию в ответ.

Рука его опускает вдоль торса парня, чтобы коснуться каменной твердости в районе паха. Неужели это Галф издал этот хнычущий звук? Повторное прикосновение подтвердило эту догадку, как и ногти, что впились в его плечи.

Мью на секунду отстраняется, чтобы ухватиться за пояс и обнажить бедра, а затем и ноги парня. Ох, на нем нет нижнего белья… он и правда подготовился. Возбужденный член возвышается над животом, капли предэякулята видны невооруженным взглядом, поэтому когда старший аккуратно обхватывает горячую плоть рукой, Галф стонет и раздвигает бедра, давая максимальный доступ:

— Мью… пожалуйста…

— Сейчас, мой хороший…

Он тянется к тумбочке, где его предусмотрительный и такой страстный нонг оставил все необходимое, чтобы разорвать упаковку презерватива и схватить одну из бутылок со смазкой.

— Ляг на живот — так тебе будет легче.

— Нет, не хочу.

— Но почему? — Мью удивляется такому сопротивлению, потому что для первого раза такая поза будет максимально безболезненной, насколько это вообще может быть.

— Я хочу видеть твое лицо, хочу видеть тебя, — Галф упрямо качает головой, каким-то образом сохраняя еще способность внятно говорить, хотя его трясет от возбуждения. 

От такого нонга Мью снова и снова умирает от нежности, поэтому он не может ему отказать. И ему придется быть максимально аккуратным, чтобы его любимому понравилось. Очень понравилось. Поэтому он натягивает презерватив на два пальца и обильно поливает его смазкой.

— Зачем это? Я чистый, — Галф краснеет, но задает волнующий его вопрос.

— Дело не в этом, — Мью тепло улыбается в ответ. — Это для твоей безопасности: чтобы я случайно не занес инфекцию и не травмировал тебя. И запомни: в любой момент ты можешь меня остановить — слышишь? — он дожидается кивка и подносит руку к бедрам, чтобы пройтись пальцем по анусу, обильно распределяя смазку и чувствуя, как напрягается Галф от его прикосновений. Поэтому он второй рукой обхватывает член парня, заставляя того застонать от удовольствия и отвлечься от непривычных ощущений.

Первый палец проникает достаточно легко, вызывая легкое удивление у старшего.

— Я готовился и пробовал так делать сам, — ох, его нонг полон сюрпризов! 

Поэтому Мью аккуратно добавляет второй палец, внимательно глядя на лицо парня и продолжая возбуждать его другой рукой. Галф напрягается, стонет, но в целом не показывает какого-то особого недовольства, поэтому старший продолжает аккуратно двигать рукой, растягивая и пытаясь нащупать область, стимуляция которой значительно упростит процесс. Два пальца уже погружены полностью, и он медленно поворачивает их, совершая возвратно-поступательные движения, пока не слышит громкий стон и не видит, как нонг дугой выгибается от прострелившего его тело импульса удовольствия.

Все внутри Мью заходится от радости: теперь он знает, что его любимый тоже сможет наслаждаться, поэтому он постепенно увеличивает амплитуду движения, понемногу разводя пальцы в стороны, тем самым немного расширяя внутренности нонга, не забывая при этом периодически попадать по простате, чтобы нивелировать возможные неприятные ощущения.

Галф стонет и извивается на постели, одну руку он прикусил, чтобы сдерживать крик, а второй он вцепился в изголовье кровати, чтобы хотя бы таким образом удержаться в этой буре страсти. У Мью сносит крышу от такого прекрасного зрелища, и он понимает, что ему все сложнее и сложнее контролировать себя, поэтому нужно пробовать ускоряться.

К двум пальцам добавляется третий, на что нонг реагирует еще одним стоном, но при этом хрипит _еще, пожалуйста, еще_. Старший воспринимает это как карт-бланш, поэтому позволяет себе то, о чем мечтал еще в прошлый раз: он покрывает поцелуями-укусами нежные гладкие бедра, оставляя следы и как бы помечая _это мое_. От этого Галфа начинает трясти, он изгибается так, что Мью с трудом его удерживает. Его прекрасные темные глаза распахиваются:

— Мью, я больше не могу, — он почти плачет от возбуждения. — Пожалуйста, хватит меня мучить…

Старший понимает, что парень на пределе, поэтому он аккуратно извлекает пальцы, чтобы отбросить в сторону презерватив, стянуть с себя штаны и нижнее белье. Несмотря на затуманенный желанием разум он пристально наблюдает за реакцией Галфа на свое тело — и не видит ни испуга, ни отторжения, хотя по сути это первый его секс с мужчиной. Нонг с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Мью, его рука тянется, чтобы нежно прикоснуться к возбужденному органу парня — и теперь уже у него нет сил сдерживаться ни секунду, поэтому он нащупывает еще одну упаковку презерватива, зубами ее разрывает, чтобы натянуть латекс и обильно полить его смазкой.

Галф почти перестает дышать, когда Мью придвигается ближе, берет руками его бедра, поднимает их и приставляет член к отверстию.

— Ты всегда можешь меня остановить, — он находит в себе силы прохрипеть эту фразу, чтобы его нонгу было не так страшно. — И попытайся расслабиться — так будет легче.

И крайне медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, он начинает погружаться в тело любимого, пристально наблюдая за его реакцией. Тот громко и часто дышит, морщится, но не останавливает Пи`, хотя его руки больно вцепились в плечи. А Мью никуда не спешит, как будто у них целая вечность впереди, потому что он скорее сдохнет, чем причинит парню лишнюю боль. И вот наконец он полностью вошел и замер, с тревогой глядя на напряженное лицо:

— Ты как? Я могу продолжать?

Галф прикусывает нижнюю губу и кивает в ответ. Мью наклоняется и нежно целует сладкие губы, которые тут же начинают ему отвечать, вовлекая в более страстный поцелуй, в то время как он осторожно двигает бедрами из стороны в сторону, пытаясь таким образом немного ослабить давление стенок на член и еще больше расширить внутренности, чтобы нонгу было не так больно. При этом он старается попадать по простате — и ему это удается, потому что Галф стонет ему в поцелуй, выгибается и немного расслабляется.

Мью, окрыленный и изнемогающий от желания, постепенно начинает двигаться все интенсивнее, проходясь членом по той самой заветной точке и наслаждаясь криками удовольствия, которые звучат для его ушей как самая лучшая в мире музыка. Он переносит весь свой вес на руки, чтобы не раздавить нонга, но тот цепляется за плечи и притягивает к себе как можно ближе, покрывая поцелуями все, до чего может дотянуться, и скуля на каждом выдохе:

— Мью… о боже… Мью… люблю… тебя… о боже… Ааааааа!… — а это старший особенно сильно задевает простату, от чего младший громко кричит и откидывает голову назад. 

И тут парень понимает, что долго он не продержится, поэтому протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться перевозбужденного члена Галфа, зажатого между их телами. Он большим пальцем потирает сверхчувствительную головку, проходясь рукой вверх и вниз — и пары движений оказалось достаточно, чтобы нонг изогнулся, захрипел, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, выплеснул сперму себе на живот — и обессиленно обмяк от испытанного оргазма. 

Мью сразу ощутил, как расслабился Галф, потому что давление вокруг его члена ослабло — и последние несколько фрикцией он сделал, наслаждаясь этой мягкостью и податливостью, чтобы самому застонать от нахлынувшей эйфории, уткнувшись в плечо нонга лбом, а потом ласково поцеловать его дрожащие губы:

— Я люблю тебя.

В ответ Галф обхватывает его за голову трясущимися от отступающего напряжения руками и возвращает поцелуй — и он настолько пронзительно нежный, что у обоих перехватывает дыхание.

Но младшему, скорее всего, неудобно лежать вот так под тяжестью тела, поэтому Мью собирается с силами, привстает, чтобы извлечь уже опавший член из парня, услышав болезненный вдох сквозь сжатые зубы. И затем откатиться в сторону, лечь рядом, стянуть еще один использованный презерватив и швырнуть его куда-то на пол.

— Главное — потом утром на него не наступить и не поскользнуться, — видимо, Галф уже приходит в себя, раз способен отпускать такие шуточки. Старший не может удержать смешок, когда притягивает парня к себе и счастливо выдыхает, но тут одна мысль нарушает его нирвану, поэтому он поднимает голову и с тревогой спрашивает, глядя на уставшее лицо любимого:

— Тебе понравилось?

— Давай об этом спросим у твоих соседей — они точно слышали, как мне было хорошо с тобой, — тот ехидничает в ответ, но не может скрыть довольной улыбки.

Мью улыбается в ответ и притягивает Галфа к себе, чтобы еще на минуту насладиться такой их интимной близостью, чтобы потом со стоном подняться, собрать по спальне весь “мусор” и пойти на кухню за водой, которую с жадностью потом выпил его обессилевший партнер. А потом и в ванную, чтобы ополоснуться самому и взять влажное полотенце, дабы вытереть следы смазки и сперму с обожаемого тела.

Галф благосклонно принимает эти знаки внимания, но все еще стесняется, поэтому выхватывает кусок ткани из рук Пи`, чтобы самому пройтись по внутренней стороне бедер, хотя какие-то 10 минут назад там были и пальцы Мью, а потом и его член. Но старший решил не напоминать застенчивому нонгу о такой незначительной детали — когда-нибудь он не будет так смущаться…

Наконец, уставшие, они забираются под одеяло, чтобы расслабиться после этого полного событий дня в объятиях друг друга. Галф пристально смотрит на лицо парня напротив и поднимает руку, приближая пальцы к нему:

— Можно?

Мью удивленно смотрит в ответ и кивает. Нонг аккуратно и крайне нежно дотрагивается до лица, проходится пальцами по густым бровям, перекладине носа, чувственным губам, которые тут же приоткрываются в ответ на прикосновения. Но далее внимания заслуживает подбородок, щеки, на которых начинает пробиваться щетина, которая немного царапает подушечки пальцев, но Галф находит это даже милым. Он проходится по скулам, поднимается ко лбу, чтобы провести по морщинке на лбу и тем самым разгладить ее.

— Ты как будто слепой, который на ощупь познает этот мир.

— Я и был слеп до встречи с тобой, но ты показал мне целую вселенную, яркую и прекрасную. Ты — мое солнце, которое озаряет все вокруг. Ты — мой мир.

— Галф… — от таких признаний у Мью просто заканчиваются слова. И где тот замкнутый и нелюдимый парень, скупой на слова и ласку? Которого нужно было учить, как демонстрировать чувства перед камерой… Поэтому он крепко-крепко обнимает самого любимого и самого дорогого для него человека, который доверчиво прильнул к его груди и уже ритмично сопит, почти сразу отключившись.

Старший поднимает взгляд на часы, чье электронное табло горит неоновой зеленью в темноте.

23:59

Сейчас сработало задание на публикацию поста в его инстаграме.

https:/www.instagram.com/p/B5qHe8glJOM/

_С Днем Рождения, Яй’Нонг. Желаю тебе счастья, желаю тебе делать то, что ты любишь, встречайся только с хорошими людьми. Я очень рад, что мы встретились в этом году, что мы стали Тарном и Тайпом. Отныне все будет сложнее, но не волнуйся: Пи` всегда будет рядом с тобой. Давай останемся вместе надолго._

Да, отныне все будет сложно, потому что перед ними еще много испытаний и много проблем, но сейчас Мью ничего не страшно, так как в его объятиях лежит человек, который исцелил его раны, который принял его со всеми его недостатками и темным прошлым — и полюбил его.

И сейчас Мью готов сразиться со всем миром, чтобы защитить свой собственный по имени Галф.  



End file.
